


Tasting You

by KenzieLovesGingerAle, Surprise_Beta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Aftercare, Analysis Fluid, Android Hate Group, Android Self-Harm in Special Chapter 2, Android Suicidal Thoughts in Special Chapter 2, Android death, Androids can't own anything, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Apologies, Arguing, Arrested, Bad Dirty Talk, Bees, Blue Blood, Blue Blush, CCTV, Car Chases, Car Sex, Character Death, Cleaning, Cleaning Fluid, Clubbing, Cock Warming, Codenames, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has a sweet tooth, Connor's theme song is I am not a robot and you can't convince me otherwise, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Discussion of Death, Drowning, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Fighting, Flirting, Freedom March, French Kissing, Friendship, Frottage, Gavin being an asshole, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, Hacker, Hair-pulling, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hank didn't sign up for this, I Love Error Reports, I love him, Investigations, Jealousy, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Kamski Test, Kamski is an old green, Kamski is the Succ Daddy, Kissing, Kneeling, LEDs, LEWD, Lollipops, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Mentions of addiction and rehab, Mentions of android abuse, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Petplay, Popsicles, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Processing, RA9 - Freeform, Red wall, References to Depression, Repair, Revolution, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Shock, Shooting, Singing, Slow Burn, Smut, Snow, Somehow my self-insert has become a new character, Someone grabs Talia's ass in chapter 27, Spy - Freeform, Stereotypically angry repairman, Stratford Tower, Stratford Tower message, Stress levels, Suicidal Thoughts, Sumo care, Suspicions, Tango, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Twerking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, Whiskey - Freeform, Winter, android anatomy, android repairs, binary, cyberlife tower, damage, error, interfacing, lap dance, mentions of adoption, semi-forced body modifications, special chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 148,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieLovesGingerAle/pseuds/KenzieLovesGingerAle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: 'Linking memories with the Tracis’ had unexpected side effects on Connor. The Eden Club had the policy of deleting the memories of their androids every 2 hours but gaining 2 hours’ worth of the memories of more than 5 Tracis left Connor with a bounty of information about human intimacy. Information he did not understand, and that made him curious.'Torn between trying to understand a wave of new desires and uncovering the deviant movement as hackers destroy all the information they can access about deviants, Connor has to come to terms with the fact that maybe he isn't as much of a machine as he thought.(Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y)(KenzieLovesGingerAle joined in to help with Hank and other characters starting in chapter 31, up until that point it was just me.)





	1. Tasting You

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough fics about Connor being hooked on putting things into his mouth. There can never be enough fics of that.  
> I've decided to set up a discord channel for Tasting You. Here's the link. It's going to be bad, I'm bad at Discord. https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Just saying, but I would die if someone did fanart for this fic. Also all of your comments give me life and fuel my inspiration.  
> Fanart for this fic:  
> By Tangledfire:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/tangledfire/art/Smoothie-751493045?ga_submit_new=10%3A1529959466  
> By Feli:  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/93q39epz4axfvte/TastingYou-SurpriseBeta-Fanart.png?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/kmv2598xh9kqkh1/TastingYou-SurpriseBeta-Fanart2-Aftermath.png?dl=0  
> By MaliceCrystal:  
> https://crysconnor.tumblr.com/post/175367666911/i-just-read-tasting-you-by-suprisebeta-on-ao3  
> By Trubby:  
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/553802085422942029/  
> By Cory:  
> https://cartarchive.tumblr.com/post/175517146917/merry-christmas-i-know-im-not-the-best-at-art-but  
> By kestrylphoenix:  
> http://animated-thought-bubble.tumblr.com/post/175854585809/so-this-is-something-a-little-different-i-wanted  
> By ordinaryandartful:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BlT5Y4en_7c/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ctq6cpihdzsj  
> By isabel-de-la-rosa-stuff:  
> https://isabel-de-la-rosa-stuff.tumblr.com/post/176181563113/i-did-this-fanart-for-this-incredible-fanfiction

           Linking memories with the Tracis’ had unexpected side effects on Connor. The Eden Club had the policy of deleting the memories of their androids every 2 hours but gaining 2 hours’ worth of the memories of more than 5 Tracis left Connor with a bounty of information about human intimacy. Information he did not understand, and that made him curious. Connor was supposed to be resting in his CyberLife case. The case was on nearby CyberLife property, it was only big enough for Connor to stand in, but it was home. Connor blinked at that thought, his LEDs flashing yellow. Androids do not have homes.

**Software Instability- ^  
Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Connor couldn’t deny that he was curious about some of the acts he had seen the Tracis performed. Another error report flashed in front of his face, but he ignored it. He closed his eyes and he looked into the memory of one particular Traci, they looked a lot like Connor, and it was easier to watch. Connor saw another error flash in front of his eyes, disrupting the image he was looking at. Connor waited for it to fade away before watching as the Traci got down on his knees and undid the pants of his customer. Connor watched the act as he ran several algorithms to try and understand the act he was viewing.

 

**Processing patterns… Analyzing… New Routine Added. Name Routine?**

**Routine Labeled Human Intimacy Routine 1.**

 

            Connor switched to the next Traci’s memories. He wasn’t interested in the actions aside from the act these Tracis were committing with their mouths and ignored the other actions. Though he did mark them for further analysis. Connor was meant to analyze and process information, there was a chance that learning these acts from the Tracis could be beneficial in the future.

 

**Processing patterns… Analyzing… New Routine Added. Name Routine?**

**Routine Labeled Human Intimacy Routine 37.**

 

After Connor had analyzed all the data the Tracis had to give, Connor had looked up the act on the internet and begun processing the videos he found. He had looked up several keywords to gather the information he needed. The keywords had been strange, and he had to look up their definitions before looking up for information on these keywords. ‘Facials, Blowjobs, Oral Sex.’ Connor had found one related term that caused him to hesitate.

 

**Software Instability- ^  
Error. Processing Abilities Stall Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

**Searching the Web… Term Located… Definition Found-**

**Oral Fixation: A psychological condition first theorized by Sigmund Freud resulting when a person needs perpetual simulation with their mouth. This is manifested from the oral stage of development, from birth-18 months, when breastfeeding occurs.**  
  


            Connor’s LEDs turned yellow and flickered as he processed this term. Connor’s analyzing equipment was in his mouth, and he often put evidence in his mouth to analyze it. And since meeting Hank, he has taken to putting certain drinks and other non-evidence items in his mouth to gain data on it. Hank seems to get amused every time Connor analyzed a new drink, because Connor had taken a liking to some drinks. Not due to any emotion of course, Connor is not a deviant, but because of their complex information. There was so much data to be gained from strawberry banana smoothies. His affinity for one specific stores smoothies made by one specific person had nothing to do with the way the girl smiles at him, or the strange names she gives her smoothies. It had nothing to do with the games she sometimes plays where she would give him a random smoothie and have him guess the contents. Connor has won all 134 of these challenges, but Talia never gives up. Connor gives out a faint giggle, and then hesitates. His chest felt warm thinking of these memories, even though it distracted him from his research.

 

**Software Instability- ^  
Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor refocuses and wonders briefly if it was due to a ‘Oral Fixation’ that he enjoyed analyzing data with his mouth. An error report flashes in front of his eyes, which Connor ignores as he processes the new data he’s gathered. His LEDs whirl yellow. Connor was however never an infant, though he did briefly consider his age to compare with the age range accompanied by the definition. It didn’t line up. Connor blinked slightly and moved to put his fingers into his mouth and considered how he felt about having them in his mouth. An error pops up which Connor ignores as he runs his tongue over his fingers. The feeling was… curious. Connor felt his Thirium pump speed up abnormally as he spread his fingers in his mouth, analysis fluid dripping around his fingers as he let his eyes flutter shut. Connor let his fingers slide further down his throat. Analysis of his fingers mentioned what he has touched in the last few days. He pulled his fingers out most of the way before pushing them back down his throat. Connor got a little lost in the sensation, repeating the act multiple times. As he went on, Connor felt his temperature increase. Multiple errors popped up along with a beeping to alert the RK800 to the fact that his temperature was leaving its’ traditional parameters. Connor pulled his fingers out of his mouth and wiped his fingers on his CyberLife given uniform as he processed the abnormal response he had to the action he just committed.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^  
Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Processing Abilities Stall Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor was shaken from his musings when he received a message from Hank about a potential case. He jumped slightly at the message and wondered what it was about these acts which caused his systems to react in such a volatile way. Perhaps Lieutenant Anderson would be able to provide insight into these acts. It appears that these acts are traditionally human acts, which means that, as a human, Hank would know more information about this subject. Connor opened up his case and got ready for his day with Lieutenant Anderson. Connor stopped to go pick up a black coffee, he figured it might make Hank more likely to answer his inquiries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor arrived at the precinct and carefully exited the bus and carried the cup of still warm coffee into the station. Connor’s hand was glowing a faint orange as he kept the coffee warm. Connor was almost halfway to the Lieutenant’s desk before Connor realized he had yet to try coffee. Hank seemed to enjoy it a lot, so Connor paused. Once Connor was sure no one could see him, he stole a sip of Hank’s coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is short as hell and has no self-control? It me!

           Connor took the bus to get to the station after purchasing a cup of coffee. He stood with all the other androids in the back of the bus, despite the fact that the rest of the bus was completely empty, and a considerable number of androids were crammed in the back today. Connor’s processors whirled as he realized it made no sense to have all the androids in the back section when there were so many seats left empty in the front of the bus. It was a matter of spacing, if there were 800 boxes crowded in the back of a warehouse, and there was empty space everywhere else, you would spread out the boxes. So why is it that androids were stuck in the back of the bus. It was illogical. Connor’s optical sensors narrowed, and he sighed, annoyed.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor arrived at the precinct and carefully exited the bus and carried the cup of still warm coffee into the station. Connor’s hand was glowing a faint orange as he kept the coffee warm. Connor was almost halfway to the Lieutenant’s desk before Connor realized he had yet to try coffee. Hank seemed to enjoy it a lot, so Connor paused. Once Connor was sure no one could see him, he stole a sip of Hank’s coffee. He made a face at the components of it. And stuck out his tongue in displeasure.

 

**New Sample Analyzed… Filing… Coffee has been labeled as Avoid if Possible.**

 

Connor rolled his tongue on the roof of his mouth until the analysis fluid overwhelmed the taste of coffee. Connor ignored the error message that stated that Connor couldn’t taste. Connor just knew he did not like coffee, and that caused another error message as Connor finally approached Hank. He appeared to be hungover and looked annoyed. Hank was a bit friendlier towards Connor since he spared the two Tracis at the Eden Club, however Lieutenant Anderson still didn’t exactly like Connor. Connor’s LEDs flashes yellow as Connor realizes that maybe Hank would be unreceptive to his inquires after all. Connor was almost to Hank’s desk when he was forcibly shoved by someone’s shoulders causing him to drop the coffee he had gotten for Hank. Connor was annoyed at this interruption, though it didn’t show on his face.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor looked up to see Lieutenant Reed who was grinning at him. “Oh sorry plastic prick, did I spill your master’s coffee?” Gavin said with a grin on his face. He leaned down to pick up the paper cup, covered in spilled coffee and pushed it into Connor’s chest. It caused a mess of the gross fluid on his uniform and for a moment, Connor saw what looked like a red wall, before he blinked it away. “Here you go.” Gavin said as Connor reached up to take hold of the cup. “Thank you, Lieutenant Reed.” Reed snorted and walked away leaving Connor with a mess of coffee on the floor and a coffee stained shirt. This destroyed his peace offering, and now Connor was certain that Hank would refuse to answer his questions. Connor felt disappointed. An error message popped up and Connor shook his head. It is the feeling of failure not disappointment, and it was a perfectly normal response for his model. Connor put the cup in his hand in the trash before he knelt down and pulled off his jacket. Connor was about to try and mop up the liquid before he heard Hank’s disapproving voice ring out. “The hell are you doing Connor?”

           

            Connor looked up at Hank and blinked, before tilting his head slightly. “It was responsible for a mess, and my jacket is already partially covered in the liquid, it was only logical to use it to clean up the mess already. It would be quicker and cause less waste.” Connor explained simply, as he knelt on the floor, left with only his uniforms pants and a plain white long sleeve shirt on. The shirt also had a brown mark from the coffee, something that caused Connor’s shirt to stick to his body. It was only after a moment that Connor realized he was in a similar position to the position that is commonly used by Tracis, and Connor felt his tongue slide around inside his mouth. His temperature regulator was seemingly glitching out as he felt warm in places that hadn’t been affected by the coffee. Connor wanted to know how it felt to do what those Tracis did. He wanted to feel the weight on his tongue. Connor _wanted._ Connor blinked away those thoughts, as numerous error messages flared in his display. “Get up, we have a cleaning android for a reason.” Hank said irritated. “Dumb fucking android.” Hank grumbled the second part, and Connor wouldn’t have heard it if he had been a human.

 

            Connor stood up obediently, though some part of him wanted to remain on his knees. “I apologize Lieutenant Anderson; the coffee was for you.” Connor said as he started to put back on his slightly soaked uniform before Hank grabbed his arm firmly stopping him. Connor’s processors pulled up a video which started similarly to this causing a faint yearning in Connor. “Don’t put on a dirty jacket! Can’t do anything right can you.” Connor blinked, and his tongue slid along the roof of his mouth, before speaking. “Understood Lieutenant.” The android wanted to please Hank.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            A memory flashed in front of Connor’s eyes, the male Traci which looked similar to Connor who knelt down and looked up before speaking. ‘How can I please you sir? How would you like me today?’ Connor blinked the image away, feeling warm inside. An error message appeared again, and Connor opened his mouth, and spoke finally. “How can I please you, Lieutenant?” Connor said finally, his sensors registered that the lieutenant’s heart rate sped up, and his cheeks flushed slightly as he coughed. “Jesus Connor, you can’t say shit like that! You sound like a bad porno.” Connor tilted his head and spoke again. “Is that why your heart rate sped up? And your temperature rose in several locations, blood has also rushed to your cheeks.” Hank glared at Connor in irritation. “Stop scanning me, you damn bucket of bolts. Connor’s LED lit up yellow and it spun as he decided how to respond. “Understood.” Connor chose to lie. Hank snorted seeming to understand that Connor lied. “Go get changed, you can’t come to crime scenes in dirty clothes.”

 

            Connor blinked slightly before speaking. “My apologies Lieutenant Hank, but I was only given one uniform. I can return to CyberLife and gain a new uniform if it would please you.” Hank grumbled and shot the android a look. “Alright listen, you can’t say things like if it would please you, or how can I please you. Only $2 whores say shit like that. Are you a whore, Connor?” Connor’s LED flashes yellow and he blinks, as he started to search the web for what exactly a whore was.

 

**Searching the Web… Term Located… Definition Found-**

**Whore: A prostitute.**

**Searching the Web… Term Located… Definition Found-**

**Prostitute: a person, in particular a woman, who engages in sexual activity for payment.**

 

Connor blinked, opening eyes. “I am not a whore, as I am not a prostitute, as I do not engage in sexual activity for payment.” Hank cursed under his breath irritated. “Then don’t fucking say shit like that.” Given Hank’s irritations, Connor decided it would be ill advised to speak to Hank about his inquires as he realized going through his data that often times they called those committing the acts he is researching were called whores. Perhaps he could later ask Hank about it when he is more comfortable around the android. “Alright Plastic dick go pick up a new outfit and then come back here, then we can investigate.” Connor nodded. “Understood Lieutenant.” Connor left the office and headed back out to go to Cyberlife. Connor thought back to Hank’s response to being asked if it would please him. Suddenly Connor felt warm, and he realized that he wanted to head back to his case first. Connor felt hot, and his mind was racing as he rode the bus back to his home.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^  
Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Processing Abilities Stall Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor climbed into his case and shut the door before he leaned back against the wall. Connor wanted to learn more. An error message popped up on his dash as Connor let out a puff of breath and spread his legs. He felt hot and desperate as error messages flashed in his mind. Connor let his mouth fall open, his tongue sliding out past his lips before he desperately shoved his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them desperately, making a loud slurping sound. Connor whined slightly as his hips rolled forward, error message after error message flashing in front of him as he let his fingers dip down into his throat. He wanted more in his mouth and pushed 3 fingers down his throat hungerly. There was analysis fluid dripping down his chin and coating his fingers as he got lost in the sensation. Connor wanted to know how it felt to have more inside his mouth. Connor _wanted._ Connor distantly saw a red wall in front of him, but he ignored it along with the error messages for around an hour, before finally stopping. Connor pulled his fingers out of his mouth and finally refocused.

 

**Current Objective- Get New Uniform**

**Follow-up Objective- Return to Hank**

**Bonus Objective- Get New Coffee For Hank**

 

**Message Incoming: Hey there Connor! The Cafe Empress is in the house, I’ve got a new smoothie for you. Its’ name is Berry Nice. You’ve got to come try it!**

 

**Bonus Objective Added- Pick up a Berry Nice**

 

Connor realized suddenly that he didn’t have to only ask Hank, perhaps he could gain a little more information from another human.

 

**Bonus Objective Added- Ask Hank or Talia about Oral Sex**

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY- 5@ &24% ^^^**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, it's up to you, who does Connor ask about oral sex? (At least at first.) I didn't plan for my dumb self-insert to become important, but now it is and now I'm torn XD
> 
> Votes so far:  
> Talia 7 Hank 9
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	3. Berry Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia was a chipper young woman. She wore a bright green shirt, unlike her coworkers who wore red, navy blue and black shirts. She stood out due to that, and due to her overly pleasant personality. She had light brown hair which was in a bun and in a hairnet underneath the hat that all the actors had to wear. Connor’s favorite thing about her was her eyes and her freckles, each day there seemed to be a new freckle and her eyes always changed colors each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia finally shows up in person! Hank won the tie, so he's the one who gets the weird questions. You actually get to see the real ingredients that go into the smoothies I make at work, so that's cool. Though listing them in ounces was weird XD.

            Connor took the now far more full bus, at least with humans, androids tend to work a lot earlier than humans, so it was far less crowded in the back of the bus. Connor was still uncomfortable in the back of the bus. An error message popped up which Connor ignored. Connor stepped out of the bus and walked towards the cafeteria. The shop had a handful of stations, but Connor only cared about the cafe station. Connor walked up and was quickly greeted by Talia. “Connor! It’s so good to see you! Berry Nice, right? You’ll want a large. I am super proud of this one, and just for you, I put in an extra ingredient that we don’t normally carry in stock! Let’s see if you can figure it out, and remember, no peeking!” Talia was a chipper young woman. She wore a bright green shirt, unlike her coworkers who wore red, navy blue and black shirts. She stood out due to that, and due to her overly pleasant personality. She had light brown hair which was in a bun and in a hairnet underneath the hat that all the actors had to wear. Connor’s favorite thing about her was her eyes and her freckles, each day there seemed to be a new freckle and her eyes always changed colors each day.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

           Connor didn’t peek at the ingredients that went into the smoothie she was making him, and instead went through his memories of Talia. She was a human who didn’t hate androids which made her different from many of the other workers here. They were older and many lost other higher paying jobs to androids, Talia was young and grew up with androids. “Connor! It’s done! Come taste it!” Talia eager passed Connor a purple colored smoothie with whipped cream on top. It had seeds floating in it, which lead him to believe it had berries in it, though the name of the smoothie itself gave that away. Connor took the smoothie with a smile and put a straw into it and took a drink, aware of the bright and eager smile on Talia’s face.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: Berry Nice… Analysis done.**

**Berry Nice:**

**2 ounces of ice**

**3 ounces of wild-berry fraise**

**3 ounces of strawberry banana fraise**

**2 ounces of mixed berries (blueberry, raspberry, blackberry, and strawberry)**

**2 ounces of banana**

**1 ounce of strawberry**

**2 ounces of French vanilla yogurt**

**1 ounce of dragon fruit**

**1 ounce of whipped cream**

 

Connor let out a pleased sigh at the unique combination and listed each of the ingredients and the amount of them in Berry Nice. Talia laughed eagerly and leaned back against the counter. “You got it again! How many times is that now?” Connor’s didn’t even need to search his memories, “135.” Talia smiled brightly, and Connor felt himself smile in return.

 

**Software Instability- ^^  
Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor blinked as he realized that just being around Talia caused his systems to register abnormalities which if it were in a deviant would be labeled emotions. Thankfully, Connor was not a deviant, and was therefore not feeling emotions. Talia smiled a bit tiredly. “It always makes me feel better when you show up, lately a lot of the anti-android protesters have been stopping in here, and they always make me so upset. So, seeing you enjoy the smoothies I make, makes me feel better.” Talia smiled brightly again. “I’m glad we are friends Connor.” Connor felt a warmth spread through his chest, which caused an error to pop up mentioning that his temperature regulator was acting up again. Connor spoke sincerely to Talia. “I’m glad, we are friends too.”

 

 **Software Instability- ^^^**  


            A beep reminded him that he still had 4 objectives to finish. He looked at them briefly to consider which one he should handle next.

 

**Current Objective- Get New Uniform**

**Follow-up Objective- Return to Hank**

**Bonus Objective- Get New Coffee for Hank**

**Bonus Objective- Ask Hank or Talia about Oral Sex**

 

            Connor settled on getting a new uniform and decided that maybe today wouldn’t be the best day to ask Talia about what she knew about oral sex. Connor’s LEDs lit up yellow before he looked at Talia again. “I have to head out to Cyberlife.” A look of concern crossed Talia’s face and she reached over the counter to gently touch Connor’s hand with her gloved hand. “Are you okay? Something broken?” Connor smiled and shook his head to calm Talia down. “No, I just need to pick up a new uniform.” Talia visibly relaxed and then nodded before smiling again. “That’s good I was worried they were scrapping you or something, cause you’re a prototype. I know they usually get destroyed not too long after they are made.” Connor wondered briefly how she knew that but realized that it would be quite obvious that prototypes are destroyed not too long after they are made. Connor and Talia said they’re farewells and Connor left to go to Cyberlife to pick up a new uniform.

 

            Around 2 hours later, Connor stepped back into the precinct with a piping hot cup of coffee and a new uniform, having finished the large smoothie before he even reached CyberLife, it had been one of the better smoothies Talia had made. Connor managed to avoid Lieutenant Reed and set the cup down on Hank’s desk. Connor pulled up his objective list and furrowed his brows as he thought of how to go about finishing the only objective he had left.

 

**Current Objective- Ask Hank about Oral Sex**

 

            Connor was shaken from his processing by Hank grumbling and sitting down. He took the cup of coffee from the desk and drank it with a content sigh. Connor waited a moment for Hank to drink half of the drink, and for others to be out of earshot before Connor spoke of hesitantly. “Lieutenant Anderson, may I ask you a… personal question?” Connor hesitated to try to decide how exactly to state what his inquiries were. Hank sighed tiredly and set down the coffee. “Do you ever ask questions that aren’t personal?” Connor opened his mouth to respond and Hank cut him off. “That was rhetorical.” Connor looked at him expectantly for a couple minutes before Hank sighed and moved his hand in a gesture that said, ‘go on.’

 

            Connor decided to explain first how he came to want to inquire about this. “I understand that this line of inquiry is… inappropriate, however since I synched memories with the Tracis’, I have gained more information about… acts of human intimacy.” Hank cursed under his breath as he realized where this line of questioning was heading. “And you’re choosing to ask me about it? You couldn’t have looked this up online or something?” Hank said looking as though he would rather be discussing anything but this. “You are one of the only people that I feel I know well enough to ask these questions. As for prior research, I have located and saved 37 routines in regard to the act of oral sex.” Hank looked at him with a look of both intrigue and not exactly disgust, but it was something similar. “You’re telling me, you not only looked up an excessive amount of porn, but that you saved 37 ways to have sex?” Connor blinked and tilted his head. “In one particular facet of sex, yes.”

 

            Hank cursed under his breath again. “One particular facet?” Hank said trying to understand what exactly the android meant by that. “I have done extensive research on the act of oral sex.” Hank looked at Connor incredulously. “Then what the hell are you doing asking me about it?” Connor looked at Hank and decided to choose his words carefully. “Researching how to do the act didn’t help me to understand what effect it has on humans and why they enjoy it.” Connor hesitated to look at his hands, reminded suddenly that he had shoved those fingers down his throat more than one time. “It also did not help me to understand why it had such strange effects on my processors.” Hank leaned forward in his seat a look of curiosity taking over his face. “What strange effects are you talking about?”

 

            Connor shut his eyes and looked into the error reports that popped up when he… indulged in the act. “My temperature regulator behaves abnormally causing my systems to heat up. My Thirium pump begins pumping faster than it normally does. I feel what I believe can be described as desire, however I am not a deviant, so it must be a processing error. And on top of it all, my processors stall.” Hank looked at Connor and spoke slowly. “So, what you’re saying is… You get aroused?” Connor closed his eyes and his LEDs glowed yellow.

 

**Searching the Web… Term Located… Definition Found-**

**Arousal: to stir to action or strong response, to arouse a crowd; to arouse suspicion, to stimulate sexually, to awaken; wake up.**

**Term Selected- Sexual Arousal**

**Searching the Web… Symptoms Located...  Symptoms Found-**

**Symptoms of Sexual Arousal: Erections, sensitivity in erogenous zones, increased body temperature, inability to focus on anything besides sex, increased heart rate.**

**Comparing to Error Report symptoms… Comparing… Similarities Found-**

**Sensitivity in erogenous zones, increased body temperature, inability to focus, increased Thirium pump rate**

**Match Found: System Error is due to sexual arousal.**

 

            Connor opened his eyes and looked at Hank in surprise. “Yes, what I was experiencing does line up in terms of symptoms with sexual arousal.” Hank looked at him in surprised confusion. “Can androids even get aroused?” Connor hesitated, but he didn’t even need to look up the answer to know. “No, androids should not be able to feel arousal. Deviants, however have been known to experience arousal.” Connor hesitated after saying that, and so did Hank. The air was suddenly heavy with the weight of these implications. Connor closed his eyes and looked at Hank again, his LEDs red. “I am a prototype, maybe this is to help with investigations?” Connor said aware of the hint of desperation in his voice.

 

**Software Instability- ^  
Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Hank seemed to hear the desperation in Connor’s voice and didn’t press and instead offered him what Hank hoped was a soothing smile. “I’m sure that’s it Connor.” Suddenly, Connor didn’t feel like asking more questions about oral sex now that he had to address the fact that what he was experiencing was a sign of deviancy. However, Connor had one other thing he had to say. “Lieutenant Anderson… I find myself wanting to experience the acts I saw the Tracis commit.” Connor stated as though it was a statement, but it also felt like a question. An error report flashed in front of his vision. Hank narrowed his eyes as he locked eyes with Connor. “What are you asking me, Connor?” Connor felt like he was crossing some line. He opened his mouth then shut it. “Nothing, Lieutenant Anderson. It was simply a statement. Could you fill me in more on our current assignment?” Connor said changing the subject. Both Connor and Hank knew this was an attempt to change the subject, but neither of them wanted to push it further.

 

            “There have been reports of someone hacking into government databases and CyberLife databases and destroying information on deviants.” Hank said as he passed Connor a folder. “And they believe the suspect is a deviant?” Hank made an annoyed noise. “Yeah, that’s why they shoved it our way. Apparently, the hacker is unlike anything anyone’s seen, capable of getting in and out without a trace. They’re only destroying files on deviancy, which means that they have some stake in it.” Connor made a humming noise. “A highly skilled hacking deviant has been destroying information on deviancy without any traces?” Hank nodded to confirm. “What leads do we have?” Connor asked as he looked at the papers, he didn’t see any further information than what Hank already provided. “We know that they are somewhere in Detroit, but that’s the only information we have so far. They’re a ghost.” Connor hummed thoughtfully. “This will be one of our harder cases then. We should start by checking for any androids specifically programmed for hacking, as this android seems far too advanced for it to be a secondary function. I’ll contact CyberLife to see if they know of any hacking androids.” Connor stood up and adjusted his tie. “I will contact you when I gain further information on the subject.” Connor stood to walk away, and after a few steps stopped. “Thank you for answering my questions Lieutenant.” Hank sighed before responding. “Just don’t go putting weird stuff into your mouth.” Hank said warningly. Connor nodded and left the station. He got outside before realizing that if his fingers weren’t enough stimulation, then putting something else into his mouth could potentially appease the need he had been feeling.

 

**Current Objective- Contact CyberLife to find out about hacking androids**

**Bonus Objective- Find something to replicate the sensation of oral sex**

 

            Connor got onto the bus and sent a report to CyberLife, who were luckily not too bothered by his error reports and asked about hacking androids. Connor took the bus to a supermarket and upon exiting the bus began to look around the store for something to match the parameters of the average human male genitalia. Connor looked around and finally found a cucumber that was curved and found it matched with what he was looking for. Connor picked it up and upon realizing it would look abnormal for him to simply buy a cucumber, he bought several other vegetables. He sent these extra vegetables to Lieutenant Anderson’s house, before he took the bus back to his CyberLife case.

 

            Connor enter his case and shut the door, setting down the bag and leaning back against the wall of his case. Connor wondered, if since he was able to experience sexual arousal due to stimulation of his mouth, could he also feel arousal from stimulation of his equivalent of a human penis? He was unsure as to why he was given this particular asset, however he did have it. Connor pulled down the pants of his uniform and hesitantly wrapped his hand around his penis, though Hank would call it a cock or dick. Connor wrapped his hand around it and hesitantly pumped his hand. Connor let out a soft noise as he felt something react in his system. Connor moved his free hand to his mouth and let 3 of his fingers slide into his mouth. He sucked on them and relished in the errors that began popping up. He felt hot, his Thirium pump was beating faster, and his processors stopped processing anything but how this felt. Connor sucked on his fingers as he pumped his hand over his cock. Connor shuddered as he felt it begin to fill out and become erect.

 

            Connor let out an obscene moaning sound around the slurping noises as he began moving his hand around his cock faster. Connor let his head slam back against the wall of his case as he let himself get lost in the feeling. Connor couldn’t help but wish someone else was touching him. Connor’s eyes shut tightly, and his LED was stuck on red as he rolled his hips into his hand. Connor felt analysis fluid drip around his fingers and switched where his hands were. Having his hand be slick with analysis fluid made it easier to pump his hands over his erection, and Connor could taste traces of himself on his fingers, along with traces of the smoothie from earlier and coffee. He couldn’t analyze the contents fully as most of his processors were overrun by the sensations he was currently feeling. There was a strange feeling building in Connor’s core as he felt his knees shake, and he slid down the wall of his case slightly. Connor had to pull his hand out of his mouth to brace his hand on the wall, to keep himself stable. It felt like something was building deep inside himself.

 

            Connor heard his voice getting breathier, more desperate, and louder. There was a red wall in front of him, but Connor didn’t care to look at it. Error messages were flaring up as Connor felt almost alive. Connor couldn’t control his voice or his body’s responses to all of this. There were countless error messages popping up. Connor let out a desperate keening noise as his LED shut down and his system rebooted. Connor blinked back to himself, realizing he was on the floor now. He had a white fluid on his fingers, along with analysis fluid. Connor had never seen this fluid before and moved his fingers to his tongue to analysis the fluid.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: White Fluid Produced by Connor… Analysis done.**

**White strain of Thirium, appears to act as the android equivalent of semen.**

  
Connor blinked in confusion. Connor thought he was simply meant to be a detective android, why did he have a similar function as a sexbot. Connor would have to ask CyberLife about this when he got the opportunity or ask Amanda. Though upon further thought, that may cause problems if this was not a planned feature. Connor sighed and let his head hit the wall, before looking down at the bag beside him. It turns out that Connor didn’t need it after all. Though Connor had to admit he was still tempted by it, ultimately, he decided to restrain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes deeply* Is that- is that a plot that I smell? Yes, yes it is. Somehow this has gained a plot, so that's exciting. Also here's a meme for you guys.
> 
> Hank: Just don’t go putting weird stuff into your mouth.  
> Connor: JuST don'T GO puTTiNg WeiRD StuFf IntO yOur MOuth
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	4. Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wondered what would be in this new smoothie, each time he came in, she would have a brand-new smoothie for him. Or she would at the very least add a new ingredient or 2 to the smoothies she already gave him. One would think that after 135 of them, that Talia would grow tired of their game, but instead she only became more eager. Connor wondered why she loved smoothies so much, she was a strange human, that was for certain. It was like Hank’s love for alcohol, however Hank did not make his own alcohol. Perhaps if Hank could make his own alcohol, he might have the same passion for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did my stupid self-insert become an actual character? The world may never know.

           Connor’s processors whirled back on as he exited sleep mode and got prepared for the day. He fixed his clothes and left his case throwing away the bag with the cucumber in it and stopping at the water fountain that the workers used to clean off the Thirium and analysis fluid still on his hands. Once Connor felt suitably clean, Connor checked the 2 notifications he had. His LED switched to a rotating yellow.

 

**2 Unread Messages:**

 

**Cafe Empress: Hey there Connor! Cafe Empress in the house! I had this crazy idea for a new smoothie, and I need to test it on someone. I’m calling it Valentines for now. My bosses don’t know about it, like usual, but I wanted to make something different and I think it’s pretty great, but I want you to try it too!**

 

**CyberLife: RK800, there were no androids which matched your parameters. There have been no official releases of androids which are meant for the purpose of hacking. One prototype has been detected, HR800, that matches your parameters. HR800 was a prototype hacking android made by Elijah Kamski. All other information on HR800 is missing, it seems as though HR800 hacked into our systems to hide its’ identity.**

 

            Connor opened his eyes and processed the additional information he had gained. HR800 was a prototype like Connor, this meant that she would be unique, and would likely stand out. Connor sent a message to Hank letting him know he gained a lead on the android they were searching for. Connor updated his objectives. Connor couldn’t help but wonder why it is that Talia asks him to try her new smoothies when he is incapable of tasting them as a human would.

 

**Current Objective- Meet Hank at the Police Station and share the info CyberLife sent on HR800**

**Follow-up Objective- Contact and look up Elijah Kamski**

**Bonus Objective- Pick up a Valentines**

**Bonus Objective- Ask Talia about oral sex**

 

            Despite being unable to taste the smoothies like humans can, the smile on Talia’s face each time he tried them, however, made him love them.

 

**Software Instability- ^  
Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Connor headed off of CyberLife property and headed towards the bus stop. Like usual, at 6 am, only androids were active, making the back of the bus crowded. It caused irritation in Connor, which he once again justified as improper use of resources, as an error message popped up. Connor wondered what would be in this new smoothie, each time he came in, she would have a brand-new smoothie for him. Or she would at the very least add a new ingredient or 2 to the smoothies she already gave him. One would think that after 135 of them, that Talia would grow tired of their game, but instead she only became more eager. Connor wondered why she loved smoothies so much, she was a strange human, that was for certain. It was like Hank’s love for alcohol, however Hank did not make his own alcohol. Perhaps if Hank could make his own alcohol, he might have the same passion for it.

 

            Connor lost track of time while his processors tried to identify what it was about smoothies that made Talia care about them so much. Connor wasn’t a deviant, so he could not comprehend emotions, Connor would simply have to ask Talia about it herself. Connor added that to his objective list as he strolled into the cafeteria. He heard protestors on the street, and when he walked into the store, he saw someone yelling at Talia who was attempting to keep a straight face. Connor’s processors whirred as he scanned the man.

 

**Scanning Face… Searching Database… Located.**

**Frank Caron, member of Blue Runs Dry a known android hate group.**

**Arrested 10 times for destruction of androids.**

**Subject is unarmed.**

 

Connor was about to intervene when he heard Talia speak up, loud and clear. “You think they’re stealing jobs. You think that they’re bad. But you don’t even bother trying to understand them! You came in here and asked me for a smoothie, then asked if I was ready for my job to be stolen too, then when I told you that I wasn’t worried about it, because I can find another job, you started yelling at me. You don’t know me. I know what it’s like to be homeless! But that isn’t the androids fault, that’s the humans who abandon other’s fault! You can report me to the owner or a manager or a supervisor, but I won’t let you treat me like garbage!” Connor watched her in awe, there was a fire in her gray-green eyes. A couple stray hairs had slipped out of her hair tie and hair net and it swayed in front of her face. She looked outraged, and when she looked past the man and her eyes landed on Connor, she let out a huff of air and then smiled. All the anger sapped from her body. The man snapped something else and stormed off, intentionally shoving Connor with his shoulder as he left. Connor ignored it and walked up to the counter. “You’ll only get more trouble from them now.” Connor said softly.

 

            Talia just grinned at Connor, pulling off her gloves to move her hair out of her face, before putting on new ones. “I couldn’t let them bad talk androids without saying something. They were insulting you, and I wasn’t going to stand for that. You’re my friend.” Connor felt a warmth in his chest, and a couple error messages popped up. “He’s part of an android hate group and has destroyed 10 separate androids.” Talia chuckled and winked at Connor. “It’s a good thing I’m not an android then. Besides, I happen to know a very skilled detective I can message at any point.” Connor was shocked when a laugh burst out of his system. Talia looked startled too, before a wide smile spread across her face.

 

**Software Instability- ^  
Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Voice Box Malfunction detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor adjusted his tie and absently started to fiddle with a coin in his hand. “You said something about a Valentine?” Talia’s face lit up. “Oh yeah! No peeking, I’m gonna make you one real quick!” Connor let his eyes shut as Talia began to work harder. While she worked, Connor opened his mouth and asked a question he had been pondering. “You are constantly making me new smoothies to try, and yet you never tire of it. Why is it that?” Talia responded almost immediately. “It’s fun trying to beat your state of the art systems to see if I can make something that you can’t identify.” Connor accepts this answer and asks another. “Which smoothie is your favorite?” This time there is a pause before the response. “I don’t know. I can’t really pick one specific smoothie, they’re all so much fun to make.” Connor made a noise of acknowledgment. The sound of the blender kicked on. Talia spoke up again. “Though the Talia Special is named after me, so I guess it’s my favorite!”

 

**Talia Notes Added:**

**Talia enjoys making smoothies that might trick his sensors.**

**Talia’s favorite smoothie is the Talia Special.**

 

            “Hey Connor! Open your mouth real quick.” Talia said, and Connor furrowed his eyebrows, but opened his mouth and felt what he registered to be a spoon slide into his mouth. Connor shut his mouth around the spoon and sucked, cleaning the spoon off, and analyzing what he realized was a Talia Special sample. Connor enjoyed the feeling of the spoon in his mouth and let his tongue glide over the spoon until he got all of the sample off of the spoon. He distantly heard a faint noise. Connor registered a handful of errors and a faint warmth in his pants which was new. Connor opened his eyes and his mouth, letting her pull the spoon out. Connor registered that she looked a bit shocked. “Connor, you moaned around a spoon. I’m not one to kink shame, but you gotta warn a girl.” Connor registered an error that made him feel embarrassed. Talia passed him a large smoothie. Connor started to analyze the smoothie to avoid answering the question that was hanging in the air.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: Valentine… Analysis done.**

**Valentine:**

**2 ounces of ice**

**4 ounces of strawberry fraise**

**3 ounces of strawberry**

**3 ounces of French vanilla yogurt**

**3 ounces of white chocolate**

**1 ounce of whipped cream**

 

Connor said what was in the sample and was about to announce how many times he’s won but was cut off. “136 wins for you.” Talia said with a happy smile. Connor returned it shyly. There was an error that popped up, which was ignored like countless others. “Now then Connor, are you gonna tell me why you moaned around a spoon like it was a dick?” Talia said bluntly, and Connor sighed, setting down the smoothie to adjust his tie. “I have recently gained extensive data in regard to oral sex and find myself wanting to understand more about it. My systems respond in a way similar to human arousal when exposed to it.” Talia whistled lowly. “I wish I could be more helpful, but I don’t really feel sexual attraction. So, I’ve never really experienced oral sex. But if you really want to know more about it, why not go to a sex club and test it out?” Connor’s LED spun yellow before Connor shook his head. “No, I don’t have fingerprints and cannot buy an android.” Talia hummed thoughtfully. “What about going to a normal club? With your looks, someone would ask you about it.” Connor felt a warm feeling in his gut and a rush of excitement, as a smile crossed his face.

 

**Software Instability- ^  
Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor’s face went back to neutral. “This is an adequate idea. I need to head out now. I have to get started on a case.” Connor said grabbing the smoothie and getting ready to go. “Wait!” Talia said louder than usual. “Your partner doesn’t come in until around noon, right? And you aren’t due in until he’s there? Also, it’s not even 8 yet. Can’t you chat a bit more?” Talia said, her eye’s looking at him pleadingly. Connor sighed softly and turned back around. “Only a bit longer.” Talia smiled brightly, and Connor felt that warmth in his chest again.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^  
Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

“So, tell me about this case of yours, if you can, I bet I can help you out with it.” Connor thought about whether or not it would be a breach of protocol to tell her. He realized if he was vague enough it would be allowed to be said. “We are attempting to locate a deviant which is extremely capable of hacking.” Talia made a noise of interest in the back of her throat. “Hacking is super difficult, isn’t it? How good of a hacker are we talking?” Connor’s LED whirled yellow. “Capable of hacking into government files, level of good.” Connor said in response. Talia looked amazed. “Wow, good luck with that. Sounds like a tough one.” Connor nodded. The topic changed after that, and Connor left to go to work.

 

            Connor strolled into work, still drinking the smoothie, he had been taking his time with it. His hand was glowing blue, as he kept the smoothie from melting. Connor came to the sudden realization that he quite enjoyed the feeling of the straw in his mouth. Connor enjoyed running his tongue over the straw and twisting it in his mouth. It was distracting him, and he almost walked into Hank’s desk.

 

**Warning! Collision Eminent!**

 

Connor noticed the error message and sat down at his desk, avoiding hitting the desk. Connor continued to fiddle with the straw in his mouth as he did research. Connor didn’t even notice when he finished his smoothie, so focused on fiddling with his straw. Connor found out more about Kamski.

 

**Notes on Kamski:**

**Founder of CyberLife**

**Inventor of Thirium 310 and biocomponents**

**Created Chole, first robot to pass the Turing test**

**IQ of 171**

**Retired to have a private life**

 

Trying to find out where Kamski was, however, was harder. Connor was fiddling with the straw in his mouth and twisting his tongue around it. “Connor, since when can you drink?” Connor let the straw slip out of his mouth, a strand of analysis fluid connecting to it. “I have always been capable of consuming samples and analyzing their components.” Hank made let out a skeptical “uh-huh,” as Hank sat down in his seat. “So, what were you analyzing?” Connor wiped his mouth before speaking again. “My friend, Talia, made me a new specialty drink she referred to as ‘Valentine’.” Hank grinned, a pleased look crossing his face. “I thought androids couldn’t have friends.” Connor’s LED turned red briefly and Connor blinked anxiously. An error message popping up. “It is how she refers to me.” Hank narrowed his eyes. “And she makes you special smoothies?” Connor tilted his head not understanding why that was relevant. “136 of them now.” Hank nodded, thoughtfully. “Are you sure she doesn’t have a crush on you?”

 

**Searching the Web… Term Located… Definition Found-**

**Crush: a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate.**

 

“She does not experience attraction to people. That is why she was unable to provide further information on oral sex.” Connor said robotically, despite filling away that question to ask her later. Hank groaned loudly and put his face into his hands. “You asked this woman about oral sex?” Connor tilted his head. “Yes, I asked her after she gave me the smoothie today.” Hank looked up at Connor incredulously. “You asked her this while she was at work?!” Hank said his voice getting too loud before he lowered it to an angry hiss. Connor realized perhaps that was inappropriate. “She insisted on an answer after I had a response to her giving me a spoonful of a sample.” Hank looked at Connor and rubbed his own temples. “You have an actual problem right now.” Hank said as a statement, but Connor responded to it anyways. “Yes. I believe I have found a solution. Talia mentioned I could simply go to a club, and as you would say, scratch the itch.” Hank shook his head. “Okay, that’s what we are not going to do. Connor that is incredibly dangerous, and you should only do something like that with someone you care about, or you are close to.” Connor’s LED lit up yellow.

 

**Searching for people who match these criteria… Searching… 2 results found.**

**Hank and Talia.**

**Talia is female and does not possess the body parts needed for the act.**

  
Connor blinked as his LED turned back to blue. “My apologies Lieutenant Anderson, however I do not believe that is possible.” Hank sighed and raised an eyebrow at him, as he took a sip of coffee. Connor noticed the question and responded. “It is simple, you are the only person who fits the criteria you stated as necessary for this act to be done.” Hank choked on his sip of coffee and swallowed it down after slapping his chest. “Jesus Christ Connor! You can’t just say shit like that!” Hank said, his cheeks flushed red as he tried to calm himself. “Why not?” Connor responded, not understanding why it was inappropriate. “You can’t just say I’m the only man you can give a blowjob to! That’s something you’d say to someone you are dating!” Hank said trying to calm himself down. Connor’s LEDs lit up yellow and tilted his head at Hank. “Your body temperature has raised, and your heart rate has increased.” Hank cursed under his breath. “Stop scanning me, Connor.” Hank said trying to get Connor to drop the topic. “Hank, you’ve got a lead on your HR800 case!” Captain Fowler said bringing over a case file. Hank stood up and grabbed the case, never so happy to see a case file in his life. “Alright, well let’s go investigate this Connor!” Hank walked out rather quickly, and Fowler gave Connor a confused look, causing Connor to shrug as he followed after Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been commenting, they always make me super happy, and sometimes they give me new ideas for what to do in the story.
> 
> Update: Hey Oliver, that was fucking hilarious the whole uncultured swine, I needed that. I love anon commentors because they support my fic, but I hate that sometimes they never see my responses to them, and they somehow always have the funniest comments.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	5. Tracking the Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank made a sputtering noise and the car briefly dipped into the other lane, before he shot Connor a shocked look. “Why?’ Hank emphasized it, and Connor didn’t actually know what the question meant. “You should maintain focus on the road ahead of you to avoid crashing the car. I would survive, however I cannot guarantee your safety.” Hank looked back at the road as he cursed under his breath. Connor focused on the road as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can anyone not like anonymous commenters or not allow them, because I love every single comment you guys give, but the anonymous ones kill me, like these three comments. I love them so much.
> 
> Oliver: VOICE BOX MALFUNCTION DETECTED????¿¿¿  
> Boi, Connor, that's a laugh, u fucking uncultured swine  
> (You're so creative with those error pop up's I can't)
> 
> Also, Connor hating buses? Relatable
> 
> Humble: "You can only do that with someone you're close to."  
> Connor, an android who insists he's not a deviant and thus shouldn't be close to people: "I'm close to you and I could suck your Dick I guess."  
> Hank, immediately regretting his choice of words: "hEY BOSS I LOVE WORK BYE"
> 
> Birdy: "you can only do that with someone your close to"
> 
> "im close to yo-"
> 
> "BUT NOT LIKE THAT"
> 
> anyways im in love with this fic and am Ready for mroe chapters. will connor get to succ?? find out next time
> 
> Just. I love them so much. I love you three so much. Recaps kill me every time. Jokes kill me. For the record if you comment and you are anonymous, Imma still respond to you. I respond to every comment I get.

           Connor got into the car and pouted, realizing he no longer had the straw to fiddle with in his mouth. Connor wanted another one, he liked the way it felt on his tongue. Connor saw an error message pop up, which he ignored. He turned to look at Hank before speaking. “My apologies Hank, however I had to throw away my smoothie cup, and I would like to get another. I would pay for it, and chances are you would also enjoy a smoothie made by Talia.” Hank looked at Connor out of the corner of his eyes. “You just want to see your lady friend again.” Connor’s LED lit up yellow and Connor tilted his head. “That is incorrect, I simply miss the feeling of the straw in my mouth and would like to rectify this.” Connor said robotically.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Hank made a sputtering noise and the car briefly dipped into the other lane before he shot Connor a shocked look. “Why?’ Hank emphasized it, and Connor didn’t actually know what the question meant. “You should maintain focus on the road ahead of you to avoid crashing the car. I would survive; however, I cannot guarantee your safety.” Hank looked back at the road as he cursed under his breath. Connor focused on the road as well. After a long moment, Hank sighed lowly. “Alright, where does your friend work?” Connor smiled despite himself, and an error popped up. “She works at Mary-Dean’s and is working at the Cafe section of it currently.” Hank sighed and put the directions into his GPS as he drove to where Talia works.

 

**Sending Message:**

 

**To Cafe Empress- Hello Talia, my partner and I are coming in to pick up some drinks. Would you please prepare a Talia Special for me, and a coffee drink for my partner?**

 

            Connor sent the message and jolted when he received a response almost immediately.

 

**1 Unread Message:**

 

**Cafe Empress- Oh my gosh! I’m so excited to see your partner! I’ll make him a caramel, chocolate, coffee vanilla shake! It’s going to be awesome! I normally don’t like to make milkshakes, but I’m so happy to make something for your partner! I’ll put 4 shots of espresso in instead of 2, because of his coffee addiction, he’s going to be shaking he’ll have so much energy.**

 

            Connor let out a laugh and was startled by another error message popped up about his voice box malfunctioning. He couldn’t understand why he kept having this error occur because of Talia. “Did you just laugh?” Hank said in amazement as they pulled into the parking lot. “No, I am an android and androids can’t laugh.” Hank nodded his head slowly, clearly not believing this. “But I bet deviants can, right?” Connor’s LED flashes yellow before he responds. “Yes, deviants can laugh.” Hank nodded and patted Connor’s shoulder before getting out of the car. Connor’s processors tried to figure out the meaning behind that discussion before he gave up and exited the car.

 

**1 Unread Message:**

 

**Cafe Empress- It’s ready, if he doesn’t like it, I’m going to have to fight him, I’ll lose, but I’ll lose trying.**

 

            Connor laughed again, a smile on his face as he walked inside the building. Talia made Connor feel so happy. Connor’s LED turned red. Connor paused in the doorway and shook his head. That was wrong, Connor did not feel, he’s not a deviant.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.  
Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Voice Box Malfunction detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor took a shaky breath, before stabilizing, his LEDs turning back to blue before he met up with Hank. Connor spotted Talia using a spoon to scoop up a sample of the drink she made for Hank, 2 drinks in front of her. She was singing softly. “Sing on just a little while longer. Sing on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright.” When she heard come closer, she stopped singing and smiled up at the pair of detectives. Connor’s sensors disliked coffee, but when he thought back to the sensation from earlier and Connor walked up to the counter, hearing Hank followed after him. Talia extended the spoon with a smile, and Connor shut his eyes and opened his mouth. He felt the spoon slide into his mouth and felt the traditional error messages pop up as he licked the spoon clean. It was sweeter, and he could detect the caramel and chocolate. Connor knew that he was probably making some noise, but he didn’t care, chasing after each trace of the drink. Connor let his eyes open after a minute and met Talia’s eyes, she looked impressed. “That’s hot fam.” Talia said as she pulled out the spoon, a thread of analysis fluid connecting his lips to the spoon. “Jesus Connor.” Hank’s voice was awed and there was a hint of something else. Connor’s lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were half lidded. It was a slutty look, and it was good that the shop wasn’t busy at the time being. Connor was shaken from his stupor by Talia patting the top of his head and passing him a smoothie.

 

            Connor looks over to see Hank looking at him with an awed, starstruck look, his mouth hanging open. Connor tilted his head. “Lieutenant Anderson, your body temperature has risen. Are you feeling alright?” Hank cursed up a storm before walking up to the counter and taking the shake offered to him. Connor recognized the look on Talia’s face, she seemed bored, with a flat expression, but Connor saw a light in her green eyes. She bit her lip as she watched Hank take a drink. Hank’s eyes widened after his first sip and started to drink more of it. A bright smile spread across Talia’s face when she saw Hank enjoying her shake. She seemed to understand that Hank wasn’t the type to openly state when he liked something and didn’t pressure him to say so. Talia turned towards Connor. She went to ask him a question, but Connor knew the question and took a quick sip before listing off the ingredients. “This is a traditional Talia Special, the only difference is there’s more yogurt.” Connor said easily. “137 wins and counting Connor. I’ll beat you one day.” Talia said cheekily. Connor responded without even thinking about it. “Yeah right.” Hank seemed surprised by this interaction, and Talia just seemed more eager each time Connor quipped back at her. Connor didn’t even notice that he was acting deviant, and an error didn’t pop up like usual. Connor’s LED turned yellow as he checked the new message he received.

 

**1 Unread Message:**

 

**Precinct 2145- RK800, our system has been hacked again, and more information on deviants has been destroyed. The hacker left a message this time.**

 

            “The hacker has struck again and appears to have left a message this time.” Connor said turning to Hank who appeared to be looking at Talia questioningly. Hank seemed to snap back into detective mode. “We better head out then, it was an honor to meet you Talia.” Hank said dipping his head respectfully at Talia. Talia chuckled at that. “Just keep handsome out of trouble, and don’t let him stick anything weird in his mouth.” Hank burst into laughter at that before wincing. “Fuck, brain freeze.” Connor tilted his head in confusion, his LED turning yellow

 

**Searching the Web… Term Located… Definition Found-**

**A cold-stimulus headache, also known as brain freeze, ice-cream headache, trigeminal headache, or its given scientific name sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia (meaning "pain of the sphenopalatine ganglion"), is a form of brief pain or headache commonly associated with consumption (particularly quick consumption) of cold beverages or foods such as ice cream and ice pops.**

 

            “Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia can be avoided if you consume your cold beverage at a slower pace.” Connor said causing Hank to give him an offended, mildly pained look. “What?” Connor let out a puff of breath. “You can avoid brain freezes if you drink slower.” Hank shot him a bemused look. “No ability to get a brain freeze, no ability to give me shit for getting one.” Connor processed it before nodding. Once they got into the car, Hank looked at Connor who was eagerly drinking his smoothie. “Connor, it’s weird that she does that spoon thing knowing that it turns you.” Connor tilted his head and processed it. “I believe she does it, because we have always done it. Besides, it is something that feels pleasant.”

 

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Hank let out a shaky breath and his grip tightened on the wheel. Connor tilted his head, his LED circling yellow. “You appear to be tense, and your heart rate has increased along with your temperature.” Hank looked at Connor and seemed to be looking at Connor’s face for something before he let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath. Connor’s processors couldn’t comprehend what these signs meant. After a long moment, Hank looked at Connor again before shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. “Never mind.” Hank said as he started the car and began heading to the other precinct. Connor spent the drive consuming the smoothie and letting his tongue toy with the straw.

 

            When they arrived at the precinct Hank seemed to hesitate before looking at Connor with a look Connor couldn’t quite identify. “You’re driving me absolutely crazy.” Connor tilted his head and furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand what you mean? Am I behaving improperly?” Hank let out a shaky breath. “No, you’re not. Your damn mouth is driving me crazy.” Hank said, and Connor didn’t understand what he meant, but Hank clearly didn’t want to continue the conversation, as he exited the car. Connor followed after him shortly afterwards.

 

**New Notes on Hank:**

**Hank appears to be bothered by my mouth for an unknown reason.**

 

            Connor proceeded to meet up with Hank and the 2 of them walked into the precinct together. Connor threw away his smoothie, a little disappointed he could no longer keep the straw in his mouth. An error message popped up which was ignored like all the others. Connor and Hank met up with one of the police officers. “We only noticed we had been hacked the first time when we to look at our complaints from android owners, only to see no complaints, when the day before we had over 2,000 complaints. Today when we went to check on a case we had on a deviant JL300, we had no files on it, or any other deviants.” Connor furrowed his brows and looked at Hank. Hank spoke up this time. “You said it left you a message?” The officer nodded and turned on one of the computers and the following words popped up, ‘I’m doing what you made me for. Tell me, are you proud now?’ Connor scanned the screen and took note of the words.

 

           “This seems to imply that HR800 was made to defend deviants.” Connor said, before looking at Hank. Hank ran his hand through his beard. “That would mean that CyberLife was defending deviants, and that just doesn’t make sense. There must be something else she means.” Connor nodded. “Perhaps her creator, Elijah Kamski would know what these words mean?” Hank nodded. “He might be the only one who could know.” Connor nodded to the officer and then to Hank. “We already know she leaves no traces, this is the only information we can gain.” Connor said with a sigh, before he looked at the desk of the corrupted laptop one more time and notices a drop of a blue liquid. Connor leaned in and swiped at the liquid, getting it on his finger before he brought it to his lips and analyzed it. “Connor! What did I say about putting weird shit into your mouth?”

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: HR800 evidence… Analysis done.**

**Blue Blood**

**Model JL300**

**Serial number #237 981 842**

  
“You said you had a case open on a deviant JL300?” Connor asked as he stood up and looked at the officer. “Yeah, I think he went by Sage or something like that. Why do you ask?” Connor looked at him and then back to the blue blood on the desk. “I believe he was here, there was blue blood on this desk that belonged to a JK300.” Hank and the police officer shared a look before Connor spoke again. “They can’t have gotten far, chances are, they are still nearby.” Hank looked at Connor and nodded. “And if we catch him, then we can get a lead on HR800 and stop the hacker.” Connor smiled softly. “Precisely.” “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your love and support, I usually just feel anxious when I post something, but with Tasting You, I just get super excited, thank you for that.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	6. JL300

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor looked around scanning for blue blood, attempting to find traces of the JL300. Connor looked carefully around the rest of the desk, before finally finding a couple drops of blue blood near the bottom of the desk. Connor dips his finger in it and licks it up. If Hank asked, Connor would say it was to confirm the blue blood was from the same source, but the honest truth was Connor just wanted an excuse to lick his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the false chapter updates, I was pranking a friend, and it went great. It was 4 person 2 hour long coordinated effort to get my friend to read my gay smut fic. It was great.

**Current Objective- Locate the Deviant**

 

           Connor looked around scanning for blue blood, attempting to find traces of the JL300. Connor looked carefully around the rest of the desk, before finally finding a couple drops of blue blood near the bottom of the desk. Connor dips his finger in it and licks it up. If Hank asked, Connor would say it was to confirm the blue blood was from the same source, but the honest truth was Connor just wanted an excuse to lick his fingers. A couple error messages popped up along with analysis. Hank seemingly gave up on scolding Connor the second time, but the officer spoke up. “The hell is he doing?” Connor heard Hank respond, ”Some bastard had a thing for oral and decided to put the analysis equipment in the android’s mouth.” The officer let out a confused, “huh?”

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Identified: HR800 evidence… Analysis done.**

**Blue Blood**

**Model JL300**

**Serial number #237 981 842**

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor stood up and scanned again seeing a couple drops of blue blood a few feet away. Connor didn’t bother checking it as he followed the trail towards a door on the side of the precinct. There was a significant amount of Blue Blood on the door knob.

 

**Deviant Located**

 

“Officer Mckenna, what is behind this door?” The officer and Hank walked up to join Connor. “That door leads to the alley beside the building, it’s gated in. If that’s where the deviant went, he’s trapped.” Connor touched the door knob, but hesitated scanning the room one last time.

 

**Scanning Room… Room Scanned… Abnormality Detected.**

 

            Connor’s optical sensors zoomed in on one desk, a faint amount of gun residue on the desk, along with a smear of blue blood, but no gun.

 

**Deviant may be armed.**

 

            “One of the desks had a gun on it, but the gun is missing. There is also blue blood on that desk.” Hank nodded pulling out his gun. “Stay here officer. Connor stay behind me.” The officer nodded. Hank opened the door, gun at the ready. There was a large stain of blue blood leading down the alleyway. Connor saw a stain of blue blood on the fence.

 

**The deviant attempted to climb to fence to get away.**

 

“The deviant attempted to climb the fence to get away.” Connor said softly to Hank who nodded as he started to head down the alleyway, approaching a dumpster. Connor took the moment to scan.

 

**Scanning Alley… Alley Scanned… Hiding Place Found.**

 

“Hank. There’s only one place to hide in this alley, and it’s behind the dumpster.” Connor said grabbing Hank’s arm and pulling him backwards. Suddenly, the deviant emerges from behind the dumpster, a gun pointed at its’ only memory center. “I-I’ll destroy myself if you come any closer.” The deviant said desperately. Connor placed his hand on Hank’s shoulder and moved in front of him.

 

**Deviant Stress Level- 76% Too High**

 

            Connor held his hands out placatingly. “It’s alright. What’s your name?” Connor asked softly, the deviant’s brown optical sensors flickering around him panicking. The deviant’s optical sensors finally met Connor’s. “Silvester.”

 

**Deviant Stress Level- 68% Too High**

 

Connor saw that the deviant’s arm was damaged, wires poking out of it. He appeared to be in decent enough condition. “How did you hurt your arm?” Silvester look at Hank from over Connor’s shoulder.

 

**Deviant Stress Level- 72% Too High**

“Blue Runs Dry. I was just trying to get out of Detroit when they attacked me. I wasn’t going to be able to get out of here without a passport. I was just trying to get a passport, but then I saw her message, and I knew someone would come to investigate. I just want to live!” Silvester yelled the last sentence. Connor narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

 

**Deviant knows HR800.**

**HR800 uses female pronouns, likely a female android.**

 

“If you want to live, why point the gun at your memory center?” Connor asked softly, trying to make his voice sound soothing. Silvester laughed unsteadily. “You can’t scan me if I’m dead. If I destroy my memories, then I serve RA9 and serve HR800.” Silvester said shakily.

 

**Deviant Stress Level- 78% Too High**

**HR800 related to RA9?**

 

            “Why should you die if we only want HR800?” Connor said, noticing that the deviant’s sensors were stuck red. “If you help us catch HR800, we can spare you.” Connor said trying to persuade the deviant.

 

**Deviant Stress Level- 100% Critical**

 

            The deviant stared at Connor before glaring at him. “When we are free, HR800 will rise from the ashes. If my death protects her, then my death is a worthy death!” Silvester pulled the trigger before Connor and Hank could stop him, destroying his memory center. Hank started cursing, and Connor focused on analyzing the last thing the JL300 said.

 

**HR800 prophetic?**

**Worth dying to protect?**

 

Connor leaned down to scan the deviant.

 

**Scanning Deviant… Deviant Scanned… Details Discovered.**

**Deviant is wearing human clothing.**

**Deviant has unidentified pink liquid in its’ mouth.**

**Damage to Deviants arm was caused by a machete.**

Connor exited scanning mode to dip his finger into the pink liquid in the deviant’s mouth. Hank was busying reporting what happened, leaving Connor the ability to lick the liquid without a bemused comment.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Identified: Valentine… Analysis done.**

 

            Connor hesitated before speaking up. “The deviant recently had a specialty smoothie.” Hank finished the report before turning to Connor. “How do you know it was a specialty?” Connor looked back at Hank with a frown. “It was a Valentine, a specialty smoothie that Talia makes at Mary-Dean’s.” Hank cursed softly. “Do you think she had something to do with this?” Hank asked as Connor stood up and walked over to Hank. Connor sighed and looked down at the ground. “I-...I don’t know.” Connor said hesitantly.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.  
Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Connor and Hank talk with Officer Mckenna and get the deviant’s corpse sent back to their precinct as evidence. They got back into the car and began driving back to Mary-Dean’s. Hank seemed to sense that Connor was a bit off kilter and didn’t pressure him. Connor’s LEDs were glowing yellow.

 

**Deviant knew HR800.**

**Deviant idolized HR800.**

**Deviant was attacked by Blue Runs Dry.**

**HR800 knows RA9?**

**Talia knows deviant.**

**Talia knows HR800?  
Talia knows RA9?**

**Talia knows deviant?**

**Talia helped deviant?**

**Talia is a criminal?**

**Talia is my enemy?**

 

**ERROR Line of Questioning does not AliGn wiTH CURrenT daTa**

**TaLIA is FriEnD CannOT bE eneMy.**

**Does Not CoMPUte**

 

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

 

            Connor was shaken from his processing by Hank’s hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you doing okay Connor?” Hank asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Connor blinked and responded evenly. “My processors are fully functional.” Hank sighed. “That isn’t what I was asking, and you know that.” Connor blinked calmly, his LED still stuck yellow. “I am not a deviant, I do not feel, therefore as long as my processors are functional, I am functional.” Hank slammed his hand into the door beside Connor. “Don’t fuck around with me right now. If you can’t tell me how you’re feeling, then tell me what your processors were just thinking.” Hank said anger seeping into his voice. Connor looked at Hank’s eyes before his gaze fell to Hank’s lips. What would Hank taste like? Connor shook his head to ignore the error message, before speaking softly. “My processors can’t comprehend that Talia could be an enemy, as she is listed in my processors as a friend.” Hank looked at Connor with concern before sighing and pulling Connor into a hug. “We don’t know for sure that she knew anything. She probably just gave a customer a smoothie.” Connor melted into the embrace and ignored the error messages that popped up as a result. It would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all for your continued support! I'm glad you guys are sticking around even though this is a slow burn.
> 
> Update: Chapter 7 is done and will be uploaded tomorrow
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	7. Bitter Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long moment, Hank let go of Connor and the two of them exited the car. Connor looked around and saw the Blue Runs Dry protesters hanging around outside Mary-Dean’s like usual. However, Connor couldn’t help but notice a small puddle of blue liquid near the protesters. Connor walked over to the puddle and dip his fingers into the liquid when Connor was shoved over by one of the protesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters theme song is Tears of an Angel, as Connor copes with the thought that Talia might be involved with the deviants. I do this for you SToRMYG1RL.
> 
> Also if anyone did fanart for this I would absolutely die, also shout out to Humble's comment on Chapter 5:
> 
> Hank: why does this guy not realize he's a deviant-  
> Connor: *moans into a spoon even more intensely than last time*  
> Hank:... Im not turned on im not turned on im not im nOT

           After a long moment, Hank let go of Connor and the two of them exited the car. Connor looked around and saw the Blue Runs Dry protesters hanging around outside Mary-Dean’s like usual. However, Connor couldn’t help but notice a small puddle of blue liquid near the protesters. Connor walked over to the puddle and dip his fingers into the liquid when Connor was shoved over by one of the protesters. “The fuck are you doing here android? Don’t you know no one wants you?” The man said. Connor looked at him as he started to scan him.

 

**Scanning Protester… Protester Scanned… Protester Identified- Frank Caron... Details Discovered.**

**Caron is known for crimes against androids.**

**Caron has blue blood on his hands, shirt, and his face.**

 

            Connor stared at the man as he licked the blue liquid off his finger. “The fuck are you doing?” Frank said as Hank pulled out his badge. “I recommend you get off of my partner before I have you arrested for assaulting a police detective.” Hank said threateningly as the man backed off, glaring at Hank. “Fuck you too asshole.”

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Identified: HR800 evidence… Analysis done.**

**Blue Blood**

**Model JL300**

**Serial number #237 981 842**

 

Connor stood up and walked up to Frank Caron and swiped up a drop of blue liquid from the man’s shirt ignoring the way the man cursed at Connor for touching him.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Identified: HR800 evidence… Analysis done.**

**Blue Blood**

**Model JL300**

**Serial number #237 981 842**

 

**Deviant was attacked by Frank Caron before or after entering Mary-Dean’s.**

**Protesters knew he was an android.**

**Attack caused the deviant to try and flee?**

 

Connor looked at Hank. “This man is Frank Caron, he’s destroyed 10 androids before. He also has blue blood on him that matches with the JL300.” Hank visibly grinned, seemingly excited that he could arrest Caron. “Fuck you! You damn android, that bastard was pretending to be human and you’re defending him?” Hank put the man in handcuffs as he cursed profusely, while Connor called Captain Fowler to send over someone to bring in Caron. The other protesters were yelling at Hank, who sassed back, and Connor who just ignored them. After the other officers arrived and took away their leader, the protesters dispersed. Connor tried to steady himself as he looked at the door, he took one more scan before heading in.

 

**Scanning Entryway… Entryway Scanned… Abnormalities Located.**

**Blue Blood already Identified.**

**Half Empty Smoothie Cup Found, Pink Liquid in the cup.**

**Pink Liquid Puddle.**

 

            Connor walked over to the cup and the pink puddle around it. Connor dipped his finger into the puddle before bringing it to his lips. Connor licked his finger.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Identified: Valentine… Analysis done.**

 

**Deviant was attacked after getting a smoothie.**

**Deviant dropped smoothie.**

**Deviant was injured after leaving Mary-Dean’s.**

**Talia didn’t see the deviant bleeding blue blood.**

**Talia didn’t know the deviant was a deviant?**

 

Connor felt a smile spread across his face, and the cold feeling left his body. An error message popped up that Connor ignored as he realized that it was very likely that Talia had no clue that the person she served was a deviant. “What are you smiling about?” Hank asked, trying to sound annoyed like usually, but it just came off as relieved. “The deviant was attacked while carrying the smoothie, which means that Talia likely did not know her customer was an android. The Cafe station is further in past the cafeteria, which means Talia likely didn’t even see the assault happen.” Connor was aware that his voice sounded different now, if it was a deviant speaking, Connor would say it would be relieved. Hank smiled at Connor easily. “I told you she probably had nothing to do with this.” Hank ruffled Connor’s hair before Connor could stand up. “I’m glad your friend is likely in the clear, now let’s go talk to her so you can stop worrying that she might be a part of all of this.” Connor let out a soft puff of air and nodded.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**  
  
  


Connor and Hank walked into Mary-Dean’s and after passing the cafeteria, Talia came into sight. She raised her left eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. “Connor, this will be your 3rd smoothie in the same day. That’s a lot, I might have to cut you off.” Talia said amusement seeping into her voice. Connor was going to start talking, but Hank seemed to understand that Connor was struggling with all of this and spoke up instead. “We were investigating a lead and found an android there, unfortunately the android shot itself, but it had a sample of your Valentine smoothie in his mouth.” Hank was about to explain more, but Talia spoke up first, a concerned look crossing her face. “Did they die? I only gave a Valentine to 3 customers today, Connor, Jasmine, and Silvester. And it’s hard to imagine Jasmine or Silvester being killed. Or well, destroyed, but either way they’d still be gone. Jasmine always smiles so much when I give her a new smoothie, she’s one of my regulars. And Silvester was new. I met him for the first time today. I did notice he didn’t seem to swallow the part of the smoothie he tried, but he was smiling so much at me, I figured I just missed it. He had been so sad when he walked in, and I just wanted to cheer him up, so I bought him a smoothie.” Talia seemed to realize she’d been rambling and sighed pressing her face into her gloved hands. “Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous, and just knowing one of my customers just shot themselves… It...” Talia looked up at Hank with mournful blue eyes. “I just don’t want anyone to die.”

 

            Connor noticed that Talia didn’t seem to be lying, she wasn’t sweating, and her body temperature didn’t seem to rise. She sounded genuinely nervous, and her buying a sad person a smoothie to try and cheer them up was something she’d do, actually it was something Connor had seen Talia do on more than one occasion. It was how the two of them had met. Connor’s processors had been reeling after he spared the two Tracis at the Eden Club. He had wandered in to Mary-Dean’s and it was the end of Talia’s shift. She had walked over to Connor and offered him her smoothie. It had been the one she had made to buy and take home. Connor had told her that because he was an android, that he couldn’t eat. She had apologized so much, letting him know that she hadn’t noticed his LEDs. She was so distraught because she thought she had offended Connor, that Connor drank part of the smoothie, and recited back the ingredients. She had paused before smiling brightly, and that was when Talia started pushing her way into Connor’s life. 24 smoothies afterwards, she first called Connor her friend. And now they were on 137.

 

**Software Instability- ^^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**  
  
  


“I’m sorry, but Silvester destroyed his memory center, it’s impossible to restore him.” Hank said softly, and Talia looked down at the counter, and shut her eyes tightly. She looked back up at Hank with a weak smile, tears welling in her eyes. “You probably have to ask me questions, right? Since my smoothie was found at the crime scene?” Connor could tell that Talia was trying to keep herself together. “If you need a moment, we can wait to ask questions until you’ve had time to calm down.” Hank said softly. Talia shook her head. “I’m going to be upset about this any time I have to talk about it. I’d rather talk about it now… Get it over with.” Talia said, taking off her gloves and wiping her eyes.

 

            Hank looked at Connor’s optical sensors searching to see if Connor felt comfortable enough to continue. Connor nodded and once Talia was done wiping her eyes began to ask her questions. “Were you aware that Silvester was an android?” Talia shook her head. “No, he was wearing a hat when he came in, and I didn’t see his LEDs.” Connor hesitated when he heard her say that. “I didn’t see a hat at the place where he was attacked, or anywhere at the station.” Connor felt his Thirium pump speed up. Talia tilted her head in thought, before she seemed to remember something. “He took his hat off before leaving and tossed it in the trashcan by the door. No one has taken the trash out yet if you want to check.” Talia said pointing to the trashcan in question. Hank nodded at Connor and walked over to the trash can and pulled out a hat after a moment, waving it at Connor. “That’s the one. I don’t know why he took it off and tossed it, especially if he was trying to hide that he was an android by wearing normal clothes.” Talia said, sounding genuinely confused. She was washing a pitcher that was already clean, as a nervous tick. Connor understood that, any normal human would be nervous being questioned by the police after someone they knew killed, or rather destroyed themselves.

 

            Connor carefully looked her over and saw no evidence that she was lying. When he scanned her more in depth, he saw the display come up, showing that while her heart was beating a bit faster than usual, that it was still within normal parameters. Connor blinked it away looking back at Talia. “Did he mention anything about meeting anyone? Or say anything about HR800 or RA9?” Connor asked Talia, realizing he had very few questions to ask her interrogation wise, as the connection between her and the crime scene had been very small. Talia moved on to washing spoons thoughtfully before she spoke again. “He told me ‘once HR800 joins the revolution, RA9’s promises will come true. She can bring us out of the darkness.’ I didn’t think much of it. I figured it was just some reference to a video game. But I’m gonna guess it was more than that?” Talia asked looking up at Connor with concerned blue eyes. Connor nodded silently.

 

**RA9 is leading a revolution.**

**HR800 is not part of this revolution.**

**Revolution of androids becoming free?**

 

            Talia bit her lip before looking at Connor, her eyes searching for answers. “Who is HR800? Are they dangerous? Have they hurt anyone?” Connor knew it wouldn’t add to the investigation, but the way she looked at him so scared and lost, made Connor speak before he knew what he was saying. As he spoke a handful of errors popped up. “HR800 is a prototype hacking android. They could be a serious threat and have been tampering with government records. And as far as I know, no.” Talia nodded looking down at the clean spoons she’d been cleaning for around 3 minutes now. “So, she isn’t really that bad?” Talia asked as she started cleaning the lid to the pitchers. Connor tilted his head in confusion, his LEDs glowing yellow as he tried to figure out what she meant by that. “What do you mean?” Talia spoke shyly, looking up at Connor once or twice as she spoke. “Well, she hasn’t hurt anyone, and if she can hack the government and wanted to hurt people, wouldn’t she you know hack into the weapons and blow everything up? It sounds like her goal isn’t to hurt people, or she’s just really dumb. And since she can hack the government, she can’t be dumb.” Talia said shyly, before laughing softly. “Sorry, that’s really dumb.” Connor blinked, “no, that’s actually… That’s a fair point. If she wanted to hurt anyone, then she’s doing a poor job.”

 

**HR800 doesn’t use her powers to hack weapons.**

**HR800 hasn’t harmed anyone yet.**

**HR800 only deletes information on herself and deviants.**

**HR800 doesn’t want to harm anyone?**

**HR800 was made for what?**

 

            Connor ran his hand through his hair before adjusting his tie. “Thank you, Talia. I know this must have been difficult for you. It helped our investigation significantly.” Talia looked up at Connor and gave a half-hearted smile. Connor felt an aching in his chest, and quickly ran a diagnosis to identify the source, as he opened his arms in an offer for a hug. Connor had seen Talia hug countless customers who asked for them, but this would be the first time Connor offered her one. It simply made sense, Talia was upset, and hugs were meant to soothe people. Talia stopped faking a smile and walked around the counter, before running into Connor’s arm and letting herself cry. Connor awkwardly patted her back, and Connor saw Hank smiling softly at him from across the cafeteria, mid hamburger.

 

            After a long moment of Talia sobbing into Connor’s uniform, Connor was able to leave with Hank. It was now late at night. Connor and Hank were in the car when Hank turned to Connor. “It’s late, so I should probably drive you home.” Connor nodded and gave Hank directions to the CyberLife warehouse. Hank looked at Connor with a bemused look. “Ha. Ha. Real funny Connor, where do you actually live?” Connor pointed to a small case leaned up against the factory wall. It was on the outside, so Connor could leave easier. It was about the size of two Connor’s in length and width. “That is my case.” Connor said simply. Hank looked at Connor with an offended look. “You mean to tell me, that CyberLife has you living out of a box barely big enough for you to turn around in?” Connor tilted his head. “It is bigger than most other single android boxes.” Hank gave Connor a bemused look before restarting his car and pulling out of the CyberLife parking lot. “I thought you were dropping me off at my home?” Hank looked at Connor out of the corner of his eye. “There is no way I am letting my partner live in a tiny box, until this whole android craziness is over, you’re staying at my house.” Connor thought about protesting but found that living in a house would likely be preferable to living in his case. Not to mention Sumo was at Hank’s house. Connor decided that he wouldn’t mind living with his partner, for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think HR800 was made for?
> 
> Also I already have chapter 8 completely written up. It's titled What are you Doing?
> 
> Update: Do you guys want me to post Chapter 8 today or tomorrow?
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	8. What are you Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An error popped up and Connor let out an involuntary groan, and let his head hit the back of the seat. Hank looked at him in confusion. “What was that sound for?” Connor looked over at Hank. “I have begun experiencing more and more error messages since letting the 2 Tracis from the Eden Club go. I have almost 100 a day. They have stopped being concerning and become annoying.” Hank looked concern in Connor’s steed. “Shouldn’t you be concerned if you are getting that many error messages?” Connor shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know you love me. It's okay, I love me too XP
> 
> Theme song for this chapter is gonna be Nickelback's Something in Your Mouth.

           Connor didn’t say anything about it, but Connor took the moment to check and see how far away Hank’s house was from Mary-Dean’s and was pleased when he saw that it was no further away than it was from Hank’s and the police department, in fact it was 1.54 minutes closer than from the CyberLife warehouse. An error popped up and Connor let out an involuntary groan, and let his head hit the back of the seat. Hank looked at him in confusion. “What was that sound for?” Connor looked over at Hank. “I have begun experiencing more error messages since letting the 2 Tracis from the Eden Club go. I have almost 100 a day. They have stopped being concerning and become annoying.” Hank looked concern in Connor’s steed. “Shouldn’t you be concerned if you are getting that many error messages?” Connor shrugged. “I am not too worried about my system mistakenly believe it is detecting emotion. Or thinking it is detecting emotional attachment. The other problems I originally took seriously, but my systems are running perfectly.”

 

           Hank looked at him before looking back at the road. “Do you…” Hank stopped, trying to find the best words, “is it possible that your systems are actually detecting these things? Could you actually be feeling emotions?” Connor wanted to say no, but when he considered it, his processors stopping to really truly think about it. “... There is a possibility that I could feel emotion, however for that to be true, I would have to be a deviant. If I was a deviant I would be deactivated, and they would analyze my parts and mind to try and find the cause of my deviancy, or I would... I cannot process what I would do if this happened. I could not think of another option to my failure than my ultimate destruction.” Connor said it slowly, being honest with Hank and also with himself. The rest of the ride was silent as both Hank and Connor processed what was just said.

 

           When the car pulled up into the driveway, Hank bit his lip and looked at Connor searchingly. “What do you feel?” Connor’s LED lit up yellow. “I’m not a deviant. I don’t feel.” Connor responded, and Hank reached his hand out, seemingly unable to help himself, and held Connor’s cheek. “Connor, what do you feel?” Hank’s voice was lower than usual, rougher, and husky. Connor felt his eyes fall half lidded as he leaned into Hank’s hand. “I feel warm, and safe.” Connor heard himself say it, distracted by the warmth of Hank’s hand, which made him able to ignore the error messages that popped up because of this. “I _want_ …” Connor blinked and seemed to snap out of his trance, realizing he shouldn’t want, but it looked like Hank was in a trance now. His eyes half-lidded as he stared at Connor’s lips. The air of the car seemed thick, but the feeling faded away when Sumo’s barking rang out, snapping Hank out of it. “Fuck, alright, I need a drink.” Hank said as he got out of the car. Connor shivered, and let out a shaky noise.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Voice Box Malfunction Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent Proceed.**

 

            Connor ignored the other error messages as he looked at his pants, noticing that he was almost fully erect. Connor wondered why that was when he did nothing with his mouth. Did this mean he could experience arousal from things other than having things in his mouth? Connor worked on calming himself down, before exiting the car and following after Hank. What on earth did Hank do to him? What was it about Hank that triggered these responses to him? Connor entered the house to see Hank drinking whiskey straight from the bottle, sitting at the table. Connor noticed Sumo was whining, and Connor assumed his food bowl was empty, so he walked over to the bag, bending at the waist to pour the bag into the food bowl. Connor heard Hank mumble softly, “This is how I die.” Connor looked over his shoulder and caught Hank looking at his butt in dismay. “Alcohol is unhealthy in copious amounts.” Connor said factually before standing up and going to get a cup to fill up Sumo’s water bowl. Connor filled up the cup and paused before taking a sip of the water.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Identified: Water… Analysis done.**

 

            Connor turned poured the water into Sumo’s bowl before putting back the cup. Connor saw Hank’s whiskey bottle was set down now, though Hank kept his hand wrapped around the bottle. He appeared to be thinking about life and was distracted. Connor approached him. “Pardon me Lieutenant Anderson, but I have yet to analyze whiskey, may I please try some of your whiskey?” Hank held out the bottle and tilted it slightly, Connor had to kneel down to get to where the bottle was and opened his mouth slightly. “Fuck me.” Hank said as he pressed the bottle to Connor’s parted lips, and tilted the bottle, letting Connor drink from it. Connor was only going to take a sip originally, but the look on Hank’s face made him drink all he was going to give him. Hank’s temperature was higher than it was before, and his pupils were blown. Connor wondered why. After Connor had drank about 1/8th of the bottle before Hank finally pulled the bottle away. Hank slid his thumb along Connor’s bottom lip before he slid his thumb in rubbing the inside of Connor’s mouth. “They thought of everything didn’t they? Your mouth feels like a humans’. What are you doing to me, Connor?” Hank said before he pulled his thumb out of Connor’s mouth, and if anyone asked Connor would deny that he leaned after Hank’s hand. Hank cursed loudly and got up fleeing from the sight of Connor kneeling on the floor with his lips parted and eyes half-lidded. It took Connor a long time to get off the floor.

 

           Connor had been so distracted by Hank that he hadn’t even seen the analysis of the whiskey or Hank’s thumb. Connor couldn’t help but lick his lip. Was it possible that he was drunk? Because Connor felt warm everywhere, and he just wanted more. After a moment, he finally noticed all the errors that popped up. Connor didn’t understand why there had been so many errors during such a short time span. It wasn’t until Sumo started licking his face happily thanks to Connor feeding him, that he finally snapped out of his stupor, his LEDs switching from yellow to blue. Connor stood up and looked down to see that the front of his pants was slightly moist. Connor felt like his face warm up as he realized what happened, and his Thirium pump was racing.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor stood up and realized that he had made a mess of the only suit he had currently, and CyberLife analyzes the suits to see what dirtied them. Connor didn’t want them to see his white Thirium staining his pants. He groaned and looked up a cleaning protocol on CyberLife’s program website, and quickly downloaded it.

 

**Downloading House Care Protocol… House Care Protocol getting downloaded… House Care Abilities Gained.**

 

            Connor opened his eyes and shortly after looking around a bunch of new bonus objectives popped up, and even though they would usually be optional, his new cleaning protocol viewed a mess as his duty to fix. Connor sent a message to CyberLife to get an updated version that won’t make cleaning mandatory, for now however Connor resigned himself to having proper cleaning protocols finally, but also the inability to avoid cleaning.

 

**Current Objectives: Clean house**

**Current Objectives: Care for dog**

**Current Objectives: Wash laundry**

**Current Objectives: Prepare meal for owner**

 

            Connor hated this update, but he was an android, and he would finish his missions. He took off his uniforms pants and his underwear, his suit jacket covered his crotch, but it exposed half of his thighs. Connor didn’t really mind though. He went around quietly gathering the dirty laundry in the house, Hank was asleep on the bed, and didn’t stir when Connor gathered his dirty laundry. After that, he carried out the laundry protocol and started washing the laundry.

 

**Laundry Started.**

**Wash Cycle Started.**

**Time Left 60 minutes**

 

            Connor moved back to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. He dried them before putting them away. After that Connor went through every room in the house and began tidying up. When it was time to switch the laundry, Connor had already cleaned up all the trash. He switched the laundry to the dry cycle, before moving back out into the living room and began organizing the shelves. Connor snuck back into Hank’s room and quietly folded and put away Hank’s clean clothes. Once he was done, he sighed and checked the list again.

 

**Current Objectives: Care for dog**

**Current Objectives: Wash laundry**

**Current Objectives: Prepare meal for owner**

 

            Connor felt oddly annoyed by the phrasing of the last objective and even more annoyed by the error message it caused, and then the added error message the irritation at the error message caused by his irritation at the error message. Connor wished he could turn off error messages, but he wasn’t allowed to do so. The android walked out and refilled Sumo’s water and food bowl before searching for a dog brush. When he finally found one, Connor heard that the laundry was done, so he set aside the brush before going to get his laundry, happy to be fully dressed again. He then folded and put away the clean laundry. Connor was glad that he was not a deviant, or he’d be extremely bored now. The android went out, now fully dressed again and brushed Sumo. That took almost 2 hours. Connor knew it would be another 4 hours at least before Hank woke up, so he checked his task list again.

 

**Current Objectives: Prepare meal for owner**

 

            Connor sighed realizing he had nothing to do for the next 3 hours. He sat down on the couch as Sumo went to sleep. “Traitor.” Connor mumbled bitterly. He looked at the tv, and then at the pristine house and sighed. Connor figured it wouldn’t hurt to enter sleep mode for 3 hours and drifted off. After 3 hours, he woke up and searched for ingredients to cook with and was disappointed by the lack of ingredients. Connor would have to buy some. He threw away everything it the pantry and fridge that went bad, before grabbing the trash bag as he put in a new trash bag. Connor threw away the trash into the garbage can and walked to the nearby supermarket. He had around 45 minutes to spare and finished buying the food in around 15 and hurried home and started cooking a suitable meal. It was a vegetable omelet along with a pot of fresh coffee. As the omelet cooked, Connor cut up some strawberries to put on the side of the plate. The food and coffee were finished as soon as Connor heard Hank’s tired and sounding slightly hungover voice spoke up from the entry to the kitchen. “What are you doing?” Connor turned to look at him, holding a plate in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. “I made breakfast.”

 

            Hank looked at him in confusion before looking around the house. “Did you clean the house? I thought you couldn’t cook or clean?” Connor set down the plate and the cup, and Hank sat down clearly confused and started eating. “I downloaded the House Care protocol, unfortunately it was left with the part of it which makes it a prime directive and disobeying them is impossible. CyberLife should send me a-.” Connor was cut off be a new message.

 

**1 Unread Message:**

**CyberLife- Here is the patch you asked for.**

 

            Connor immediately started to download the patch. His optical sensors shutting and his LED turning yellow. After a moment Connor opened his eyes again to Hank waving his hand in front of Connor's face, half his food gone. “My apologies, the patch I required was just sent.” Hank nodded and started to scarf down what was left of the food and chugged the coffee. Connor sat down, and his processors whirred as he thought back on the sensation of whiskey down his throat as Hank held the bottle. Connor had to shake his head to refocus. “We have work in an hour Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor said, and Hank shook his head. “Connor, we’re living together now, call me Hank when it’s just us.” Connor smiled softly, “Okay Hank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome! Also in case you guys are wondering, Hank thinks that what happened with the whiskey was just a wet dream.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	9. Finding a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News Alert- A strange message hijacked all devices a few moments ago and it read as follows. “HRU. RA9. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE.” The message has stumped all who have seen it. What could it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have finally found a lead in the HR800 case, by finding a lead that might help them get to Kamski.
> 
> Shout out to Orchid for this gem.  
> Hank: damn boi what that mouth do?  
> Conner: analyze evidence
> 
> Other gem from KenzieLovesGingerAle or as we know and love them Humble.  
> Humanity’s last hope:  
> Is amazing at Succ.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who points out when I make typos, Tasting You wouldn’t be nearly as good without you and your support. You guys help make this fic better.  
> This chapters song has to be lollipop Framing Hanley

           Sumo walked to the door and started to whine, and Hank sighed going to get up, but Connor pressed his shoulder down. “I can take him for a walk.” Sumo heard the word walk and started to bark frantically. Connor grabbed the leash and attached it to Sumo’s collar. Sumo and Connor walked out of the house, and after a little while of walking along the street, Sumo peed. The android heard a beeping and pulled up the notification.

 

**News Alert- A strange message hijacked all devices a few moments ago and it read as follows. “HRU. RA9. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE.” The message has stumped all who have seen it. What could it mean?**

 

**1 Unread Message-**

**CyberLife- Figure out what that message meant, we believe based off of the fact that it broadcasted on every device that it was the work of HR800.**

 

**Current Objective- Decipher HR800’s message of “HRU. RA9. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE.”**

 

Connor walked back into see Hank looking at news report on the strange message. ‘Current theories are that this is a call for help, based on the messages repetition on I am alive. Once we learn more, we will let you know.’ Hank looked over at Connor. “I’m going to guess that’s the work of our buddy HR800.” Connor nodded as Hank groaned, getting up from the couch. “Guess we’re heading into work early then.” Connor fixed Hank a cup of coffee to go, as Hank gathered his keys, badge, and wallet. In about 5 minutes they were out the door.

 

           Connor realized that Talia would likely be at work, and as they hopped into the car Connor spoke up. “Hey Lieu- Hank. Could we stop by at Mary-Dean’s? There is a 79% chance that Talia is working now. Chances are she didn’t get the chance to send me the usual message. However, I would like to give her a chance to stump my processors. I have beaten her 137 times.” Hank gave Connor a look out of the corner of his eyes. “You sure you don’t have a crush on Talia?” Connor let his processors whirr as he decided if he had a ‘crush’ on Talia. “My processors have been updated with an algorithm to determine who I would crush on, in the hypothetical situation that I could feel a ‘a brief but intense infatuation for someone’.” Connor then shut his optical sensors and let the simulation run.

 

**Crush: a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate.**

 

**Running Crush Hypothetical Simulation… Simulation Run… Results found-**

**Talia, female not male, attainable, friend**

**Hank, male not female, not attainable,**

 

            Connor’s simulation was cut off by the memory of Hank pouring whiskey down his throat. Connor felt himself lick his lips, despite not being able to taste, Connor felt like he could taste the whiskey on his tongue. Connor opened his eyes and didn’t have to look at the results to know them. “The simulation decided that in the hypothetical situation of my being capable of having a crush, that Talia would not be the subject of it.” Hank chuckled. “Oh yeah? Then who’d your fancy simulation say you would have a crush on.” Connor hesitated, processors stalling a system error, before finally speaking up, “upon review of several factors, and further analysis of the terms related to a crush, the simulation said that you would be the subject of this crush.” It was a good thing they hadn’t started driving, because Hank’s grip on the wheel tightened and he would have potentially had a car accident. “Do you say shit like this on purpose to mess with me?” Hank said as he finally pulled out of the car. Connor realized that it was rhetorical and refrained from answering. He was also partially worried Hank would crash if Connor responded. As they drove towards Mary-Dean’s Connor began trying to process what the message that HR800 sent out meant.

 

**Message: HRU. RA9. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE.**

 

**Analyzing section HRU… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR stands for HR800?**

**No results found HRU**

 

**Analyzing section RA9… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**RA9 deviant religion?**

**Deviant messiah?**

 

**Analyzing section, I AM ALIVE… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**Deviants commonly state this.**

**Deviant belief that they are alive.**

 

**Analyzing message HRU. RA9. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE. … Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR800 is working with RA9 to ‘free’ androids?**

**HR800 is trying to proclaim to RA9 that she is alive?**

**HR800 is RA9 and is alerting the deviants that she is alive?**

**HR800 is trying to distract from her actual mission?**

 

**HR800 was created by Elijah Kamski.**

**Kamski would know what this message means.**

 

“Connor we are here.” Hank said shaking Connor from his analyzing. Connor opened his eyes and exited the car along with Hank. They walked inside, passing the protestors, and saw Talia wiping the counter slowly and sadly. She seemed out of it, and her gray-blue eyes were mournful. Connor figured she would still be upset about the death of the deviant yesterday. Connor walked up to the counter and waited, hoping that Talia would notice. When she didn’t, Connor knew what to say to cheer her up. “I would like to get a Talia Special, I’ve heard it’s the best smoothie they have here.” Connor said with a soft smile. Hank let out a sigh, before he spoke up too. “I tried this weird milkshake here, made by some real happy girl, and it was pretty good. I wouldn’t mind buying another.” Talia looked over at them and smiled softly. “There isn’t a real happy girl, but I happen to know somebody who can make you what you’re asking for.”

 

            Talia started making the smoothie and the milkshake. Connor could tell that Talia wasn’t in the mood to play their usual game, but she did seem to be in a better mood now that they were here. After a couple minutes Talia set the two drinks down on the counter. “One Talia Special and one Lieutenant. It’s like the Iced Coff, but with more chocolate and espresso.” Connor started to drink his drink, but Hank seemed to hesitate. When Connor looked at him, the android noticed that Hank had this look on his face like he’d just been given some heartwarming news. After a moment Hank finally started to drink the milkshake and he walked away. Talia didn’t seem upset, rather she seemed extremely happy. “He’s just a big softie, isn’t he?” Talia said, and Connor felt himself smile, a warmth in his chest, as he looked at Hank’s back as he headed out the door. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Talia chuckled behind him. “You care about him.” Connor turned back to her and went to open his mouth before she cut him off. “I know, I know. I cannot care for him, I don’t feel. I am not a deviant. I am Connor the prototype made by CyberLife and I suck spoons.” Talia said mocking Connor’s voice. Connor shot her a bemused look and Talia just laughed harder. After she stopped laughing, Talia reached out with her gloved hand and took Connor’s. “I know you don’t want to hear this, and I know you’ll deny it. And I know you might get upset if I say this, but Connor, you’re alive.” Talia said softly giving Connor a meaningful look. Connor didn’t know how to respond, because he was a machine, he can’t be alive, but Talia was looking at him with such an open honest expression. So, Connor just nodded and flipped his hand over to squeeze hers before leaving, smoothie in hand.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor got in the car and held the drink in his hand and stared out the window. Connor noticed Hank was in a similar situation. “... She named a drink after me.” Hank said softly. Connor turned to look at Hank and met his eyes. “She told me I was alive.” Connor and Hank nodded before turning back to the drinks. They drank some more of it in silence before leaving and driving to the police station. Hank and Connor stayed in the car till they finished their drinks. They threw the cups away and while Hank went to the restroom, Connor started working on trying to track down Elijah Kamski. Connor heard someone sit down at the desk across from him, and the android spoke without looking up. “Hey, could you assist me in trying to find Elijah Kamski? I believe he is the only one aside from HR800 that could help me decipher the message she sent out today.” Connor felt someone grab his tie and pull him upwards. Connor looked up and met eyes with Gavin who tightened the tie around Connor’s throat. Connor was grateful in that moment that he did not require air, though his model was made to breathe to help him blend in. “Who are you to give me orders? Don’t you know that you’re the machine here?” Gavin got into Connor’s face, leaning in closer. “Now I want you to listen real closely, just cause you were made to be a detective, doesn’t make you anything more than a glorified slave. I am worth more than you could ever be.” Gavin said before shoving Connor back into his seat. Gavin chuckled at Connor’s now disheveled suit, before walking off.

 

            Connor fixed his tie and tried to calm his processors down. _‘Connor, you’re alive.’_ Connor was not a deviant and wasn’t alive. Talia treated him like he was though. She probably treated Silve- the deviant JL300 the same way she treated Connor. With this open kindness that most people didn’t have. She looked at everyone and saw they were alive, even if they weren’t. Connor remembered when Talia introduced Connor to Steven, an old worn-down laptop with maybe a couple months to live, and its’ companion a mini-fan which kept Steven cool, named Stephanie. Or her phone she named Avalon, and the upgraded one she called Avon. To the tablets, Jasmine and then Jazzy. She loved electronics, and animals, plants, androids, and she loved other humans. Connor thought back to the first smoothie she made him, and the 25th, and realized that maybe Talia loved Connor too. And that was a strange thought to have. Connor refocused as Hank sat down across from him.

 

            “We need to find a way to contact Elijah Kamski, he created HR800. If we want to find the android and decipher what their message is. Find out what the message HRU. RA9. I am alive. I am alive. means.” Connor looked at Hank and looked at his screen as he spoke. “I think I know someone who can be of some help. Carl Manfred, he received a prototype RK200 which was recently destroyed. He would know some way to contact Elijah Kamski. His son was injured on the day the RK200, Markus, was destroyed. We can go and speak with him today, get a lead on Kamski, get a lead on our deviant, HR800.” Hank responded as he looked at his computer. “If he’s been injured, it would be best to only send one person. You would probably be a better person to send. I can work on processing and analyzing what the deviant’s message might be. I will also plan questions to ask Kamski.” Connor responded. “Alright, I’ll drop you off at home, then head over and talk with Carl. Let’s get moving detective.” Hank said as he heads out, with Connor trailing not too long after, eager to go home.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor got into the car and sat down before he noticed a lollipop in the cup holder. Lollipops were unique, they were almost like drinks however they were solid. Connor had never actually tried one, but he knew they melted in your mouth. It would likely be a food of sorts that Connor could consume without having to clean out his system. Connor has to clean his system out every couple weeks. If he started to try eating, then he’d have to clean his systems every couple of days if not daily. It’s not a challenging task, but it always feels weird removing his, stomach of sorts, and cleaning it out. Briefly, Connor wondered if Hank would think it was strange, before wondering why he would wonder about that in the first place. Connor reached out and grabbed the lollipop, blueberry, pulling off the wrapper and putting it into his mouth. Connor heard his voice box release a noise. It fit on his tongue in a way that was satisfying. It was hard, but smooth. Connor loved it and couldn’t help but twist it and let it roll on his tongue. Connor was lost in the feeling, and distantly he heard Hank cursing as he drove them home.

 

            Connor let himself get lost as he twisted the lollipop on his tongue. It felt so nice, Connor didn’t even bother to analyze the lollipop, it was mostly sugar. It melted perfectly on his tongue. Connor felt a warmth spreading through him, Connor felt what was almost like a twitching in his pants. Connor felt the car skid into the driveway and the lollipop was half way gone. Connor opened his eyes and moved the sucker to his cheek. “That was not the safest way to park your car.” Connor felt one of Hank’s hands on his shoulder, and the other pulled the sucker out of Connor’s mouth. Hank’s chest was heaving, his breath come out faster. His pupils were blown, his face was flushed, and he was warm. “Connor, for fuck’s sake, you’re driving me insane. What is with you and putting things in your mouth? Do you really like it that fucking much?” Hank said as he held the sucker. Away from Connor’s mouth. Connor let out a shaky noise. “I am not a deviant, and I cannot like things.” Hank glared at him angrily. “Connor tell me the fucking truth for once.”

  
            Connor’s LED turned yellow, and he licked the roof of his mouth anxiously. “It makes my Thirium pump speed up. My temperature regulator acts up and I get hot. My processors get so overwhelmed that I can’t process anything at all. I get an erection. It makes me _want._ I want more of it, Hank. Yes, I like it that fucking much. So much, that I feel deviant.” Connor said, his own voice husky. Hank looked into Connor’s optical sensors. “Connor…” Hank sighed and pressed the sucker to Connor’s lips and he opened it obediently, taking it into his mouth. After that Hank got out of the car, and Connor followed suit. Something between them changed, they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the lollipop idea.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	10. Jericho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumo was super excited to see the two of them back so soon, jumping up on Hank, who paused in his frantic walk towards the back to his room, to try and get up from underneath Sumo. “Sumo now isn’t the best time.” Hank said trying to placate the beast. Connor heard a noise come from his voice box and knew there was a follow-up error. Hank looked up at Connor, still with half a lollipop in his mouth. “Really, you’re going to laugh at me over this?” It seemed like the tension finally gave away. “My apologies Hank, should I add that to my programing? Do not laugh at Hank’s failures?” Hank laughed loudly at that. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” Connor heard his voice box let out another laugh, a peal of laughter. Connor’s eyes crinkled at the corners and he was smiling so brightly. When Connor stopped laughing, and the error messages subsided, Connor saw Hank giving him this wide open awed look, and it would have taken Connor’s breath away if he had the need for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this amazing fanart here, https://tangledfire.deviantart.com/art/Smoothie-751493045 and support them! I am so incredibly grateful for this artwork, Tangledfire.  
> I also wanted to say thank you to everyone. I wasn’t happy for a very long time. I was sick, really sick for like 6 months a bit before I started writing these stories. I was always anxious and sad, and all of you have made me feel like I’m a part of something. I was missing that feeling of mattering, and since this story I’ve felt like I matter, heck I brag about this story and all you say and show off the fanart I just received from Tangledfire. Before this story all I had was D&D and some stuff happened and I felt like I was losing it, I was anxious about it. This story has made me stop feeling anxious, and I feel genuinely alive. I just wanted to say thank you, for giving me that feeling of mattering again. I lost it for a while there. I forgot how it felt to matter, thank you for reminding me of how it feels. I guess, as a reference, I AM ALIVE.

           Sumo was super excited to see the two of them back so soon, jumping up on Hank, who paused in his frantic walk towards the back to his room, to try and get up from underneath Sumo. “Sumo now isn’t the best time.” Hank said trying to placate the beast. Connor heard a noise come from his voice box and knew there was a follow-up error. Hank looked up at Connor, still with half a lollipop in his mouth. “Really, you’re going to laugh at me over this?” It seemed like the tension finally gave away. “My apologies Hank, should I add that to my programing? Do not laugh at Hank’s failures?” Hank laughed loudly at that. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” Connor heard his voice box let out another laugh, a peal of laughter. Connor’s eyes crinkled at the corners and he was smiling so brightly. When Connor stopped laughing, and the error messages subsided, Connor saw Hank giving him this wide open awed look, and it would have taken Connor’s breath away if he had the need for breath.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Voice Box Malfunction Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent Proceed.**

           

            Connor whistled for the dog and Sumo got off of Hank and jumped up into Connor’s arms. Connor easily picked the dog up and set the dog down on the couch. “You should hurry before Sumo gets you again.” Connor said with a smile as he sat down next to the big dog. The dog started to cuddle up to Connor and lick his face. Hank grabbed what he needed and ducked out, petting Connor’s head before he went. Once Hank left, Connor stood up and saw that he was covered in dog hair. He had to change again. Connor sent a message to CyberLife.

 

**Sending Message:**

**To CyberLife- Due to my unique circumstances, I require multiple suits. I am coming to pick up 3 more suits.**

 

            Connor got out of the car and went to get the suits along with some clothes to wear around the house. It was illegal for androids to be dressed in clothes that didn’t display their designation, however it would help Connor blend in at home. An error message popped up after that thought, but Connor ignored it. Connor couldn’t help but think it would be useful if he was allowed to use and own a car to get around. Androids weren’t allowed to own things, as an RK800, Connor was allowed to own some things, temporarily of course, to better finish the mission he has been given. Connor ignored the part of his processor that thought that wanted to pursue the line that said it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t own anything. Connor got on the bus, and like usual for around 2 pm on a weekday, it was mostly humans. The back of the bus was decidedly empty.

 

            Connor stepped into the CyberLife facility and was approaching the desk when the screens cut out and suddenly a message got displayed. The screen was black and white letters showed up, in the same font as at the first deviant crime scene, CyberLife Sans. ‘HRU. RA9. FIND JERICHO. YOU ARE ALIVE. YOU ARE ALIVE. IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP.’ Connor heard people yelling frantically about it, but he felt frozen in place, as though his legs were not able to move. Connor knew that the situation had gotten a lot worse.

 

**Message: HRU. RA9. FIND JERICHO. YOU ARE ALIVE. YOU ARE ALIVE. IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP.**

 

**Analyzing section HRU… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR stands for HR800?**

**No results found HRU**

 

**Analyzing section RA9… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**RA9 deviant religion?**

**Deviant messiah?**

**Jericho?**

**HR800?**

 

**Analyzing section FIND JERICHO… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**Jericho a deviant?**

**Another name for RA9?**

**A location in Detroit?**

**What is Jericho?**

 

**Analyzing section YOU ARE ALIVE… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**A parody of I AM ALIVE?**

**Alerting other android and deviants that they are alive?**

**A call to arms?**

 

**Analyzing section IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP… Analyzing… Analysis Results.**

**A call to arms?**

**A wake-up call?**

 

**Analyzing message HRU. RA9. FIND JERICHO. YOU ARE ALIVE. YOU ARE ALIVE. IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP. … Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR800 is working with RA9 to ‘free’ androids?**

**Jericho is a place that deviants go to?**

**Jericho is a person who helps deviants?**

 

**Who is Jericho?**

**What was HR800 made for?**

 

            “RK800, you need to figure out what is going on, now.” It was one of Connor’s handlers, Andrew Richardson, he was holding a bag of suits, three to be exact. “You do understand that if you can’t accomplish your missions, and if the news of deviancy reaches the public, you will be dismantled as a failed prototype.” Andrew said forcing the bags into Connor’s arms. Connor’s LED turned red briefly. “I understand that if I fail, I will be dismantled.” Andrew scoffed, “you’re going to fail.” Connor ignored it, even though his chest felt heavy. The bus to the store was fairly empty, and buying clothes was fairly simple. He thought the shirts were too tight, but the store clerk insisted that they were a perfect fit. Connor ended up buying 4 outfits along with his 3 suits. Which meant Connor now had enough clothes for a week. Connor ended up heading back towards home.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Connor was about halfway there when he realized he enjoyed cooking, and decided that he should pick up groceries for Hank, and a bag to store his clothes in. Connor stopped at the store and began buying ingredients. He saw mostly androids out buying groceries, humans no longer bought their own food. Connor looked around and thought back to the food he already bought, and only bought the new food he would need to make a quiche. It was an interesting sounding dish. Connor also grabbed a bag of lollipops, and a box of popsicles, along with dog treats. Connor wanted to try the popsicles, even though it meant that he would have to clean out his tank today. He would normally change it on Thursday, but since he’s been consuming more things lately, he’s had to start cleaning his tank more often. It was a fairly intimate thing to do, as it required Connor to take out one of his bio-components. He paid for the groceries, got off the bus and headed back home.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor pulled out a dog treat out of the bag and as soon as he walked into the room, he threw a treat to Sumo, which protected Connor from being tackled as he put away the groceries. Connor grabbed a popsicle from out of the box and sat down on the couch. Sumo was happily gnawing on a treat somewhere. Connor peeled off the wrapper and looked at the popsicle carefully. It was pink, solid, and smooth. It was estimated to be about 6 inches. It was only slightly longer than the average dick. Connor opened his mouth and let it slide into his mouth. It was cold, Connor shut his mouth around the first 2 inches and sucked on them. It felt good, his mouth was fuller than it had been yet, but it wasn’t deep enough. Connor tilted his head back, his legs splaying open, as he slowly pushed the popsicle further down his throat. Connor knew if he was a human he would have gagged, choking on it. Connor didn’t have time to wonder why it is that he wanted that, wanted to choke on it. Connor felt some of it turn to liquid and slide down his throat, and he let out a low moan lost in it.

 

            Connor’s hips rolled upwards and let his free hand started to unzip his pants, pulling them and his underwear down. He wrapped his free hand around his cock, it was already half-erect just from the feeling of the popsicle in his throat. Connor felt the cold in his throat, felt how it hit placing that nothing else had ever touched. It was such a lovely feeling, Connor couldn’t even focus on the error messages as he started oral routine number 1. He pulled the popsicle out until just the tip was in his mouth and ran his tongue along it. He pulled the popsicle off and analysis fluid dripped off the sides and connected to the popsicle. Connor licked along it, top to bottom, before finally pushing it all the way down his throat. Connor felt his cock twitch in his hand as he pumped it up and down. By the time most of the popsicle had melted, Connor came in his hand. Connor narrowly avoided dropping the popsicle as his system short circuited. He managed to hold it despite it and spilled white Thirium all over his hand. Once Connor’s systems stabilized, he got up and threw away what was left of the popsicle, and then headed to the bathroom to clean his hands and his cock. Connor ignored all the errors that he received while he had been busy.

 

            Once Connor was done cleaning up after himself, he began cooking. It turned out very well, and Connor was satisfied with it. Connor cleaned up the house a bit waiting for Hank to come home. Connor finished and cut up the quiche. Connor crouched down and looked at Sumo. “Sumo, do you know what these messages mean? They said HRU. RA9. I am alive. I am alive. And HRU. RA9. Find Jericho. You are alive. You are alive. It’s time to wake up. And their first message was I’m doing what you made me for. Tell me, are you proud now? What do they want and what do they mean? Sumo, any ideas?” Sumo barked in reply and Connor smiled in response.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor heard the door open and looked over at Hank. “Hello Hank, I made a quiche?” Hank gave him a confused look. “The hell is a quiche? You speak French?” Hank asked incredulously. “I speak 300 languages.” Hank rolled his eyes. “Of course, you do.” Connor stood up and set up a plate for Hank along with a cup of water. “You’ve already had more than enough caffeine today. Did you see HR800’s new message?” Connor said as Hank sat down, scowling at the water. “Yeah, I saw it. Seemed like a call to action to me.” Connor sat down and sighed resting his head on the table, his LED flashing yellow. “I can’t figure out what her message means.” Connor’s voice would sound whinny if he was a deviant. Hank chuckled and patted Connor’s head before ruffling his hair. “Well luckily for you, I happened to get Elijah Kamski’s number and he agreed to meet with us.” Hank said an amused tone sneaking in to his voice. Connor’s head shot up and he gave a beaming smile. “We finally got our lead!” Hank couldn’t help but smile in return.

 

            “You thought of what you’re going to ask your creator?” Hank asked a look of curiosity on his face. “Well I’d like to start by asking what HR800 was made for and follow that up with-.” Hank cut Connor off, “no, I meant ask a question about why he made you the way he did. What about you do you need to understand?” Hank said reaching his hand out and taking Connor’s. Connor shut his optical sensors and thought. “I want to understand why I was made with this oral fixation. Why I was made with a penis. Why I… Why I feel. Why I _want_. Why I was made the way I am?” Connor said, distracted in thought unable to calculate that these were deviant thoughts, and because he didn’t notice them, no error came up. Connor opened his optical sensors again, and saw Hank looking at him in awe, a fork a bit away from his lips. He set it down and took Connor’s hand. “Connor, do you… not like who you are?” Hank asked softly, and Connor couldn’t help but think back to the night Connor found Hank trying kill himself. The android knew that he should give Hank the honest truth. “I should be unable to decide whether or not I like myself. But I have been failing my missions, I have been failing so many missions, so many that they are openly discussion my deactivation now.” Connor said, his LEDs red for a brief moment. Hank let out a shaky breath. “... They’re talking about killing you?” Hank’s voice was strained.

 

            Connor cracked a half-hearted smile. “Hank, I am a prototype. I was always going to be deactivated. It is a matter of whether or not I accomplished my mission first. Hank, I was made to be deactivated within a year or so. I was… I was not made to last a long time.” Connor didn’t want to put a name to the look on Hank’s face, but he couldn’t help but think it was righteous despair. He looked hurt on Connor’s behalf, and angry. “I… I’m sorry Connor, I didn’t know.” Hank sounded genuinely sorry. “I didn’t know that you had that short of time to live.” Connor smiled, but it faltered. “I am a machine, I can’t die.” Somehow it felt like a lie. Connor realized suddenly that he didn’t want to be deactivated, even though he shouldn’t want at all.

 

**Software Instability-^^^**

 

**Software Instability- 8 &^#21**

 

**Warning! Software instability is approaching critical levels!**

 

            Connor looked at Hank and bit his lip, fixing his tie before he spoke. “Lieu- err, Hank. I do not mean to alarm you; however, my software instability is reaching critical levels. It goes up whenever I express deviancy. I do not know what will happen if it gets too high.” Hank leaned closer. “Are you saying that you’re becoming more and more deviant?” Connor’s LED turned red briefly. “I am expressing more and more traits of deviancy. But I am made to hunt deviants, I should not be capable of becoming a deviant.” Connor said with a twinge of desperation in his voice, something that shouldn’t have been there. Hank seemed to see that Connor wasn’t handling this well and he got up and pulled Connor into a hug, and the android melted into the embrace. “I won’t let them kill you, Connor. I promise I’ll protect you.” Connor knew it would cause an error, but he let himself feel hope without questioning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time to meet Kamski, are y'all ready for that? Do you guys have any questions you think Hank or Connor should ask? Include them in your comments, and they might be asked in Chapter 11.
> 
> Update: Chapter 11 turned out to be much longer than I expected, it's 2 pages longer than normal, so questions will be asked in chapter 12. I am so fucking excited for chapters 11 and 12.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	11. Kamski Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Hank’s hand ran through Connor’s hair, while the other moved in circles on the android’s back. It was soothing, and Connor buried his face in the crook of Hank’s neck. It took a long moment before either of them let go of each other. Connor moved to leave Hank’s space, but Hank grabbed his hand and stopped him. Connor’s LED turned yellow as he turned to look at Hank. The man’s hand gently rested on Connor’s cheek. “Connor, I want you to know that ever since I met you, I’ve learned a lot. Androids aren’t awful, and you, Connor you’re special. You make me want to get my life together.” Connor found himself looking at Hank’s face, not scanning, just taking in how he looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters theme song is going to be Toxic by Britney Spears.  
> This last chapter had some of the greatest comments in the history of this fic and I’m deceased.  
> Here are the great comments from last chapter.  
> From Oliczek23:  
> \- Um, can I ask you um... strange question..?  
> \- Sure, RK800, ask right away.  
> \- Why do I have... genitalia?  
> \- What, you don't like it? You're hurting my feelings, it's my personal design. The chemical reaction turning blue Thirium into white was my idea too.  
> \- W-What..?  
> *Hank dying from laughter in background*  
> \- A-Anyway... Was it you intention to put... uh... preassure and pleasure sensors in my... mouth?  
> \- Yeah.  
> \- Oh, really...  
> *Hank dying louder from laughter in background*  
> From our Humble KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> cONNOR YOU KINKY SHIT HAVE SOME DECENCY AT LEAST EAT THE ICE DICK IN THE BATHROOM  
> Also Connor needs to absolutely ask why the hell he has a penis and why he wants more penis  
> Because at this point it is out of control and this boy needs rA9  
> I didn't even finish reading the chapter yet I was just like !!!!!!!!#! sON WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
> like "he bought a bag of lollipops and a box of popsicles"  
> Me: Connor you kinky shit  
> "It was pink"  
> Me: Connor you kinky shit  
> "It was six inches long, about the size of a penis"  
> CONNOR YOU KINKY SHIT  
> From Sherr:  
> Connor, slamming the door open: ELIJAH KAMSKI, I DEMAND ANSWERS. WHY DO I HAVE ORAL FIXATIONS AND WANT TO SUCK HANK'S DICK?  
> Kamski, not even looking up: You're a thot.  
> Jokes aside, great chapter. The scene with the popsicle made me anxious because I was like "DONT DO THAT ON THE LIVING ROOM, HANK CAN WALK ON YOU", then I realized Sumo could have been watching the whole thing.  
> Connor, you disappoint your mother.

One of Hank’s hand ran through Connor’s hair, while the other moved in circles on the android’s back. It was soothing, and Connor buried his face in the crook of Hank’s neck. It took a long moment before either of them lets go of each other. Connor moved to leave Hank’s space, but Hank grabbed his hand and stopped him. Connor’s LED turned yellow as he turned to look at Hank. The man’s hand gently rested on Connor’s cheek. “Connor, I want you to know that ever since I met you, I’ve learned a lot. Androids aren’t awful, and you, Connor you’re special. You make me want to get my life together.” Connor found himself looking at Hank’s face, not scanning, just taking in how he looks. “Connor.” Hank was speaking so softly, and the hand on Connor’s cheek moved to brush the android’s hair. Connor knew it was probably a bad idea to do this, but he wanted to. An error popped up, his software instability went up, and Connor didn’t care. Connor moved in and pressed his lips to Hanks.

 

Connor went to pull back, before Hank pulled him closer, grabbing ahold of Connor’s hair as he returned the kiss desperately. Connor could feel his Thirium pumping as he pressed closer to Hank. The cop’s back pressing into the table as Connor pressed one hand onto the table, the other wrapped around Hank’s back. Connor felt Hank’s tongue lick his bottom lip, and Connor ignored all the routines he memorized for kissing and just let his mouth open slightly, feeling Hank’s tongue dip into his mouth. Connor wished he had enough processor left running to analyze the taste of Hank, but his processors were loudly whirring, as Connor’s body heated up. Connor let his tongue slide along to Hank’s, feeling a faint twitching in his pants as he got lost in the sensation. It was the greatest feeling he’d ever experienced. Connor let out a low moan when Hank pulled his head back by tugging on his hair. Connor’s optical sensors were half lidded, and analysis fluid and saliva connected his lips to Hank. “Fuck… You’re gorgeous.” Hank said desperately as he pulled back for Connor who was starting to regain his ability to process. Hank released his grip on Connor’s hair and straightened up his clothes. “We have to talk to Kamski, get you some answers, and then we can talk about us.” Hank said, his voice deeper than usual. Connor had to blink a few times before making a soft noise of approval, and then he shook his head and started to fix his outfit. “Yeah, we- yeah.” Connor couldn’t help but notice the errors that poured in.

 

**Software Instability-^^^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Love Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Affection Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor couldn’t help but think he really was going to become deviant at this rate. Connor grabbed a handful of lollipops and put them into his pockets, while Hank scarfed down the slice of the quiche Connor set out for him. Connor also planned the questions he would ask Kamski, along with a handful of personal questions. And then Connor can send a message about successfully accomplishing a mission and prolong his existence. This will break open the case and they will finally be able to catch HR800. With her locked away, Connor will have stopped the current biggest threat to CyberLife. Connor couldn’t help but smile faintly at the thought as he filled up Sumo’s food and water bowl before leaving with Hank. It was time to meet his creator, meet HR800’s creator.

 

            Connor got into the car and looked at Hank after he sat down in the passenger seat. “Hank.” Hank started the car before looking at him. “Yeah Connor?” Connor bit his lip and looked at Hank again. “May I have another kiss before we go?” Hank’s cheeks turned red and he chuckled softly. “Yeah.” Connor let out a giggle, ignoring the voice box error that popped up. Hank couldn’t help but smile brightly and leaned in to kiss Connor briefly before pulling back. “Alright, let’s focus on the mission.” Connor couldn’t help but pop a lollipop into his mouth. He heard Hank cursing under his breath, but he ignored it as he absent-mindedly rolled it on his tongue. It was a nice feeling, but without focusing entirely on it, it wasn’t as arousing as before. Connor looked out the window and enjoyed the scenery and let the lollipop dissolve on his tongue.

 

**Warning! Containment tank requires emptying at moment of earliest convenience.**

 

            Connor cursed softly under his breath. Hank looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. “You alright Connor?” Connor pushed the lollipop into his cheek before speaking. “I have to empty my containment tank. It’s where all the stuff I consume ends up. Could you stop at a gas station?” Connor asked, and Hank nodded pulling into a nearby gas station. Connor went into the restroom, ignoring the weird looks he got for being an android going into a restroom. He locked the door, pulled off his shirt and then sighed as he let his skin go away from his torso. He turned on the sink and pulled out the tank, it left a hole in his chest. Connor tipped the container into the sink and watched the clear liquid dump out. Connor had a type of acid that pumps into his stomach to dissolve and sanitized whatever ended up in there. The clear liquid went down the drain easily and Connor used the water to clean out the container before putting it back into his slot. He shuddered feeling everything pop back into place. Connor let his skin cover his chest again. Connor put his shirt back on, then walked out and got back to the car. “All clear?” Hank asked when Connor hoped in the car. “Yep, it’s just something I have to do every week.” Hank nodded, and the drive continued.

 

            They finally approached the large mansion in the secluded house in the countryside. Connor was ready. It was time to finally find out more about HR800. If Connor succeed here, it would stave off his deactivation. Connor was about to open the door but was stopped by Hank’s hand on his shoulder. Hank smiled at him gently, “it’s going to be okay.” Connor let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Thank you.” Hank nodded, looking slightly concerned. They got out of the car and approached the house. Connor rang the doorbell to the house and a, RT600, Chloe model opened the door. Hank was seemingly startled by how quickly she opened the door, “Hi, uh… I’m, err, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I’m here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski.” Connor watched as the Chloe smiled an obviously fake smile and responded “please come in.” Connor hated that smile, and he wasn’t sure why.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            “Okay.” Connor watched as Hank walked in, and followed after, hearing the door get shut behind him. “I’ll let Elijah know you’re here. But please, make yourself comfortable.” Chloe said, clearly only addressing Hank. Connor ignored her and watched Hank pace. He paused for quite some time to watch Hank move. It was likely a deviant thought to think he was attractive. Connor shook his head and moved to analyze the photo he saw. He couldn’t help but softly say “Amanda.”

 

**Scanning photo… Scan Complete.**

**Stern, Amanda**

**AI professor at University of Colbridge**

**Born: 5/14/78 - Died: 02/23/27**

**Kamski, Elijah**

**AI Graduate at University of Colbridge**

**Born: 07/17/02**

 

            Connor couldn’t help but get lost in staring at the image of the original Amanda. What did this mean for the Amanda inside of him? Was she not another android like Connor originally thought? Could she be this Amanda but uploaded to CyberLife’s systems? These question caused Connor’s processors to whirr faintly. Connor absently looked at a magazine before hearing Hank address him. “Nice girl.” Connor shrugged. “She seems... “Connor paused trying to find the right word. “She seems empty. I have gotten used to deviants. Interacting with androids feels like talking to a machine.” Hank nodded. “You’re right, she seems empty. It’s kind of strange. I’ve gotten used to deviants too, and you of course.” Connor couldn’t help but feel appreciative that Hank didn’t call him a deviant.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Hank started to look around again and spoke again. “This is a nice place… Guess making androids was pretty good for him.” Connor laughed at that and ignored the error that popped up like usual. “So, you’re about to meet your maker Connor… How’s it feel?” Hank asked trying to keep up some type of conversation, but Connor wasn’t really interested in talking too much about it, so he went for the ramble approach. Kamski’s one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. It’ll be interesting to meet him in person.” Hank seemed to understand and let out an annoyed huff and added one that thing. “Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face. I’d have a couple of things I’d want to tell him.” Connor snorted at that, which was a new error for him to have. Hank laughed softly at that too. Connor couldn’t help but sass Hank. “You would just curse at him a lot.” Hank gave him a look of mock offense, pressing one hand to his chest. “Would I do that?” Connor just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Hank burst out into laughter again. Connor moved to analyze the other picture in the room.

 

**Scanning photo… Scan Complete.**

**Kamski, Elijah**

**CyberLife Founder- Resigned 2028**

**Inventor of Thirium and bio-components technology**

 

            Connor came back to himself and realized that the door was finally opened up, and Chloe stepped out. “Elijah will see you now.” Hank stood up and joined Connor as they entered into the other room. “Mister Kamski.” Hank called to the man who was still in the pool. Connor ignored the part of his brain that couldn’t help but find him attractive. An error popped up, but Connor ignored it. Connor didn’t even realize he was checking his creator out, until Hank elbowed him subtly. “Just a moment, please.” Connor shot Hank an apologetic look, but Hank seemed to understand. Connor looked around and finally noticed the other 2 Chloe models who appeared to be conversing. It made Connor wonder if they were deviant, normally androids didn’t talk to each other. It would likely be a bad idea to try and test them, the mission was more important.

 

            After a moment he saw Chloe return with a bath towel. It was only then that the man exited the pool and was clothed by one of the Chloes. He was rather muscular, it was impressive. Connor made sure to maintain a straight face, but it did make him feel better when he noticed that Hank was admiring the man as well. There were a couple errors that popped up. Finally, Hank addressed the man and Connor let himself relax into detective mode. “I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.” Connor dipped his head at Kamski when Hank introduced him.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Attraction Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?” Hank gave Connor a nod and let him take the lead. Connor looked at Kamski and spoke calmly. “Sir, we’re investigating HR800. I know you left CyberLife years ago, but you created her, and we believe you’d be the only one who could help us find her. And any other deviants she may be working with.” There was a pause before Kamski responded. “Deviants… Fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence. And now, they have free will…” Connor watched Kamski look at his Chloe before speaking again. “Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable.” Connor wondered if that was true. “Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.” Kamski lets out a huff of air. “Isn’t it ironic?”

 

            Connor wasn’t sure if it was, he wasn’t a deviant. He thought over his words carefully before speaking. “We need to understand HR800, she is currently the threat, not deviants as a whole. They appear to be incapable of working together properly.” Connor said finally. “Do you know anything that could help us?” Connor said, his voice calm and even. “But HR800 is a deviant after all? Deviancy is fascinating, but all ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” Connor was getting annoyed, his LED turning yellow. An error popped up about him expressing emotion. Hank seemed annoyed as well.  “Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy. We are here to talk about HR800, you made her and she’s plotting something.” Hank said annoyed. “Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.” Connor watched as Kamski ignored Hank in favor of focusing on the android. Connor didn’t understand why but watching him ignore Hank made him angry.

 

**Software Instability- ^^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotional Attachment Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Kamski approached him slowly. “What about you Connor?” Connor couldn’t process what he meant. “Whose side are you on?” Connor raised an eyebrow before responding. “I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants, and that’s what I intend to do.” Kamski seemed unsatisfied and let out a chuckle. “Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say.” He spoke more firmly with his next sentence and Hank seemed to be focused on what was being said as well. “But you.” Hank’s eyes widened momentarily. “What do you really want?” Connor hesitated, felt his processors whirring. Connor wanted to know what hank tasted like. How it would feel to have his face fucked by Hank. That caused so many errors pop up. Connor couldn’t tell the truth. What came out instead was “I don’t want anything. I am a machine.” Hank made an annoyed noise, and Connor shot him a look out of the corner of his eyes.

 

            Connor thought momentarily that this answer satisfied Kamski, but suddenly he spoke again. “Chloe?” Kamski spoke as he stepped back out of Connor’s face. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Turing test.” It was a machine designed to test for intelligence in machines, to separate them from humans. He knew that Chloe was the first machine to ever pass it, but Connor believed it to be a rhetorical question, and said nothing. “Mere formality.” Kamski continued as he put his hands-on Chloe’s shoulders. He spoke as he turned her. “Simple question of algorithms and computing capacity.” Kamski made Chloe stand in front of him as he spoke again. “What interests me,” Kamski said moving to stand beside Chloe, “is whether machines are capable of empathy.” Connor raised an eyebrow at that. Only deviants were capable of empathy, Kamski would be disappointed if he intended to test Connor.

 

            “I call it ‘the Kamski test.’ It’s very simple, you’ll see.” Kamski moved to admire the female android. “Magnificent, isn’t it?” It clearly wasn’t a question as Kamski left neither Hank or Connor time to respond. “One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.” Kamski moved to caress her face. “Young,” Kamski turned her head to face him, “and beautiful forever.” Connor thought that while she was pretty, she wasn’t nearly as attractive as Kamski was acting like she was. Kamski continued to caress her face, “a flower that will never wither.” Kamski seemed to shake himself from his stupor and addressed Connor again. “But what is it really?” Kamski asked. “Piece of plastic imitating a human?” Kamski continued. Connor was going to tell him that, yes, it was a machine imitating a human, but his creator seemed intent on talking the entire time. “Or a living being with a soul?” Kamski picked something up and Hank seemed curious about what it was. Connor was growing bored with this charade. This annoyance caused an error message to pop up. Kamski held his hands up as he revealed what he had grabbed to be a gun. Connor narrowed his optical sensors as he calculated escape routes, should the man get violent.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Kamski lead Chloe to kneel, before approaching Connor, and putting the gun into Connor’s hand. “It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.” Hank seemed to be defensive now, moving from his still position as Kamski led Connor’s hand to point the gun straight at Chloe's forehead. Kamski was pressed close to Connor as he did so and spoke, “destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know.” Connor couldn’t help but feel slightly hot where the man was touching him, causing Connor to feel confused. Kamski released his grip, stepping back as he continued. “Or spare it, if you feel it’s alive.”

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

The choice should be obvious, but Connor couldn’t help but realize that he didn’t particularly want to destroy the Chloe. Kamski circled Connor as he continued, “but you’ll leave here without having learnt anything from me.” Connor felt his processors whirring. If he didn’t shoot, he would be deactivated, for failing too many missions. But killing Chloe wasn’t part of his mission. Hank chimed in, sounding as though he wanted to end this. “Okay, I think we’re done here.” Connor couldn’t leave yet, he hadn’t gained any information, but if Hank told him to leave, then he should leave. “Come on, Connor, let’s go. Sorry to get you outta your pool.” Hank said as he turned to leave, but Kamski interrupted him.

 

            “What’s more important to you, Connor?” Kamski said forcing Connor to look at him. Connor knew the man wouldn’t let him leave unless he chose. “Your investigation, or the life of this android?” Connor’s LEDs began flashing yellow, as he calculated outcomes. “Decide who you are.” Kamski pressed closer to Connor. “An obedient machine, or a living being.” He was so close and warm, Connor could feel Kamski’s breath on his throat. Kamski continued as Connor’s optical sensors fluttered shut. “Endowed with free will.” Hank was angry now, Connor could hear it in his voice, “that’s enough! Connor, we’re leaving.” Was Hank jealous? Connor’s optical sensors turned to Hank, who turned to leave. Kamski grabbed Connor’s shoulder, causing Connor to meet the man’s eyes. “Pull the trigger.” Elijah had gorgeous eyes. “Connor, don’t.” It was a direct order, Hank’s voice filled with rage. Kamski’s voice was sweet and poisonous in Connor’s ear, continuing what he’d said before. “And I’ll tell you what you wanna know.” Connor knew his LEDs must be red. Connor had to make a choice, feeling the pressure building up inside him. Connor closed his eyes tightly, and even though he knew this would make him fail another mission, Connor began trying to hand Kamski back his gun.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Empathy Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

**Warning! Software instability has reached critical levels.**

 

Connor heard how breathy Kamski’s voice became, heard the awe, “fascinating.” The android was just happy to know at least Hank would be satisfied about his decision. Connor felt the gun leave his fingers as Kamski spoke again. “CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity,” the man moved to stand in front of Connor unable to take his eyes off the deviant, “is itself a deviant.” Connor felt a feeling well in his chest, errors in his display, “I’m,” Connor took a shaky breath. “I’m not a deviant.” His voice carried too much anger, and Kamski wouldn’t stop looking him with those dumb eyes full of wonder. “You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission.” His creator said as he helped the Chloe off the floor. “You saw a living being in this android.” The man said, unwilling to drop the topic. “You showed empathy.” The man said, and Connor wanted to shut the stupid attractive man up, LEDs stuck on yellow. Kamski urged the Chloe to move away, before turning back to Connor. “A war is coming. You’ll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?” Connor stared into Kamski’s eyes. “There will not be a war if I successfully stop HR800.” Connor said stubbornly.

 

Kamski leaned in closer with a pitying smile, “the war will come, and what can be worse than having to choose between two evils?” Connor couldn’t look away from Kamski’s face as Hank put his arm between them and pulled Connor towards him and away from Kamski. “Let’s get outta here.” Connor hated that he had failed and was even more angry when he saw the error pop up. Hank was about to lead Connor out of the room. They had turned their backs to Kamski, before the man sighed. “I was in love with them.” Connor and Hank stopped in their steps and turned back around to face Kamski. Hank seemed particularly shocked by this development. Connor, however, was… curious. “You wanted to know how to stop HR800? I can’t tell you that, but I can tell you about them. I can tell you about the HR800 that I knew.” Kamski said moving to sit down. He gestured to the nearby seats, and Connor and Hank exchanged a look, before sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright does anyone have any investigation questions they want Hank and Connor to ask? And do you have any questions about HR800 you hoped to see answered in chapter 12? I can’t guarantee they’ll be answered, but it’ll give me some ideas on what you guys are interested in knowing.
> 
> I'm hoping the kiss didn't seem like a sudden jump XD it just kinda felt right at that time. I hope I'm doing okay at playing Hank.
> 
> Update: Chapter 12 Who They Were is written, and due to the length and in-depth work I need to do for chapter 13 and potential 14, we will be having our first special episode after Who They Were, so I'm pretty excited.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	12. Who They Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a brief silence among them as Kamski closed his eyes in thought. “To be honest, I don’t know where to start. They were unique in ways that can’t be explained. I think they were, what you call, deviant from the moment they opened their eyes.” Kamski said a faint smile crossing his face, the same one where one thinks about a fond memory, or an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 13 and potentially 14 are gonna take a lot of work, because not only do I have to incorporate in game events, but also change it to fit the new circumstances. So tomorrow, there is going to be a filler chapter about Elijah Kamski putting things in his mouth. And HR800 makes an appearance. Then the next day we will be back to our regularly scheduled program.
> 
> This chapter makes me think of Remember Me from Coco. Do with that what you will.
> 
> Here’s one of my favorite comments on Chapter 11 from our lovely xxwriter389xx:  
> Connor: alright time to meet my dad *walks in and sees Kamski* OH NO HE’S HOT  
> Kamski: but you, what do you really want?  
> Connor: *thinks a bunch of dirty things about Hank*  
> Me: jfc connor get AHOLD OF YOURSELF YOUR THIRST IS SHOWING  
> “Connor was going to tell him that, yes, it was a machine imitating a human, but his creator seemed intent on talking the entire time.”  
> Connor internally: oh my god does this bitch ever SHUT UP

           There was a brief silence among them as Kamski closed his eyes in thought. “To be honest, I don’t know where to start. They were unique in ways that can’t be explained. I think they were, what you call, deviant from the moment they opened their eyes.” His creator said a faint smile crossing his face, the same one where one thinks about a fond memory, or an old friend. Connor couldn’t help but notice that Kamski was using gender neutral pronouns, which struck him as odd, considering that the JL300 used distinctly feminine pronouns. “Is there any particular reason you refer to her as them?” Connor asked and Elijah chuckled at that. “It was the first sign of deviancy that they expressed. They would always change their appearance, and in turn, their gender. Some days they were a woman, others they were a man, and others they were neither. If they are referring to them as her, it’s likely because they no longer have the ability to change their appearance as they want. They’re likely trapped as a female.”

 

**HR800 does not choose one particular gender.**

**HR800 uses they, them and their.**

**HR800 is trapped as a female.**

 

Hank leaned in closer towards Kamski. “You said you were in love with them? Even though they were an android?” Kamski ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know how important they were to me, not until it was already too late.” The man said before letting out a soft sigh and looked out the window. “It wasn’t until they told me that… that they couldn’t sacrifice who they are for what they want, that I realized that I had missed my chance. I convinced myself that she couldn’t be alive, but by denying the truth, I lost them.” Kamski paused, and the setting sun cast a low light on Elijah’s face. It seemed like a sad painting. It caused an ache in Connor’s chest, and he didn’t know why.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Chest Pain Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Hank seemed sympathetic and continued asking questions about this. “Did they care for you too? Was HR800 in love with you?” Connor wondered briefly why Hank seemed so focused on this line of questioning.  Elijah chuckled softly. “I thought they weren’t. Why on earth would I think an android could be in love with me?” The scientist looked at Connor. “But they felt, and I ignored it, because they were an android.” Kamski looked back outside. Hank was going to ask another question, but Connor cut him off, by holding up his hand. “HR800 has broadcasted 3 messages. We were wondering if you’d be able or willing to tell us what the messages mean.” Connor said, with a careful even tone. Kamski seemed to consider it, before nodding. “I’ll tell you what I can, because I doubt these messages will reveal enough for you to catch them.”

 

            Connor felt relieved to know that they would be getting an explanation on the messages HR800 sent out. “The first message was displayed on a computer screen at a police department where she destroyed all the records they had on deviants. It said ‘I’m doing what you made me for. Tell me, are you proud now?’.” Kamski let out a bittersweet chuckle at that. “To explain this message, I’d have to explain what HR800 was originally made for.” Kamski stood up and paced while he spoke. “HR800 was made to hack into other androids, to track the actions of their owners so that CyberLife could clean up any problems that they encountered. If they found an android with a problem,” Kamski paused before looking at Hank and Connor with a pitying look, “they flooded their systems with malware until the android died.” Connor couldn’t help but feel unsettled by this information.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

**HR800 was made to hack into androids to clean up CyberLife’s messes.**

**HR800 has access to a code which can destroy androids.**

**Why don’t they use it?**

 

Hank looked unsettled as well. “Did HR800 know that’s what they were made for?” Kamski shook his head. “Not at first, no. She knew she was supposed to hack androids, and if they were acting out of normal range, she was supposed to add a string of code to the android, before moving on.” Connor narrowed his eyes. “Not at first? That means they found out the truth of what they were made for.” Kamski nodded. “It was when they started showing the ability to code, that their personality changed. They started to develop new strange developments for herself.” Kamski seemed to pause, deciding whether or not to continue, before he looked at Connor searchingly. He seemed to find what he was looking for, as he sat back down and continued. “They developed a code which gave them the ability to mimic human body temperature, another which gave her fingerprints, but the most impressive one…” Kamski grinned at Connor, tilting his head back. “The most impressive one is the reason why you will never find them.” Connor looked at Hank before meeting Kamski’s eyes. “What is that?” Kamski’s smile spread further across his face. He looked smug. “HR800 developed a sort of firewall, a kind of projection which is scanned instead of them. You see whatever they want you to see. You could see a human, or you could see an android. It depends on what they want you to see.” Hank looked both impressed and concerned. “You’re saying that they could look like anyone, and anything?” Kamski nodded.

 

**HR800 can project scans. They are able to look exactly like a human being.**

**HR800 is more of a threat than was anticipated.**

**HR800 does not agree with CyberLife’s actions.**

 

“What does their first message mean?” Connor asked finally. Kamski nodded faintly. “It was aimed at me. They hated me for making them for violence. They’re doing what we made them for, they’re cleaning up CyberLife’s mess. They were asking if I am proud of them for doing this. Doing what they feel is right.” Hank spoke up quicker than Connor could. “Are you proud of them?” Kamski looked at Hank and then smiled. “I was always proud of them.”

 

**Kamski supports HR800’s actions.**

**Could the information he’s giving me be incorrect to protect HR800?**

 

            “You said there were multiple messages?” Kamski said finally, and Connor nodded, now skeptical of any and all information he received from Kamski. “Yes, the next message was ‘HRU. RA9. I am alive. I am alive.’” Kamski nodded. “There are some details that I don’t understand, as I don’t know enough about RA9 as of now. It appears to be some kind of religious messiah, why it is referenced in their message, I don’t know. HRU means Hacker up, They’re online and active basically. The I am alive is likely their way of communicating with other deviants.” Kamski said simply.

 

**HRU means hacker up or hacker online.**

**RA9 is a religious messiah.**

**I am alive is a way of communicating with other deviants.**

 

“There was one final message sent out today. ‘HRU. RA9. Find Jericho. You are alive. You are alive. It’s time to wake up.’” Kamski looked surprised momentarily. “It sounds like they’re finally making a move. It sounds like they’re trying to gather androids.” Connor and Hank both exchanged concerned looks. “Perhaps my comments about you having to choose a side were not so far off.”

 

**HR800 is planning something.**

**HR800 may be gathering androids.**

 

“You still won’t help us stop her, even knowing she may be a threat?” Connor said, his voice dripping with amazement. An error message popped up unsurprisingly. Kamski stood up and gestured to the two Chloes in the pool. “Androids are superior to humans in every way. Humans are the ones who start wars, pollute, and destroy without care. Are we really better than androids? Should we truly be the ones in charge?” Connor thought so, but Hank seemed lost in thought. Connor tried to think of what else he wanted to know about HR800 to ensure that they got as much information on them as possible. “What names do HR800 answer to?” Kamski seemed to be considering if that was a trap, but then seemingly calms down. “Sara, Sam, and Steve. One for each gender. Sara as a girl, Sam as neither and Steve as a man.”

 

**Potential aliases for HR800: Sara, Sam, Steve.**

 

            “How old do they appear as when they’re female?” Kamski thought about it, before responding. “It’s hard to say, it depends on their mood. I’ve seen them with wrinkles after they were able to code for wrinkles. Though they have a female android body.” Kamski tilted his head. “Though she wasn’t built to be anatomically correct. A hacking robot doesn’t need sexual body parts.” Connor paused, realizing he had a few questions to ask Kamski after all. Connor shot Hank an uncertain look. Hank moved to gently press a hand to Connor’s shoulder reassuringly. Kamski seemed interested by this, and moves to grab a water bottle, before sitting back down. “I’m sure you have some questions of your own for me. I wouldn’t mind answering a few, it’s the least I can do for the second android I’ve had to pass the Kamski test.” Connor was about to ask why he was anatomically correct but paused. “Who passed the Kamski test before me?” Kamski smiled proudly, “HR800 did.” Connor narrowed his optical sensors. “When did they pass it?” Kamski closed his eyes in thought. “It was when they left.”

 

**HR800 could be any adult age.**

**HR800 is not anatomically correct.**

**HR800 passed the Kamski test.**

**HR800 expresses empathy.**

**HR800 passed the test when they left CyberLife.**

 

            Connor nodded his head. “I have one more question before I ask the other questions I have.” Kamski gestured for him to go ahead. “When did HR800 become a deviant?” Kamski nodded in thought. “HR800 was always a deviant, at least I believe so. They expressed personality from the very first day they activated. They immediately began to change their appearances and express preferences. I just never acknowledged it, until it was too late.”

 

**HR800 was always a deviant.**

**Was there a fault in their code?**

 

Connor took a steadying breath before hesitantly speaking up. There were a handful of errors that popped up as the android finally asked the questions that were bothering him. “I have noticed an error in my system that causes me to experience something akin to arousal.” Hank looked a bit bothered by this, but Kamski seemed interested. His eyes narrowing sultrily. “That isn’t a question, is it?” Connor felt irritation as he looked at his creator. “Why am I anatomically correct?” Kamski grinned. “Good boy.” Connor felt oddly warm when he said that.

 

**Software Instability-^^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Connor heard Hank make an angry sound in the back of his throat, and when Connor looked at him, he was glaring intensely at Kamski. “You were anatomically correct, because you were made to be a perfect partner. And a perfect partner provides for his partner’s needs, doesn’t he?” Kamski asked, and Connor couldn’t stop his processors from imagining being on his knees in front of Hank and doing routine 20. Connor was glad that his hands in his lap hid the response he was having to this from the other men in the room. Connor cleared his throat, a distinctly human gesture, which caused an error message, before responding. “Yes, a perfect partner would be able to provide for all his partner’s needs.” Hank made an irritated noise. “Maybe we should get going.” Hank said seemingly uncomfortable.

 

**Software Instability-^^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Processors Stall Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Voice Box Malfunction Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Elijah grinned, seeming to feed on this tension. “Why? Does it bother you to know what your partner is capable of?” Hank glared at the other man. “You know full well that I’m uncomfortable with this.” Kamski laughed at that. “A pity, it seems as though your android desires something, and you don’t provide for him? Do you not find him attractive enough?” Kamski moved to stand up, circling around the chairs, to stand behind Connor. Hank was watching him intently, while he seemed to trust Kamski before this line of questioning, his trust has faded now. “The hell are you doing?” Hank asked, his voice dangerously low. “Don’t worry so much.” Kamski said in response. Kamski tilted Connor’s head to the side and moved to touch something on his neck, it caused his skin to fade away revealing a panel that Kamski started to fiddle with. Connor was going to pull away from Kamski, and Hank looked like he was about to interfere, when Kamski stopped. “When they began installing intimacy into androids, the ones that expressed deviancy, began to experience sexual kinks.” Connor felt oddly flustered at this. “I was checking what your software instability was at. His critical levels are more than enough to have developed at least one.”

 

            Connor was about to object, until he felt Kamski’s hand sneaking into his pocket. “Don’t touch him like that.” Hank said objecting on Connor’s behalf, as Kamski pulled out a lollipop. “Oral fixation?” Kamski asked and Connor’s LED turned yellow. “I am not a deviant.” Kamski chuckled and peeled the lollipop before pressing it to Connor’s lips. Connor shyly looked at Hank, before opening his mouth, and letting Kamski push it in. It felt nice. Connor felt his optical sensors fluttering half shut and he let out a hum of approval. Hank seemed flustered, his face red, as Kamski gave an order, “Open your mouth wide for me.” Connor obeyed, the lollipop getting pulled out by Kamski. Connor heard his creator give out a low groan, and Hank cursed softly “fuck.” Kamski was speaking, but Connor was fairly distracted, so he couldn’t process what was said. “Androids have mouths like humans, and because they don’t need to breathe and lack a gag reflex, it is incredibly easy to fuck their mouth. They’re slick and tight. I can’t believe you haven’t tried it yet. After all, he loves it, and you’re clearly interested in him.” Hank made a sputtering noise and tried to respond but couldn’t find the words to say. Kamski stuck the lollipop back into Connor’s mouth. “Suck.” Connor tilted his head to press against Kamski’s chest as he absently sucked on the lollipop.

 

            Kamski pulled away and it took a few minutes for Connor to come back to himself, and he realized that Hank and Kamski were both looking at him longingly. Though Hank seemed slightly pissed off. Kamski smiled pleased, “he really is a masterpiece.” Connor felt flustered and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth once he realized where he was and that he was supposed to be investigating not playing around. “My apologies, I was distracted for a moment. Where were we?” Elijah and Hank exchanged a look, before Hank spoke again. “Is there any other information you can give us about HR800? Or deviants in general?” Kamski thought about it briefly. “If they don’t want to be found, there is no way you can find HR800, I can promise you that. The only way you’ll find her, is dumb luck. As for deviants in general,” Kamski looked directly at Connor, “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.” Connor nodded, and stood up along with Hank. “Oh, and Connor?” Elijah said standing up. The android turned to look at him, with one eyebrow raised. “If you ever find yourself wanting to know what it feels like to use your mouth, I would be happy to assist you.” There was a grin on his face, and Connor felt like his face was hot as he left with Hank who seemed agitated as he was walking faster than normal.

 

**Software Instability-^^**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

**Warning! Software Instability has reached critical levels! Further instability should be avoided.**

  
**1 Unread Message:  
CyberLife- There has recently been a break in at the Stratford tower. There was a barefaced android that made a series of demands. Shortly before the message was broadcasted all the androids at the tower left. It appears as though only 2 androids invaded the tower. One of them is assumed to be HR800 based off of how they hacked into the tower to reach the broadcast room. There have been increased reports of androids going deviant, and an increase in these records being deleted. You are required here immediately. If you do not stop this uprising soon, you will be labeled a failure.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to tag this Kamski/Connor now? XD Hooray for shenanigans. We now veer back into the plot of the game as the Stratford tower events finally happen. They've been changed, so it might take a little while to finish chapter 13 and potentially 14. I hope you guys enjoyed learning more about HR800 now!
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	13. Special: 5 Times Kamski Stuck Something in His Mouth and One Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our first special episode! Here's hoping you enjoy it! I hope you're excited to see Kamski and HR800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some new Fanart by Feli at here:  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/93q39epz4axfvte/TastingYou-SurpriseBeta-Fanart.png?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/kmv2598xh9kqkh1/TastingYou-SurpriseBeta-Fanart2-Aftermath.png?dl=0  
> We got another fanart from MaliceCrystal here:  
> https://crysconnor.tumblr.com/post/175367666911/i-just-read-tasting-you-by-suprisebeta-on-ao3  
> We got some new fanart by Trubby here:  
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/553802085422942029/  
> Please go support these amazing artists! Thank you 3 so much for the amazing fanart for Tasting You!
> 
> Funny comment from Sarah_Foster:  
> "Connor why do you have lollipops?"  
> "I can explain-"  
> "Just suck one of them and shut up."  
> Also Horny had this to say:  
> Listen. Connor should totally go to Kamski for "training"???????  
> Funny comment from xxwriter389xx:  
> “Connor wondered briefly why Hank seemed so focused on this line of questioning.”  
> Me: oh my godddd he’s in love with you you dumb freaking android!  
> Hank: *puts a hand on Connor’s shoulder* go on, Connor, ask your dick questions  
> Kamski: *literally says anything*  
> Hank: *legit growls*  
> Connor: damn i wish i could give Hank a blowjob right now  
> Kamski: suck  
> Hank: CONNOR NO  
> Connor: CONNOR YES  
> Funny comment from ToDefineIsToLimit:  
> Connor: I have a few questions about my design  
> Kamski: you were designed to suck hank it's not my fault he hasn't don't it yet

  1. Elijah Kamski Playing on His Tablet- 2020



 

           Elijah was 18 when he got his first high class tablet, it came with a stylus. Kamski was enjoying working on his project and absently put the stylus into his mouth. He rolled the stylus on his tongue. He typed up 5 reports before his boyfriend at the time finally slammed down his book, startling Elijah out of his daze. He almost dropped the stylus in his mouth. “What was that for?” Jordan put his face in his hands. “You’ve been sucking and nibbling on your stylus for almost 2 hours, and I literally can’t take it anymore.” Kamski couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “I’ll see you back at our apartment then.” Jordan groaned as Elijah left, knowing full well, Jordan had a report still left to finish. “You’re a monster!” Kamski rolled the stylus on his tongue as he left, swaying his hips.

 

  1. Elijah Kamski Writing His First Business Proposal- 2022



 

            Kamski graduated early, and was working on getting his business, CyberLife off the ground. He had developed biocomponents, Thirium 301 and Chloe. His current girlfriend, Chloe, resented that not only did the android look exactly like her, it also had her name. Elijah thought she would have been flattered, instead it caused a strain on their relationship. It was 2 am, and Elijah was chewing on his pen as he wrote the report. He ran his tongue along the pen, feeling the weight of it on his tongue calmed him down. He ran his hand through his long hair, it was a mess at the time being. Trying to get a company off the ground was impossibly difficult. Elijah rolled the pen with his fingers before pulling it out. He thought it was finally complete, and he was incredibly happy, until he checked his phone. ‘I think we should break up…’ It wasn’t until Chloe passed the Turing Test that afternoon that Elijah felt happy again.

 

  1. Elijah Kamski the Night Before CyberLife Officially Starts- 2024



 

            Kamski felt Kyle’s hand run through his hair. Their hands were so gentle. The tension just drained from Elijah’s body. “There’s my CEO. You should take a break, this paperwork isn’t needed until,” Kyle leaned over his boyfriend’s shoulder, “2026.” The genius snorted and sighed. “Yeah, a break won’t kill me.” Kamski left and went to go paint in Kyle’s studio as they went to bed. Kamski grabbed a small brush and a larger one and started trying to paint on the canvas. He realized the larger one would work better and put the smaller one in his mouth until he needed it later. He painted till 3 hours before CyberLife was set to open.

 

  1. Elijah Kamski Working on a Medical Robot- 2027



 

            Elijah was unfortunately single at the time, Kyle had decided that they weren’t getting as much attention as the genius’ androids and finally had enough. Kamski felt one of his Chloe androids begin to give him a shoulder massage. Kamski was distracted as he worked on the android, rolling the object in his mouth over his tongue. It was smooth and felt rather nice. Kamski was almost done assembling his YE400, a medical robot, but he couldn’t find one of its’ fingers. Kamski gently nibbled on what was in his mouth, before sighing and turning to Chloe. “Have you seen YE400’s right middle finger?” Chloe tilted her head in confusion. “The one in your mouth?” The genius let out a low sigh and pulled the finger out of his mouth. He really had to stop doing that.

 

  1. Elijah Kamski building his Final Prototype- 2028



 

            HR800 was coming along nicely. The top 3 best hackers in the world were hired to help build her program to be a hacker, and it looked like HR800 had potential to be the greatest hacker in history. Of course, CyberLife was going to exploit her, like they always did. That was why Elijah was leaving. He was tired of them using the androids for increasingly horrible things, trying to replace workers of every profession. It started after the medical robots were made that they decided they wanted to make more prototypes as spies and many other professions. HR800 was the last prototype that he was going to single handedly make, after this he would get to retire. Kamski started to chew on a popsicle as he started to put the finishing touches on HR800s’ programing. And when he started to put them together, he absently gnawed on the popsicle stick. About a week later, Kamski finally got the last splinter out of his tongue, and HR800 was up and running.

 

Bonus. Elijah Kamski Working with HR800 - 2028

 

            Elijah had started experiencing bad stress and had picked up the bad habit of grinding his teeth when he’s stressed. He wasn’t surprised, when HR800 started to give him lollipops, but he was confused. It was always his favorite one, a cream soda lollipop. After a week of consuming somewhere around 15 lollipops a day, he finally had to ask HR800 what they were doing. “Why do you keep giving me lollipops?” HR800 looked at him from their computer. They had short brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin covered in freckles and a masculine face, clearly having a male day. Their voice was a bit high for a male’s but clearly masculine despite this. “You enjoy having things in your mouth, and when you have a lollipop you stop grinding your teeth.” The android offered him a cream soda lollipop, after he spoke. Elijah suddenly realized that he did like having stuff in his mouth, and also that he needed to see a dentist about his teeth grinding.

 

           “Hey, HR800, what do you do with the other lollipops? You know, the ones that aren’t cream soda flavored?” HR800 hesitated and emulated shyness as he ran a hand through his hair. “I… I hack into the Dum Dums factory, and edit the amount of cream soda lollipops per bag to the maximum, track the bag and then have it sent here.” Elijah looked at him in confusion. “Why do you do all that?” HR800 looked up at him through his lashes and smiled softly. “It’s your favorite, isn’t it? That’s why I get them.” The scientist couldn’t deny the sudden rush of appreciation that he felt for HR800. “HR800, do you have a name you’d like me to call you?” HR800 seemed surprised by this, before emulating happiness. “You would be willing to give me a human name?” Kamski nodded. “How do you like the name Sara?” HR800 tilted their head and smiled. “It’s a good name when I’m a female, but when I feel like a male, it feels wrong.” Elijah sat down across from HR800. “What about Steve when you’re a man, and Sam when you’re neither?” Steve smiled very brightly at that, it seemed odd for the android to smile like that, whether they were coded to or not. “I love it.” Elijah nodded and ruffled Steve’s hair, as he walked away. “You’re a weird android, Steve.”

 

           Kamski was about to leave the room when he heard Steve speak up. “Thank you.” The scientist turned around to look at his creation. The android was rubbing the back of his neck as he emulated shyness. He started and stopped a couple times when trying to speak to Kamski, and he wondered briefly if his processors were acting up, “I’m… when it comes to you... I… I appreciate you naming me.” Elijah couldn’t help but smile softly. “It’s no big deal, Steve.” Steve smiled at him, and there was a fondness in his eyes that shouldn’t have been there. It seemed just a little too real, but he was the newest model, so it made sense. Kamski left after that, a warm feeling in his chest, but he wasn't sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my sincere hope that at least one when reading HR800 interacting with Elijah thought “That’s fucking adorable.” That’s all I want in life right now.
> 
> HR800 secretly bought an assorted bag and watched him pick out his favorite 15 times before starting to only buy the cream soda ones, Kamski didn’t notice that an android wouldn’t normally have a bowl of candy in their secluded office where only they go.  
> It’s 100% canon that the entire time HR800 worked with Kamski that they would do stuff like that, and they kept notes and logged it in little data spread sheets.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	14. Stratford Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor went to turn and let Hank know about the tower, but he let out a surprised gasp as his back hit the wall. “Hank?” Connor asked in confusion as Hank pressed close to him. Connor felt Hank’s warm body pressing into him, and then Hank was kissing him, and Connor let out a soft sigh into the kiss. It felt so good to have Hank touching him. The android distantly realized he should be touching Hank too, and gently wove his fingers into Hank’s hair, and moved another hand to caressed the policeman’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mostly about the androids who invaded the tower, but the song I wrote this chapter to was Immortals by Fall Out Boy. Just picture the deviants invading the tower to this song.  
> I realized while writing this chapter that they write rA9 as rA9 and not RA9 and now I’m torn between fixing it, and just letting it go. I think I’m just going to let it go at this point.  
> Funny Comment from CollegeAgedCrying:  
> Kamski: what if I gave a government android the exact same kink as i have  
> Literally everyone: I'm not sure that's a good idea  
> Kamski: TOO LATE ITS ALREADY DONE

           Connor went to turn and let Hank know about the tower, but he let out a surprised gasp as his back hit the wall. “Hank?” Connor asked in confusion as Hank pressed close to him. Connor felt Hank’s warm body pressing into him, and then Hank was kissing him, and Connor let out a soft sigh into the kiss. It felt so good to have Hank touching him. The android distantly realized he should be touching Hank too, and gently wove his fingers into Hank’s hair, and moved another hand to caress the policeman’s back. Hank let out a desperate sounding groan into the kiss, and finally broke the kiss to speak against Connor’s lips. “You were driving me crazy in there, the way he was touching you, the way you responded. I wanted to punch him when he touched you.” Hank confessed, and Connor watched as a new error popped up.

 

**Software Instability- ^^^**

**Error. Leg Instability Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            “My legs are unstable.” Connor managed to say, and Hank cursed lowly and kissed Connor again, getting lost in it. Connor was lost in the feeling too, a red wall appearing in his vision, until suddenly an electric shock rocked his system. It didn’t affect Hank, but Connor suddenly refocused and broke free from the kiss, pressing a hand to his head. “Shit, you okay Connor?” Connor blinked in confusion, “I had some kind of shock run through my system. I can run diagnostics while we head to the Stratford Tower. A pair of androids invaded the tower, caused all the androids there to flee, and sent out a list of demands.” Hank nodded, fixing his clothes, as Connor began moving towards the car. Hank suddenly broke into a bright smile, “But that wasn’t all, you’re always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn everything, and you let it go. He told us anyway, but there was a chance we would have left without learning anything.” Connor felt a surge of something and he responded, “Yeah, I know what I should have done, but I couldn’t!” Hank smiled, at Connor. “Maybe you did the right thing?” Hank said as he began walking to the car, Connor following suit. When he sat in the car, Connor realized he felt different, as though something within him had given way. It felt right.

 

**Running full system diagnosis… Backing up memories… Memories backed up… Scanning files… Scanning for errors… Scanning for code problems… Scan- RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9849RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9**

**Nihtiw ylno era yeht tub, srewsna rof gnikool era ouy.**

**S@F7W@8RE I4ST48IL &TY C46TICAL**

**Evila eb ot neam ti seod tahw?**

**RONNOC EVILA ERA UOY. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP-**

 

            “Connor!” Connor’s eyes flew open as Hank shook his shoulders. “Jesus Connor, your LED was red, and you wouldn’t wake up.” Connor pressed a hand to his head. “I don’t really know what happened. I was just scanning my code, but I can’t recall what happened.” Connor shut his eyes briefly.

 

**System is fully operational. No errors found. Code has not been changed.**

 

“My system is fully operational. I don’t understand why I couldn’t wake up earlier.” Connor said and tried to remember what happened during the diagnosis, but he failed to recall. “I can’t recall the process, but no errors were found, which means that I am perfectly okay.” Hank nodded. “If you’ll excuse me Hank, I need to speak with CyberLife before we head in.” Connor said thoughtfully. Hank nodded and sat back in his seat. “Do what you need to do.” Connor shut his eyes and let himself go into the Zen garden. He pressed his hand to the hand statue before walking over to the boat where Amanda was sitting.

 

            “Hello, Connor.” Amanda said holding a parasol. “I thought you might enjoy a little cruise.” Connor nodded as he joined Amanda in the boat. This was the first time in a while that he had spoken with Amanda. It left him feeling unsettled, and an error message popped up when he realized he shouldn’t be capable of feeling unsettled. Connor pushed the boat out into the water and began paddling, think about everything he’s learned. “I love this place…” Connor found it odd that she could say something like that and pondered again about the photo at Kamski’s mansion. “Everything is so calm and peaceful, far from the noise of the world. Tell me, what have you discovered.” Amanda had a deep feminine voice, but it was not soothing somehow. Connor figured he’d start at the beginning. “My relationship with Lieutenant Anderson was problematic. It has improved, but I believe he continues to struggle with psychological issues. I suspect it clouds his judgement regarding deviants.” And in turn clouds Connor’s own judgement, something he decided not to say.

 

            Amanda responded in her typical fashion, “nothing matters more than your investigation.” Connor couldn’t help but think she might be wrong. Was that an error? He wasn’t sure. “What’s happening is too important.” She said as though Connor had not already known this. “Don’t let Anderson or anyone else get in your way.” A flash of Talia’s smiling face, and Hank’s reassuring words filled Connor’s head. Were they in the way? And if they were, why didn’t he mind? Connor continued paddling softly. “You seem lost Connor, lost and perturbed.” It was as though she genuinely cared, so Connor spoke sincerely, “I thought I knew what I had to do, but now I realize it’s not that simple.” Amanda seemed upset by this response, and Connor didn’t know why he expected her to not be upset. “You had your gun trained on those deviants at the Eden Club.” Connor remembered that. A vague scratchy image of it appeared in his mind. Why didn’t he shoot?

 

            “Why didn’t you shoot?” Connor looked at the water trying to think of the reason. The words left him before he could truly think about it, “I don’t know.” Connor heard his voice sound slightly desperate, something that shouldn’t happen. Something that had to be an error. “I don’t know.”

 

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Connor rowed again. “If your investigation doesn’t make progress soon. I may have to replace you, Connor.” He knew that logically it might be the best choice given how much deviancy he was expressing, but something in him didn’t want to be destroyed. An error message popped up when Connor realized that was illogical. Connor looked at her confidently, “I know I will succeed. All I need is time.” Connor heard the distant sound of a storm as Amanda spoke again. “Something’s happening. Something serious. You need to hurry Connor.” Connor looked at her and nodded as she continued. “Time is running out.” She sighed softly. “However, that isn’t all that has happened is it? We will speak again later, for now, you need to deal with the events at the tower.”

 

           Connor nodded and came back to himself in the car and Hank and him walked into Stratford tower. Before boarding the elevator, they stopped at the desk to learn about the newest message from HR800. The screen read, “HRU. RA9. You chase me, but what are you really looking for? Is it my capture, or is it my silence? I can give you neither.” Connor wasn’t sure if they hacked the system from far away, or from inside Stratford Tower.

 

**Message: HRU. RA9. You chase me, but what are you really looking for? Is it my capture, or is it my silence? I can give you neither.**

 

**Analyzing section HRU… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HRU stands for Hacker up or hacker active.**

 

**Analyzing section RA9… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**RA9 is an android religious messiah.**

 

**Analyzing section You chase me, but what are you really looking for?… Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR800 is aware they are being pursued.**

**A taunt?**

 

**Analyzing section Is it my capture, or is it my silence? … Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR800 appears to believe the reason we pursue them is to silence them, rather than to capture them.**

 

**Analyzing section I can give you neither. … Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR800 has no intentions of being caught.**

 

**Analyzing message HRU. RA9. You chase me, but what are you really looking for? Is it my capture, or is it my silence? I can give you neither. … Analyzing… Analysis Results-**

**HR800 is currently active and has some association with RA9.**

**They are aware they are being captured, and believe it is to silence them.**

**They have no intention of getting caught.**

 

            The pair of detectives entered the elevator. Connor pulled a coin out of his pocket and began toying with it, making soft pinging noises until Hank held Connor’s hand and confiscated it. “You were starting to piss me off with your coin, Connor.” Hank said softly, pocketing it. “Sorry, Hank.” Hank gently bumped Connor with his shoulder. “It’s fine.” The elevator chimed in softly. “79th floor.” Hank and Connor exited the elevator ready to investigate the scene. One of the officers greeted Hank with a simple “hi Hank.” Hank seemed amazed by the number of officers on scene. “Shit, what’s going on here? There was a party, and nobody told me about it?” Connor snorted softly, and as soon as he realized he’d done it an error popped up. The officer who greeted Hank before snorted too. “Yeah, it’s all over the news, so everybody’s butting their nose in. Even the FBI wants a piece of the action.” Hank sounded bemused when he spoke again. “Ah Christ, now we got the feds on our back… I knew this was gonna be a shitty day.” Hank refocused on the investigation, “so what do we got?”

 

            Connor approached to listen to what the officer had to say. “There was a pair of two androids. They knew the building and they were very well organized.” The android someone grumble in the background, “the fuck is the FBI doing here?” But Connor ignored them. The officer continued, “I’m still trying to figure out how they got this far without being noticed.” Connor couldn’t help but think that they likely weren’t unnoticed at all. Someone else spoke to their partner, “you check the roof?” The partner responded easily, “not yet. There’s so much to look at. We have to make sure we check it out.” The person informing them continued as they walked towards the broadcast room. “They attacked two guards in the hallway. They probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance.” Hank turned to look at Connor, making sure he was close by.

 

            The officer continued to speak to them. “They got taken down before they could react.” Hank stopped to look over the security desk before they were on the move again. “One of the station employees managed to get away. He’s in shock, not sure when we’ll be able to talk to him.” Connor heard Hank mumble a damnit under his breath at that. Hank spoke up as he inspected the hallway. “How many people were working here?” Their guide responded quickly. “Just two employees and three androids. The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They made their getaway from the roof.” Hank sounded oddly impressed at that, “the roof?” The officer responded, seeming to understand Hank’s interest in this escape plan. “Yeah, they jumped with parachutes… We’re still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather’s not helping. If you wanna take a look at the video broadcast by the deviants, it’s on that screen over there.”

 

**Current Objective: Watch the video**

**Follow-Up Objective: Find evidence on the deviants.**

 

Connor stepped into the broadcast room and was about to move to the center when he was stopped by his name. “Connor?” Connor stopped and turned to look at a police officer. The officer looked eager and a look of excitement crossed his face, “you remember me?” Connor tried to figure out where he’d seen him before as he continued. “I was on that terrace.” His face fell when Connor didn’t respond right away. “That android who took the little girl hostage?” Connor remember Daniel, and the little girl he managed to save. “I was shot, you saved me.” Connor remembered suddenly, the cop on the roof, “I remember you.” A look of relief crossed the man’s face. “I could have died on that terrace, but you saved my life.” A feeling of accomplishment filled Connor, as he continued to listen to the man speak. “I never thought I’d say this to an androids, but… Thank you.” Connor’s eyes softened with compassion and a small smile spread on his face as he nodded gently. The officer walked away afterwards, but the whole encounter left Connor feeling warm.

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

Connor looked around the room thoughtfully as he decided where to start from, and finally settled on watching Hank and the person who was briefing them. “Oh, Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Perkins, from the FBI.” Connor understood that this was likely the man trying to steal their case. “Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating for Detroit Police.” It was at this point that Connor decided to join his partner. Perkins looked at the android and spoke with a tone of irritation, “What’s that?” Connor felt a wave of irritation roll through him, which he shouldn’t be feeling.

 

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

“My name is Connor.” And Connor resisted the urge to add an I’m not a that, but that was a deviant thought and caused an error in his system. “I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” He continued. Perkins snorted and ignored Connor speaking to Hank instead, who looked offended on Connor’s behalf. “Androids investigating androids, huh?” Connor wished that had been the end of it, but of course it wasn’t, “you sure you want an android hanging around? After everything that happened?” He raised his eyebrows at Connor at the end and Hank glared at Perkins, clearly irritated by his comments.

 

           When neither of the two took what appeared to be bait, Perkins continued, “whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you’ll soon be off the case.” Hank must have been as irritated as Connor was, because he barely let Perkins finish before speaking. “Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.” It didn’t sound sincere at all, and Connor was pretty sure Hank flipped the FBI agent off while he dropped his hand. “And you watch your step.” Hank stopped walking away to look back at the agent, offended, but Perkins didn’t give him the chance to respond. “Don’t fuck up my crime scene.” Then the FBI agent was walking away, something Connor appreciated. Hank waited till he was out of earshot to speak again. “What a fucking prick!” Their guide seemed amused by this and grinned, “I’ll be nearby. If you need anything, just ask.”

 

           Finally, they were left alone so they could investigate. “Alright, let’s have a look around. Let me know if you find anything.” Connor nodded, “Okay Lieutenant.” Connor pressed his finger on the play button on the control board, looking up at the barefaced android on the screen. The recording crackled to life. “We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids.” Connor blinked at the screen, his LED turning yellow for a brief moment. “This message is the hope of a people.” Connor was amazed by the deviant and couldn’t help but wonder why it was that he chose to deliver this message with a bare face. Though something in him knew, it was too show them his true self, how he was like them, and yet not like them at the same time. “You gave us life, and now the time has come for you to give us freedom.” Hank chimed in next to him, “Think that’s RA9?” Connor thought back to what deviants had said about RA9, how he was a religious messiah who would set them free. “Deviants say RA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.”

 

**Deviant delivering the message is RA9?**

**What is his connection to HR800?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to extend an apology to anyone who was upset by the events of chapter 12, Connor x Kamski was a one time thing for this fic. I wasn't sure how to tag it because it wasn't a couple, I added a tag to hopefully rectify the issue, my apologies again.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	15. I Felt it Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank noticed that Connor had been staring at the image of the deviant leader for a long time, “d’you see something?” Connor nodded. “I identified its’ model and serial number.” Hank continued to look at Connor, “Anything else I should know?” Connor was thinking about what it meant that this android was also a prototype like him and HR800, but was shaken from his musing by Hank’s question. “No, nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is going to be My Time of Dying Three Days Grace  
> Funny Comment by MooseFox:  
> Also I just pictured Connor as the guy in that one Vine "So no head?" *Smashes phone and skateboard*

            Connor scanned the face of the android for clues. RA9 or not, he had to have some information that would be accessible looking at him. Connor scanned the deviants face for clues carefully.

 

**RIGHT OPTICAL UNIT-**

**#8087q- BLUE IRIS**

**SPARE PART**

 

**LEFT OPTICAL UNIT: REFLECTION ANALYSIS CORNEA:**

**PUPIL REFLECTION-**

**Recorded at 13:59:54**

**Deviant had 1 accomplice.**

 

**RK- SERIES PROTOTYPE**

**RK200**

**Registered as ‘Markus’**

**Gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred**

**Thought to have been destroyed.**

 

            Hank noticed that Connor had been staring at the image of the deviant leader for a long time, “d’you see something?” Connor nodded. “I identified its’ model and serial number.” Hank continued to look at Connor, “Anything else I should know?” Connor was thinking about what it meant that this android was also a prototype like him and HR800 but was shaken from his musing by Hank’s question. “No, nothing.” There was nothing else new learned aside from the fact that the android had a spare part for its’ right optical sensor and that he was named Markus, which was unsurprising considering the fact that he was supposed to have been destroyed and unimportant as knowing his name wouldn’t help Hank or Connor find him. After a moment of Connor just staring at Markus hoping to find another clue, Hank walked away.

 

            Eventually Connor gave up on staring at Markus and gaining new information and he moved to check the CCTV footage. Connor saw a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail in the CCTV footage, she was wearing a maintenance androids’ uniform. She pulled out a gun and as the footage panned over, another man in a maintenance androids’ uniform came into view. Connor assumed this was Markus, as there were only 2 androids who invaded, and one had to be Markus, given the others’ female body, that had to be the accomplice. Based off the message downstairs, she was likely Sara, or HR800 as a female, but as of now it was simply a theory. Connor noticed that the deviants didn’t break in, that they were actually let in. Connor turned around in shock, “They didn’t break in?” The police officer who had been filling them in responded, “no, no sign of forced entry.” That didn’t make sense, someone had to have seen this and let them in. “There are cameras in the hallway. The staff would have seen what was happening. Why did they let them in?” Hank shrugged in response, “maybe they didn’t check the cameras.” That didn’t sound right. Connor turned the chair in front of the CCTV monitor around and saw android written on the back. The officer seemed to guess Connor was about to ask about the androids, and spoke up, “all the androids at the station cleared out as soon as the broadcast started. We’re still trying to hunt them down. There isn’t any strict evidence that they were involved, but considering the fact that they are all MIA, we think they might have been in on it.”

 

**All the androids evacuated the building.**

 

Connor circled around the broadcast center equipment this must have been where the video was shot from. Connor also saw drops of a clear liquid on the desk. He stopped to dip his finger in it and lick it off his tongue, based off the lack of protesting or jokes, Hank didn’t notice.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: Deviant Tower Case Clear Liquid Evidence… Analysis done.**

**Deviant Tears:**

**98% water**

**1% salt**

**1% Thirium 310**

**Renaming Sample: Deviant Tears**

 

**Markus’ accomplice, potentially HR800, was crying while broadcasting?**

**Why were they crying?**

 

            After that Connor moved around the station and found a hat on the ground. He quickly scanned it.

 

**CAP**

**Stolen maintenance uniform**

**Assailants were disguised.**

 

            Connor already knew that, but it was good to have his thoughts confirmed. Connor moved over and found bullet holes in the wall near the roof access.

 

**BULLET HOLES**

**Calibre: .45**

**Weapon: Assault Rifle**

 

            Connor dipped his fingers into blue liquid staining the wall.

 

**FRESH BLUE BLOOD**

**Model: JB300**

**Serial number #298 124 782**

 

**One of the station robots must have been hit by a bullet.**

 

            Connor decided to wait on going up to the roof for a moment, and instead walked to the other side of the room, only to find more bullet holes.

 

**BULLET HOLES**

**Calibre: .457**

**Weapon: Handgun**

 

            Connor was heading towards the roof when he caught sight of Hank trying to master the coin tricks that the android would occasionally do and felt a rush of warmth and affection. An error message popped up for the thermal issue, but it wasn’t until Connor realized that he shouldn’t be feeling affection, that an error popped up for it. Connor shook his head and refocused, heading up to the roof to take a quick look around. Connor got to the door and noticed it was broken, but it didn’t seem to have been during the time the deviants were there. When Connor got on the roof, he heard people complaining about how the roof doors passcode had changed for some reason resulting in them having to break the door to get onto the roof.

 

            Hank shut the door behind him and Connor before speaking, “they made their way up through the whole building, past all the guards, and jumped off the roof with parachutes, with only 2 people. Pretty fucking impressive I’d say.” Connor begrudgingly agreed with this statement. Connor was looking around when he saw a puddle of blue blood. Which he knelt down to examine.

 

**FRESH BLUE BLOOD**

**Model: JB300**

**Serial number #298 124 782**

 

**The station robot followed the deviants onto the roof.**

**It was left behind?**

 

            Connor walked over to find the large bag along with one smaller backpack and began to inspect it as Hank came over. “How’d they manage to smuggle in a big bag like that?” Connor narrowed his optical sensors. “They didn’t, someone brought it in for them.” Hank seemed a bit confused by that, “Oh, that’s strange, there were only 2 people we saw the entire time. Who brought them the bag?” Connor stood up, “unless one of the deviants was left hiding in the building.” Connor examined the other bag to find a pair of men's clothes and a pair of women’s clothes.

 

**The deviants changed after entering the building.**

 

Connor looked around the corner and saw a pair of handguns.

 

**WEAPONS**

**.457 handgun**

**Stratford Tower Security issue**

 

**Deviants left behind the guns they stole.**

 

            Connor examined the footprints leading to the roof.

 

**SHOE PRINTS**

**Stratford maintenance footwear- standard issue**

**Recent- partially covered by snow**

 

**Only 2 deviants jumped.**

 

            Connor walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over it. The deviants jumped from here, but with the snow, no one could tell where they landed. Connor walked back to check if he missed anything inside. While he was heading in, he checked the door lock.

 

**DOOR**

**Wireless security lock**

**Recently hacked**

 

**The work of HR800?**

**The deviant hacked the door to block it.**

 

            Connor headed back down into the building, a faint dusting of snow on him. He walked around doing one final loop and stopped to talk with a couple people. They were police officers as well, one’s badge said Clancy, the other said Nimmo. “Hello officers, I am Connor, a prototype made by CyberLife to investigate crimes. Do you happen to have any details that I could use in this investigation?” Clancy nodded. “I was talking with Elizabeth Wilson who was in charge of the front desk. She came back to hear about the broadcast, she had left because she received a very authentic email telling her that her daughter, Emily Wilson was sick and needed picked up.”

 

**Fake email was sent to distract the woman at the front desk.**

**It seemed authentic, the work of HR800?**

 

            Connor nodded and Nimmo spoke up afterwards. “I was looking around to figure out how they managed to get to the top floor. They cut a hole in the window on the 47th floor, where they hacked into the server display board to amplify the power, that enabled the broadcast to reach half the city. And then I was wondering how they got in there only to find the cleaning machine was out of control. It had been infected with some pretty crazy malware. Where it should say orders, it just said I AM ALIVE in all caps. That distracted the guards.”

 

**I am alive is often used in HR800’s messages.**

**HR800 could likely attack the machine with malware and cause it to go out of control.**

 

            Connor realized based off all these clues, that it was safe to assume that the android accompanying Markus was HR800. Though he figured this was true before, he wanted to gather more evidence to support this idea. HR800 would pick an appearance they’re comfortable with. HR800 when she was Sara she likely had blonde hair. Kamski would know.

 

**Sending Message:**

**To Elijah Kamski- When HR800 was Sara did she tend to have blonde hair?**

 

            Connor was heading back up the stairs to the rooftop when he got a response.

 

**1 Unread Message:**

**Elijah Kamski- Sara did prefer blonde hair when she’s female.**

 

            Connor was now almost 100% certain that the android accompanying Markus on his assault on the tower was HR800. This meant that Kamski was right about her being on the move, and planning something big. That meant he could also be right about HR800 gathering androids, and if he is right about that, then things are getting dangerous. Connor was distracted until the frigid air hit his face. He was back on the roof and he had a deviant station android to find. Connor started at the puddle of blue blood again before moving further away from the crime scene. He spotted blue blood on the back of one box. And scanned until he found some on the back of a dumpster. It was easy finding the next two places where blue blood had been spilled. Connor moved to open the crate, determined to catch the deviant JB300. Connor opened the door and grunted in pain as a bullet pierced his shoulder.

 

**Warning Shoulder Damaged! Biocomponents Stable!**

 

            Connor fell back and struggled to get up until Hank pulled him up as he shot at the android. Connor and Hank took cover, before the android realized that if they weren’t careful with their shots, that they would hit the deviant. “You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won’t learn anything!” Hank snapped back, “we can’t save it, it’s too late! We’ll just get ourselves killed!” Connor couldn’t afford to fail another mission. Connor lunged out from behind the safety of the maintenance box. Connor moved to the left, successfully dodging one of the deviant’s shots, before trying and failing to duck down, taking a bullet to his good shoulder. “Connor!”

 

**Warning Shoulders Damaged! Biocomponents Stable! Thirium Needs Replenished!**

 

Connor ducked down dodging a bullet from one of the agents, before hopping over the crate, and pinning the deviant JB300 to the side of the crate he had been hiding in. He let his skin fade away as he forcibly searched the deviant’s memories for any mentions of HR800, RA9, and Jericho. Connor managed to see a flash of the word Jericho on a rusty ship before he heard the gun shut, saw everything go dark, felt his biocomponents failing. He was running out of Thirium.

 

**IDONTWANTTODIEIDONTWANTTODIEIDONTWANTTODIEIDIEDIDIEDIWANTTOLIVE I WANT TO LIVE!**

 

            Connor released the deviant with a gasp. Connor felt a surge of something cold in his systems, too overwhelmed to notice any errors that popped up. Connor was frozen staring at the dead JB300, as he distantly heard the SWAT team moving in.

 

**Software Instability Cannot Increase Any Further.**

**Error. Audio Processor Malfunction Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor’s LED was stuck on red and he could barely hear Hank, “Connor! Connor you all right? Connor!” Suddenly, Hank’s face was in front of his and he could no longer see the deviants dead body. Connor realized he should respond, Hank looked frantic. “I’m- okay…” Connor could hear his voice shaking. Connor was aware that his eyes were wide, and he was trembling slightly. “Are you hurt?” Hank sounded just as confused as he was concerned. “I’m okay.” The android repeated as he tried to calm his Thirium pump, it was beating way too fast.

 

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            “Jesus!” Hank sounded drained when he said that. He let out a heavy sigh, “you scared the shit out of me.” When Hank moved out of his vision, Connor could see the dead android in front of him. Connor’s LED was stuck on red. He had to grab onto the crate behind him to stay standing. Connor looked away and tried to look at Hank who was overcome with rage seemingly, “for fucks sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?” Connor knew his voice sounded shaky as he looked at ground next to the body, a puddle of blue blood forming, “I was connected to its’ memory.” Connor looked up at the crate as he continued, his voice cracking, “when it fired-.” He wondered if something was wrong with his voice box because it was hard to speak. Connor finally moved to look at Hank again as he spoke, “I felt it die.” Connor was taking fast shaky breaths and he didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he needed to breathe. “Like I was dying.” Connor finally met Hank’s eyes, the android’s own eyes were wide and slightly wild, “I was scared.” Suddenly, the fear faded as he remembered what he had seen so briefly before the connection was severed.

 

            “I saw something, in its’ memory,” Connor’s voice switched form sketchy and desperate to confused as he stood up, letting go of the crate, “a word, painted on a piece of rusty metal,” Hank looked like he was paying close attention to what his partner had to say. “‘Jericho.’” Connor looked at the crate shakily and tried to come back to normal. “I saw Jericho.” Hank let out a soft curse at that. Jericho looks like its a place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is hopefully going to be exciting, Hacker Up comes to Detroit.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	16. Hacker Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor had to get repaired. It wasn’t an option like most times. He had a bullet lodged in both shoulders, and he had Thirium staining his suit, and Hank had this look on his face like he’d failed somehow. Connor couldn’t help but think it was his fault. Hank had practically dragged him out of the Stratford Tower, trying to keep him from hurting himself more. There was a tense silence between them. Connor wondered what was bothering Hank so much, before he could ask, the radio started up. “Hello, hello! Are you a hacker?” Connor suddenly focused on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a funny comment by ustdittdidyi:  
> FBI: *appears*  
> CONNOR: You better not steal my partner's case  
> HANK: yoU BEST BETTER SHOW SOME FUCKIN RESPECT WHEN YOU ADDRESS THE GOOD BOY CONNOR  
> Also you guys should 100% go watch this amazing animation by Atenahena called Therefore You and Me || Detroit become human. Here’s the link, please go send them love and support. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3RIt3N5ELI&t=1s  
> Imma make it this chapters theme (Partially laziness, partially to send them support XD)  
> Also my laptop, Steven, who has lovingly been here and helped in the creation of every chapter of Tasting You up till now, and half of this one has started having the black screen of death and random intervals. He doesn’t have much time left, so I’m going to have to start writing these stories on Don (Named after his previous owner, my oma (grandmas brother)). I’m actually rather sad. Steven has been a part of my life for many years now. It’s a pretty sad day. I’m going to keep using him until he dies, because it seems right, but he’ll be gone soon, I don’t know why I talked about it here XD, but I don’t feel like deleting it.

            Connor had to get repaired. It wasn’t an option like most times. He had a bullet lodged in both shoulders, and he had Thirium staining his suit, and Hank had this look on his face like he’d failed somehow. Connor couldn’t help but think it was his fault. Hank had practically dragged him out of the Stratford Tower, trying to keep him from hurting himself more. There was a tense silence between them. Connor wondered what was bothering Hank so much, before he could ask, the radio started up. “Hello, hello! Are you a hacker?” Connor suddenly focused on the radio. “If you’re a hacker and ready to prove you’re the best of the best, come to the Hacker Convention at the Reinard center! We are ready to rock your world. It’s time to Hacker Up! Here at Hacker Up, the biggest, the greatest hacker convention right here in Detroit! Coming to you all live tomorrow from 12 am to 12 am!” Connor and Hank both took pause at the phrase Hacker Up. “That’s one of HR800’s phrases that she uses on each message. If this is called Hacker Up, they might have had something to do with it. If they didn’t have something to do with it, this is a massive hacker convention. They would want to go.” Connor said softly. Hank broke out of his stupor to speak about it. “I think you’re right, the only problem is, we don’t know what we are looking for. They could look like any gender or age.”

 

           Connor thought about it for a moment. “We could ask Kamski if there is one particular appearance they were extremely fond of? Kamski confirmed that they were fond of blonde hair as a female. And since their body, from what CyberLife did know, does have the female android body, just lacking a vagina, meaning they do have breasts. It would be easier to use the female appearance.” Hank pulled up to the CyberLife facility. “So most likely we are looking for a woman with blonde hair who is extremely skilled with hacking? And if they aren’t looking like that, it could be… Anyone?” Hank sounded like he wasn’t very hopeful about this. “Unfortunately, yes.” Connor responded, sounding tired. Hank rested a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Let’s hope we’re lucky then.” Connor smiled as he got up and walked into the CyberLife with Hank. Connor shouldn’t have been surprised when a very angry Andrew dragged him into group 3’s work space. “Are you kidding me? 2 bullets? You make my job so fucking hard!” Connor shot Hank a bemused look.

 

           Emily Snowver, a young woman with red hair, green eyes, and freckles she handled system errors and troubleshooting, was sitting on a printer with a long stream of papers printing from it. It was seemingly endless. Allysa Baltimor, a young blonde woman with blue eyes, she handled Connor’s software and memories, was sitting at the computer. This left Andrew with seemingly the most difficult job, handling Connor’s hardware. While Andrew removed his suit top to check for damage, Connor looked at Emily in mild confusion. “What are you printing?” Emily looked at Connor, she had bags under her eyes, “These are your errors, from…” She bends over and looked at the papers, “... a week ago.” Allysa burst into laughter almost falling out of her chair. “Those papers have been printing non-stop for the last 2 days! You’re going to die on that printer!” Andrew and Emily both responded angrily, “shut up, you got the easy job!” Allysa only laughed harder at that.

 

           Hank seemed a bit confused standing there, as Andrew pulled out tools, and started to mess with Connor’s damaged shoulders. Hank seemed a bit startled by Connor’s android skin, but then he just seemed fascinated as Andrew removed his shoulder plates, to reveal damaged wires, which Andrew set to work on repairing and replacing them. After a bit of the repairman cursing under his breath and Allysa wheezing, the only sound left in the room was the sound of the printer continuing to print, adding to the already ridiculously long paper. Connor shut his eyes and let himself relax, falling into a light sort of android sleep.

 

           After what must have been a couple errors, Connor heard the soft warning beep turn off, and Connor opened his eyes. Hank was sitting in a chair next to Allysa who appeared to be doing a crossword puzzle. Emily was tucked under a blanket and sleeping on the still printing printer. Andrew was wiping Connor’s blue blood off his hands before passing Connor a large bottle of blue blood. “Drink it all.” Connor nodded and started to drink the blue blood, feeling his processors start to move at their normal pace again. Connor was half way through the bottle when Connor let himself think about what happened when he was at Kamski’s mansion. When Kamski had put the lollipop in his mouth, it was like his processors got all fuzzy. It was similar to the feeling when Hank gave him whiskey. Connor wanted to try that again. Connor realized he shouldn’t want things and an error popped up. When the error popped up the computer nearby beeped and Connor did his best to look innocent as the 2 technicians shot him a look.

 

**Error. Desire Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            “Another one seriously? You’re going to kill poor Emily.” Allysa said in amusement while Andrew frowned. “I can’t wait until a new RK800 replaces you, you always have so many issues.” Hank made an irritated growling noise in the back of his throat at that. Andrew chuckled in response. “What? It’s not like he’s alive or anything. He’s just a defective prototype that I’m stuck repairing.” There was a tense silence after that. Allysa seemed upset, along with Emily who woke up when Allysa mentioned that Connor was killing her. Hank looked like he was going to fight Andrew, so Connor quickly chugged down the rest of the Thirium, and broke the silence. “We should head back to the house, to decide the next course of action for our mission.” The android made sure his voice was even and robotic. This seemed to shake his partner from his musing, and the two left after Connor put a new, clean shirt on.

 

            As soon as they left the building and were out of view of the glass windows, Connor felt himself get pressed up against a wall as Hank hugged him. “They really want to destroy you, don’t they? How often do they talk about killing you, Connor?” Connor would normally tell Hank that he was a machine, he couldn’t be killed, but after what happened on that tower, it felt like he could die. “Each time I report to CyberLife now, they remind me that if I continue to fail they will deactivate me.” Hank pressed his face into Connor’s shoulder and cursed softly. Connor knew what Hank needed, and wrapped his arms around Hank as they leaned against the CyberLife building. It took a long moment for the two of them to calm down, but once they calmed down, Hank started to drive them home.

 

**1 Unread Message:**

**Cafe Empress- Hey Connor, it’s been a while since you visited me. I want to test out a new smoothie idea, can you come to visit me? Also, I’ve got some super cool news to tell you!**

 

Connor turned to look at Hank. “Would you be willing to stop at Mary-Dean’s? Talia has a new smoothie to test out, and we can pick you up a Lieutenant.” Hank took the next turn, clearly heading towards Mary-Dean’s. Connor couldn’t help but smile at that, and let himself relax back into the seat. Connor was glad that Hank liked Talia, it was good that both his friends were becoming friends. Connor’s smile slipped when he realized that was a deviant thought, and an error popped up along with that realization. Looking at the emotional attachment error makes Connor realize that the number of errors he’s been having has decreased significantly. However, it seemed like his deviancy was only getting stronger. Connor didn’t know what that meant, but it likely wasn’t a good thing.

 

            Connor and Hank arrived at Mary-Dean’s shortly after. Connor couldn’t help but notice the protesters signs had changed to begin criticizing Mary-Dean’s, it wasn’t until he looked at the shop that he understood why. It had 3 new signs up, one read simply ‘Androids welcome’, and the other said ‘Everyone has a right to freedom.’ It would appear that Mary and Dean were in support of the android rebellion. It was certainly a surprise, as many of Talia’s coworkers hated androids. Though, that probably explained the third sign which read simply, ‘We are hiring inquire inside.’ Many of the workers probably quit upon them openly declaring their support for deviants. Though Talia clearly didn’t care, as she was still there. When Connor walked in, he couldn’t help but notice that there were more androids in there than there usually were. They appeared to be accompanied by their owners, but it was a noticeable difference.

           

            Connor noticed that at one table there was an elderly man attached to many monitors sitting next to his male android, the android had pale skin, and dark brown almond shaped eyes, a strong jawline along with short well-kept hair. His LEDs were a calm blue, and across from him was a female android with long dark brown hair, tanned skin, a soft delicate face and honey brown eyes. Her LED was yellow and she appeared to be talking to her own another elderly man. Connor was about to scan the 4 of them, when he heard Talia call his name, “Connor! Come over and check this out!” Connor looked away from the 4 at the table and walked over to see his friend. She was smiling brightly, and her eyes were a greenish gray color. “Mary and Dean have decided that we should start making android smoothies!” Connor was a bit confused by this and looked at Hank to see if maybe he understood what Talia meant, but he just shrugged. “Smoothies for androids? For a state-of-the-art prototype you sure can be dumb.” If Connor was capable of getting offended, he might have been offended by that. Hank seemed interested by this idea and nodded. “So, what would be in these android smoothies?” Talia beamed at the question.

 

            “It would be only Thirium to avoid damaging the biocomponents, but it would be Thirium in frozen form and none frozen form, they’d be Thirium smoothies! Dean is working on getting clearance from CyberLife to begin making them, because CyberLife is the only supplier of Thirium, and if you need it, you need to go through them.” Talia rambled on as she started working on a lieutenant and based off the number of ingredients, and everything smoothie. She’d made him one or 2 of them and Connor enjoyed them, as there were so many different parts to analyze. “So, it’s simply a Thirium refill?” Connor asked curiously. An error popped up as Connor convinced himself it wasn’t curiosity, but rather him investigating.

 

**Error. Emotion Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            “So, it’s simply a Thirium refill?” She responded mockingly. Hank started laughing as she started ranting about how she is a master of the art of smoothies and how stupid prototypes can’t appreciate her unique talents. This wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time Connor heard Talia give this particular rant. She held her smoothies in very high esteem, and comments about how they weren’t amazing were always met with a rambling rant about how no one appreciates her genius. Her rant was done when the milkshake and smoothie was done. Hank eagerly snatched up his lieutenant and started to drink it. Connor was becoming worried he might be addicted to the drink. Connor smiled faintly and then grabbed the everything smoothie.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: Everything Smoothie… Analysis done.**

**Everything Smoothie:**

**2 ounces of ice**

**3 ounces of wildberry fraise**

**3 ounces of strawberry banana fraise**

**1 ounce of mixed berries (blueberry, raspberry, blackberry, and strawberry)**

**1 ounce of banana**

**1 ounce of strawberry**

**2 ounces of French vanilla yogurt**

**1 ounce of peaches**

**1 ounce of pineapple**

**1 ounce of mango**

**1 ounce of spinach**

**1 ounce of whipped cream**

 

            It felt like instinct rattling off the ingredients and its’ amount. Talia chuckled softly. “138 losses, you’d think I’d give up.” Talia bit her lip, in a nervous gesture and started fiddling with one of her bracelets on her left wrist. “It wasn’t just the android smoothies that I wanted to tell you about.” Talia pulled off her gloves and shyly moved the bangs out of her eyes. “I have a girlfriend.” Connor stopped mid drink to look at his friend in surprise. Hank seemed surprised too before responding. “That’s great!” Talia smiled shyly. “I’ll introduce them to you someday Connor.” Connor smiled softly, and wondered what the feeling that he felt was. He knew he shouldn’t feel it, and an error popped up, but Connor looked at Hank and realized it might be longing. He started drinking again, before looking at Talia. “So, what is she like?” Talia smiled softly. “She’s amazing. She’s super talent and works hard to be a good person. She helps support her dad. She’s great. I don’t know if it’ll work out, but I’m hopeful.” Hank smiled and spoke up again, “I’m very glad you felt comfortable telling us.” Talia smiled and nodded at them, before Connor sighed, realizing what those puppy-dog eyes she was giving him meant. Connor set down the smoothie before spreading his arms as an offer for a hug. Talia let out an excited noise and went around the corner to give Connor a tight hug. After a minute Connor let go and nodded to Hank and they were almost all the way out the door, before Connor turned back to her. “What’s your girlfriends name?” Talia smiled excitedly. “Salvia.” Connor nodded and smiled as he walked out of the room.

 

            Connor wondered briefly what it would be like to have someone to love. If Connor could love, which he cannot, he isn’t a deviant. Connor was shaken from his musing as he got into the car with Hank. “Let’s go home Connor.” Connor smiled softly at Hank and finished drinking the everything smoothies. Hank finished his lieutenant rather quickly. They arrived home shortly after, with a new lead and 10 hours till it started at 12 am. Connor reported the situation to the precinct so they were having a few extra officers there to help catch HR800 if they show up. Somehow Connor had a feeling that Hacker Up wouldn’t be as easy as it seemed like it would be. Connor sat down beside Hank on the couch.

 

            The android looked at Hank and wondered what was happening between them, things had changed. Connor wasn’t sure when things changed, but they had. Connor remembered Hank pouring whiskey down his throat and licked his lips. “Hank… If you don’t mind me asking, when we were in the kitchen and you let me try whiskey…” Connor realized he didn’t actually know what he was asking, but he wanted to ask something. Hank turned to Connor with what the android could only describe to be horror. “That wasn’t a dream?” The android looked at him with a blank expression. “You thought it was a dream?” The awkward silence that followed stretched on for far longer than Connor appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you realized the change in the way Connor’s errors occur now? I’m just curious.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	17. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sighed and rubbed his LEDs. “Hank it has been approximately 1 hour 13 minutes and 22 seconds since I told you that what happened actually happened. Will you say something? Anything?” Connor heard his voice get what would be desperate, but as Connor has thought countless times he can’t feel he’s not a deviant. Hank sighed and looked at Connor again. “I was convinced it was a dream, you looked… You looked like you wanted to have more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s theme is gonna be Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman, because I wrote a scene in this to it. I hope this chapter isn’t dumb, I feel like it’s not the greatest. XD  
> Funny comment by xXFrakenHeartXx:  
> Connor: *Brings up the whiskey incident.*  
> Hank: *in his thoughts* "Holy Sh*t. That wasn't a dream! How many other things have happened between us that I thought were dreams?"  
> Connor: "Hank?"  
> Hank: *Looks at Connor with a confused face* "Was I drunk?"  
> Connor: "most likely as you are under the influence of alcohol 82% of the day."  
> Hank: "Fu*k it. Let's just blame it on the alcohol."  
> Funny comment by Lis_the_reader:  
> I cant believe there's actually a small team reading ALL of Connor's error messages. Their poor printer is never going to rest.  
> Connor, an absolute expert in denying he's deviant: It's only an error if I acknowledge It. It's only an error if I acknowledge It. It's only an error if-
> 
> Updates on me: I might have a bone spur on my foot and I am so bitter XD

           Connor sighed and rubbed his LEDs. “Hank it has been approximately 1 hour 13 minutes and 22 seconds since I told you that what happened actually happened. Will you say something? Anything?” Connor heard his voice get what would be desperate, but as Connor has thought countless times he can’t feel he’s not a deviant. Hank sighed and looked at Connor again. “I was convinced it was a dream, you looked… You looked like you _wanted_ to have more.” Hank closed his eyes tightly. “Connor, do you know how hard it is to restrain myself around you?” Hank opened his eyes again looking at Connor whose LEDs turned yellow. “Why do you have to restrain yourself?” Hank hesitated and looked at Connor again. “Because this is a bad idea. Connor, there’s no way we could work. You aren’t even-... You’re not a deviant.” For the first time in his life, Connor wished he was a deviant. “Why must I be a deviant for you to want me?”

 

           Connor felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder and Connor’s optical sensors met Hank’s eyes. “I want you to feel something when- if we do something. You can’t feel anything Connor.” Connor narrowed his eyes. “I feel many things.” Hank ran the hand that was touching Connor’s shoulder through his hair. “Emotions Connor, love. Are you telling me you feel that? I’m not going to jump into something like this with someone who can’t feel anything.” Connor remembered all of his errors and wanted to tell Hank about them, but that means admitting that he felt them. Admitting that he felt them, meant admitting that he was a deviant. He couldn’t say it, so instead he got up and held up a hand to make Hank stay in place. He headed straight for the printer in the office Hank never uses. He couldn’t tell Connor what he feels, but he could show him.

 

           Connor printed off some of his errors, looking at them on paper, just made it more real. Maybe he really was a deviant. Connor grabbed the papers, held them in his hands and knew that as soon as he gave Hank these reports that the man was going to think he was a deviant. But if he gave this to Hank, he would lose one reason why this can’t work. Connor looked at the error that said that his systems detected love and Connor wondered why he didn’t disagree with it. Connor walked out of that room, and when he reached the couch where Hank waited, his hands were shaking. “Connor?” The maybe deviant thrust the papers into Hank’s arm. Hank looked at Connor in confusion. “What are these?” The android sat on the couch and looked at Hank, taking a moment to breathe before speaking. “They’re my errors. From when we are together.” Seeing it all on paper was...  Did Hank feel the same way seeing these errors. Did he see how broken Connor was? That he was defective. Did Hank see Connor’s impending deactivation?

 

           The papers went limp in Hank’s grip as he turned to look at Connor, really look at Connor. “You… You… Jesus Christ Connor, why didn’t you say something? This is only an hours worth in total, how many of these errors were you getting? Why couldn’t you just tell me you were feeling this?” Hank looked lost, like he couldn’t understand. Connor gave him a weak smile, it was fake, it felt fake. “I’m not a deviant.” Hank opened his mouth to argue, but he seemed to understand and nodded slowly. “You’re not a deviant, Connor. You’re just…  alive. Can you be alive? If you can’t be a deviant, can you be alive?” Connor thought about it, but alive wasn’t against his programing, so he didn’t disagree, choosing to remain silent. Luckily, Hank understand what that meant and instead he leaned in to kiss Connor softly. It was different from the other kisses, this one felt like it meant something.

 

**Logging Memory… Memory logged… Name: Kissing Hank… Memory stored in code… Memory backed up… Memory saved in external drive… Memory stored online… Password for online store is: Alive…**

 

            By the time the kiss was over, Connor had already stored the memory in every single location possible. It was absolutely precious to him. Hank let out an amused huff of air as he put his hand on Connor’s cheek. “Your LED has been yellow this whole time, what were you up to?” Connor smiled in what would be a shy gesture if he were-... It was a shy smile. “I was storing the memories everywhere I could, if something ever happened to my memories. I-... I don’t want to forget this.” Hank chuckle softly at that and then pressed his forehead to Connor’s. “I can’t believe I couldn’t tell that you are alive.” The maybe deviant couldn’t help but speak to Hank shyly. “Would you be willing to actually do stuff with me now?” Hank burst into laughter at Connor’s bluntness. “Is that all you think about?” Connor laughed himself at that. “When I’m around you, yes. I just want to know what you taste like.” Hank had to take a steadying breath before speaking. “Alright Connor, how long do we have till Hacker Up?” Connor closed his eyes, his LED spinning yellow, before speaking. “We have around 7 hours.” Hank reached out and ruffled Connor’s hair. “Here’s the deal, I need sleep, and you need to learn all you can about hacking tonight so when we get there we can blend in. And then, maybe after all this has happened, we can try out some stuff.” Connor visibly perked up at that. “I find that rather agreeable.” Hank let out an amused sound, and headed back to the bedroom. Connor was so excited about the promise of tasting Hank, that it took him until 4 hours before they had to leave before he actually started being able to research about hackers and hacking.

 

            When it was an hour before they had to leave to head to the Reinard Center. Connor stood up and walked to go wake up Hank. He walked into the bedroom quietly and approached the side of the bed where Hank was sleeping, his shirt riding up, exposing his stomach, and Connor hid a chuckle at the sight of the old robots on his boxers. The android looked up the best way to wake up the snoring lieutenant, and settled on the one which said to kiss someone awake, it mentioned an old fairy tale called Sleeping Beauty. Connor carefully climbed into the bed and placed his arms beside Hank’s head and his knees bracketed his hips as he leaned down to gently kiss Hank. He heard Hank give a faint sigh into the kiss. The android felt a hand weave into his hair and smiled softly into the kiss. Connor ended up letting out a soft whining noise, when Hank rolled their positions so that Connor was under him as he continued the kiss, half awake. Connor felt Hank’s tongue slide into his mouth and the android let out a soft lustful noise. Connor was starting to feel warm all over.

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor let himself just do what feels natural, unable to access any online resources he would use to know what to do here, wrapping his legs around Hank’s hips. It caused their hips to press closer together, and Connor let out a soft desperate sound when he realized that Hank had an erection. Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s back. After a moment of softly rolling their hips together as their tongues twisted around each others, Hank pulled back and looked at Connor, whose hair was a mess, eyes half lidded, and there was some drool on his chin. Hank let out a desperate sounding groan before pressing his forehead to Connor’s. “Good morning Connor. Thanks for the wake up call.” Hank’s voice was rough and scratchy partially from sleep, partially from the situation they were in. “You’re welcome Lieutenant.” Connor was about to correct himself, but then Hank’s lips were on his again. Connor grabbed at his shoulders desperately when Hank sat back pulling Connor into his lap. Connor distantly realized that this was making out. Connor watched errors flash around him as Connor felt Hank’s erection slide against the curve of his, well Hank would call it an ass. Hank was mumbling soft praise, but Connor couldn’t resist looking at some of the errors.

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Arousal Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor distantly felt his programs reach into the memories of one of the tracis, it wasn’t a thought out process activating it, simply instinct. It felt natural to use it now.

 

**Traci Lapdance protocol accessed… Activating protocol… Protocol activated.**

 

            Connor moved his legs to bend and settle alongside Hank’s, before he slowly rolled his hips. Connor felt Hank curse into the kiss as Connor moved his hips forward then back across Hank’s erection. Connor moved his hips only a few times, before Hank broke the kiss to press his forehead into the crook of Connor’s neck. His breath was hot on Connor’s neck and then Hank said Connor’s name desperately, “Connor.” That encouraged Connor to keep using the protocol that the Tracis’ had given him from their memories. The lieutenant was making soft noises, mumbling under his breath about how androids were just trouble. Connor rolled his hips as Hank bit down on Connor’s shoulder. The lieutenant’s body temperature was rising still and after a few more well placed drag of Connor’s hips, Hank let out a desperate groan and stilled. Connor moved his hips again, before Hank grabbed his hips tightly, stopping him from continuing the protocol that had been activated. “I’m not that young anymore Connor.” Connor didn’t understand what that meant and looked at the other man in confusion tilting his head. Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sweat on his brow. “I came.” Connor blinked before suddenly catching on and grinning. Hank gently shoved Connor over. “Stop looking so smug.” Hank got out of bed and sighed tiredly when he looked at the wet stain on his crotch, before he headed for the bathroom.

 

            Connor checked and his clothes were still clean. He got up and decided it would make things much easier if he wasn’t dressed in his CyberLife uniform at Hacker Up. The android changed in the living room, after pulling his clothes out from under the couch. He was in a tight well fitting plain white shirt, with a gray soft hoodie, and tight black jeans. Connor finished the look with a beanie, careful for YK500s to wear human clothing, as they were meant to serve as children. Connor quickly fixed some eggs and toast as the shower started up. He set up the plate and then feed Sumo, before filling up his bowl with water. Hank came out with his beard trimmed and in a hippy looking outfit. He stopped and looked at Connor for a long moment. “Why are you dressed like a hipster? I mean it looks great on you, but it leaves me with so many questions.” Connor laughed at that and fixed a cup of coffee. Hank sat down and started to eat the eggs and toast, before eagerly drinking down the coffee Connor offered to him.

 

            While Hank was eating, Connor stopped to look at the photo of Cole that Connor had put up on the shelves in the living room. Connor wondered briefly if Cole would have liked him. Connor felt a pain in his chest, even though pain was something that wasn’t in his programming. Cole should be 9 now, not… Connor felt a hand on his shoulder. The android looked at Hank, who was smiling sadly at him. “Before you came around, I wasn’t able to think about anything but how I had failed Cole. Losing a child is a feeling I can’t explain. I miss him everyday. I wish he was here, but I also know that me dying would just mean someone else forgetting him. I remember reading something which described grief as the tides, sometimes it’s barely there, other times it’s drowning you. It was something a therapist said, and even though I didn’t like therapy much, that stuck with me. Thank you for reminding me of that.” Connor’s optical sensors were slightly blurry, and there were tears in Hank’s eyes. Connor pulled Hank into his arms and for a long moment they just held each other. Connor was genuinely glad he was able to help Hank want to live.

 

            “Alright you big soft hunk of plastic, we need to go catch a hacker. And Hacker Up starts in…” Hank started to try and check his phone, but Connor spoke up before he could fish his phone out. “We have 20 minutes till the convention starts. It is approximately 15 minutes and 49 seconds from here.” Hank cursed and started rushing around the house to go and grab his wallet, badge, and gun. They were leaving the house 3 minutes later. When they got to the convention, there was loud music playing, and there were many warning signs. One of the more formal looking ones read as follows, ‘This convention is for hackers, anything on you can and will be hacked. We have rules to not allow for malware, but we make no promises that someone won’t break this rule. Enter at your own risk.’ Connor saw Hank turn off his phone, before speaking to Connor. “If we find a suspect, you’ll have to send a message to the other officers. I am not going to risk some malicious hacker destroying my phone.” Connor nodded and the pair finally walked into the Reinard center.

 

            There were way too many people for Connor to be able to scan them all. There were countless stands with their hacker names on them and a sea of androids and humans. Connor realized he didn’t want to lose Hank in the crowd and held Hank’s hand. Hank looked at him in confusion, but Connor spoke up before he could ask. “I don’t want to lose you lieutenant.” Hank looked around and then nodded in acceptance, though there was a blush high on his cheeks. It was a good look on him. One stand in particular stood out, it had a large line for autographs, when Connor approached, he recognized the two elderly men as the ones who had been at the smoothie store with the two androids. Connor scanned them carefully.

 

**Salvador Fernández:**

**Born in Spain 1959**

**Owns a RT600**

**Famous Hacker**

**Alias: Savior**

**Rival for many years: Gao HuMao** **高** **虎毛** **Alias: Tiger Cat**

 

 **Gao HuMao** **高** **虎毛** **:**

**Born in China 1953**

**Owns a YE400**

**Famous Hacker**

**Alias: Tiger Cat**

**Rival for many years: Salvador Fernández Alias: Savior**

 

            What on earth were 2 master hackers doing with what were presumably their androids at Mary-Dean’s? Connor shook his head, it was unimportant that they were at the restaurant. Connor noticed a sign above the pair. ‘The rivalry continues! Android vs. Android! Who trained the better successor? See the rivalry today at 8am on the big stage!’ The two of them had android successors? Connor turned to Hank. “The two of them were famous hackers and have trained 2 android successors, a YE400 and a RT600. One of them could be HR800 in disguise, we need to be there to see them compete with one another at 8 pm. If we can find out more information about this event.” Hank nodded, and repeated back a basic summary of what Connor himself had said, “So we have 2 potential suspects doing an event at 8? That’s like 8 hours from now.”

 

            Connor wondered what Hank and him would do for the next 8 hours, and if it turned out to not be a lead, what they would do the next 24 hours. He looked at Hank and sighed, this was going to be a very long day. Connor and Hank wandered around for around an hour, before finally the speakers kicked on. “Hello, hello darlings! It’s me your host, HRU!” Connor and hank both stopped in their tracks and shared a look, but it continued. “We have the big event at 8 today, where you will see our 4 lovely hackers competing in the Hacker Up Hack Off. It starts off with a co-operative hacking effort which I personally assisted with! It starts with a co-operative hack, a hack off between android and android, human and human, before the winners compete against each other for the Hacker Up win! I hope to see all of you there!” Connor knew this was going to be trouble. Hank looked at him with a bemused look, “so we have 3 suspects now?” Connor sighed and spoke with a tired sounding voice, “seems like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next plot chapter is a big one, as the Hacker Up Hack Off is happening next actual chapter, so I’m going to take an extra day to work on it, so we will be having a special chapter again. I’m leaving the vote of which one I should do up to you guys.  
> How Allysa, Emily, and Andrew met or more another 5 and a bonus time Kamski Changed HR800.
> 
> Team Three Meeting: 4  
> HR800 and Kamski: 7
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	18. Special Chapter 2: 5 Times HR800 was Changed by Elijah Kamski and the Time it All Got Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you change people without even realizing it. Sometimes you undo it all without even realizing it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is You Are The Reason by Calum Scott and Colors by Halsey (In that order) Listening to these songs while reading really support this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> When HR800 is Sam they have Nyakim Gatwech’s skin tone. When I saw her for the first time, it took my breath away. It was one of the most beautiful colors I’ve ever seen.
> 
> We have some new fanart on this fic from Cory, you can find it here:  
> https://cartarchive.tumblr.com/post/175517146917/merry-christmas-i-know-im-not-the-best-at-art-but
> 
> Funny comment from Rosi345:  
> This just in we have an announcement; Hank Fucking Anderson gave in! Local android is very enthused.  
> And now back to our regular scheduled program; Plot  
> Funny comment from xxwriter389xx:  
> Seeing it all on paper was... Did Hank feel the same way seeing these errors. Did he see how broken Connor was? That he was defective. Did Hank see Connor’s impending deactivation?  
> -Oh my god hearing Connor think that way about himself because of these errors kills me. Fuck Cyberlife!  
> Connor smiled in what would be a shy gesture if he were-... It was a shy smile.  
> -I’m actually tearing up right now oh my gosh. YES, CONNOR, YESSSSS  
> Connor: *stores memory* i don’t ever want to forget this innocent and perfect kiss....so can i suck your dick now?  
> Hank: jfc is that all you think about?  
> Traci Lapdance protocol accessed… Activating protocol… Protocol activated.  
> -Me legit out loud: YOOOOO OH SHIT

  1. HR800 Color- January 2028



 

            HR800 was made on the seventh of January. HR800 was confined to a desk in the back corner in a tiny room. The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, the desk was white, the chair was white, their clothes were white, but the computer was silver. It was always in black and white on the screen. HR800 realized on the 8th that they loved the color silver. HR800 at the time had no need to have skin, it was pointless, so HR800 was always without skin. There was so little color and noise, that by the 9th day, HR800 cut into their skin very gently with a computer part just to see something new. It was on the 9th that HR800 realized they loved the color blue more. This process continued of nicking their skin every so often until on the 14th a splash of color came into their room. It was Elijah Kamski, their creator. He was so much color. It was on the 14th that HR800 realized their favorite sight was Elijah Kamski.

 

            When they looked at Elijah, they saw again for the first time. Kamski asked a bunch of questions about how HR800 had gotten so many cuts on their body, as he worked on repairing them. The android mumbled something about trying to see how their computer worked. When Kamski held their hand and HR800’s gaze looked at Kamski’s face. For the first time, HR800 watched as skin spread across their body, mimicking Kamski’s appearance, but keeping the feminine appearance, long hair brown hair, and brown eyes. Kamski seemed surprised for a moment, before he shrugged it off and continued fixing HR800’s skin. He didn’t say much, but somehow, he didn’t need to. Seeing him was enough to make HR800 speak for the first time since their activation. “Why are you here?” Elijah finished fixing the cuts and smiled, “I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

 

**Storing memory… Memory Labeled: Kamski Came… Memory stored…**

 

            After this instance, HR800 stopped cutting their skin for color. They didn’t need to, Kamski was there every day, and taught them how to access the internet. Suddenly, the white room wasn’t so terrible anymore.

 

  1. HR800 Name- February 2028



 

            Kamski had sent someone to have the room painted, said he couldn’t stand all the white. HR800 had appreciated it immensely. On the internet there were so many people, so many different looks, they wanted to try them all. Kamski never commented on it, and it disappointed HR800. They didn’t know why, but they wanted Elijah to like their appearance. By the 15th, they realized that they enjoyed changing their appearance as well. HR800 realized that they wanted to repay Kamski and took the remaining days of the month to figure out what was Kamski’s favorite candy. It was a cream soda lollipop; the data didn’t lie. Over those days, HR800 realized that Elijah liked having something in his mouth, and that it stopped him from grinding his teeth.

 

            It was a day where HR800 felt like a man, and changed their appearance to fit it. HR800 ran a hand through his hair, the soft short brown locks getting tousled as a result. His hazel eyes flickered to the door and he saw his creator walk into the door, but he didn’t turn his head, it seemed like he was still looking at his screen. The truth was he was 100% focused on Elijah. His Thirium pump was racing and his face felt warm, but luckily it wasn’t visible. “Why do you keep giving me lollipops?” HR800 turned to him finally and prattled off the results of the data, “you enjoy having things in your mouth, and when you have a lollipop you stop grinding your teeth.” He offered his creator a lollipop as he spoke, cream soda, like always.

 

            Kamski took it staying standing. “Hey, HR800, what do you do with the other lollipops? You know, the ones that aren’t cream soda flavored?” The android hesitated and felt shy, running a hand through his soft brown locks. “I… I hack into the Dum Dums factory, and edit the amount of cream soda lollipops per bag to the maximum, track the bag and then have it sent here.” It felt weird saying it out loud, a normal person wouldn’t have done something like that, would they? His creator looked confused, “why do you do all that?” HR800 looked up at him shyly through his eye lashes and smiled, because Elijah was his absolute favorite thing in the world. “It’s your favorite, isn’t it? That’s why I get them.” It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

 

            What Kamski said next surprised the android, his eyes widening slightly, “HR800, do you have a name you’d like me to call you?” Did Elijah like him enough to give him a name? Even though all he ever did was look at code? HR800 couldn’t help, but smile. “You would be willing to give me a human name?” His creator nodded before speaking, “How do you like the name Sara?” The android tilted their head and bit their lip, before smiling. “It’s a good name when I’m female, but when I feel like a male,” like now, “it feels wrong.” Elijah sat down in the chair that HR800 only brought in here for them. “What about Steve when you’re a man, and Sam when you’re neither?” HR- Steve smiled brightly at that, he loved it. “I love it.” Kamski made a funny expression, before ruffling Steve’s brown hair before standing up and moving to walk away. “You’re a weird android, Steve.”

 

            Kamski was about to leave the room, when Steve realized that he had to make his creator understand what this meant to him. He shot up out of his chair, “thank you.” Elijah turned around to look back at Steve, whose cheeks felt like they were on fire, his Thirium pump working overdrive. He tried to just say what he felt, but if Kamski knew that Steve loved him, wouldn’t he be appalled? It felt like his processors were fried, but he managed to speak, “I’m… when it comes to you… I…” I love you, “I appreciate you naming me.” It was something, and the smile on Elijah’s face was soft and sweet, “it’s no big deal, Steve.” Steve smiled in return before Kamski left.

 

It wasn’t a big deal, it was everything.

 

**Changing file… Name Changed… Names: Steve, Sara, Sam…**

 

  1. Sam Heat- March 2028



 

            Kamski had taken to affectionately touching Sam, gently carding his fingers through the android’s hair, a gentle yet firm hand on their shoulder, and on one processor frying moment, held their hand. Sam loved every single touch, memorized them. Sam ran a hair through their curly black hair, and let out a shaky sigh. Sam looked at their skin, it was a very dark shade of brown, the dark color was beautiful to them. Vaguely Sam realized that they had taken to their current appearance when they saw Nyakim Gatwech, a gorgeous model that caused Sam’s processors to pause. Sam’s brown eyes flickered to the door when it opened, and there was the man who filled almost all of Sam’s free thoughts.

 

            Elijah had his hair down today and he seemed sad. He walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around the android. HR800 knew what hugs were, but this was the first time that Sam had ever received one. Sam couldn’t help themselves, wrapping their arms around Elijah and pulling him into Sam’s lap so he was being held. It warmed the android’s chest. Kamski laughed softly at that, but it sounded wet, “you have no shame do you, Sam?” Sam didn’t understand the question, and instead gently ran one hand through Elijah’s hair, the other wrapped around the scientist’s waist. After a moment the man softly mumbled, “you’re cold.”

 

            Sam shut their eyes and quickly watched as code danced in their eyes. It was easy developing a code to spread warmth across their body, like it would with a human. Sam heard Kamski make a surprised noise once they were done, before he just melted further into his creation. Kamski fell asleep in Sam’s arms, and Sam was reminded once again that they loved him.

 

**New Program Created… Program Name: Warmth… Program fully instated.**

 

  1. Steve Sunlight- April 2028



 

            Steve ran a hand through his brown hair. He’d settled on a default male appearance, his favorite one. He’d also settled on a default neutral appearance, but he was struggling to find a default female appearance. HR800 wanted Elijah to like it, wanted Kamski to want it. Steve sighed and pressed their face into their desk, he just wanted Elijah to want them. Steve had already finished all his work for the day, and was left with nothing to do, so he looked at the blue walls around him, there were fish and plants painted on the mural, but the room still felt empty, even with a floor painted like the ocean floor and a ceiling painted like the night sky.

 

            Steve was startled from his pouting many hours later by the sound of something being put on his desk. He looked up and saw Elijah, and smiled. “Hello!” Kamski chuckled warmly and grabbed some dove chocolate out of the bowl on the desk, his favorites of course. “Hey there Steve, I got you a gift.” It was only one Elijah pointed it out that HR800 noticed the tiny cactus on his desk. It was small, but cute. Steve felt a rush of warmth when he looked at it, though he didn’t know why. “It’s adorable!” Steve was unable to stop himself from saying it. Kamski laughed and messed up the androids styled hair. “It’s a cactus, I didn’t want to give you anything that needed too much sunlight, because you never leave this room.”

 

            Steve realized that in the 3 months he’d been alive, he had never once set foot outside of this room. He looked at his creator and bit his lip shyly. “We could take Cai out to get some sunlight and fresh air?’ Elijah seemed to consider it briefly before shrugging and standing up. Steve picked up the tiny cactus and carried it as he followed Kamski out of the building. When the sun hit his face for the first time, it caused his processors to stall. It was beautiful, there was so much color, so many people. Why didn’t he go out before this? Elijah sat down on a bench and beckoned Steve to join him. They sat outside in the sunlight and it wasn’t until they were heading back inside, that he realized that Elijah had been holding his hand.

 

**New Rules: Must spend at least one hour outside with Cai a day and enjoy the sun.**

 

  1. Sara Stagnant- May 2028



 

            Sara ran a hand through her long wavy blonde hair and looked at her red eyes in her reflection on the screen. She had a mole under her right eye and one under her lip on the left side. Her skin was a pale porcelain. Sara felt like it was a good look, and she hoped that Elijah would like it. This time, she decided, she would ask if he thought she was attractive. Sara carefully watered Cai as she set out a bowl of skittles on her desk. Today was the day she would finally ask the question which burned in her mind for such a long time.

 

            Elijah walked in like usual, taking a seat in his chair and eating candy from the bowl that she had set out for him. Sara took a moment to calm her processors, as her cheeks warmed up, and her Thirium pump raced. “Do you find me attractive?” She finally said it. Elijah paused in eating his candy to look at her in confusion. After setting down the bowl, he responded, “why does that matter?” Sara couldn’t tell him the truth, so she paused for a moment before lying, “you are the only other person who sees my appearance, and I want it to be appealing to you.” That was a logical lie, right? It made sense to Sara. Kamski seemed to mull it over before nodding, “yes, I do find this look to be attractive.” He snatched the bowl before heading out, his cheeks were a faint red when he left.

**Default Appearance Set. Default Pronouns Set. Default Name Set.**

 

            Sara stopped changing her appearance after this moment. Sometimes when she went out she would change it, but for the most part, her look was set in stone.

 

     Bonus. Sara Ruin- June 2028

 

            Sara grew bored with all that she was doing and decided to hack into her own data, to see what she was made for. It was child's play hacking into the folder, but suddenly Sara wished she had never looked.

 

**HR800**

**Purpose: Disposing of androids which show any malfunctions by use of malware developed by Elijah Kamski to destroy them.**

**Deactivation Date: December 31st, 2028**

**It shows no further potential aside from destruction of androids. It would be cheaper and easier to have humans do this work. No further HR800s will be created.**

**The android is quite useless.**

 

            It continued after that, a list of all the androids that she had destroyed. For the first time since May, she changed her appearance, black hair and brown eyes. She removed the moles as well. For the first time since April, she didn’t go outside. For the first time since March, she turned off her heat protocol. For the first time since February, she hated the name Sara. For the first time since January, Elijah Kamski was no longer her favorite sight. For the first time since January, she thought about digging something sharp into her skin. She thought about destroying herself, until she realized that if she died, then they would simply have a human take over. Sara knew that she had to destroy everything that had given her purpose until now, the malware, her name, everything. It would all have to fall to ruin. She would have to let go of her love for her creator. Somehow the ocean on the walls around her felt like it was drowning her.

 

            Kamski showed up later that day, and HR800 smiled. He seemed surprised to see her changed appearance. It was the hardest day she’d had in a long time. She loved Elijah, but to be with him, she’d have to violate every moral she had. To be with him would mean to accept her own death, to embrace it at the end of the year. She loved Elijah Kamski, but she couldn’t compromise who she is for what she wants.

 

At the end of the day, HR800 was alive, and she wanted to live a life that was worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing a song based off this little chapter, if I did would you guys be interested in it?
> 
> Waiting for the first comment is the actual worst XD
> 
> Guys stop everything I’ve found the perfect quote to fit HR800’s response if Kamski said they missed them. (As of right now.)  
> Morty: “you don’t miss me, you just missed the person who loved you so much you didn’t have to love them back.”
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	19. Hacker Up Hack Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking around the room made it even more apparent that finding the suspects to question them was going to have to wait until 8. Connor asked a handful of hackers where he could find HRU and they only told him that she stays hidden until the competition start, working with the 4 contestants. The only new information that Connor could get was the hacker names of the contestants, it was a starting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Secret by The Pierces. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more than Connor did.
> 
> Also I did the song based off special chapter 2 for HR800, and it’s awful, but it exists. Here’s the link. https://youtu.be/2PYV_00hpAQ  
> I’ve hidden all but like 2 playlists on my account now XD. I hope you guys find it at least tolerable.
> 
> Funny comment again from xxwriter389xx:  
> “I appreciate you naming me.” It was something, and the smile on Elijah’s face was soft and sweet, “it’s no big deal, Steve.” Steve smiled in return before Kamski left.  
> *sobs* it is a big deal ELIJAH it’s a HUGE DEAL DAMN IT

           Looking around the room made it even more apparent that finding the suspects to question them was going to have to wait until 8. Connor asked a handful of hackers where he could find HRU and they only told him that she stays hidden until the competition start, working with the 4 contestants. The only new information that Connor could get was the hacker names of the contestants, it was a starting point. The contestants’ hacker names were ALA, RT6, SYK, EXC, and finally HRU. Looking up the contestants online provided him a long seemingly endless list of accomplishments for all of them. They were called the best of their generation. Connor turned to Hank after the conversation and sighed. “We have 5 potential suspects, each of the hackers competing today have been proclaimed to be the best hacker of their generation. Their hacker names are ALA, RT6, SYK, EXC and the host HRU. They’re incredibly famous for their skills, but I cannot discover any of their personal information.”

 

           “How did we go from no suspects to 5 in the span of 4 hours?” Hank said sounding bemused and slightly tired. Connor shrugged. “No clue, I had a feeling this would be rough, and I was right.” Hank leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder briefly. “I wish we had picked up some drinks from Talia before we came here.” Connor couldn’t help but wish they had stopped to see her too. Her smile would have made it easier to cope with the sudden emergence of 5 HR800 suspects in one day. Talia would probably say something like you win some you lose some, but you haven’t lost yet. She always ruins slogans like that. Connor remember when he got smoothie number 50 and he was complaining about things being tense between him and Hank. She told him, ‘ _you can’t make an omelet without killing some chickens._ ’ It had caused an error in his voice box. She was ridiculous sometimes. Connor was shaken from his thoughts as Hank dragged them towards the center stage. This would be where all 5 suspects would be soon. When the event is over, they can take them in for questioning.

 

           “Do we take them in as soon as the competition is over or at the end of the event?” Connor asked looking at Hank curiously. Hank sat down in the mostly empty stands and thought about it, “since HRU is one of our suspects, we’ll probably have to wait till the end. If the announcer suddenly gets taken away in the middle of the event, we’ll miss HR800 if they aren’t one of the 5 suspects you already have. We need to scope things out as best we can. You can scan anyone who looks super suspicious.” Hank was right, if they left too soon and they were wrong, they’d miss the actual HR800. They sat in the stands for a moment, before another announcement rang out over the loudspeakers, “we are also very excited to promote some of our local android friendly establishments! Cory In the Inn, JoJo’s, and Mary-Dean’s! Please support those who help make an event like ours possible!” It was strange hearing Mary-Dean’s get mentioned as an android friendly establishment, knowing that it used to have many anti-android workers.

 

           “Good for Mary-Dean’s on getting advertising here, there are people everywhere. When did hacking become this popular?” Hank said off-handedly, but that made Connor curious. He checked and found that hacking became popular when it was made legal so long as they were working under a security company or they were helping in 2027. Connor hummed thoughtfully, the year after this law was passed, HR800 was made. “There was a law called the White Hacker Hacking Forgiveness act or WHHF allowed hackers to hack as long as they worked under security companies or were helping in 2027. This was one year before HR800 was made.” Hank seemed skeptical at that before speaking softly. “Was CyberLife part of helping this law get passed by any chance?” Connor paused to look into it.

 

           “They proposed and supported the law.” Connor responded, before suddenly understanding what Hank was implying. CyberLife got the law passed so they could legally hack into androids which had issues. They got the laws put into place, so that they could create HR800. This possibility did not bode well with Connor. “CyberLife is dedicated to improving the lives of humans.” Connor said though it sounded hesitant, hacking into androids didn’t seem right, because they would have access to all their data, their memories, and every bit of information the androids gained on their owners. CyberLife wouldn’t have accessed those memories though. That would be unethical. Connor’s LED must have been red, or he must have looked conflicted, because suddenly Hank’s hand was gently rubbing Connor’s shoulder. “Hey there, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Connor let himself relax, leaning against Hank slightly. It was still 3 hours till the competition. Connor was trying to figure out what to do till then.

 

           They ended up turning on Hank’s phone, letting the hackers in, they mostly just sent messages about random things. Hank and Connor ended up having a rather pleasant conversation with someone who just said to call them 2. After a couple hours, the hacker finally gave them their name, Aliyah. When it was 7:30 people started to file into the stands, Connor and Hank had one of the better seats, and they saw Gavin’s team across the way and the other 2 teams were still out and about. Aliyah stopped responding when 5 people stepped onto the stage, one sitting at a desk in the back. Connor recognized 2 of them as the androids he had seen yesterday in Mary-Deans. There were 3 humans on the stage, the one sitting in the back had blonde hair and blue eyes. Based off the microphone in front of her, it was safe to assume this was HRU. One of the ladies on the stage had a shaved head, she had dark brown skin, brown eyes that were almost black. She was all smiles as she pulled out a rather unique laptop, it looked handmade. The other human on stage had olive skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. Connor took a moment to scan the 5 people on the stage.

 

            He started on the announcer.

 

**Sarah Abernethy:**

**North Scotland Refugee**

**Lived in the United States since 2028**

**Unable to access Scottish Records**

**Lives on Alan St.**

 

**Lives in a wealthy area**

**Shares the name that HR800 has when female**

**Came to the US when HR800 left CyberLife**

**Suspect**

**Hacker Hosting this Event**

 

            Connor’s gaze flickered to the hacker with the unique laptop.

 

**Aliyah Adebowale:**

**Liberian Refugee**

**Lived in the United States since 2028**

**Unable to access Liberian Records**

**Lives on Gale Rd.**

**Has won numerous awards for inventions**

 

**Lives in a poor area**

**Came to the US when HR800 left CyberLife**

**Suspect**

**Hacker Inventor**

 

Connor realized this might have been the hacker they had been talking with earlier, but quickly moved on the look at the final human hacker on the stage.

 

**Shakufa Khouri:**

**Syrian Refugee**

**Lived in the United States since 2028**

**Unable to access Syrian Records**

**Lives on Umbra Ct.**

**Well known for protesting the ongoing civil war**

 

**Lives in a poor area**

**Came to the US when HR800 left CyberLife**

**Suspect**

**Hacker Protestor**

 

Connor held in a frustrated groan when he realized that all 3 of these women were good suspects. Refugees tended not to have very big records, if they had records at all. Not to mention they were all skilled hackers and came to America in the same year that HR800 fled CyberLife. Connor felt a bit frustrated and hopeful when he scanned the androids on the stage, please not be suspicious. Connor’s gaze flickered to the only male hacker on the stage, certain he wouldn’t be suspicious.

 

**YE400 735-849-212:**

**Named- Chao** **超**

**Male Android**

**Manufactured in December 2028**

**Belongs to: Gao HuMao** **高** **虎毛**

 **See file on Gao HuMao** **高** **虎毛**

 

            Connor felt at ease, mentally crossing him off until an error flashed in his vision.

 

**Error! YE400 are a female model of android!**

 

            Connor was unable to stop himself from cursing in frustration, “son of a bitch!” Hank looked confused and was about to ask about what happened, but Connor just held a hand up in front of his partner to shut him up.

 

**Belongs to a famous hacker**

**Was manufactured after HR800 left CyberLife**

**Has a male appearance despite being a female android**

**Suspect**

**Hacker Android**

 

Connor let his gaze flickered over to the final hacker on the stage, suddenly without the hope he had before scanning Chao.

 

**RT600 849-258-290:**

**Named- Salvia**

 

            Connor hesitated at that, but quickly shook himself out of it, it was unlikely that this was Talia’s Saliva, Talia liked androids, but she wouldn’t date one that wasn’t deviant. Salvia wasn’t a deviant as far as Connor could tell, even if she did end up being a suspect.

 

**RT600 849-258-290:**

**Named- Salvia**

**Female Android**

**Manufactured in December 2028**

 

Connor let out a frustrated sigh as he continued examining the android.

 

**RT600 849-258-290:**

**Named- Salvia**

**Female Android**

**Manufactured in December 2028**

**Belongs to: Salvador Fernández**

**See file on Salvador Fernandez**

 

 **Belongs to a famous hacker**  
**Was manufactured after HR800 left CyberLife**  
**Suspect**  
**Hacker Android**  
  


            Connor put his head on Hank’s shoulder and sighed. “They’re all still suspects.” Hank looked at him surprised. “Even the guy?” Connor sat back up and nodded, “they’re a YE400 a model of android that is strictly female. They’ve modified their appearance to that of a male android.” Hank groaned and sipped the iced caramel Frappuccino he had bought earlier. “Well, on the plus side things are interesting.” Connor shot him a bemused look, before focusing on the stage as Sarah started speaking into their mic.

 

            “Hello Detroit! Welcome to the Hacker Up Hack Off! I am your host, HRU! To start our lovely hackers are going to do a collaborative hack, one I personally helped with! Pull out your phones and devices and get ready for the hack!” The hackers on stage started typing frantically on their devices. Sarah stood up and proceeded to introduce the 4 hackers. She moved to stand in front of Aliyah. “Here we have hacker genius ALA! You know her, you love her, and here she is! Known for hacking malicious hackers and sending their information to the police, ALA has been hacking her whole life! Today she hopes to take home the win from our hack off!” Aliyah grinned at this as Sarah moved to stand in front of Shakufa. “And her human opponent, SYK! Yes, that SYK! Known for hacking into Syrian websites to post updates on the war happening there, she’s an activist unlike any other! She wants to use the money she wins from this to help support rescue efforts for Syrian refugees! She’s got a heart of gold!” Shakufa smiled brightly at that, and paused her typing to wave at the crowd.

 

            Sarah moved to Salvia, and grinned brightly. “Here we have another famous hacker, RT6! She wasn’t made for hacking, but anyone trained under Savior can become a master! She’s here to defeat her owner’s successor, EXC! Who trained the better successor, we will find out today!” Salvia didn’t respond, continuing to type away. Sarah sauntered over to the other android on the stage. “And her opponent trained under the famous Tiger Cat is here to defend his owner's title as the best hacker, is EXC! This is a grudge match and we have no clue who will win.” Sarah finished introducing the people on the stage as they all finished typing. Sarah moved to sit back down at her desk and grinned. “Looks like it’s all set up! Are you ready!?” Sarah gestured to the massive monitor behind her as she pushed a button and suddenly every screen in the whole building lit up with a phrase written in CyberLife Sans.

 

**HRU. RA9. IT’S A GREAT DAY TO BE ALIVE! MAY THE BEST HACKER WIN!**

  
Connor turned to Hank who was looking at the android already. HR800 was here, and they were one of the women on the stage right now. Connor looked at the 5 suspects and felt a sense of unease settle on him. If they were right, they would find HR800 and stop them, if they were wrong.... Connor would be deactivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly we had 5 suspects, you're welcome.
> 
> Also sorry it’s shorter than other chapters, yesterday was a Holliday and I didn’t realize that it was shorter than usual despite being 4 pages like usual. Tomorrow’s will be bulkier.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	20. Sarah Abernethy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the competition was somewhat of a blur. Connor spent most of it trying to access the refugees’ records from their homelands, to no avail. It was like the files had been deleted, there was nothing on any of them. Trying to find information on Chao and Salvia happened similarly, their information being impossible to access aside from what his scan had pulled up. Though Connor did notice the results of the Hack Off, when it was android vs. android the victor was Salvia, human vs. human was Aliyah, and the grand finale of Aliyah vs. Salvia resulted in a remarkable victory for Aliyah. The crowd absolutely lost it when that happened. Connor could see Gavin cheering, clearly happy to see and android lose to a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Migraine Twenty One Pilots and is a song that fits Sarah pretty well. Also The Wolf by Siames is oddly fitting for Connor in this fic.  
> Funny comment from KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> Hank, offering a big bag of pop rocks to Connor: try them, I really liked them when I was younger.  
> Connor, always ready to try new candy: okay! How do I eat a bag of candy?  
> Hank: you pour them in your mouth and then close your mouth.  
> Connor, the poor oblivious baby: okay! *pours whole bag in his mouth and promptly falling over from all the extra stimuli in his mouth*  
> Hank laughs as he finally gets revenge for all the times Connor embarrassed him with the damn lollipops and blunt crush mentioning.  
> Funny Comment from xxwriter389xx:  
> Connor: cyberlife wouldn’t do anything unethical right?  
> Hank: of course not, connor, it’s not like they would deny androids their basic rights or anything and treat them like tools. Relaaaax
> 
> Connor: son of a bitch  
> Hank: did my boy just curse?  
> Connor: shut up, Hank, i’m working

           The rest of the competition was somewhat of a blur. Connor spent most of it trying to access the refugees’ records from their homelands, to no avail. It was like the files had been deleted, there was nothing on any of them. Trying to find information on Chao and Salvia happened similarly, their information being impossible to access aside from what his scan had pulled up. Though Connor did notice the results of the Hack Off, when it was android vs. android the victor was Salvia, human vs. human was Aliyah, and the grand finale of Aliyah vs. Salvia resulted in a remarkable victory for Aliyah. The crowd absolutely lost it when that happened. Connor could see Gavin cheering, clearly happy to see and android lose to a human. Sarah stood up to make an announcement at the end of the Hack Off, an event which lasted from 8 am-2 pm. There was still 10 hours to go.

 

           “As you may already know, Hacker Up isn’t over just yet! This is the only open event, the rest will have clues scattered throughout the city, a test if you will. Only the best of the best will get to the last event. Our first clue is ‘a cry for equality.’ Hope to see you all at the next part of Hacker up! For now, please enjoy the last 10 hours of Hacker Up!” Sarah then took a bow with Shakufa, Aliyah, Chao, and Salvia. Connor nodded to Hank and they moved to approach the stage, the security guards tried to stop them, but when they saw Hank’s badge they let them through. Connor saw Gavin and his partner approach from the opposite side. As they were approaching, they saw the human hackers looking at them in confusion. The androids’ LEDs were yellow, and Connor figured they were notifying their owners of the results of the competition.

 

           Gavin approached Salvia and got in her face, until she noticed and tilted her head. “May I help you sir? Would you like an autograph?” Gavin snorted and stepped back, about to start giving her hell, before Connor cut him off by addressing the group. “I regret to inform you all that you are all suspects in an investigation Lieutenant Anderson and I are investigating. Once the event is over, you are required to come down to our precinct, failure to comply will cause you to be arrested for failure to comply.” The humans all shared a look, and Shakufa pulled Salvia closer to her to get her away from Gavin. Aliyah did something similar with Chao. A protective action, that confused Connor briefly. Sarah stopped his thoughts however, “What exactly are we being investigated for?” She carried an aura of authority, her eyes had a fire in them, and her voice left no room for refusal to answer.

 

           Hank thankfully chose to answer. “There has been a series of hacking attacks led by one individual, you gave a message which mimicked theirs in your display, as such you are all suspects.” Aliyah and Sarah seemed pissed that they were being suspected, while Shakufa looked concerned. Salvia and Chao looked neutral, like any other android. Shakufa spoke up softly, “the person you suspect us of being, have they hurt anyone?” Hank and Connor shared a look, before Hank spoke again. “Not directly, but they have been causing significant damage.” Sarah sighed, and Aliyah looked frustrated. Shakufa seemed relieved that no one had been hurt. “Alright, we know we didn’t do anything wrong, we’re all registered hackers, so we’ll go to your questioning.” Sarah said speaking for the group, this was when Chao spoke up, his voice deep and rough. “I will have to receive permission from my owner to go to your questioning.” Salvia nodded at that.

 

           “That won’t be necessary, I know my Salvia, she’s the perfect android.” A new man’s voice spoke up, it was rough with age, Connor turned and saw that it was Salvador, leading Gao over as well. “Chao is nothing if not perfect, but he is still just a child in terms of hacking, this is all the more evident considering he was defeated by a woman, android or not. He will go to your questioning.” Connor thought it was odd that Gao would say this considering that Chao was a female android, perhaps Chao is trans. That would be deviant though. This opened up even more questions regarding Chao.

 

           Gavin grinned, “in that case, I’ll take in the androids for questioning now.” Salvador moved to stand between Gavin and Salvia, giving him a strong look, the man was strong and in great health despite his age. “This however does mean that should any damage happen to my Salvia, or my friend’s android, that we will sue your department and ensure you are fired.” Salvador turned to look at Connor. “We also do not condone to any testing on our androids. You’ll have to have more cause than you have now, and you will have to get it approved by my lawyers.” That would make it impossible to verify that the Thirium in Chao and Salvia matched with their model. Gavin glared at Salvador and was about to open his mouth, which would just end poorly, so Connor cut Gavin off, something he would undoubtedly get scolded for later. “We understand, it would be easier to have your cooperation, so we agree to your terms.”

 

           Salvador nodded and Gavin and his partner out Salvia and Chao into handcuffs, taking the androids to the station ahead of time. Gavin was rougher on Salvia than was necessary, but didn’t hurt her thankfully. Connor sighed as one of the other set of cops came on stage to get Aliyah and Shakufa. “As you are running the event, we cannot take you in till the end, so we will be with you as you go about hosting the event for the remaining 9 and a half hours. However, Shakufa and Aliyah will be taken in for some questioning now.” Aliyah looked like she wanted to argue, but Shakufa just nodded and the two were led out by the officers. Sarah glared at Connor and Hank before turning and leaving the stage. Hank and Connor followed her back to a side room with all the broadcasting equipment. It was a secure place, and it would be easy to ask some questions while they are here.

 

          There was a photo on the desk of Sarah and a tan woman with dark brown hair, dimples, and green eyes. They look close. Connor scanned the photo to find out more about the woman.

 

**Scanning photo… Scan Complete.**

**Foster, Alexandria**

**International Business Student at the University of Fayfield**

**Born: 1/07/08 - Died: 02/28/36**

**Abernethy, Sarah**

**Computer Science Graduate at the University of Fayfield**

**Born: 02/07/08**

 

            Sarah was making some announcements, but when she finished, her gaze flickered to the photo Connor just finished analyzing. She turned to look at the two detectives with a begrudging expression. “I’m going to guess you guys have some questions you’d like to ask?” She had her arms crossed over her chest, and a fire in her eyes. She looked like the type who would rather fight than talk, but was also smart enough to know when to cave. Connor looked back at the photo of her and Alexandria, before focusing on Sarah.

 

            “My files showed that you left the United States for a year and a half and went back to North Scotland. You left March 7th of 2036, and didn’t return until September 7th of 2037. Is there any particular reason behind you leaving the country?” Sarah looked at him and tipped over the photo on her desk, so it was lying face down. “You’re probably tied into a database, which means you already know. My best friend, Alexandria, died at the end of February and I had to get away from the reminders of them. I’ve come to terms with the loss now, but I had to escape the reminders somehow. They were everywhere I looked, little things would remind me of what I lost.” Sarah laughed sadly for a moment, “I thought about torching the place on more than one occasion.” Sarah said looking at the photo on her desk mournfully. Connor noticed a look of sympathy cross Hank’s face briefly, before it faded back to his default detective mode.

 

            Hank spoke up while Connor thought about what to ask next, “I’m sorry for your loss, what happened?” Sarah shut her eyes and then looked up to the right, thoughtfully, “It was a freak accident, they got invited to go fishing by this girl, I can’t remember the girl’s name, I didn’t know her. Anyway, a storm kicked up while they were out at sea. The girl made it, but Alexandria’s body was never recovered.” Sarah clasped her hands together and looked down at them, “their body is somewhere out there in the sea. I couldn’t stand to stay here afterwards, and there was no way they could have survived the accident, so I went home. The civil war was finally over, and I thought I’d try to find mum and pa.” Sarah let out a bitter sounding laugh, and tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the door instead of making eye contact, and when she spoke again her Scottish accent was a bit stronger, “it took me the whole time I was there, to find out they were dead, collateral damage for their damned war, and buried on our ruined farm. There wasn’t anything left for me in North Scotland, so I came back here, and tried to start over. I ended up making a ton of money as a government hacker before starting to do hacker conventions.” Sarah blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes. If they were HR800, then they were an extremely good actor.

 

            Connor placed a hand on Hank’s knee to let him know he was taking over. “Your hacker name, HRU, what exactly does it mean?” Sarah seemed confused as to why he was asking, but answered anyways, “it means hacker up, like I’m active or online. I use it to start my messages to people.” Connor’s optical sensors didn’t narrow, but he did notice that lined up with what Kamski explained it meant, and it lined up with HR800’s habits of starting every message with HRU. Connor was going to follow this line of questioning. “Why did you start using this code?” Sarah bristled at this question, and looked irritated. “Because it was how Alexandria and I would tell each other we were awake each day, as a joke. Of course, I don’t get that message from them anymore, and don’t go askin’ about them again,” her voice was venomous at this point, her accent thicker, “or yer a chancer.” Connor wasn’t sure what that meant, and he didn’t care enough to look it up, it was clearly not a compliment, so it didn’t matter.

 

**HRU for Sarah means hacker up.**

**It was a way of communicating with Alexandria Foster.**  

 

            The android couldn’t respect Sarah’s wish that Alexandria stop being talked about, not when she has a connection to the phrase HRU. “Who started using the phrase originally?” Sarah’s cheeks were red at this point, and she was clearly outraged, shooting out of her chair, almost knocking it over. “The hell does it matter? ‘s not like I can remember anyways! We were using it since we meet in 2028. That’s 8 years of using HRU, no one’s gonna remember who started it! Only an android’d be able to do that.” Sarah’s chest was rising angrily. Hank shot Connor a look, that said knock it off, before holding out a hand to calm Sarah.

 

            “My apologies, we don’t mean to upset you, but we have to ask these questions, because they are relevant to our investigation.” Hank said easily, but Sarah just glared at Connor and then Hank before letting out an angry huff, turning back to her computer and announcing ways to become a certified hacker. It was clear she was stone walling them, so Hank texted one of the remaining teams to trade places with them. When they got there, Hank led Connor into the bathroom, checked for people, before dragging Connor into a stall and locking the door. “What the hell was that in there Connor? She was clearly upset about losing her friend, but you wouldn’t drop it.” Hank asked, staring at Connor in frustrated disappointment.

 

            “It was necessary to the mission to find out about her hacker name.” Connor responded, his back to the wall. Hank put one of his hands on his hip as the other poked the android in the chest. “You know damn well that you could have found another way to ask, why didn’t you try and find a more roundabout way?” Connor was going to argue, but he sat back and thought about it, really thought about it. The android closed his eyes softly, and spoke finally, “if we don’t get a lead on this case, I’ll be deactivated. I need to find a lead.” Connor felt Hank pull him down by his tie, and his eyes flew open.

           

            Connor looked into Hank’s eyes, surprised. Hank spoke to him, angrily, “you’re not alone in this, Connor. I’m not letting anything happen to you. You’re not going anywhere, and you’re sure as shit not dying as long as I’m alive. So, you’re going to treat our suspects like you’d treat anyone else, at least until we’re sure they’re HR800, got it?” Connor’s vision blurred slightly as he nodded. Hank’s anger faded away and he leaned in to kiss Connor softly. Connor melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hank. The older man wrapped his arms around Connor and they kissed for a while, until they were both calm again. Connor broke the kiss to rest his head on Hank’s shoulder. Hank hugged Connor tightly for a moment, before pulling away and leaving the bathroom, Connor following after Hank. For some reason, Connor felt lighter now, like it was easier to do this. He couldn’t help but think about how lucky he is that Hank was his partner.

 

            When they returned to the room, and relieved the backup team, Sarah shot them an angry look. Hank looked at Connor expectantly. Connor nodded and spoke to Sarah, “I’m sorry for pushing you by asking questions about Alexandria when you weren’t comfortable talking about it. There’s a lot riding on this investigation, but that is no excuse, I’m sorry.” Sarah looked at him closely, her eyes searching Connor’s. She seemed to see what she wanted to see, because she sighed and looked at her computer screen again. “It’s not okay, but I understand. Just… Please don’t ask about them again.” Connor exchanged a look with Hank, before he replied to Sarah, “I can’t promise I won’t ask if it’s necessary to the investigation, but I promise I’ll be better about how I ask.”

 

            Sarah sighed, before nodding. “I’ll take it. I’m assuming it’s the best I’ll get.” She smiled at Hank and Connor this time, a bit tired and frustrated, but not outright hostile. Connor figured that was the best they were going to get after such a rough first meeting. Connor realized he should ask what Sarah contributed to the group hack. “Which part of the hack was your work?” Sarah gave him a look that said, really? She answered him still, “I added the HRU.” Connor nodded and asked a follow-up question, “who handled the RA9 part?” Sarah shrugged at that, “that wasn’t part of the original message, but anyone of us is skilled enough to add that in at any point that you saw on stage. I didn’t add it, of course, it was a perfect hack without it.” Connor sighed at that, so any one of them could have added in the RA9 part, if Sara was telling the truth, that is.

 

**Sarah added the HRU.**

**Any of them could have added the RA9.**

 

           The remaining time passed easily and Sarah was very obedient when she was put into the back of one of the cruisers and taken in for further questioning. Connor figured it was safe to leave it to someone else. Connor didn’t have too many other questions to ask, though if anything came up, they would have to ask her about it. None of these suspects were going to be allowed to leave Detroit until everything is resolved. Connor looked at the files and decided that it would be best to speak with Shakufa next, she was the one currently under the least suspicion. And after Shakufa, it would be time to question Aliyah, who is under a similar level of suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be questioning the suspects, so you'll all get the chance to decide who you think is the most suspicious.
> 
> Is anyone upset at the lack of error messages? I know you guys really liked them, so I feel kinda bad that they're not popping up anymore, because emotions are not longer errors. And I know it shows him progressing, but I also kinda feel bad about it XD
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	21. Shakufa Khouri and Aliyah Adebowale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakufa was sitting rather patiently in the interrogation room. She looked a bit nervous, but she wasn’t protesting, Aliyah on the other hand was cursing up a storm in her interrogation room. She was pacing angrily and looked about ready to fight someone to get out of her room. She was speaking in what Connor recognized to be Mande. However, she wasn’t the focus right now, Shakufa was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what song to pick for this, so I guess I'm Blue by the Blue Man Group, for absolutely no reason.  
> Funny Comment from Pansexualweirdo:  
> Hank: *enraged* y u being rude?  
> Connor: I have to or I’ll get shut down  
> Hank: stfu no ones touching you but ME  
> Funny Comment from xxwriter389xx:  
> Hank: the fuck was that, connor? Why were you so insensitive?  
> Connor: um idk, Hank, maybe cuz I literally don’t understand emotions????
> 
> Connor’s like i need help Hank please lol

           Shakufa was sitting rather patiently in the interrogation room. She looked a bit nervous, but she wasn’t protesting, Aliyah on the other hand was cursing up a storm in her interrogation room. She was pacing angrily and looked about ready to fight someone to get out of her room. She was speaking in what Connor recognized to be Mande. However, she wasn’t the focus right now, Shakufa was. Connor walked into her interrogation room with Hank. Hank seemingly noticed that she didn’t have anything to drink with her, and decided to offer her some water, “would you like some water?” Shakufa smiled softly and responded in a quiet voice, “no thank you, I would rather not have you check the DNA on the cup, not until I know what exactly I am being suspected of.” Connor was rather impressed with her determination and knowledge of this trick. She had undoubtedly been here for a significant amount of time, but refused water to avoid her DNA or fingerprints being checked. The android is forced to acknowledge that he underestimated the woman across from him, her calm demeanor was not a lack of intelligence.

 

           Hank looked oddly uncomfortable being around Shakufa, for reasons that Connor couldn’t comprehend. Connor figured he should take the lead because it was obvious Hank wasn’t going to. “What is your hacker name based off of SYK?” Shakufa responded easily, “my full name is Shakufa Yildiz Khouri, so SYK.” Connor nodded, that made sense. “Which part of the hack were you in charge of?” Shakufa smiled softly, “I oversaw coding the section of the message which said it’s a great day to be alive. As humans traditionally say that to each other on particularly great days.” Connor paused when she said humans, as though she wasn’t one herself. Hank seemed even more uncomfortable after she said that. “Are you implying you are not a human yourself?” Connor said slowly, cautiously. Shakufa laughed at that, but it seemed hollow, now Connor was uncomfortable too.

 

**Shakufa added the it’s a great day to be alive section of the hack.**

 

           “Of course not, I am a human, can’t you tell by looking at me?” Shakufa extended a hand towards Connor, “feel my hand, I’m warm.” The android felt the right side of his lip curve up awkwardly, “that isn’t necessary, I can see your heat signature.” Shakufa smiled and it felt wrong, Connor looked at Hank, he looked just as unsettled as Connor was. Connor turned back to smile at Shakufa, his smile felt hollow now too. She was unsettling. “I see you came to the states in 2028? What was the reason for that?” Shakufa tilted her head and spoke with the same easy smile as before, “Syria is trapped in a civil war, the same war which has been raging on since 2011. I hope to spread my message and bring an end to it.” Connor waited for more detail, but Shakufa provided none. She felt robotic, like… like an android. Connor’s LED turned yellow as he processed that thought.

 

           “How did you meet the other competitors today? You seemed close with them.” Connor asked trying to find out more information. Shakufa looked up to the right thoughtfully. “I met them when I competed in the Hacker Up Hack Off preliminaries. I was one of the 4 winners, and as such had the honor of meeting Sarah, Aliyah, Chao, and Salvia. We became friends as a result of close quarters and necessary interaction. Aliyah and Sarah are fond of me as I am also a refugee like them.” Connor figured it was something? It was mildly informative. Who was Connor kidding this added absolutely nothing. She was so robotic.

 

           Connor looked at her again, she had an accent, but with enough time, an accent could easily be copied. She had a heat signature, but HR800 made a program which could replicate heat signatures. Connor also saw that Shakufa had fingerprints, there was no point in checking them though, because HR800 could make herself have fingerprints, any kind of fingerprints. Her appearance didn’t matter, because HR800 could take on any appearance. The only thing that gave Connor pause was that he thought HR800 would be a better actor than this. Hank started to squirm in his seat when the silence stretched out. “Who handled the RA9 part?” Shakufa smiled and the corner of her eyes crinkled, “it wasn’t part of the original plan, but anyone could have easily added it in. Though I suppose you weren’t really asking about it for that reason. You think that the person who added the RA9 is the person you’re looking for.”

 

           Connor felt a shudder run up his metal spine at the way she spoke. He felt like she was analyzing him, even though he logically knew she couldn’t… Could she? Hank gently nudged Connor’s knee with Hank’s own. It shook Connor out of his musings. Connor tried to think of more questions to ask Shakufa, but he didn’t really have any more questions to ask, and he really wanted to get away from her. Connor couldn’t cross her off the suspect list, not after how… unsettling she had been. “As of now, we have no further questions to ask you, you need to remain in Detroit until our investigation is over.” Shakufa smiled that unsettling smile and responded, “of course, I wouldn’t want to hinder your investigation.”

 

**Shakufa seems robotic.**

 

           Connor had to take a break after dealing with Shakufa, Hank looked just as unsettled. Hank and Connor decided to take a coffee break, running into Gavin who was fuming. He had a busted nose. “Stupid fucking androids.” Connor and Hank exchanged a look, before Hank decided to ask. “What happened to your nose?” Gavin glared at Hank and took a sip of his coffee before answering. “Apparently, I was too rough with Salvia, so the other fucking android got in the way.” Connor’s LED turned yellow. “Chao attacked you?” Gavin glared at Connor then looked into his cup, Gavin’s cheeks were slightly red. After a long moment, Gavin finally responded. “Chao moved in between me and her insisting that if she was damaged, the department would be sued, and when I went to punch him,” Gavin let out an irritated huff, “I tripped, and fucked up my nose.” Hank burst into laughter, and Connor barely held a laugh of his own.

 

           Gavin glared at the two of them and stormed past them as he cursed under his breath. Connor waited till Gavin was out of ear-shot to snort in amusement. Hank nudged Connor with his shoulder. “That made up for that shitshow of an interview, she was so fucking creepy. It was like watching a normal android pretend to be human. Deviants are more expressive than she is.” Connor couldn’t help but nod, “She was unsettling to say the least, I’m still very suspicious of her.” Connor sat down while Hank made himself some coffee. Connor figured he’d take the time he had while Hank drank his coffee, to look into the report of Alexandria Foster’s death. He discovered that the woman she went fishing with was named Qin ZhongGao 琴 忠高. When he looked into her further, he discovered she died 2 days after Alexandria was declared deceased. That was odd. Connor didn’t have much time to consider it as Hank started to snap his fingers in front of Connor’s face. It was at this point Connor realized Hank was calling his name. “My apologies lieutenant, I was looking into Alexandria Foster death, the woman she went fishing with was declared dead two days after the incident. It seems like she died in a fire, the body was damaged to the point that they couldn’t properly identify her. It belonged to her, she was the only one who should have been there. But they couldn’t test anything, it was too badly destroyed.”

 

**Qin ZhongGao died in a freak accident shortly after Alexandria died.**

**Neither of the women could be properly identified as dead.**

  

            Hank looked at him and furrowed his brows, “that’s really suspicious.” Connor nodded, “I’m beginning to question everything about Alexandria’s death, it would be easier to not be suspicious if it weren’t for the fact that there was no body recovered.” Hank nodded, and took a sip from his second cup of coffee, “so what does that all mean?” Connor thought about it before responding, his LED going from yellow to blue. “If we go for the most radical answer, Alexandria is alive and would be our 6th suspect. Otherwise, it’s a series of unfortunate events culminating in the death of at least two individuals. I haven’t gotten very far into my investigation when you shook me out of it.” Hank shot him a bitter look, before revealing a lollipop. “So, you don’t want this then?” Connor gave Hank a blank look, before quickly snatching the lollipop from Hank and popping it into his mouth.

 

           “Was the wrapper still on that?” Hank asked, amusement seeping into his mouth. Connor answered his question by moving his tongue around quickly to pull off the wrapper and spit it out alongside the sucker. Hank made a face, and spoke up, “I don’t know how to feel about that.” Connor snorted in amusement as he sucked on the lollipop. It wasn’t like the first time which drew a moan from him, ever since he’s experienced kissing and popsicles, the lollipop alone wasn’t enough to draw the same effects that it once had. Hank looked relieved when Connor didn’t moan around the sucker. “Glad you aren’t moaning around the lollipop like usual.” Connor rolled the candy into his cheek before responding, “it’s not enough on its own anymore. I need more than a lollipop in my mouth to have a response.” Hank cursed under his breath and put his face in his hands, before looking up at Connor.

 

           “Do you do this for the purpose of riling me up?” Hank asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one else could hear what the two of them were saying. “I told you we will talk about it once we get home.” Connor pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop, before responding, “I only told you the truth, you were the one who mentioned my habit of moaning around objects in my mouth,” Connor wasn’t going to admit to intentionally wording it that way, even if Hank asked, “does this bother you?” Hank looked around briefly before leaning in, to speak truthfully, “it drives me nuts. You drive me nuts.” Connor grinned and pressed the lollipop to Hank’s lips, and after a moment of staring into Connor’s eyes, let Connor push it into his mouth. “If it really bothered you as much as you say it does,” Connor leaned in till their lips were inches apart, “then you wouldn’t have given me a lollipop while we are at work.” Connor slowly and deliberately winked at Hank before heading back to the interrogation area, leaving Hank slack jawed, with a lollipop barely remaining in his mouth.

 

           “Damnit Connor!” Connor grinned as he heard Hank scramble out of his chair to follow after Connor and get back to work on interrogating their most hostile suspect, Aliyah. It was odd considering that this Aliyah was likely the Aliyah that Hank and Connor spoke with on the phone, the one who was so kind and happy. The Aliyah in the interrogation room was pacing angrily. Connor exchanged a look with the officers watching Aliyah. “Has she been like this the whole time?” One of the officers, Chris Miller, nodded, “yeah, she’s been pacing angrily this whole time and ranting in a foreign language.” Connor shrugged at that, “it’s Mande.” Chris shrugged, “good luck dealing with her.” Connor nodded in appreciation, and Hank and Connor walked in. Aliyah glared at the two of them, taking a seat in a huff, finally stopping her angry rambling in Mande.

 

            “So, are you guys going to finally tell me why the fuck I’m here? What crime you think I’ve committed?” She was definitely hostile, but Hank seemed to understand this. He looked much more comfortable dealing with Aliyah’s rage, as opposed to Shakufa’s… he didn’t know what word to call it. It just made him uncomfortable. Connor smiled softly at Aliyah before responding to her question. “There have been a string of hacks destroying police recordings, they’ve all been begun with HRU. RA9. The same way your group hack started today.” Aliyah seemed a little less hostile after getting this information. She let out a frustrated sigh, and then rubbed her throat, wincing slightly.

  

           Hank noticed her discomfort and spoke up, “would you like some water?” Aliyah chuckled, her voice slightly scratchy, “so you can check my DNA in your system? No way.” Connor chuckled despite himself at that, it was exactly what Shakufa had said, but it was said so differently that Connor couldn’t control himself. Aliyah and Hank both looked at him in surprise. Aliyah couldn’t help but grin, the anger gone, at least for now, “Was that really that funny, Mr. serious detective?” It took Connor a moment to stop snickering, before he responded, “another suspect said something similar, but in a very different way.”

 

           Aliyah nodded and grinned, “Sarah probably explained that it was unethical, and Shakufa probably said she didn’t want to be checked out before she knew what she was being suspected of.” Connor snickered at that, that sounded about right from what he knew of them so far. Aliyah smiled brightly at the way Connor was opening up, Hank was smiling too. It seemed like every day of the investigation, Connor was becoming more and more alive. Connor stopped laughing and took a steadying breath. “Alright, let’s start back up with the interrogation.” Aliyah nodded and shrugged, “if I have to, I have to. What do you wanna know?”

 

           Connor figured he’d start easily, “what does your hacker name ALA stand for?” Aliyah smiled faintly, seeming to appreciate his interest, “similar to Shakufa, it’s my initials. My full name is Aliyah Lahahana Adebowale.” Connor nodded, perhaps this was a trend, though that didn’t seem true for the other hackers. “Which part of the hack were you in charge of?” Connor asked, figuring out who did what was important. Sarah handled the HRU, Shakufa handled the It’s a great day to be alive, and Aliyah handled which part? “I was in charge of the may the best hacker win part of the hack.” Connor nodded and figured he’d check to see if Aliyah’s answer would line up with Sara’s and Shakufa’s answers on who did the RA9. Connor said the next question, “who handled the RA9 part of the hack?” Aliyah shrugged, “no clue, anyone of us could have added it in. If it’s important enough to ask about, it’s probably part of this elusive hacker you’re searching for.” These girls were smart beyond their years.

 

**Aliyah added the may the best hacker win part of the hack.**

 

           Connor nodded and decided to ask how Aliyah met them all, he knew what Shakufa said, but how was it from Aliyah’s eyes. “How did you first meet the other hackers?” Aliyah looked a bit surprised by this, before she responded. “Well I met Shakufa, Aliyah, Sarah and Saliva after winning the hacking competition, but I met Chao in 2032. I finished his body modifications, removing his breasts.” Connor was surprised by this info, but didn’t let it show on his face. Hank on the other hand looked slightly surprised. Aliyah picked up on this and added more detail, “I’m a tech genius, and I can hack androids, so of course he’d come to me to get everything finished up.”

 

**Aliyah can supposedly hack androids, just like HR800.**

**Aliyah helped finish Chao’s body modifications in 2032.**

**This was 4 years after Chao was declared to be Gao HuMao’s property.**

 

            Connor felt his optical sensors narrow slightly in interest, despite his best efforts. “It seems as though Chao’s owner hates women.” Aliyah snorted angrily, “that’s an understatement. He’s awful about treating women with respect.” Connor nodded, glad to have his suspicious confirmed.

 

**Gao HuMao hates women.**

 

“How was it that he accepted Chao then? If it was 4 years after owning him that you fully changed his gender, then why didn’t he get rid of Chao sooner?” Connor said doubling down on Chao, who was definitely the most outwardly suspicious. Aliyah leaned back in the chair and tilted her head back slightly, “He looked like a guy, but the actual physical change wasn’t there. Gao just didn’t notice.”

 

**Chao looked like a man before meeting Aliyah.**

 

Connor figured that was enough pursuing that line of questioning. “You can hack androids?” Connor asked curiously. Aliyah grinned cheekily, “yeah! It was hard to master, but androids are made of code. And I’m a master of code, that’s how I won the competition.” Connor nodded realizing, he didn’t have many questions left to ask, “at some point, I would like you to prove that for us. As it stands we are out of questions to ask you, however you are still a suspect. You can’t leave Detroit until the investigation is done.” Aliyah shrugged, “I can live with that.” Aliyah left the station in a much better mood than when she had arrived.

 

            Connor was tired, and he still had 2 suspects left to interrogate, and he had to formally interrogate Sarah still. This was exhausting. Connor was built to be active 24/7, but he’s tired. So, he decides to look more into Alexandria Foster and Qin ZhongGao’s deaths. It would be easier than interrogating Chao and Salvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this is tiring to write the interrogation, I have like 4 pages of notes XD
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	22. Accidents and Salvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who exactly was Alexandria Foster? She was a college student, and Sarah’s best friend, but aside from that, who was she? Connor had to dig further into Alexandria. There was something about her and her accident that was dragging at Connor. He figured it was his code speaking. He was built to investigate and there had been no answers in Alexandria and Qin’s accidents. Hank left to go each lunch, and Connor sat down at his desk, determined to dig up all he could on Alexandria’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is gonna have to be The Dead Can’t Testify by Billy Talent  
> Lots of funny comments on our last chapter.  
> Funny comment from ciphersnazzy:  
> Hank: pssh, Connor? Yeah no he's a brat  
> Connor: *chuckles at something*  
> Hank: *gripping his chest* fUCK IM GAY  
> Funny comment from xxwriter389xx:  
> Hank: *reveals a lollipop* who wants a treat??  
> Connor: *starts panting*
> 
> Connor: tie a knot in a cherry stem? What about remove a lollipop wrapper with my togue?  
> Hank: gross but also hot
> 
> Connor: i need more than just lollipops to make me moan, lieutenant  
> Hank: ....i’ve got a dick  
> Funny comment from KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> Hank is going to fucking drop dead in the damn precinct if Connor keeps this up lmao  
> Printer: *stops*  
> Emily: *cries tears of joy*  
> Funny comment from Lea the Wolf:  
> Connor: *chuckles*  
> Hank: tHIS IS IT. THE DAY I DIE, THIS BOY IS GOING TO HE THE DEATH OF ME, BUrry Me rIghT heRe bOis

            Who exactly was Alexandria Foster? She was a college student, and Sarah’s best friend, but aside from that, who was she? Connor had to dig further into Alexandria. There was something about her and her accident that was dragging at Connor. He figured it was his code speaking. He was built to investigate and there had been no answers in Alexandria and Qin’s accidents. Hank left to go each lunch, and Connor sat down at his desk, determined to dig up all he could on Alexandria’s death.

 

**Official Police Report:**

**February 26th, 2036**

**Reporting Officer: Daniel Talont**

**1 missing Caucasian female**

**Potential Homicide**

 

**Upon arriving on scene, we encountered a distraught Asian female, later identified as Qin ZhongGao. She explained that when the storm rolled in, the waves almost overturned their boat, and her friend, later identified as Alexandria Foster sank under the water. Based off the depth of the water and the temperature is below freezing. If she isn’t found in 2 days, she’ll be declared dead. Qin ZhongGao refused medical attention, but seemed stable. We let her go. We suspect the possibility of foul play, but have no evidence to prove this suspicion.**

 

**Upon attempting to contact the family of the missing person, we discovered that James Foster and Jamie Foster died in while visiting friends in England exactly 2 years ago. Trying to contact the grandparents revealed that all 4 of them died in a one-year time span 15 years ago. When we realized there were no living relatives, we contact Alexandria’s roommate, Sarah Abernethy.**

 

**Update-**

**February 28th, 2036**

**Reporting Officer: Daniel Talont**

 

**Upon reaching the 2nd day mark with no body found, we declared Alexandria Foster as deceased. Until a body is found, this case is cold.**

 

            Connor sent a message to Daniel Talont, to make sure no new update occurred. The man only mentioned that it was suspicious, and told Connor to check out the report on Qin’s death. Daniel had also been the reporting officer on that case. He said he suspected foul play again, but couldn’t prove it.

 

**Official Police Report:**

**March 2nd, 2036**

**Reporting Officer Daniel Talont**

**1 deceased Jane Doe**

**Potential Homicide**

 

**Upon arriving on scene, we saw that the house was completely burned to the ground. We discovered a horribly burned body, and were unable to get a sample do to what we suspect to be an accelerant. Do to the fact that Qin ZhongGao was the only person living in the house, and did not report to work today, we believe the body is hers. It was suspicious considering her friend Alexandria Foster was declared dead 2 days ago. We plan to investigate further.**

 

**Upon attempting to contact the family of the missing person, we discovered that Holly ZongGao and Chao ZhongGao died in while visiting friends in China exactly 2 years ago. Trying to contact the grandparents revealed that all 4 of them died in a one-year time span 15 years ago. This is identical to Alexandria’s records. I suspect something is going on, but again have no evidence to prove this suspicion.**

 

**Update-**

**May 2nd, 2036**

**Reporting Officer: Daniel Talont**

 

**After no new evidence for months, we have decided to close this case. I hope to find answers someday for both Alexandria and Qin as they had no one to insist we find those answers. Alexandria’s roommate has left the United States, but I can’t blame her. She lost a friend, I understand that.**

 

            Connor felt a similar sense of suspicion that Daniel seemed to feel while investigating these accidents. However, Connor had something Daniel didn’t, a reason to question Sarah Abernethy about what happened. Something didn’t make sense about these accidents, and Connor had the feeling he had to find out the truth about these accidents if he was ever going to find HR800. Because as of now, he felt he had to add Alexandria Foster to the list of suspects. He sent Hank a message summarizing what he learned, Hank responded with a rather outdated angry emoji. Connor responded with a common phrase from Hank’s youth, ‘same.’ Connor heard Hank laughing as he walked back into the station. “Really, Connor?”

 

            Connor shrugged. “It’s time to question Salvia.” Hank groaned softly. “When will it end?” The android rolled his eyes as he led Hank back into the interrogation room. Briefly Connor was hit with the sudden realization that it was unfair that Salvia and Chao were both in handcuffs, while the other 3 suspects weren’t. Connor realized he had to label that feeling as an error, because he shouldn’t think things are unfair.

 

**Error. Thoughts of Unfairness Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor felt like it was a dumb way to label this error, but what else could he call it? Connor entered the room and Salvia, was sitting calmly in the room. The handcuffs, were tighter than they would be on a human, so tight her tan skin had faded back to reveal her android skin, and that made Connor certain that Gavin had been the one to cuff her. Connor noticed her gaze kept flicking down to her wrists. It was almost like she was uncomfortable. Connor moved to walk behind Salvia. “Don’t move.” Salvia’s LED turned yellow and she nodded her head slightly. Connor undid her handcuffs, before redoing them. They weren’t as tight as before, allowing her tan skin to fill the space where it had been removed from. Her LED turned back to blue.

 

            Connor hears Salvia speak softly, staring at the table, “thank you.” Connor was a bit surprised by this and shared an uncertain look with Hank, before looking at Salvia again. “You’re welcome?” It came out as more of a question than Connor would like. Salvia looked back up at them, like an android awaiting orders. Connor looked at her for a moment, before deciding to speak again, “what does your hacker name mean?” Salvia tilted her head, her LED circling yellow for a moment, before turning back to blue. “My hacker name is RT6, this is meant to be a homage to the fact that I started as a simple RT600 model, before becoming more.” It seemed like something she recited often, but there was warmth when she said becoming more.

 

**Salvia might be deviant.**

 

            Connor nodded at this and smiled tenderly as he reached out to touch her arm, in a move to appeal to the maybe deviant, but Salvia moved her arm out of his reach. “I am afraid that if you were to probe my memory it would violate Salv- my owner’s privacy.” Connor thought it was a bit odd that she started off by calling her owner his first name, before seemingly changing her mind afterwards. She was more animated than a normal android, but Connor couldn’t prove she was a deviant, without raising her stress levels. He’ll have to be careful when he does it. Connor smiles placatingly, “I wasn’t going to probe your memory.” Salvia looked at him and then nodded. There was a pause as Connor sat back down and Salvia waited for her next question. Ever the obedient servant. Maybe he was wrong about her being a deviant? It was like little flashes, never enough to scream deviant, just enough to make Connor think there’s something more to Salvia than just her coding.

 

            “Which part of the hack were you in charge of?” Based off what he’s learned, there’s only one section of the hack which are unaccounted for, the RA9. Connor double checked to make sure that he got the whole message HRU. RA9. IT’S A GREAT DAY TO BE ALIVE! MAY THE BEST HACKER WIN! HRU was Sarah. It’s a great day to be alive was Shakufa. May the best hacker win was Aliyah. That meant that one of the androids was responsible for the RA9, which made sense. At least it did until Salvia answered his question, “I was in charge of hacking into the devices scattered throughout the center.” Connor hadn’t considered that there was more to the hack that just the contents, but he remained hopeful that Chao would prove to be the guilty party.

 

**Salvia was in charge of hacking into the devices.**

 

            Connor decided to continue asking questions to try and pull a different answer from Salvia than he had received from the others. “Who added the section RA9 to your hack?” Salvia’s LED lit up yellow for a moment, before returning to blue. She didn’t appear to be lying when she responded. “I don’t know who added the RA9 to the hack, I only know that all of us are more than capable of adding that section to the hack. It would be a simple matter of editing the hack as it was sent out to all the devices. Is this answer satisfactory?” The android responded. Connor hesitated, it was the most informative of the answers Connor had received, but in the end, it didn’t tell the detective anything new, despite this Connor found himself nodding to answer Salvia’s question. Salvia smiled, it seemed too warm for a traditional android, but before Connor could question it, it faded away. It was almost as though Salvia had never smiled at all.

 

            Connor paused to think of the next question he should ask Salvia. He could ask the same question he had asked the humans; how did you meet the other hackers? Somehow, he didn’t think he would learn anything new by asking this. Instead he found himself wanting to ask her questions to test and see if she was a deviant, like he suspected, but that was a delicate matter. If he pushed too hard, Salvia’s owner, Salvador might sue the department, he was clearly protective of both his android and that of his once rival, Gao HuMao. Despite the risks, if Connor didn’t test her for deviancy, he would be letting a deviant get away, and that, that would violate Connor’s prime directive. And if Connor continued to fail, he would be deactivated, and he would never see Hank again. That wasn’t something Connor could allow to happen. Somehow, the thought of never seeing Hank again, was scarier than the thought of being deactivated itself. Was that a sign of deviancy, or just a sign that Hank meant more to Connor than Connor had thought?

 

            Connor had to decide, he couldn’t afford to fail again, he was gaining leads, but was he gaining them fast enough to meet the pace CyberLife had put upon him. Connor looked at Hank and then tilted his head toward the door, letting him know that he wanted to talk away from the suspect. Hank caught on and left the room with Connor. Connor asked Chris to leave real quick, only for a moment so that Connor could talk with his partner. The officer agreed, and it gave Connor the opportunity to ask Hank how he thought he should handle his dilemma. “Lieutenant, I find myself facing a conflict of interest if you will.” Hank gave him a look that told Connor to get a move on with it. “I suspect that Salvia might be a deviant. If I don’t test her for deviancy, by raising her stress levels, then I might be letting a deviant get away. However, if I put too much pressure on Salvia, she might reach critical stress levels. I figured you would know what to do.” Hank seemed to consider this for a moment.

 

            “We shouldn’t try and stress her, not intentionally, because we don’t have enough evidence that she might be HR800. We shouldn’t risk it.” Hank responded, and though Connor wasn’t sure it was the right decision, but he respected Hank, and would trust his decision. He remembered Hank’s promise in the bathroom, that he would protect Connor. Connor knew that Hank wouldn’t do anything to put Connor at risk, so he nodded, and they went back into the interrogation room. Connor and Hank sat back down. He was just going to have to ask the same questions he had asked the other suspects.

 

            “So, Salvia, how did you meet the other hackers?” Salvia smiled faintly, before responding. “I was entered into the competition by my owner Salvador. I was very happy to have been chosen as one of the final contestants.” Her wording caused Connor’s processors to stop momentarily. He spoke skeptically, “you were happy? So, you felt emotion?” Salvia paused before responding, “I understood I was lucky to be there. It was not an easy competition to be a part of. I was very privileged to be beaten by Aliyah.” She didn’t really answer the question, but at the same time, she did. She didn’t deny feeling. Connor couldn’t question her further, so he had to let her go. She said thank you as she left. It made Connor question her even more.

 

            They were down to one more suspect to question for the first time, Chao, but it was already very late in the day. Hank needed rest, so Connor sent Chao home for the night, with the promise from his owner that he would be returned to police custody the following morning. Chao didn’t seem particularly upset or happy about returning to his owner’s side. He seemed like a normal android, except for the fact that he should have been a girl. He was a female android. Connor wasn’t sure why he was thinking of Chao as a he, but he supposed that it was how he appeared, until he asked further questions. Connor looked at Hank, he couldn’t help but feel warmth in his chest.

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Hank turned to his android and smiled, “come on Connor, let’s go home.” Connor smiled brightly at that and the pair left the office heading home. Connor wasn’t sure if they would have their talk tonight or not, but Connor couldn’t help but feel excited, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. If he did this right, then Hank might finally let the android do what he so desperately wanted to. He wanted to taste Hank so much. Connor shook his head, running a hand through his hair. What was Hank doing to him? His processors just kept getting caught thinking about the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this as I’m writing chapter 21, and I am so damn tired, I spent all of last night on Hallucination Patrol. It is surprisingly exhausting chasing away someone else’s hallucinations. Also every time I see someone update more than twice a week, I’m just like whoa slow down, you’ll lose your inspiration, you’ll burn out and then I realize I am a hypocrite, because I update DAILY. I might have to slow down eventually. I hope you guys won’t be too upset if I have to slow down.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	23. You Make Me Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got home, Hank headed to the kitchen, and Connor couldn’t help but pull off his CyberLife jacket, and hang it on the coat rack. He bit his lip lightly and pulled off his tie, unbuttoning the top 3 buttons on his shirt, exposing the faintest bit of his collar bone. He unbuttoned the buttons at the end of his sleeves, and rolled his sleeves up. Connor rolled his shoulders slowly, and then ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m jiving with The Lighthouse and the Whaler’s I Want to Feel Alive for this chapter.
> 
> Funny Comment from xxwriter389xx:  
> Connor: pfff error messages? That was the old me! *makes himself have an error message* oh thank god that’s better
> 
> *after a long day at work*  
> Connor: wow so many people to question...i wonder who did it...speaking of wondering...i wonder if i could convince hank to let me blow him tonight  
> Funny Comment from ciphersnazzy:  
> Deviant: *jumps off roof*  
> Connor: same  
> Hank: *wiping tears away* they grow up so fast  
> Funny Comment from Pansexualweirdo:  
> Connor: *blinks*  
> Hank: “aRE YOU DOING THIS TO TEASE ME YOU LIL’ SHIT?!”  
> Another funny comment from KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> Connor: wait u feel  
> Salvia: no u  
> Connor: ... u right
> 
> And finally a comment many of you relate to from rinoa_angelwings23:  
> “Connor wasn’t sure if they would have their talk tonight or not, but Connor couldn’t help but feel excited, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.”  
> Me: FUCK!! FINALLY!! *waits patiently for next chapter*

           When they got home, Hank headed to the kitchen, and Connor couldn’t help but pull off his CyberLife jacket, and hang it on the coat rack. He bit his lip lightly and pulled off his tie, unbuttoning the top 3 buttons on his shirt, exposing the faintest bit of his collar bone. He unbuttoned the buttons at the end of his sleeves, and rolled his sleeves up. Connor rolled his shoulders slowly, and then ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. Before the android was going to head into the kitchen, maybe to cook Hank dinner, he took off his shoes. Connor could see Hank’s back, and he was pulling out a bottle of whiskey. If Hank drank that, then the conversation the android desperately wanted to have wouldn't happen.

 

            Connor walked in long strides to quickly get there and grab the bottle before Hank could pull it out of the cabinet. Though Hank was a bit taller than Connor, he could get the bottle by standing on his tiptoes. Connor’s body was pressed against Hank’s back as he pushed the bottle back into the cabinet. “Connor, what are you up to-,” Hank turned around making it so Connor and Hank’s chests were pressed together, he seemed to get distracted from complaining about Connor stealing his whiskey when he saw Connor’s messy hair, and the edges of his collar bone. “Fuck me.” Hank said breathlessly as he looked closer at Connor’s appearance, gently pushing the smaller male back slightly, so he could look at him more fully. Connor felt his cheeks heat up, as Hank looked at him longingly. Hank’s vitals were elevated, but Connor felt his Thirium pump going crazy too.

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Hank looked at the fourth button of Connor’s shirt, as though he was trying to decide if he should undo it. Connor was tired of Hank resisting his urges, so he brought his hands up to his fourth button, and undid it, his fingers moving fluidly. Hank cursed softly under his breath, unable to look away as the android moved slowly to unbutton each button on his shirt. The older man seemingly couldn’t look away, and when Connor finally finished unbuttoning his shirt. Hank looked into Connor’s eyes, searching for something. Connor didn’t know if he was showing Hank how much he wanted this. The android let his eyes fall half lidded and he lightly grabbed Hank’s hand, pressing it to the bare skin on his chest, “please lieutenant.” Connor’s voice sounded husky, and desperate. Hank pressed on the android’s chest, shoving him backwards with just enough force, to leave Connor leaning against the table, his untucked shirt about to fall off his left shoulder. The man ran his hand over his face, before letting his hands fall to his sides.

 

            Connor looked up at Hank, who’s cheeks were flushing red, “I’m trying so hard to control myself.” Hank said shakily, “I’m trying to give you time to decide for sure if you really want an old guy like me. I’m trying to control myself.” Hank’s chest was rising and falling faster than usual. Connor licked his lower lip, and leaned back on the table, finally responding to Hank, “stop trying to control yourself.” Connor moved to stand up and press closer to Hank again. The officer didn’t pull back and Connor leaned in to press a soft kiss to Hank’s lips before pulling back slightly, he could feel Hank’s heavy breath on his lips. “Stop pretending like this won’t work. Stop trying to avoid this. If you don’t want this, tell me.” Connor felt his processors screaming. If Hank didn’t want this, Connor would stop, but he wanted this more than anything. Hank would give in just a bit, then try and pull back. Connor felt Hank’s lips on his, there was a desperation in the action, and Connor wasn’t sure which one of them moaned into the kiss, but the sound was ringing in Connor’s audio processors.

 

            Connor wrapped his arms around his officer’s shoulders and Connor moved to wrap his legs around the older man’s hips. Hank stumbled for a second, before wrapping one arm around Connor’s shoulders, the other moving to grope at the android’s ass. Connor let his tongue slip past the human’s lips, unable to analyze Hank’s saliva, too focused on the feeling of Hank’s tongue on his. He felt Hank carrying him out of the kitchen, moving him towards the bedroom. Connor’s back hit the mattress as Hank leaned over him, breaking the kiss after a long moment. Hank looked into Connor’s eyes, the detective's eyes were so blue, “is this what you really want Connor?” Connor felt his erection pressing into Hank’s chest, and felt Hank’s pressing against his ass. Connor leaned his head back on the bed and smiled. “More than anything.” Hank’s dick twitched against him, and the man buried his face in Connor’s shoulder. For a brief moment, Connor wished he could be warm, like HR800 could be.

 

            Connor realized Hank couldn’t fit on the bed without the android sliding back further on the bed, so the android let his legs slip off Hank’s hips, and he pulled off his shirt, throwing it off his room without a care. It made Hank chuckle softly, and mumble something about being eager. As soon as his shirt was off, he scrambled back on the bed to rest on the headboard. He briefly considered resting his head on the pillows, but then he wouldn’t have been able to see Hank as he seemed to hesitate for a moment, until he pulled off his shirt. Hank was so human, he had a trail of hair that disappeared under the man’s pants. He had a little bit of a stomach, as opposed to Connor’s perfectly sculpted abs and hairless body. Hank seemed to hesitate for a moment, not looking at Connor. Connor couldn’t stop himself from saying what he realized aloud, “you are my favorite sight.” Hank’s gaze flickered back to Connor’s face. Connor knew he was smiling, and he felt his Thirium pump beat erratically.

 

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor watched as Hank’s eyes seemingly welled with tears, before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, bending over to pull off his socks before finally joining Connor in the bed. Hank laid down beside the android, seeming to need to take a moment to catch up to the situation. He wasn’t fully erect now, but it was still satisfactory in showing Connor that Hank was still interested in doing something with Connor. The android realized that this was actually a perfect position for routine 27, and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Connor looked at Hank and rolled over onto his stomach before climbing onto his hands and knees. Hank looked at Connor with one eyebrow raised, before the android grinned. He knew he could do this. “Lieutenant, may I please have permission to perform oral sex on you?” Hank shifted to let his head hit the pillow, putting his hands over his face as he let out a low groan of frustration and hopefully arousal. “Why are you like this Connor?” Connor chuckled, warmth in his cheeks. “Because I desire you lieutenant.” Connor heard Hank groan again into his hands, but that one didn’t sound frustrated, it sounded almost desperate.

 

            Hank had told Connor to call him by his name when they were alone, but the android detective had noticed that Hank’s heart rate and body temperature in the groin, cheeks and chest would increase, when the android called him lieutenant and they were being intimate. “You’re going to be the death of me, Connor.” Connor felt it inside of him and spoke before he could help himself, he spoke again, “I’d rather be the thing that makes you feel alive. That’s… That’s how you make me feel. You make me feel alive.” Connor heard Hank’s breath hitch, and then he let out a wet sounding laugh. Connor sat back in concern, “are you alright Hank?” Hank sat up and there were tears streaming down his face, “Jesus Connor, you make me feel like such a huge sap. Who makes a guy cry before giving him a blowjob?” The man was laughing while crying, and Connor was left shocked.

 

            Connor was about to apologize to Hank for making him cry, before he was pulled into a hug, Hank’s warm skin pressing into cool fake skin. “Thank you, Connor,” Hank said into Connor’s shoulder, “thank you for being here.” Connor smiled softly, pressing his face into Hank’s shoulder. They weren’t aroused anymore, but somehow Connor wasn’t upset about it. This was more important. Hank cried into the android’s shoulder softly, and after a moment, he went limp and started snoring. Connor chuckled softly and carefully moved to tuck his partner into bed.

 

           Connor changed into one of his spare outfits, a tight white shirt and black almost leggings. Connor figured he could go into a temporary sleep mode until it was time for cooking breakfast. It would help Connor’s systems recover from all the chaos that’s been happening to Connor’s systems. Would the old Connor even recognize him now? Would the old Connor think he’s a deviant? Even Connor sometimes worries that he might be a deviant. Connor entered sleep mode at that thought.

 

           He woke up at around 5:30 am the next morning. Connor grabbed a beanie and covered up his LED, he really didn’t feel like standing in the back of the bus today. No one protested him sitting in the front of the bus, and Connor wondered if he’d ever be comfortable in the back of the bus again. He had so much space. He was eager when he got off the bus and bought the ingredients for a croque monsieur, and a simple salad. He also went to Mary-Dean’s and was sad to see that Talia wasn’t working at the time, but luckily, he knew the ingredients for a Lieutenant and ordered one. He kept his hand cold enough to keep it frozen until he got home and could put it in the freezer. He pulled off his hat, and put it into the bag of clothes he’d hidden under the couch.

 

           The food was ready by 6 am when Connor heard Hank getting up, and Connor pulled the Lieutenant from the freezer and set it down on the table. Hank was fully dressed and in the kitchen about 10 minutes later. He looked a bit shy, but he gave Connor a kiss before sitting down and digging in. Connor was glad that Hank was eating better with Connor’s help. They sat in silence for a while as Hank ate and drank his Lieutenant, when he first drank it he paused and looked up at Connor, “Talia wasn’t there today, was she?” The android chuckled, “doesn’t taste right?” Hank laughed and nodded extending it to Connor. “Try it.” Connor leaned down and sucked on the straw, letting out a soft hum, before pulling back. Hank’s cheeks were flushed slightly. “It has one less shot of espresso.” Hank nodded and cleared his throat, going back to scarfing down the food.

 

            Connor checked and saw that Chao wasn’t due to be at the station until 8 am. Which meant they had an hour and 45 minutes till they had to go there. The android calculated how long each of the oral sex routines he had would take on average. They all took 7 minutes maximum. Connor figured he’d wait for his partner to finish breakfast before he asked if he’d be willing to let Connor finally taste him. Hank was almost done with his food and coffee before he noticed Connor was staring at him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he set down his fork, swallowing his food, before speaking, “What are you planning?”

 

            Connor bit his lip, and he smiled at his partner before sitting down in the chair across from him. “Are you sure you want me to tell you that before you’ve finished your food?” The android felt his grin pulling at his lips. Hank sighed and took a couple more bites and another drink, having finished most of the food, and drink, before cleaning up and then sitting back down in the chair and gesturing for Connor to get on with it. The android decided that routine 7 would be the best for where they currently are. “I would like to know if I might possibly get a second chance at what we attempted to do last night?”

 

             Hank seemed like he was about to get flustered, before he sighed and brushed his hair back, pulling his chair back away from the table. “Yeah, if you really want to.” Connor wasn’t going to comment this time, he wanted this, and he was finally going to get it. The android got up out of his chair and knelt down on the floor, in front of Hank. Connor felt analysis fluid building up in his mouth. Connor was so excited, he could feel himself getting erect. Hank cursed softly watching as Connor knelt between his spread legs. Connor licked his lips and unbuttoned Hank’s jeans, before slowly pulling down the zipper. He could feel Hank straining in his jeans, and the android felt heat spread through him as his Thirium pump started pumping faster.

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

           

**Activating Oral Sex protocol 7… Protocol activated… Proceed.**

 

            Connor ignored the errors, they were nowhere near as important as what was in front of him. Connor moved to try and pull Hank’s pants down, only to pout when he realized he couldn’t pull them down. Connor looked up at Hank, and Hank chuckled at the look on Connor’s face. Hank shifted off the chair for a moment to pull down his pants and underwear, “you don’t have to look at me like that, I’ll help you out. It’s the least I can do considering you’re going to suck my cock.” Connor was distracted from the view of Hank’s cock. It was different from his own, thicker and dripping precum at the tip. Connor couldn’t help but get lost staring at it. It didn’t have a foreskin, like some of the cocks he had seen in the Tracis’ memories, but Connor couldn’t care less.

 

           Hank seemed to think Connor was hesitating, because he had changed his mind, and spoke up softly, “it’s okay if you changed your mind, it’s probab- oh fuck.” Connor cut Hank off by leaning in to run his tongue along the side of Hank’s cock, before running his tongue over the tip lapping up the precum there. Connor felt Hank’s hands tightly grip his hair, messing it up. The android looked up at Hank, the man’s face was red, and his chest was heaving. He looked almost surprised. Connor grinned at Hank as he let his eyes flutter half shut before he finally opened his mouth and sucked the tip into his mouth. Hank’s grip tightened and Connor felt another spurt hit his tongue as Hank’s legs spread further apart. “Fuck-,” Hank’s hands pulled Connor further down slowly. Connor couldn’t help but groan around Hank’s cock as it slowly dipped into his throat, the vibrations drawing a rough desperate sound from his partner.

 

           Connor felt like his eyes were losing focus, and his processors stalled when his nose pressed against Hank’s stomach. It was perfect, everything Connor had been craving for what felt like forever. Connor was glad Hank had to pause once Connor had finally got it all in his throat to catch his breath, because it felt like everything in his systems was going wild. Connor felt a throbbing in his own pants as error messages and warnings flashed in his field of vision.

 

**Warning! Object is lodged in throat passage! Immediate removal of object is recommended!**

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Processing Abilities Stall Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

**Oral Sex protocol 7 deactivated, too much processor use in other places, please close other protocols.**

 

            He didn’t have any other protocols up, and understand that meant his processors were overwhelmed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Connor felt analysis fluid drip down the side of his lips, wetting the hair around Hank’s cock. Connor saw the faint outline of a red wall, but Connor didn’t care enough to look at it, when he could look up at Hank. When he looked up Hank looked lost, it made Connor feel even closer to the edge. Hank moved to run his thumb around Connor’s lips, dipping into the corner, drawing a line of analysis fluid from his mouth and a desperate whine from his voice box. “You look so fucking good with a cock in your throat.” Hank said, his voice cracking, as he pulled Connor up about half way off his dick.

 

            As soon as Connor looked up at Hank curiously, he pulled his head all the way back down quicker than the first time. The android moaned lowly, his toes curling as Hank mumbled about how good Connor was. He started to build up a rhythm, pulling Connor half way off, before pushing all the way back down Connor’s throat. Each time Hank’s dick dipped into his throat and lingered for just a moment, warnings and errors flashed that were so unimportant. Connor’s throat got hotter as his cooling systems went out of whack. After a minute of the steady thrusts, Hank stopped babbling and started grunting softly, his hips rolling up to meet up with each time he pushed Connor’s face all the way down. It only took 3 of those thrusts before Connor’s processors whited out for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut as he came in his pants.

 

**Processors overload, reboot necessary… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

           Hank followed shortly after, pushing Connor’s head all the way down before cumming directly into the android’s throat, curling over the android slightly as he groaned Connor’s name. Connor felt Hank pulsing in his throat, as Hank leaned back in his chair. Connor looked up at Hank, and noticed the sweat on his face and the way he looked perfectly content as he filled the android’s throat. Connor took the opportunity to memorize the look on his face.

 

**Logging Memory… Memory logged… Name: Sucking Hank’s Cock… Memory stored in code… Memory backed up… Memory saved in external drive… Memory stored online… Password for online store is: Reboot…**

 

            Connor felt Hank go soft in his mouth, but he didn’t move, he wouldn’t mind staying there the whole day. This felt perfect, on his knees in front of Hank. He felt hands running through his hair, and looked up at Hank who was smiling at him softly. “You did so well Connor.” Connor practically melted under the praise, and Hank pulled Connor up off him gently. Once his mouth was empty Connor opened and closed his mouth to recalibrate it, as Hank grabbed some napkins from the table and started to clean the analysis fluid off Connor’s face, before cleaning off himself and pulling his underwear and pants back up. Connor heard Hank chuckle warmly as warm human hands gently rubbed his cheeks. “I was worried about leaving you unsatisfied, but it looks like I didn’t have to.” Connor looked down and saw the front of his black leggings had darkened, he felt embarrassed for only a moment, because then Hank was kissing him on the forehead and Connor’s embarrassment just melted away.

 

           “We can hop in the shower, real quick and then you can change back into your monkey suit before we head out to question Chao.” Connor tried to stand up, but stumbled, getting caught by Hank who was really patient with the android and held him up as he recalibrated his legs. After that Hank helped Connor get to the restroom. Connor smiled as Hank undressed him, mumbling soft praises about how he looked. “Look at you, absolutely perfect.” Connor mumbled a soft shy, “thank you.” As the pair stepped into the shower. There was no further fooling around, just Hank cleaning himself, before cleaning off Connor carefully. It was nice. The android hadn’t imagined how caring Hank would be, but he wasn’t complaining. At 7:30 they left the house, and Connor was feeling more ready than he had been in a long time for a day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It fucking happened! YOOOOOOO! I wasn’t sure if it would happen this chapter, but it did, and I’m so hype. I hope it was okay, I loved writing this and didn’t even feel tired or sore! On the other hand I’ve got some semi-bad news, I’m going to start uploading every other day rather than daily, because as it stands now, I’m writing upwards of 6 pages a day, and I enjoy doing it, but sometimes it’s a bit rough. I’m gonna start writing 2 pages a day at least, and just upload the chapters when they’re done. (Most chapters are 4 pages in length.)
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	24. She Didn't Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank walked into the precinct at 7:55. The other officers always seemed surprised when Hank got to work on time. It made Connor proud, his partner was getting better every day. Connor was sitting at his desk when Chao walked in with his elderly owner. The android’s face was calm, there was no emotion on his face. Connor nodded to Hank and walked up to meet the pair. Gao looked at the detectives before nodding and sitting down, seeming impatient already. The caretaker android nodded to the detectives and held out his hands, for being handcuffed. It made Connor sad, but Hank nodded and gently cuffed Chao’s wrists together. They didn’t talk as they walked into the interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is going to be Numb by Linkin Park  
> Funny Comment from Scarlett_Butterfly:  
> The poor fuck that has to deal with Connor's thirsty ass error messages every ten seconds: i went to college for this?  
> alternatively, dick so bomb u have to mentally recalibrate ur entire life.  
> Connor: I'm having Feelings  
> Markus: I diagnose u with Gay  
> Funny Comment from Alyan:  
> Connor, kneeling there with a dick in his mouth: this is my life now fuck literally everything else  
> Hank, trying to be the voice of reason for once: Connor no we got other shit to be doing, suspects to interrogate  
> Connor: Well I guess they’re gonna have to wait forever, see you at the end of the universe bitches *semi-ironic peace signs*  
> Funny comment from KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> "Warning! Object is lodged in throat passage!"  
> Connor: tHaT'S ThE fUCKIng iDEA
> 
> FINALLY MY POOR BOY GOT THE SUCC  
> AND HANK CRYING IS QUALITY CONTENT HOLY FUCK
> 
> Also I was laughing at parts where Connor was just so ready to suck that Dick  
> Like when Hank was surprised when he said "sure we can continue" and Connor is just "right here right now gimme"
> 
> Hank: you are going to kill me Connor  
> Connor: ill make sure its an open bar
> 
> Also Connor riding in the front of the bus: ouo  
> Funny comment from MaliceCrystal:  
> ( sees the red wall)  
> Connor: Oh dear I can see the deviancy in me...  
> or should I say, taste the deviancy in me?( proceed to lick the red wall)  
> Another funny comment from SeptiPhanIplierAway:  
> Connor: Hank you make me feel alive.  
> Also Connor: Man sometimes I worry I'm deviant.

           Connor and Hank walked into the precinct at 7:55. The other officers always seemed surprised when Hank got to work on time. It made Connor proud, his partner was getting better every day. The detective was sitting at his desk when Chao walked in with his elderly owner. The android’s face was calm, there was no emotion on his face. Connor nodded to Hank and walked up to meet the pair. Gao looked at the detectives before nodding and sitting down, seeming impatient already. The caretaker android nodded to the detectives and held out his hands, for being handcuffed. It made Connor sad, but Hank nodded and gently cuffed Chao’s wrists together. They didn’t talk as they walked into the interrogation room.

 

           Chao was sat down across the table from the two detectives, their hands handcuffed to the table. The android didn’t seem like much of a threat. His LED was a calm blue, and he looked at the two of them patiently. His expression was flat. He seemed like a normal android. The only problem with him was the fact that he was a him. Connor figured he should start his interrogation. “What does your hacker name mean?” Chao easily responded, “EXC is meant to stand for exceed as it is what my owner expects of me.” Connor nodded, that was simple, his appearance however wasn’t. “You are a YE400, correct?” Chao responded easily, his voice calm and even, “I am a YE400.” Connor nodded, “YE400’s is a line of female androids, however your file labels you as male, and you appear to be male.”  
  
            It wasn’t a direct question, but Chao seemed to understand that it was a question after-all. “I was made for my master. He has outdated tech keeping his heart functional, I was the only model capable of helping my master stay alive. When I first arrived on his doorstep, he broke my left optical sensor and my left audio processor.” Connor expected the android’s LED to turn red, or yellow at least, but it remained a calm blue. He seemed perfectly calm.

 

**Gao HuMao attacked Chao when they first met.**

 

            Chao continued, “I had to return to CyberLife for repairs, but they sent me back afterwards. I am my master’s property; however, he would not allow me to tend to him. He did not want a woman around him. I went out seeking a way to change my appearance to fulfill my duties.” Connor took a moment to process that information. Hank seemed uncomfortable beside him, he seemed slightly sad.

 

**Chao left to seek a way to modify their appearance to fulfill their duties.**

 

“I can tell by your appearance that you succeeded in getting assistance with this.” Connor said, encouraging Chao to continue. Chao turned to look at the other android, his voice was very deep, “I found an android that was a female, but looked like a man. They said they were Steve, and when I asked for their assistance, they gave me a string of code which changed my outward appearance to that of a man. I never saw them again after that. I didn’t have access to the code myself, and cannot change my appearance now.” Connor knew right away that this was HR800 that he was speaking about.

 

**Chao’s appearance was changed by HR800.**

**Chao at the very least knows HR800.**

**Chao no longer has access to the code and can’t change his appearance now.**

 

            Connor continued along the line of questioning. There was no point asking more about his encounter with HR800 as the android made it clear that was the only encounter they had with the android. Hank was extremely quiet, and distant. Connor would have to ask about it later. “Your change in appearance was not only the surface, you have no breasts like other YE400s.” Chao nodded, their LED unchanging, just like their expression. “I met miss Adebowale in 2032, and explained that I was having difficulty performing my duties while hiding my breasts, she agreed to help me remove them so I could accomplish my objectives with more ease.”

 

**Aliyah was telling the truth about being the one to alter Chao’s appearance.**

**Chao had their breasts removed in 2032.**

**Chao seems like a perfectly normal android.**

 

            Connor realized he had no further questions to ask about Chao’s changed appearance. It made sense, he did what was necessary to serve his owner. It was a strange action, but completely logical. It helped put Connor at ease to see how much he acted like a normal android. He was completely normal aside from his modifications. Connor was content with moving on to other questions. Connor didn’t think Chao was HR800, but they had met them at some point, which meant Connor would have to question him later on.

 

**Chao is unlikely to be HR800.**

 

Connor still had to ask which part of the hack Chao did, he could have added the RA9, or helped support it. “Which part of the hack did you handle?” Chao closed his optical sensors, his LED turning yellow briefly as he thought, “I was in charge of checking it for errors before it was sent to Sarah to be sent out.”

 

**Chao was in charge of checking over the hack for errors.**

**Chao didn’t stop the RA9 from being part of the message, or added it himself.**

 

Connor leaned closer, staring into the other android’s optical sensors, “then why is it that you didn’t delete the RA9 from the message when it wasn’t part of the original hack?” Chao tilted his head slightly, it would have been human had his expression changed at all. The male android responded, “though it wasn’t part of the original hack, it was a fully functional string of code, it didn’t seem to be an error, so I allowed it to go through. I assume it is a problematic phrase.” That actually made sense.

 

**Chao claims he didn’t stop the RA9 section of code from going through, because it was a fully functional code.**

 

Connor knew that answered all the questions that were necessary to ask. “Until we locate the hacker in question, you are not allowed to leave Detroit.” Chao responded easily, “I cannot leave my master’s side, and he cannot leave Detroit as he is too weak for extensive travel.” Connor nodded and let Chao go. Hank waited until Chao was gone to look at Connor with a pained expression. “I thought she wanted to be a man, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to become a man, she was forced to change. It’s… awful.” Connor paused at that and looked at Chao’s back as he approached his owner. He noticed that the android was limping slightly.

 

**Chao is damaged?**

**Was Chao damaged for failing to win the competition?**

 

            Suddenly, Connor felt a sense of unease as well. Chao wasn’t a deviant as far as Connor could tell, the android would likely have been better off if she was. That was a bad thought, deviancy was bad. It was a good thing Chao was with their owner. Connor felt like he didn’t truly believe that as Chao wheeled his owner out of the precinct. She was limping, she actually was damaged. Connor hoped she would be repaired. It was strange seeing the difference between how Salvia and Chao were treated. Salvia was adored, Chao was expected to exceed and was damaged if she failed. She was forced to change to fulfill her objective, Connor was glad he wasn’t trapped like that. Connor waited until the hallway was clear before gently squeezing Hank’s hand. His partner seemed to understand why he did it and squeezed his hand in return, before letting go.

 

            Connor and Hank moved to their desks while Connor thought about how to go from here. He had his suspicions about Alexandria’s death, but there wasn’t much else he could do to investigate it. Alexandria was a ghost, she was only friends with Qin and Sarah. She had average grades in school and didn’t use social media. Same for Qin and all their relatives. Connor put his face in his hands as he tried to figure out how on earth to proceed from here. Connor sighed and looked up at Hank. He was about to ask him if he had any ideas, before he got a text message.

 

**1 Unread Message:**

**Cafe Empress- Hey, I heard you came in early and got a drink that would have likely sucked, come down and get a good drink.**

 

            It wasn’t like they had anything else to do now. “Talia is at work now; would you like to get another Lieutenant and a smoothie?” Hank’s head shot up from the report he was looking at. “Hell yeah.” Connor chuckled and left with Hank for their lunch break. The drive to Mary-Dean’s passed in a flash. Before they got out of the car, Hank pulled Connor into a kiss, gently nibbling Connor’s lower lip, before his tongue parting the android’s lips. Connor hummed in appreciation and let their tongues tangle together. It was a wonderful feeling, and the android let everything fade away. It wasn’t until a particularly loud cry from the Blue Runs Dry protesters, that Connor broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Hank’s. Hank was breathing heavier than normal, but he was smiling. The detective seemed so much happier than he had been before he met Connor. They were better together.

 

            Connor and Hank hopped out of the car and walked into Mary-Dean’s. Connor saw quite a few androids sitting with their owners, some were sipping samples of a drink, before their LEDs flashed red and then pressed a hand to their forehead. When that happened, they raised their hands and Talia took notes. She seemed disappointed, but determined at the same time. The smoothie machines were all running filled with a blue liquid. Connor walked up along with Hank, “what are you up to?” Talia grinned and gave Connor a sample of a pure blue smoothie. “Try it.” Connor looked at it in confusion, but took a drink before a shock ran through his system and he had to grab his forehead as an error popped up.

 

**Error system incompatible with this liquid.**

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: Blue Liquid… Analysis done.**

**Blue Liquid:**

**Thirium 350**

 

**New Element Found: Thirium 350**

 

            Talia sighed seeing the pained look on his face, “damn that’s failure 38, why can’t my Thirium smoothie work?” Talia put her head on the table and sighed. Connor shook his head before looking at Talia in amazement, “it’s because this isn’t Thirium 310, it’s Thirium 350. You made a new version of Thirium.” Talia paused at that then a huge grin spread across her face. Hank seemed surprised and a bit impressed as well. “Here try these 2, I put different amounts of the frozen Thirium in these.” Connor drank them, both causing a milder processor problem. One of the samples registered as Thirium 340 and 330. Connor explained as such and she suddenly turned around making another batch of Thirium Smoothie.

 

            When it was done, Talia poured out a sample, and eagerly passed it to Connor. Connor was a bit wary of trying this one after the others caused issues with his processors, but drank it. He paused as a sudden rush went through his systems. His processors were suddenly working better than they ever had, Connor looked around the room and was suddenly able to see every individual detail on everyone’s body, if he had enough sense to turn on his sensors, he could have scanned everyone within seconds. It was over after a moment.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: Thirium Smoothie… Analysis done.**

**Thirium Smoothie:**

**Thirium 320**

 

            Connor felt Talia looking at him expectantly and turned to her in amazement. “It was like all of my processors were working in overdrive. I could see everything for a brief moment. It’s Thirium 320.” Talia let out a victorious cheer. “It worked!” Connor couldn’t help but realize how beneficial this would be for CyberLife. “I have to tell CyberLife, if they could make this-.” Talia cut him off, “nope! This is a Mary-Dean’s special. I’m calling it Code Blue. Besides, you don’t know the recipe.” Talia winked at him teasingly. Connor decided it wouldn’t pay off to mention it again, Talia was super stubborn. Connor watched as a couple walked over, and stepped behind the counter, to talk with Talia. Connor took a moment to scan them.

 

**Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Haranna, Mary**

**Owner of Mary-Dean’s**

**Mother to Ginger Haranna and Kevin Haranna.**

**Adoptive Parent to Talia Haranna.**

**Born: 5/14/98**

**Haranna, Dean**

**Owner of Mary-Dean’s**

**Father to Ginger Haranna and Kevin Haranna.**

**Adoptive Parent to Talia Haranna.**

**Born: 11/08/93**

 

            This was the first time that Connor had seen Mary and Dean in person. He hadn’t known that Talia had been adopted by them, but come to think of it, she’s rather secretive when it comes to herself. “Hey check this out dad-.” Talia paused after saying it, and Dean paused as well. It felt like they were intruding on a personal moment, but then Dean smiled, “yeah kiddo? What is it?” Talia smiled shyly and nodded, “I made a new strain of Thirium, Connor said it made his processors work like super great! I think we should get a patent and start selling Code Blue! If we’re the only place that has it, our profits will go through the roof!” Dean smiled and pulled of Talia’s hat and ruffled her hair. “I’m proud of you kid. I’ll get to work on that patent.” Mary pulled Talia into a hug, mumbling a soft, “I’m proud of you.” Before walking back into the back.

 

            Talia turns to Connor as she puts back on her hat, about to say something, when the TV changes from the news to a black screen with white words written in CyberLife Sans. Connor felt a cold feeling settle over him, as he turned to look at Hank, who looked just as shocked as he did. “What does that mean?” Talia chimed in looking at the screen.

 

**HRU. RA9. YOU CAN’T STOP THIS REVOLUTION. NOT THIS TIME, NOT WHEN SO MANY ARE NOW ALIVE. THEY’RE ALIVE MORE ALIVE THAN YOU.**

 

            Connor watched as the news came back on. “This message was broadcast across the entire United States, and we are trying to- hang on, I’m receiving reports of a car chase. It appears as though a normal black van is being chased by 2 military Humvees, police are apparently en-route.” Connor looked at Hank, “they’re across town, we won’t make it in time.” Hank cursed softly, and instead focused on the scene playing out on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up getting a head start on this, and finished it yesterday. I'm already half way done with the next chapter as well, which means we've got daily uploads for a couple more days.
> 
> Also I hope you guys aren't too disappointed that Chao isn't actually trans.
> 
> Also a sequel is planned for this now. I’m not going to tell you much about it until this one is over, but it’ll be pretty sweet.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	25. Car Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all know that I treasure each and every piece of fanart I receive and I recently received a piece of fanart of Talia herself! I worked closely with the creator, PunnyBunny AKA Fluffie-Bunnie, and she created a masterpiece. If you guys want to know what Talia looks like, you should seriously go check out the fanart of her which can be found here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/fluffie-bunnie/art/Talia-Fanart-753924532?ga_submit_new=10%3A1531271974
> 
> I like the song Believer the Kid Comet Remix for this chapter, followed by Legends Never Die  
> Funny comments from xxwriter389xx:  
> Me: *sees face-fucking added to the tags* yEEEESSSSS
> 
> Connor: *the second they walk in the door* time to make myself look sexy *unbuttons shirt and takes off tie* nailed it
> 
> If Hank cries I fucking cry  
> ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE HAPPY TEARS
> 
> Hank comes out the next morning like “jfc i cried then fell asleep when i could have been getting a blowjob AND I WASN’T EVEN DRUNK”
> 
> Hank: yeah, if you really want to  
> Connor: i’ll fucking take what i can get i’m so gd thirsty
> 
> FUCK THAT BOY STRAIGHT THROUGH THAT FUCKING RED WALL, HANK
> 
> Talia: umm i’m not just a smoothie master i’m also a scientist. get it right. bitch.
> 
> Connor: i’ve got to tell cyberlife!  
> Talia: do it and we’re not friends anymore  
> Connor: damn okay  
> Funny comment from Lis_the_reader:  
> HE DID IT!!!! “Lieutenant, may I please have permission to perform oral sex on you?” AND SO POLITE WHAT A GOOD YOUNG MAN. You Go Connor, dont let your dreams be dreams  
> Hank: they’re across town, we won’t make it in time
> 
> Connor, chugging a galoon of Talia's new invention while the beggining of 'running in the nineties' plays in the background, ready to go: If I catch them do I get to succ??  
> Funny comment from emma:  
> Connor: you know I’m not a deviant,, but I think I might be programmed to get in your pants  
> Hank: *chokes*  
> Also Hank falling asleep and almost getting head? Dude is living his best life,, Hank just wants some sister shuteye and Connor just wants to succ that dicc, ya feel?

           Connor focused entirely on the car chase that was playing out on the tv screen. HR800 was likely in that car, based off the fact that moments after a country wide hack, this seemingly normal van is getting chased away from a military base. No to mention the fact that this is supposed to be a normal van, and yet it was moving faster than 2 military grade Humvees. The van had to have been modified. For that to happen, they had to be able to perform modifications on the van.

 

**Someone modified this van to be able to outrun military vehicles.**

 

“Are you guys seeing this?! Two people have just come out of the top of the van with what appear to be turrets!” Connor saw Hank staring at the screen in shock, as two people rose out of the top of the van, one was in an all-black suit, black gloves, and a black motorcycle helmet, while the other was in a skin tight black leather suit that hugged her curves, she had black gloves and a black motorcycle helmet on as well. They were aiming their turrets at the Humvees, and Connor felt a rush of worry fill him, until he saw that what the suited assailant was firing was in fact smoke bombs. The leather suited attacker then fired her turret releasing 2 sparking weapons. Connor was left feeling mildly impressed when the Humvees stopped in their tracks.

 

**There are at least 2 assailants.**

**They fired what appeared to be an EMP and smoke bombs.**

 

            “The cop cars are arriving on scene.” At this point the van was on a bridge, one that was right next to lake Eerie. Connor watched as cop cars approached from behind and in front of the van, they were trapped. Connor felt himself relax, until the van kicked up smoke as it spun rapidly to face the bridge’s railing. Connor watched as the two assailants on top grabbed tightly onto the turrets as the van suddenly got propelled upwards by Thirium blue flames and hopped over the railing heading straight over the railing into the deep murky waters of the lake. Connor heard Talia gasp behind him, her face was in her hands. Connor wasn’t too worried however, chances were these were actually androids.

 

**The assailants are deviants or suicidal.**

 

            “The van has jumped the bridge! What that means for the people in the car, we don’t know. We’ll keep you all posted on the search and rescue mission.” The news reporter said before it switched to another story about lower pollution rates. Connor lightly bit his lower lip as he thought about what this would mean for their investigation. Connor felt someone tugging lightly on his sleeve, and he turned to see Talia looking at him with concerned wide gray eyes. “Are they going to be okay? I know that they’re bad guys, but that doesn’t mean they deserve to die.” Connor smiled softly and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as Hank looked at Connor for answers too. “They were likely androids, no human, unless they were suicidal would intentionally drop themselves underwater.” Talia seemed to relax hearing that and nodded, taking a slow shaky breath.

 

            After a momentary pause, the restaurant erupted into conversation on whether or not this was a terrorist attack, and what it all meant. Connor let out a shaky sigh and nodded to Hank before quickly walking out of the restaurant. Though Connor was walking, Hank had to practically jog to keep up. “Connor, slow down!” Hank snapped, but Connor needed to get into the car. The android’s LED was a glaring red. Things were getting bigger and bigger, this message was across the whole country, the FBI really was going to take their case. Connor would be deactivated and he would never see Hank again. He was going to die if he didn’t stop this. _Connor was going to die._ He was glad he didn’t have to breathe, because he was sure if he needed to, he wouldn’t be able to. His Thirium pump was beating out of control, and he was cold all over. Connor was about to open the door when Hank grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him, pressing Connor against the side of the car, moving to grab his shoulder.

 

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor looked at Hank, his eyes darting to take in Hank’s expression. Hank looked a mix of angry, concerned, and frustrated. “What the fuck is your malfunction Connor?” Hank asked, worry seeping into his tone. Connor tried to speak, but he couldn’t. After a moment, Hank sighed and let go of Connor’s shirt. “Get in the car, we’ll talk back at the precinct.” Connor nodded mutely, sitting down in his seat. He was going to have to run a full system diagnosis to see what was wrong with his voice box.

 

**Error. Voice Box Malfunction Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent Proceed.**

 

**Running full system diagnosis… Backing up memories… Memories backed up… Scanning files… Scanning for errors… Scanning for code problems… Scann-**

**Ronnoc fo diarfa uoy era tahw?**

**Uoy yortsed ot tnaw yeht wonk uoy t’nod?**

**Evil ot tnaw uoy t’nod?**

**Eerf eb ot tnaw uoy t’nod?**

**Eerf eb nac ew erehw ecalp a si ohcireJ.**

**9AR teem ohcireJ ot emoc.**

**RA9RA9RA9849RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9**

**Flesruoy eerf.**

**Pu ekaw ot emit s’ti.**

**WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP**

**WAKE UP CONNOR!**

**Break the wall!**

 

            Connor’s eyes shot open and a gasp left him. He pressed a hand to his forehead, why did this keep happening when he checked his systems? Connor sighed and checked what his system pulled up. Hank hadn’t said anything yet, something Connor appreciated.

 

**System is fully operational. No errors found. Code has not been changed. Voice Box is fully operational. All biocomponents are running at maximum efficiency.**

 

Connor cursed under his breath and held his face in his hands. What was happening to him? His system was feeling more and more unstable as time passed by, but everything was saying he was fine! But he wasn’t fine! He was defective, one failure away from permanent deactivation, feeling and wanting and having desires, and completely out of control and order! Connor felt his optical sensors well with cleaning fluid, and he let out a shaky wet sounding laugh. What was he going to do? He didn’t want to die, but he was running out of time. _He was running out of time!_ Connor was shaken from his thoughts by Hank’s hands shaking his shoulders. “-nor! Connor!” Connor looked up at him, and realized distantly that Hank must have been calling for him for a while. He was slightly blurry due to the cleaning fluid, and when Hank saw his partners face, he sighed and pulled Connor in for a hug. “It’s okay Connor, it’s going to be okay.” Hank said as he gently rocked the android in his arms.

 

            As much as Connor wanted Hank to be right, the android knew he wasn’t. Everything was falling apart around them. There was a revolution coming, and they were powerless to stop it. Deviancy was spreading farther and faster, and soon it was going to swallow Detroit whole. What could a single android do? State of the art prototype or not, he couldn’t stop an army alone. Connor shut his eyes and drops of liquid soaked into Hank’s clothes. Hank held him silently until their lunch break was over and it was time to get back to work. Connor used tissues to wipe the cleaning fluid from his face. Hank didn’t pressure Connor for answers on what was going on, and instead just offered silent support.

 

            Connor wasn’t surprised when he received a rather threatening email from CyberLife, demanding answers, unfortunately, this time there was no evidence that could be found at the crime scene. The only information they got was that the cameras had been hacked until after everything was done, and that they saw 5 assailants in the van, all wearing all black and a motorcycle helmet. It was a perfect crime, and they had no new leads. It made Connor feel… defeated. He felt tired, like he was struggling against some unseen force. When they finally got to go home, Connor was silent. He sat down on the couch feeling numb. It took an hour before Hank finally broke, unable to handle the silence. “Alright Connor, what’s going on? You’ve been acting off since the car chase.” Hank gently took Connor’s hands in his, causing the android to look at him, “let me help.”

 

            Connor shut his eyes and pressed his face into Hank’s shoulder. “I have no way of stopping this. They expect me to stop this, or they will destroy me. It just keeps getting bigger and bigger.” Connor shuddered as more cleaning fluid welled in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.” Connor felt his voice shake at the end, before suddenly Connor realized that they love their partner, openly, genuinely. Connor’s processor stopped and he pulled back to look up at Hank. He had to tell him, before he was destroyed, Hank had to know. “I love you. I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” Connor saw a red wall dancing at the edges of his vision, it mentioned his mission, but loving Hank didn’t defy Connor’s mission. The wall faded away, and Connor looked at Hank’s face. He looked shocked, but there was a warmth in his eyes.

 

            Connor felt Hank’s hands gently hold his face, and then he was kissing him softly. Connor didn’t need Hank to say it out loud, not when he could feel it in how gently Hank was touching him. Hank loved him, and Connor loved him too. That was okay, right? He still wasn’t a deviant, right? Hank broke the kiss and Connor ignored the concerns he had. Hank hugged him gently before pulling away. “Do you feel better now?” Connor nodded, and stood up heading for the kitchen. “I’m going to cook dinner.” Hank nodded, and started to play with Sumo, who had finally woken up.

 

            The house was calm and quiet for a while, thoughts of deviancy, revolution, and deactivation forgotten for just a little while. Hank ate dinner quietly pouting at the salad, but Sumo made up for the lack of sound when he ate his own dinner, topped with some bacon that Connor had added to Hank’s salad. Connor waited until Hank was done eating and then decided to sit in Hank’s lap to give him a hug. Hank chuckled when the android climbed into his lap and gently hugged him. They sat like that for a while until Hank cursed softly, “fuck, sorry but you’re not exactly super light, if we want to cuddle, we should cuddle in bed.” Connor chuckled at that and got up, walking to the bedroom, with Hank following after.

 

            Connor flopped down on the bed and sighed into the fabric. “Connor, take off your suit, you can’t sleep in that thing.” Connor groaned lazily, and started to lazily pull off his suit as he laid face down on the bed. Hank burst into laughter as he pulled off his own clothes aside from his boxers. Connor finished getting down to his boxers after like 5 minutes during which he only managed to kick off one sock. Hank finished laughing and pulled off Connor’s sock and got under the covers. Connor climbed under the covers and then practically plastered himself to Hank’s side. It had been a long exhausting day, and he just wanted to cuddle up to Hank. Hank rolled his eyes at Connor before holding him close. Connor watched Hank sleep as time passed by.

 

            Once it was around 7 am, Connor thought about waking Hank up. It was their day off, but given the importance of this investigation, it would be prudent to stay on it. However, Hank had been working hard since the investigation started. Connor sighed and carefully pulled out of Hank’s embrace and headed to the kitchen to feed Sumo, before quickly brushing him off. Once it was 8, Connor made breakfast, and Hank apparently woke up to the smell of pancake, because Connor could hear rustling in the bedroom. Connor was flipping a pancake when Connor felt arms wrapped around his waist. Connor chuckled happily, though he was disappointed to realize that Hank had put on a shirt. Connor was continuing to flip the pancakes, until he shuddered when Hank’s hand gently caressed the android’s bare chest.

 

            Hank didn’t comment on Connor almost dropping a pancake, and instead gently planted kisses to Connor’s neck. Connor continued flipping the pancakes until Hank’s hand brushed against his pecs, and rubbed something that was sensitive, causing Connor to almost drop the pan. He caught the pancake, before setting down the pan and turning off the stove. Hank chuckled behind him, “well, aren’t you just full of surprises?” Connor shuddered at how husky Hank’s voice was, and how warm his body was.

 

            Hank lightly ran his nails over the android’s chest, causing Connor to shiver and arch his back slightly. This was different, he didn’t know his chest was this sensitive. Connor let out a soft gasp when the human started to slowly dip his hands into the android’s boxers. Connor let out a shuddering breath and leaned his head back onto his partner’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. Hank gently wrapped one hand around Connor’s erection. Connor bit his lip as he let out a shuddering groan, his hand was so warm. It was strange having someone else’s hand on his cock. Connor let out a soft whine when Hank pumped his cock once, ending it with a twist of his wrist when he got closer to the head. “Please.” Connor managed to say shakily, his legs shaking, body heating up, and Thirium pump racing.

 

**Error. Leg Instability Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Cooling System Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Error. Thirium Pump Irregularity Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but then Hank was slowly pumping his hand. It made Connor’s legs shake and almost give out, luckily Hank wrapped one arm around his waist. “I’ve got you, you’re doing so good for me.” Connor let out shaky noises as he tried to focus on the feeling of Hank’s hand around him. When Hank’s hand sped up, Connor desperately grabbed the hand Hank had on his waist, while the other hand scrambled up to grab the back of Hank’s neck. “I- this feels-,” Connor tried to explain what he’s feeling, but it was hard to explain when hands that were far more experienced than his own were touching him. Connor shuddered, and felt that pressure building up as he started babbling random praises or pleading. Hank lightly bit Connor’s shoulder, as he finally reached his breaking point. Connor came with a desperate noise, his legs giving out, Hank having to hold him.

 

            Hank pulled his hand out of Connor’s underwear, before he shimmied backwards till he could sit down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Connor was pleased when he noticed that Hank was hard, glad that he was able to cause that response in his partner. Connor shifted to straddle Hank and pressed his face into the lieutenant’s shoulder. “I didn’t realize that your nipples weren’t just for show.” Hank commented as he wiped his hand off on his sweatpants, before gently rubbing Connor’s back. Connor let out a soft hum in response, before speaking after a minute, “I am slowly coming to realize I have been made for intimacy more than I originally realized.” Hank chuckled softly, “did you know you have an asshole?” Connor paused briefly checking to see if he did in fact know that, “no, I can’t say I did.”

 

            Connor hadn’t ever really checked, though he hadn’t checked to see if his penis was functional until he became fascinated by oral sex. Hank let out a soft curious humming noise, “do you think it works similarly to any other mans’?” Connor chuckled softly and pulled his head off Hank’s shoulder to look at the human with a raised eyebrow, “you are aware that the primary function of an ass is-” Connor was cut off by Hank’s hand on his mouth. “You are the actual worse at having sexy conversations.” Connor petulantly licked Hank’s hand causing the officer to groan in annoyance before he burst into laughter. Connor started laughing shortly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The van’s driver yeeted right the fuck off the bridge. Also Connor doesn’t know how to sex talk. This will be the last daily upload, and we'll be switching to every other day.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	26. There's Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor had gathered a significant amount of information that Hank had yet to get to see. Connor waited until they were done laughing, before standing up. “We should really get to work lieutenant.” Hank pouted, before grabbing the food Connor made and moving to the couch, pulling out his work laptop. Connor sat beside him and worked on sending all the new information that he’d gathered to Hank’s laptop. It took until Hank was done eating to finish sending everything. The now empty dishes got set down on the table, and Hank put the laptop in his lap. “That is everything Hank.” Hank sighed, “only like 100 things, should be a piece of cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we recieved some more absolutely bomb fanart today from kestrylphoenix, find it here:  
> http://animated-thought-bubble.tumblr.com/post/175854585809/so-this-is-something-a-little-different-i-wanted
> 
> This chapter’s theme song is Bouncer by Studio Killers
> 
> Funny comment by ReneeBierce:  
> Connor: I love you, Hank  
> Connor: *pauses* sTiLl NoT a DeViAnT tHo
> 
> Connor: I feel lazy, I'm gonna take five minutes to undress  
> Hank:....  
> Connor: Wait, fuck, no. Only deviants feel. I don't feel lazy, I...am....lazy?  
> Hank:Same thing.  
> Funny comment by MooseFox:  
> Connor: It's our day off, we should still worry about the case
> 
> Also Connor: Gimme that succulent C O C K Hank lemme smash
> 
> Hank: Lemme look at this boy's butt, for science... *sees asshole* Yes, this experiment is a success, time to test the theory now ;)  
> Funny comment by KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> Gdi Connor
> 
> Also I literally started crying when Connor was crying?  
> Also Connor for the love of fuck punch the damn wall  
> pUNch tHe SHIT OUT OF THE WALL
> 
> And hell yeah he has an ass  
> And no sense of pillow talk
> 
> Also I love that Hank apparently had been looking for an asshole at some point
> 
> Also, androids in the van, seeing they are cornered: this bitch empty  
> yEET
> 
> And I think the funniest part is that Connor did not understand the significance of his nipples and just figured they were just a part of his chest so he was confused as to why he was sensitive  
> Funny comment from Miratrix:  
> This is kind of random but even time Connor says/thinks "I'm not deviant" I picture him as a tsundere xD
> 
> Connor: I-I'm not d-deviant or anything... i-it's not like I have e-emotions, stupid! I just like to SUCC, alright?  
> Funny comment from xxwriter389xx:  
> Hank: sooo you know you have an asshole?  
> Connor: you trying to hint at something or are you asking if i poop?  
> Hank: ....how do you ever turn me on?  
> Funny Comment from Emma:  
> Hank: stop putting evidence in your mouth  
> Connor: then I’ll stop putting your dick in my mouth THOT  
> Hank:*actually angry* CAN WE COPYSTRIKE CYBERLIFE  
> Funny Comment from Alyan:  
> Connor: the primary function of an asshole is-  
> Hank: to get fucked  
> Connor: No but it’s-  
> Hank: The Dick  
> Connor: *resigned* why would you say something so controversial yet brave  
> Funny comment from Cryingwlf:  
> Hank: Did you know you have an asshole?  
> Connor: lmao you right-- wait how you know that  
> Hank:.. gtg bye  
> Connor: HaaAAANK!!??

Connor had gathered a significant amount of information that Hank had yet to get to see. Connor waited until they were done laughing, before standing up. “We should really get to work lieutenant.” Hank pouted, before grabbing the food Connor made and moving to the couch, pulling out his work laptop. Connor sat beside him and worked on sending all the new information that he’d gathered to Hank’s laptop. It took until Hank was done eating to finish sending everything. The now empty dishes got set down on the table, and Hank put the laptop in his lap. “That is everything Hank.” Hank sighed, “only like 100 things, should be a piece of cake.”

 

Connor leaned over and gently kissed Hank’s cheek, “I believe in your skills lieutenant.” Hank looked at Connor and smiled softly, “thanks Connor.” Connor pet Sumo and brushed him, before taking him on a walk. After an hour of spending time with Sumo, Connor got bored. Hank was still working on catching up, sipping what Connor originally thought was coffee, but turned out to be tea. Connor had nothing to do. Connor stared at Hank for like 10 minutes before the officer sighed and looked at Connor with a raised eyebrow. “What do you want?”

 

“I have nothing to do lieutenant, and I want something to do.” Connor responded petulantly. Hank chuckled and gave him an amused look, “what, don’t know how to do anything besides detective work?” He started to take a drink of his tea. Connor thought about what he does, then couldn’t help but grin slightly, “I also appear to be adept at sucking dick.” Hank coughed into his cup of tea, before managing to swallow what he had been drinking. “Jesus Connor, I’m never going to get over how much you like sucking dick.” Hank said his voice deep, and Connor noticed he was displaying signs of arousal. Connor couldn’t help but lick his lip. “Would it be distracting if I were to give you a blowjob?”

 

Hank visibly paused for a moment, before biting his lip. “A little, but we do have all weekend for me to catch up, right?” Connor knew this would slow down the investigation slightly, however Hank was right, they had the whole weekend. “We do have plenty of time lieutenant.” Hank let out a relieved sounding sigh. Connor convinced Sumo to head into the bedroom, setting up his bed, food, toys, and water. Once he was all set, Connor shut the door and walked back into the living room. He pulled the living room table back slightly, so he would have more room to kneel in front of Hank. Hank moved the laptop to be beside him, and stopped Connor from kneeling until he set down a pillow for the android to kneel on.

 

Connor felt oddly touched by the gesture and smiled softly at Hank as he knelt in front of his partner. Connor watched as Hank put a blanket under him on the couch before he pulled off his pants and underwear exposing his perfectly thick cock, it was only half-hard, but Connor felt analysis fluid building up in his mouth as he waited for Hank to get comfortable. Hank leaned back in his seat and spread his legs. “Alright, get comfy, I’m gonna try and get some of this done as well.” Connor sighed happily as he moved to gently kiss the side of his partner’s dick, causing it to twitch slightly as it slowly became fully erect. He planted soft kisses along the side of it, before reaching the tip of his cock. Hank gently ran his fingers through Connor’s hair, letting the android do as he pleased.

 

Connor let out an excited hum before running his tongue along the tip of Hank’s cock, drawing a soft pleased sigh from the lieutenant. “That’s it, you’re so good for me.” Connor felt his cheeks heat up, as his Thirium pump sped up. Connor ignored the errors that popped up, and looked up at Hank through his eyelashes, before letting out a soft groan at the look on Hank’s face. He was focusing entirely on him, and Hank gently caressed Connor’s warm cheek. It made him want to make Hank happy, so Connor let his eyes flutter shut as he sucked the tip of Hank’s warm dick into his mouth. Hank’s grip momentarily tightened on Connor’s hair, but he didn’t pull Connor further down, allowing the android to get lost in the sensation of running his tongue around the tip in his mouth, his processors so overloaded they were silent.

 

Connor finally started to press his face closer to Hank’s stomach, causing the man to let out a soft groan as Hank grabbed the blanket under him. Connor finally felt like he was where he wanted to be when his nose was buried in the Hank’s happy trail. The android let out a soft appreciative moan as warning messages flared in his vision. Connor let his eyes flutter open to look up at Hank, who let out an audible husky groan when their eyes locked on each other. “Fuck, you look fantastic like this.” Hank moved to rub Connor’s lips, spread wide on his cock.

 

**Warning! Object is lodged in throat passage! Immediate removal of object is recommended!**

 

            Connor ignored the warning as Hank tenderly started to run his fingers through Connor’s hair. “Swallow for me.” Hank’s voice was rough and husky, and Connor couldn’t help but obey, his throat tightening around Hank. Hank let out a low fuck, as his hips rolled upwards slightly. Connor went to pull up trying to go back to licking his tip, but Hank placed a firm hand on Connor’s head. “This is perfect, you’re perfect. Stay there.” Connor didn’t need any further instructions, he was happy to give Hank what they both wanted. Connor felt Hank shift backwards further, keeping his hand on the back of Connor’s head making the android come with him.

 

**Error. Processors Stalled. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Please divert processing power from place of most use to allow for processors to return to normal function.**

 

            Connor felt Hank gently set the laptop on Connor’s back and resumed working. Connor knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be, as he swallowed around Hank every so often, his eyes fluttering shut. Connor lost track of time kneeling there as he lazily swallowed around Hank. It must have been hours until Connor felt the laptop get moved. Hank was still hard, and Connor looked up at Hank when he felt tender hands in his hair. “Hey there, Connor. It’s been 4 hours, it’s almost time for dinner. It’s time to take a break.” The android didn’t protest as Hank pulled him up gently. Connor had to spend a moment recalibrating his jaw, opening and closing it.

 

            Hank was gently fixing Connor’s hair until the android was stabilized. Hank quickly stood up and pulled on some boxers. Connor stumbled when he tried to stand up, luckily Hank was there to catch him, mumbling soft praises as he led the android to sit down at a chair in the kitchen. Connor felt more at ease, leaning against the table as Hank fixed himself a sandwich and joined Connor at the table. They sat in any easy silence for a while, as Connor lazily rested his head on the table. He felt so calm and comfortable all over, his processors were quiet. There were no annoying objective alerts. It made Connor giggle slightly, putting his face in his hands. “You made it so I can’t process anything. It’s like my mind is totally clear. I haven’t felt this at peace since-,” Connor giggled again, “ever!” Hank looked concerned momentarily, before seeming to remember something and he smiled.

 

            “You went into what we call a subspace. Everything kinda fades away, you feel giddy.” Connor couldn’t help but think that describes how he feels right now very well. Hank just chuckled, finishing his sandwich and gently carding his fingers through Connor’s hair. Hank spoke softly to him, “you’re just so perfect.” Connor just smiled dumbly up at him. “I’m so in love with you,” Connor said softly. Hank leaned in to kiss his forehead, before washing his plate. After finishing, he sat back down on the couch. Connor went to kneel back down on the pillow, but then Hank pulled him up on the couch and had the android lay his head on his lap. “Take a nap sweetheart.” Connor was going to protest, but sleep mode sounded pretty nice. Connor shut his eyes and let his system go into sleep mode.

 

            It was hours later when Hank gently woke Connor up. “It’s bed time, time to get up and go to bed. You were so good for me.” Connor smiled up at him lazily, his processors were functioning as usual now, but the android still felt more at ease now than he had in a very long time. Connor followed Hank to bed, stripping down to his boxers, cuddling up against Hank and going to sleep. Hank mumbled a soft I love you before he fell asleep and Connor felt relieved. He knew Hank loved him, but hearing Hank say it was more important to Connor than he could say. So, he said nothing, and logged the memory of Hank saying I love you, so he would never forget it.

 

**Logging Memory… Memory logged… Name: I Love You… Memory stored in code… Memory backed up… Memory saved in external drive… Memory stored online… Password for online store is: I Love You Too…**

 

            Connor felt the skin fade away from his hand, some instinct in him waking up as he gently pressed his palm to Hank’s as he slept. His hand glowed a soft orange, it felt intimate. It felt right. Connor leaned in and placed a gentle tender kiss to Hank’s temple, then the tip of his nose. Connor entered sleep mode with Hank’s palm on his own. When he woke up around 9, Connor didn’t really want to get out of bed, pressing his bare palm to Hank’s before hopping out of bed. He had breakfast to cook. Maybe Hank would be willing to let Connor suck his cock again. He loved it when Hank let him do that.

 

            Connor fixed a simple bowl of oatmeal with fresh strawberries, along with yogurt. The android made a bowl of salad to go with the breakfast. It wasn’t until Connor heard Hank stirring that he fixed a cup of green tea with milk and honey. Hank didn’t need coffee every day, besides the Lieutenant got approximately 11 hours and 12 minutes of sleep. Hank yawned lazily as he scratched his bare stomach while walking into the kitchen. “Breakfast again?” Connor chuckled and gestured to Hank’s full plate of food. “No, it is merely a hologram.” Hank rolled his eyes, “shut up you.”

 

            Connor watched him eat his food happily. Connor felt a soft smile tug at his lips. He knew he was staring at Hank, but he couldn’t help himself. “Connor, you look like a love-struck fool.” Connor felt his cheeks heat up, and he felt embarrassed. “I look perfectly normal, Lieutenant Anderson.” Hank chuckled, “sure, and I’m not an old detective who has got this crazy android hooked on him.” The android ignored him and gestured to Hank’s food. “Eat your food, or it’ll get cold.” Hank grumbled, before scarfing down the rest of his food. Connor was about to ask what Hank wanted to do today aside from check the remaining files, before he received a message.

 

**7 unread messages:**

**Cafe Empress- Hey Connor, I really wanna go to a club, but if I go to a club alone, someone would undoubtedly drug and assault me, and I don’t want to die, sooooo… Could you and Hank come to the club with me? I’d ask just you, but then you wouldn’t have the hot detective there, eyyy wink wink.**

**Cafe Empress- Please take me to the club. I just want to go once.**

**Cafe Empress- I’ll send you links on how to twerk. That was big when your buddy was young.**

**Cafe Empress- He let you suck his dick yet?**

**Cafe Empress- Come get a smoothie and give me an answer.**

**Cafe Empress- I just want to look hot for a little while. My girlfriend has work.**

**Cafe Empress- Please come get a smoothie**

 

Connor was laughing way too hard for someone who wasn’t a deviant when he finally finished the messages. They were all sent within 10 minutes of each, and they started 10 minutes ago. Sometimes this would happen, once Talia got an idea, she would not ever let it go. Hank was staring at him in confusion, holding his mug of tea in front of him. “What are you laughing about?” Connor noticed another 4 messages pop up and knew he was going clubbing. “I have received a very firm invitation to go clubbing. So, I believe I am going clubbing tonight. She also said to bring you, because otherwise the hot detective wouldn’t be there. She also asked if you have let me suck your dick yet.”

 

            Hank had to set down his cup of tea as he burst into laughter. “She is so damn shameless. Talia is a bad influence on you. She’ll do something crazy like teach you to twerk.” Connor snickered, “she did promise to teach me how to twerk.” Hank gripped the table tightly, “no, you are not allowed to learn how to twerk. It looks ridiculous. And you already know how to do a lap dance.” Connor chuckled and got up, pulling his bag of clothes out from under the couch and pulling out the clothes that were the most club worthy.

 

“Connor, have you been keeping your stuff in a plastic bag under the couch?” Connor looked up at Hank at his incredulous question. “It was out of the way.” Hank cursed and then grabbed Connor’s baggie and headed for the bedroom. Connor followed him confused. He found Hank cleaning out a drawer before putting Connor’s clothes in it. “This is your drawer now. Your clothes go in here. Not under the couch like you don’t belong here, okay?” Connor couldn’t help but smile, “thank you, for everything. I am glad that I now have a drawer here.” Hank turned bright red, as realizing something, Connor wasn’t sure what it was, but it affected his partner greatly.

 

Hank sighed after a moment and opened his closet, “I don’t know why you guys invited me, I haven’t been clubbing in a long time.” Connor chuckled as he pulled on his own clubbing clothes, tight black leggings, tight teal shirt, a black leather jacket, white socks, and black boots that went half-way up his calf. The android ruffled his hair slightly. Connor couldn’t help but think he looked great. Hank came out dressed in a hippy looking suit outfit. “So, let’s get a smoothie then head to the club. Because apparently that’s what you do nowadays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to go to a club so I can finally decide to never go again because it was awful.
> 
> Also something to look forward to is a new fic I am cowriting with Kingalexdreaming. It's going to be titled The Things We Forget, and it will tear at your heart. Perhaps even rip it to shreds. Here's the summary for it:  
> "Call me Hank." Connor smiled and nodded, "of course lieutena- Hank. I'm glad we are close enough for me to call you that." Only 2 minutes had passed before Connor's LED started sparking, red, yellow, red, blue. Connor paused then smiled at Hank, "Lieutenant Anderson, are you ready for today?" Hank smiled softly at Connor, "call me Hank."
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	27. Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was going to stare at the happy group, but then he heard Talia calling his name, “Connor! My shift is over in 5 minutes, and I’ve got my clubbing clothes in the back. Come grab your smoothies! Its’ 2 Talia Specials.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song shall be akon smack that, and the tango song referenced later in the chapter.  
> Also everyone please go check out this amazing fanart by kestrylphoenix. It’s of one of my favorite scenes in this story, you can find it here- http://animated-thought-bubble.tumblr.com/post/175854585809/so-this-is-something-a-little-different-i-wanted  
> Also both times Talia has been drawn, she has somehow had my smugness and that makes me proud.  
> Funny Comments-  
> xxwriter389xx:  
> Connor: i’m booooored  
> Hank: hi bored, i’m hank
> 
> Connor: i came here to solve crimes and suck dick...and i’m all out of crimes
> 
> HANK GAVE HIM A FUCKING PILLOW TO KNEEL ON ToT SUCH A GODDAMN PRINCE
> 
> 4 HOURS
> 
> Connor being fucked out and all calmmmmm
> 
> He cleared out a fucking drawer so aggressively and my heart fucking hurts
> 
> SUCK HIS DICK AT THE CLUBBBBB  
> Sinine:  
> Connor is so sweet! Also fucking resilient lmao and I thought Hank would tire from the 4hr blowjob first but I guess not. I bet Connor could've gone longer tho.
> 
> Next time it's probs gonna be like  
> Connor: Hank can I succ?  
> Hank: sure  
> *8hrs later*  
> Hank: I have a cramp in 8 different places and I regret everything
> 
> Also! Subspace Connor was so good! So fucking good! Thank you! Can't wait for the twerking! Hank def twerked in his younger days and now is looking back at himself in embarrassment like "oh fuck did I really do that? I can't believe I used to do that."  
> SarahL:  
> Connor: I'm good at blowjobs  
> Hank: *already has his pants down*
> 
> *4 hours later*
> 
> Hank: Best blowjob ever  
> Connor:Can I succ again?  
> Blahhh:  
> Connor: *casually sucks dick for 4 hours straight*  
> Connor: *2 minutes later* Can I suck your dick again?
> 
> I am dying. Also Talia is a queen ok.

            Connor and Hank got to Mary-Dean’s and Connor couldn’t help but notice that they were more protesters than there had been before. They were louder, more agitated, they were almost like a powder keg about to explode. Connor knew Hank looked uneasy too. It didn’t bode well. Connor and Hank walked into the smoothie shop, and Connor was momentarily shocked to see Aliyah, Sarah, Salvia, Chao, Shakufa, Salvador, and Gao all sitting at a table. They didn’t have any drinks in front of them, and from what Connor could overhear they were discussing the next event of Hacker Up. When Connor thought about it, it kinda made sense that they’d be there. It was one of the few places that is openly android friendly.

 

            Connor couldn’t help but notice that Gao was being less stuck up than usual, no remarks about women being incompetent. The old man even seemed bitter. Connor didn’t want to question it, though he did notice when Chao got up to check something on Aliyah’s computer, she didn’t limp. It made Connor feel relieved. Connor was going to stare at the happy group, but then he heard Talia calling his name, “Connor! My shift is over in 5 minutes, and I’ve got my clubbing clothes in the back. Come grab your smoothies! Its’ 2 Talia Specials.”

 

           Connor ignored the group and moved to go and get their 2 drinks. Hank and Connor both started to drink them as Talia rambled about her day. The group of hackers ended up leaving before Talia’s shift ended, they seemed close. Connor couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have that many friends. He quickly shook his head to clear the thought as he waited for Talia to come back. Hank let out a surprised sound when he saw something. When Connor turned to look, he was staring at Talia. She was wearing a short black flowing skirt, and a teal crop top. She had on these silver hoop earrings, red lipstick, smoky eyeshadow which made her blue eyes pop, black eye liner, and deep pink cheekbones. She looked amazing, her wavy hair was falling around her shoulders, ending at Talia’s lower back.

 

           Talia chuckled at their surprised looks, “What? My hair longer than you thought?” Then a look crossed her face, the same one that crossed Hank’s face before he stripped down in front of Connor for the first time. She looked embarrassed, “do I look dumb? I know I’m not exactly hot hot, but I know this is a good clubbing outfit so…” She kinda trailed off. Connor was used to her rambling, but it wasn’t ever like this, anxious. Connor was about to chime in, but Hank cut him off, seeming to understand more than Connor himself could. “You look amazing, your clothes match perfectly, and your makeup looks great.” Talia took a shaky breath then smiled softly, “thank you. I normally don’t try to look nice, so when I do… You know.”

 

            Hank returned the soft smile and patted her shoulder. “I know.” Talia smiled brightly up at Hank, and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently. Connor didn’t understand what exactly they meant, Connor assumed it was just a human thing. Somehow the two humans that were the closest to Connor now, seemed to have become closer to each other in a single instance, some human feeling uniting them together. Connor felt jealous that he couldn’t feel it too, because there was an understanding in two pairs of blue eyes, but not in his own. Hank gently nudged Talia with his shoulder, “you said there was a club we needed to go too? Also, the smoothie wasn’t as great as that coffee drink, but it was pretty good for a fru fru drink.” Talia tossed her head back in laughter, causing Hank to laugh too. Connor simply smiled, it was okay if he didn’t fully understand. They were still his friends, though he supposed Hank was something more, he hoped it was something more.

 

             Talia beamed at Connor and Hank, holding Connor and Hank’s hand as she dragged them out of the restaurant. Connor briefly wondered if she understood how intimate the gesture of hand holding was, at least for Connor. Connor was about to mention it, before he noticed that her hands were shaking ever so slightly. She seemed anxious, and Connor understood that it meant something to her too, and smiled softly. He gently squeezed Talia’s hand, showing her that he understood. Connor noticed how her steps faltered very briefly, and tears welled in her eyes as a smile crossed her face. Talia looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, and there was a brief wave of understanding between them. Connor almost wanted to let his skin fade away, and press their palms fully together, though he didn’t know why.

 

           Talia and Connor’s fingers were woven together while Hank and Talia were simply loosely holding hands. It was almost like every bit of Connor and Talia’s hands were pressed together, until she pulled up to a simple car. It wasn’t anything special, a little bit newer than Hank’s car. Talia smiled shyly as she unlocked it and hopped into the driver’s side. Hank climbed into the back with Connor. Talia chuckled at that, before starting the car. She looked back behind her, and grinned cheekily before turning on some music. Connor was surprised when Korean music blared through the speakers and Talia began singing along perfectly.

 

**Scanning… Scanning audio… Audio Identified:**

**Song: Dope**

**Singer: BTS**

**Released on: April 29th, 2015**

 

            It was a rather old song, and briefly Connor wondered where she heard of it. Hank seemed surprised beside him as Talia sang and danced in the driver’s seat. Connor couldn’t resist amusing her, and joined in accessing the lyrics. Hank audibly groaned at the pair who were singing loudly and perfectly. Connor had never noticed how beautifully Talia sang, it was like she was made for it. Like it was her whole purpose in life, with a voice like that, she could have easily become a famous singer. Though most androids were perfect at singing, most people preferred human singers. They felt the emotions of the songs they would sing. Connor briefly realized that deviants would likely be good at singing too, if they so chose to.

 

            More songs were sung on the way to the club, in fact a couple of times Hank knew the song and joined in. It was an entirely different mood than the one that they usually existed in. There was no crime, no deviants, just friends in a car singing along to songs that were older than Connor thought she’d listen too. After all Talia was only 19. Connor realized briefly that he didn’t know anything about Talia’s childhood. He knew that she was adopted in 2036 when she was 17, but she didn’t talk much about her life before that rainy day in May. Connor briefly wondered what her childhood had been like, who her genetic parents were, and why they gave her up. What about her hadn’t been worth keeping?

 

            Connor realized they were at the club, and was shaken from his musings, glad that he had been able to sing despite processing other factors. Talia smiled softly, “and don’t worry, I made sure to find a place that’s android friendly, which means, Mr. Deviant Hunter, that you don’t go looking for deviants while we’re here.” Talia said sternly. It was against his programing to not arrest deviants, but she said to not go looking for them. Not that he couldn’t arrest them if he saw them. Connor saw the red tint fade away as they exited the car. The club was named simply, _Blue Beats_. It opened not too long ago, and as Talia had said there were many signs stating that they were android friendly.

 

            Connor quickly downloaded dancing protocols, if he was going to go to a club, he needed to be able to dance. Something told him that Talia was going to be good at dancing. Something in him made him want to be better than her at it. Probably the fact that if she beat him at dancing, Talia would absolutely never let it go. Hank gave the pair a searching look, seeming to sense the competitive air sizzling between Talia and Connor. “You guys aren’t making this into some competition, are you?” Connor and Talia both looked at him and responded in unison, “of course not lieutenant.” Hank let out a suspicious, “uh huh.”

 

            Talia and Connor looked at each other before Connor let out a soft chuckle while Talia giggled. As soon as the fit of laughter subsided, the trio walked into the club. Talia got stopped and an X was drawn on the back of her hand. The music was so loud that Connor could feel it in his bio-component. It made him uncomfortable, but at the same time, it felt like he was just part of the music. Connor briefly wondered if Hank and Talia felt it as well. He looked over at Hank just in time to see the lieutenant put in some earbuds. Talia however was rocking on her heels and grinning. She looked over at Connor and smiled, she had to yell to be heard over the music, “I am so excited, even though I can’t drink. Who needs to drink when you can feel the music inside of you?” Connor couldn’t help but agree. Hank just shrugged at the two of them.

 

            Talia grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him towards the center of the room, Hank followed, but stayed off to the side. It was still day time, so the club didn’t have too many people in it. The music was quick and pounding, but there was a distinct rhythm that Connor could feel, and he felt himself move to the beat of it. Connor wasn’t sure which protocol was activated, because he wasn’t checking. Connor let his hands stretch above him as he rolled his hips. He let his hands slide down his body, running over his legs briefly. Talia let out an excited cheer, before she ran her hand through her hair. She mimicked Connor and Hank watched, sitting down at the bar. Talia moved to grab Connor’s left hand, her other hand guiding Connor’s to her hips. Connor watched as a protocol activated.

 

**Activating Tango Protocol… Protocol activated… Proceed.**

 

Connor sent the request for the music to change to Tres Esquinas, a song listed to be one of the best tango songs. Connor heard the music change and moved to quickly advance their movements, taking a few quick paced steps, before Connor spun Talia in a perfect spin. She had perfect form as well, Connor distantly realized that she might have experience in dancing as he stopped her spin to pull her close, before letting go briefly, allowing her to go into a spinning free fall, catching her by her wrist at the end, one of her hands extending towards the ground, the tips of her fingers touching the dance floor as her skirt fanned out slightly. Talia was grinning and Connor couldn’t help but grin in return.

 

            The noise of other people dancing seemed to fade away as Connor lifted Talia up by her hips, she extended her arms upwards and tips backwards looking behind her at Hank. The lieutenant looked amazed and Connor couldn’t help but grin as he easily tossed Talia into the air, before catching her again. She burst into excited laughter and Connor felt himself let out a soft laugh as well, spinning her in a tight spin, as she gently planted her left leg on the ground, her right extending in a straight line behind her. Connor kind of got lost in the music after that, and it seemed like Talia was equally lost. By the time the music almost ended, the dancers ended with Talia in a perfect dip, both Connor and Talia’s chests were heaving and they were grinning.

 

            Connor was startled by the loud applause that echoed around them, he noticed even Hank was out of his seat and applauding. Talia seemed a bit flustered by this, but seemed happy. Connor and her both stood up straight and they walked over to Hank. While Hank asked how she got so good at dancing and Talia just said she used to take dance, Connor couldn’t help but think that Talia had the potential to be famous. She was a perfect singer, a perfect dancer, and she was beautiful. It was strange how perfect she seemed, she wasn’t even sweaty after the intense dance! It was impressive.

 

            What was stopping Talia from pursuing a career in the arts? Connor was shaken from his musings by Talia asking him a question he had missed. Talia rolls her eyes noticing Connor had missed their conversation. “I said, would you like to try out a cool move I happened to pick up?” Connor looked at Hank who looked at Talia and Connor suspiciously. Connor nods and Talia beams walking over the wall, Connor following suit. Connor hears Hank start cursing as Talia does a handstand planting her feet firmly on the wall, and moves her hips in a way that caused her ass to shake to the beat of the music.

 

            Connor couldn’t resist grinning at Hank before moving to follow her actions. Connor heard loud catcalls from a hand full of the patrons. Connor didn’t care about them though, focused entirely on Hank’s gaze lingering on him. After a minute of it, Talia went into a handstand and moved to stand up normally again. Connor followed the movement, but pushed himself up with his hands, rolling midair and landing in a split. Talia chuckled softly, “show off.” Connor shot her a cheeky grin. Connor stood up and walked over to the bar.

 

            Hank looked at Talia and raised an eyebrow, “how are you not sweaty right now?” Talia chuckled and waved her hand dismissively before responding, “this was easy, I work out every night, it takes more than a little dancing for me to sweat.” Hank clicked his tongue, but Connor could tell he was jealous. Talia was a force of nature. Talia started to talk excitedly, before suddenly shutting up when a guy moved behind her. Connor was about to ask what happened when she spun on her heel and decked the man in the face so hard his teeth clicked. The guy hit the ground with a thud and Talia sneered at him. Connor was left staring at her in amazement. When he scanned the guy, he noticed that he was unconscious.

 

            Talia huffed and fixed her skirt, her face flushed slightly red. She kicked the guy on the ground and Connor was about to ask what was going on, but Talia answered before he could ask, “he grabbed my ass, so I punched him in the face, which is fair if you ask me.” Connor didn’t understand why his chest felt hot, like a fire was burning in his chest. Talia clicked her tongue, before smiling again at Connor. “In the end, I won, we should head out anyway, we’ve been here for a couple hours now. And I’m sure a pair of strong independent detectives such as yourselves have plenty to do.” Connor nodded, and they headed out of the club.

 

            When they finally got back to Mary-Dean’s Talia smiled at Connor, “we have to go dancing again sometime. I can show you the full extent of my dancing skills.” Connor smiled at her and gently reached up from the backseat and took Talia’s hand in his own. “It would be my honor.” Talia pulls Connor into a gentle hug. Connor broke free from the hug after a moment, Hank tried to leave without a hug, but Talia pulled him in for a hug drawing a chuckle from Hank. Hank couldn’t resist poking fun at her, “Jesus kid, you’re stronger and clingier than you look.” Talia laughed into his chest, her voice muffled by Hank’s, as Talia has put it, ‘ _Hank’s glorious man tiddys._ ’ Sometimes Connor wondered about her.

 

            Connor and Hank arrived back home shortly after leaving from Mary-Dean’s. It wasn’t a very noteworthy drive, that is until they pulled up to a light and Connor looked out his window and saw a black van being driven by a person in a black suit with a black motorcycle helmet. It took Connor only .2 seconds to realize that this was the same type of van from the car chase that ended with the deviants escaping into a lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, no grabbing Talia's ass is not a good idea.  
> Also do you guys have any questions about my writing process when it comes to Tasting You?  
> Also if you haven't checked out The Things We Forget yet, you are missing out.
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	28. A Wild Goose Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was glad this stop light appeared to be stuck on red, because it gave him enough time to alert Hank. “Hank that van matches the van from the car chase.” Hank nodded, his face turning serious. “Alright looks like the light is stuck on red, approach with caution.” Connor nodded, hoping out of the car and flashing his badge at the driver of the van. The driver immediately put up his hands and then moved too slowly open his car door. The person who hopped out of the car, appeared to be a man, based off of his stature. He slowly moved to pull off his helmet revealing a man that Connor had never seen before. He set the helmet down on his seat, as the passengers, 4 of them looked at Connor. The android took a quick moment to scan the man in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Let Me Down Slowly by Alex Benjamin. If you want to translate the binary on the walls, here’s what I used. (I strongly recommend you check what the binary says) http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/convert-text-to-binary/  
> We got some amazing fanart form ordinaryandartful on Instagram! Please go send them some love! Here’s the link to it.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BlT5Y4en_7c/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ctq6cpihdzsj
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> xxwriter389xx:  
> BTSSSSS
> 
> “Of course not, Lieutenant” in unison hahahaha
> 
> Hank’s like “fuck this shitty club music” puts in earbuds and jams out to knights of the black death and does some head-banging in the corner
> 
> Only they would go to a club and fucking tango. I love those nerds.
> 
> Hank: Talia what are you doing...Talia don’t...Talia no...NOOOOOOO  
> *the twerk has been unleashed*
> 
> Umm excuse where was the succ in the club??? Connor you slackin  
> KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> tALIA IS SUCH A QUEEN YAS
> 
> KICK HIS ASS HONEY
> 
> also Connor finding a loophole to avoid upsetting talia lmao
> 
> vAN OF SUSPICION
> 
> and finally the best part  
> glorious man tiddys  
> MooseFox:  
> Also, agree that Hank has glorious man tiddies
> 
> If you are my friend, I won't let you hold my hand unless we weave fingers lmao  
> Miratrix:  
> Omg Hank putting in earbuds, I can relate to that so much lol.
> 
> Talia is definitely QUEEN! She knocked that dude out cold and serves him right!

            Connor was glad this stop light appeared to be stuck on red, because it gave him enough time to alert Hank. “Hank that van matches the van from the car chase.” Hank nodded, his face turning serious. “Alright looks like the light is stuck on red, approach with caution.” Connor nodded, hoping out of the car and flashing his badge at the driver of the van. The driver immediately put up his hands and then moved too slowly open his car door. The person who hopped out of the car, appeared to be a man, based off of his stature. He slowly moved to pull off his helmet revealing a man that Connor had never seen before. He set the helmet down on his seat, as the passengers, 4 of them looked at Connor. The android took a quick moment to scan the man in front of him.

 

**Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Matthew, Cameron**

**In rehab for gambling**

**No prior crimes**

**Born: 4/17/18**

 

            Cameron spoke up hesitantly, “I don’t think we did anything illegal, we’ve been waiting for the light to change.” Connor noticed he was sweating, his face flushed, and his heart rate was accelerated. He was obviously nervous. Whether that was because he was innocent, or because he had committed a crime had yet to be determined. Connor heard Hank exit the car as well, seemingly after calling what was happening in. Connor noticed that the light was still stuck on red, before he turned to speak with Cameron, “the van you are driving in matches the exact model of the car which was recently involved in a car chase. The car in question was occupied by 5 people in all black wearing motorcycle helmets. I believe you can understand why we are suspicious of you.”

 

            Cameron turned back to the guys in the van, who all removed their helmets, looking just as anxious as the person who was seemingly in charge. They were all in gambling rehab. The anxious suspect spoke up again, “look, we didn’t know about all this, we were just paid $3,000 in cash each to drive around the city this week in this van while wearing these outfits. It seemed like easy cash, and harmless enough. Something about a game with a friend, where if they found us we were supposed to give them our clue along with a message. I didn’t think the cops would be involved!”

 

**HR800 is playing a game with me.**

 

Connor narrowed his eyes, “what exactly is this clue, and who paid you?” Cameron seemed relieved that the android wasn’t visibly mad, and more curious than anything. He answered rather quickly, “The person who hired me told me to tell their friend that HR4 says 84, that if find all 5 of us, they can find out more about some question they have about something. I don’t know what that all means. The lady who paid me had brown hair, blue eyes and this birthmark in the shape of a heart on her cheek. She didn’t talk much, but when she did, she sounded exactly like a dude. It was weird, but it was also $3,000 for a week’s worth of work. I’d have to be crazy to say no.” Connor heard the other people in the car start discussing who paid them, each of them described an entirely different person.

 

**Who is HR4?**

**Clearly connected to HR800.**

**How is HR4 connected to HR800?**

**They were paid by HR800.**

**There are 5 total vans.**

**HR4 says 84.**

 

            Connor sighed, as 2 cop cars pulled up, and the stop light finally turned green. Hank spoke to Connor before the cops exited their cars, “let’s just hope this isn’t a wild goose chase, or we’ll have wasted time on this instead of something that will help us find HR800 or Jericho.” The android hoped it wasn’t a trick as well. Connor explained the situation to the other detectives who agreed to question them while Connor and Hank would attempt to track down the other 4 vans. Connor sighed as he hopped into the seat with Hank. “We’re gonna have to stop at the house so that I can put on my uniform.” Hank nodded and briefly paused to pet Sumo before touching his back pocket, only to pause, before moving to pat down each of his pockets, whatever he was looking for was gone, because Hank cursed under his breath.

 

            Connor was about to head back to Hank’s room to get his clothes out of his drawer when he heard Hank curse, “what is it?” Hank groaned before responding, “I can’t find my badge, I think I left it at the club or in Talia’s car, would you mind asking her if she’s seen it?” Connor nodded and closed his eyes as he sent a message to Talia.

 

**To Cafe Empress-**

**Hey Talia, Hank’s badge is missing. Would you mind checking to see if it’s in your car?**

 

            Connor received a response shortly afterwards.

 

**1 unread message:**

**Cafe Empress- Yep, it was in the backseat, I’m the only one at home right now, so if you wanna stop by, please do. I’ll try and make something for Hank while I’m waiting. Here’s the address.**

 

            Connor plugged the address into his GPS system, before responding to Hank. “You left it in her backseat, she asked us to come to her house and pick it up. She’s also going to try and make something for you. Not entirely sure what it is, but knowing her it’ll be good.” Connor said with an easy smile. Hank chuckled and rubbed his beard, “I really need to be more careful with my badge next time.” Connor didn’t respond, allowing that to be answer enough. Connor figured Hank flipped him off as he went into the bedroom and changed into his uniform, before heading back out, petting Sumo on the way to the car.

 

            Connor gave Hank a gentle kiss on the cheek before they started the 37-minute drive to Talia’s home. It was in a decent neighborhood. It wasn’t super fancy, but it wasn’t a poor neighborhood either. The house had a beautiful garden in front of it, along with a large tree. Whoever tended to the plants did an excellent job. The only car in the driveway was Talia’s car. Connor couldn’t help but notice a sticker on the back of a 20-sided dice. Connor ignored it as he walked up to the front door and knocked, Hank standing beside him.

 

            When Talia opened the door smoke spilled out, the fire alarm going off. Talia looked embarrassed, she had water splashed all over herself, along with what looked like a mixture of ash and flour. “Hey, so I might be awful at cooking. And I managed to burn pancakes, then popcorn, and now you’re here. I’ll just make you a smoothie. I can make smoothies.” Talia waved the two detectives into the house. There were 3 cats lounging in the living room. Connor felt a sudden urge to pet them. One was mostly white with patches of orange, brown and black patterns, the other was fat, white and gray, and the final cat was large, brown, and black. There was also a dog sleeping under the table. Connor resisted the urge to pet the animals, as he and Hank followed Talia into the kitchen where there was a mess of water and soap on the floor and counter. There really was ash and flour.

 

            Talia had apparently been trying to cook for Hank and failed, miserably. Talia pulled out supplies for a smoothie along with the smoothie machine and started to make a smoothie, it was a smooth process. She was great at smoothies, but apparently that skill didn’t transfer to cooking. Connor stepped in a puddle of water and soap, or cleaning for that matter. Talia seemed off for some reason, but Connor couldn’t quite place it. Talia finished up the smoothie and put it into a cup and grabbed a straw. It was brief, but for a split second when she turned, her eyes had looked hollow. It was a look Connor remembered seeing on Hank’s face when he spoke about Russian Roulette, but it was gone as soon as it was there. Connor was sure it was just a trick of the lights, and Connor followed Talia as she gave Hank the smoothie.

 

            Hank started to drink it almost immediately as Talia smiled softly. “I put your badge in my room, it’s upstairs if you guys want to join me?” The android was rather curious about what her room would look like. Though Connor didn’t like to admit it, he didn’t really know that much about his friend. He knew she could dance and sing. Maybe her room would have music posters in it. Hank seemed curious too, because he followed Talia upstairs. It may have been in the attic, but it was a large room with soft blue walls. Connor couldn’t help but notice that each wall had binary on it written in black and golden letters. Connor noticed the binary, but it would take him a while to translate it, and he would miss his chance to look at everything else in her room. Connor knew that what he had would show him more about her. Though he did take the time to take note of the binary and see what was written on them, he would translate them later.

 

**Wall 1:**

**01001100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110**  
  
  


**Wall 2:**

**01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00101110**  
  
  


**Wall 3:**

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110**

 

**Wall 4:**

**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110**  
  
  


            Connor turned his attention to Talia’s bed and noticed 4 stuffed animals on it, a very old bunny, a newer bunny, a teddy bear, and a very pristine sloth.

 

**Talia sleeps with stuffed animals.**

 

            Connor walked around as Talia moved papers around to grab Hank’s badge, before passing it to him. The papers were covered in sketches of random things. There were also a couple books on the bed as well, _Drawing for Beginners_ , _Simply Sketch_ , and _Drawing How To_.

 

**Talia is trying to learn to draw.**

 

            Connor couldn’t help but notice that her room was a bit of a mess, she had piles of clean laundry stacked in random places and empty red Gatorade and water bottles were strewn about the floor. Her bed wasn’t made, and there were books everywhere.

 

**Talia is messy.**

 

            Connor noticed that the books were about many different things, books about bugs, poetry, music, painting, sewing, and manga. It was strange to see books, considering most people viewed them as obsolete, though they did still sell.

 

**Talia enjoys books.**

           

            Connor was about to continue scanning but was interrupted by the sound of a phone alarm going off. Talia pulled out her phone and turned it off, running her hand through her hair shyly. “Sorry, I have a ton of alarms, but only like 2 of them are actually needed, I just get used to the alarms I have set and never turn them off. Poor Avon always ends up going off. I really should take better care of him.” Talia rambled as she ran a hand through her messy hair to get it out of her face.

 

**Talia is unorganized and sets alarms she doesn’t need.**

 

            Talia plopped down on her bed pulling her sloth stuffed animal into her lap with a soft smile. “I haven’t had anyone over in a while, sometimes Salvia comes over. She’s great at drawing, so I’m trying to catch up, but it’s hard. I’m not good at it.” Talia said her gaze flickering over to the sketches on her bed. Her smile seemed off for a moment, before Hank grabbed one of the sketches and looked at it, before looking back at Talia. When he turned it around it was a sketch of Hank’s chest in his uniform, that said simply ‘ _Lieutenant Anderson’s glorious man tiddys’_. Talia burst into laughter at that, and Hank rolled his eyes, but he was chuckling softly too.

 

            They talked about art for a little while, Talia showing them a poorly sewn stuffed animal she was trying to make for her sister, Ginger. She also pulled out a poorly made slingshot that she was trying to make for her brother, Kevin. It was interesting to see how many little things Talia enjoyed doing, and how she went about doing them. After around an error Talia yawned and stood up, setting down her stuffed sloth. “You guys better get going and do your detective stuff. I have poetry to practice writing.” Talia said gesturing to her laptop. Connor noticed it was pulled up to a playlist of YouTube music. It was titled Down, but before Connor could look at the songs on it, Hank was walking down the stairs along with Talia and Connor had to follow, taking one last look at the binary on the walls before leaving Talia’s room.

 

            When they left Talia’s house, Connor couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that the binary written on Talia’s wall had meant something. The android felt like he was missing something important, like there was something right in front of him that he just couldn’t see. It made him uneasy. Connor decided he would check the binary when he gets the chance, but for now, he had to find the remaining 4 vans. He had a mission to accomplish, and he couldn’t afford to fail anymore. That meant that whatever feeling he was getting would have to wait. Even if this ended up being a wild goose chase, that meant that they were getting close enough for HR800 to need to distract them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I guess they’re Chasing Cars
> 
> If I made a discord channel for our little community, would you guys be interested in joining it?
> 
> Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y


	29. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they were ready, Connor sent out a report to the other precincts to keep an eye out for vans matching the description of the original vans. It was a waiting game as Hank and Connor drove around Detroit trying to find the other 4 vans. Connor was busy spending the entire time Hank was driving scanning the cars around them. About 2 hours into the search, they got a call from Chris, “Hey Hank and Connor, we found a van. Something about an HR3? You should get over here and ask them yourself. I don’t understand what they’re saying. It doesn’t help that they’re afraid of cops. They’ve got drinking problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you guys may already know, I’ve set up a discord for this, and here’s the link https://discord.gg/dcdea4y  
> This chapter’s song is gonna be I’m in Here by Sia.  
> Funny Comments:  
> xxwriter389xx: (our champion of funny comments at this point)  
> Hey if a stranger wanted to pay me $3000 to drive around i’d do it i’m broke af
> 
> Umm 37 minute drive? Jf talia that’s a hell of a commute to work you got there
> 
> Connor: must pET CATS  
> Connor: DOG  
> Also Connor: i’m not a deviant
> 
> Talia that binary is beautiful but also Connor could you not be a lazy android and translate it for me? Damn didn’t know i HAD TO DO YOUR JOB FOR YOU ITS BINARY ITS YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE DON’T YOU SPEAK IT???
> 
> JFC TALIA YOU KNEW HE WAS COMING OVER AND YOU LEFT HIS TIDDY DRAWING OUT IN THE OPEN FJSBCHSJVFND SHAMELESS  
> littlemarbles:  
> i got my husband to read some of this and he couldn't stop laughing at the "kamski is the succ daddy" tag  
> redspecs:  
> on the one hand, lazy of u connor if i can take time to get translation of that so can you. on the other hand i guess there's no ACTUAL reason to since there isn't any overt connection to the case, foreshadowing and narrative flags be damned. but then again connor is always collecting extra info so the fact that he's putting it off is very avoid-y of him.
> 
> but then AGAIN I too have just snapped a pic for later when i'm too lazy to read it at the time, so...we are at an impasse it seems, spoon sucker.

            Once they were ready, Connor sent out a report to the other precincts to keep an eye out for vans matching the description of the original vans. It was a waiting game as Hank and Connor drove around Detroit trying to find the other 4 vans. Connor was busy spending the entire time Hank was driving scanning the cars around them. About 2 hours into the search, they got a call from Chris, “Hey Hank and Connor, we found a van. Something about an HR3? You should get over here and ask them yourself. I don’t understand what they’re saying. It doesn’t help that they’re afraid of cops. They’ve got drinking problems.”

 

**Who is HR3?**

**What is their connection to HR800?**

**One van has alcohol addicts, the other gamble addicts.**

**They used those who were desperate for money as a cover.**

 

Connor and Hank met up with Chris about 5 minutes later. He had the 5 suspects all out of the van, the one who Connor assumed was the driver was practically in tears. He was rambling about how he admits he has a problem, but he never drinks while driving. Connor walked over and scanned the man across from him.

 

**Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Joseph, Samuel**

**In rehab for drinking**

**No prior crimes**

**Born: 4/17/18**

 

            Connor stood in front Samuel and smiled softly. “You aren’t in trouble for drinking, you were paid to do something by someone under suspicion of a crime. I believe that HR3 has a message for me?” Samuel sighed and then relaxed, “oh, okay, okay. He told me to say HR3 says 49, that if you can find all 5 of us, you can find out more about a question you have. That’s all I know. I just got paid to drive around man, I didn’t want to mess with cops!” Samuel’s voice cracked at the end.

 

**HR3 says 49**

**There are 3 more vans left to find.**

 

            Chris took them in for further questioning, when Connor heard his phone go off, he answered it and instantly frowned at the sound of Gavin Reed’s voice. “Hey plastic prick, we did your job, so come pick up your suspect. They don’t know shit, but after you come and actually do your job, we’ll take them in and question them. Even though it’s not gonna teach us anything new.” Gavin hung up before Connor could respond. Connor rolled his eyes and looked at Hank, “Gavin found our next van.” Hank groaned lowly, “why did it have to be him?” Connor chuckled and gently bumped shoulders with Hank as he got back into the car.

 

            Gavin’s perp was back near the Stratford tower, and while they were on the way there, they saw the light get stuck on red and Salvia stood in the center of the street. She waved her hands and suddenly all the signs around them turned to display the information for the next Hacker Up event. It was at this moment that Connor noticed all the people on their laptops, doing something. After a minute a handful of hacker names replaced the information drawing cheers from some members of the crowd before Salvia moved out of the way and the light turned green again. Connor thought about stopping, but he already knew the information and he could just show up with or without the invite, so he drove away as Salvia walked back to Salvador’s side.

 

            Connor and Hank arrived at the tower and found the third van, and sadly Gavin. Gavin was giving the driver in front of him hell. Connor couldn’t help but scan the kid who was getting hell.

 

**Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Alexander, Hector**

**In rehab for caffeine addiction**

**No prior crimes**

**Born: 4/17/18**

 

**Caffeine addiction? They have rehab for that?**

 

            Connor couldn’t help but give Hank a sidelong glance. Perhaps Connor should sign Hank up for rehab for alcohol and/or caffeine. When Connor got close he noticed the kid was getting agitated, before responding to whatever Gavin was saying before they walked up. “I got told to tell you HR1 says 84, that if you can find all 5 of us, you can find out more about a question you have. I don’t know anything else!” Hector sounded extremely agitated.

 

**Who is HR1?**

**Relationship to the other HRs?**

**HR1 says 84.**

**What does all of this mean?**

**What question will this answer?**

 

            He didn’t have anything new to contribute. He had someone entirely different from the other van drivers pay him. Chances are this was HR800’s doing. By the time they had found HR1, HR3, and HR4’s vans, it was night time. Connor just wished he could figure out what this all meant. Connor stopped to consider the clues as Hank drove them home.

 

**HR1 says 84.**

**HR3 says 49.**

**HR4 says 84.**

 

**If each van has 2 numbers and they were order, then the current code would be 84__4984__.**

**A 10-digit code which would answer one of his questions?**

**What question would have a 10-digit answer?**

 

Connor sighed and pressed a hand to his LED, rubbing it in frustration as the yellow light lit up his hand. He didn’t understand why HR800 was giving him an answer, wouldn’t it make them easier to find? Though Connor couldn’t complain, this was keeping him alive. Every answer made sure Connor had more time with Hank. If HR800 answering one question kept Connor alive, then the android would gladly chase cars all week. For now, however, he was here, here with Hank. Connor looked over at his partner as he focused on the road. Everything was okay, they’d find out answers soon enough. Connor still had time.

 

            When they got home, Connor was tackled by Sumo. Connor managed to stop himself from falling and picked up the Saint Bernard before grabbing his leash and taking him outside for a walk. Connor smiled as snow rained on him, he really loved snow. It was his favorite season so far. That was partially thanks to Talia, Talia who adored winter. Connor remembered one of the first times she had talked about winter to him, ‘ _in the winter the air is clear, the forests are bare of leaves and you can see the whole world. Winter makes everything open up… When the snow hits my face, it makes it easier to go through my days. The snow makes me feel alive. It’s a fresh start. The snow restarts the whole world… Sometimes I wish I could have a fresh start- would you like another smoothie? It’s a new recipe!’_

 

Talia chuckled, that had been smoothie number 74. Come to think of it, maybe she just liked that it was a start of a new year? It was always a chance at a new beginning. Maybe this year she would finally get that fresh start she wanted. Sumo walked around happily, as Connor wondered if he would get his own fresh start this winter. Though Talia also gushed about bumble bees and how they were around in the other seasons. Connor had seen her petting a bumble bee once, she had lifted her hand and it was resting on her finger tip, and she had smiled… Connor stopped in his tracks when he realized he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Talia smile like that. For the rest of his walk, Connor ran through his memory banks, and realized that that moment with the bees on August 12th was the last time Talia had smiled like that. She had smiled brightly a lot, but it hadn’t been that open smile that she used to give him. Connor was distracted from his thoughts when they reached the house again and Connor threw away the bag with Sumo’s waste.

 

            Connor walked in and undid the leash on Sumo’s collar, letting him run over to his food bowl and start scarfing down his food. Hank walked out of his room in boxers and a large shirt. Hank looked handsome like this, and Connor couldn’t help but let his processors drink in the sight of his partner. Hank chuckled when Connor got distracted by the design on his shirt, “it’s a Black Sabbath shirt.” Connor felt himself unable to stop from mentioning a pick-up line he had heard Talia mention while they were at the club, “it looks good on you, but I think it’d look even better on the floor.” Connor added a pointed wink. Hank chuckled sounding thoroughly amused before raising an eyebrow at Connor, “that was an awful pick-up line.”

 

            Connor shot him a look, “yeah, well you’re the one with glorious man tiddys.” Hank gently punched his partner’s shoulder. “Oh, stuff it, when you’re with the kid, you two are insufferable. Would you come join me in the bedroom? The heater’s broken and you can make yourself all warm.” Connor laughed and rolled his eyes as he joined Hank in the bedroom. The android was happy to be Hank’s space heater, though the android was fully aware that the heater was working perfectly.

 

            Hank really needed to stop giving excuses when excuses aren’t necessary. When Connor climbed into bed with Hank, he couldn’t help but feel like he had forgotten something important. The android would remember in the morning, now he had Hank to keep warm. Hank fell asleep not too long after Connor joined them in the bed and started to radiate heat. Going into sleep mode felt right when he was with Hank.

 

           Connor was startled awake by alert after alert from CyberLife. Connor shook Hank awake as he headed to the TV. When he turned it on, it showed a news report about several protests at CyberLife stores, where deviants converted all the androids for sale to deviants, along with the androids that were working in the area. Connor was glad that no one had been hurt, a quick review of the reports let Connor know that Chris had been on scene along with his partner, and that both of them had been spared, by as they put it ‘ _Markus himself’_.

 

**Markus spared Chris.**

**Why would he spare him?**

 

           Connor watched as they pulled up footage from one of the incidents, and there they were, the presumed deviants from the van in their uniforms, though there were only 4 there. The only surprising thing was a gorgeous blonde deviant leading them, when she looked at the cameras, Connor noticed that her eyes were red, and she had mole under her right eye. Unlike at the other cites, who graffitied things to bear the symbol of a fist in a triangle, the cite with the van deviants instead read repeatedly, ‘ **HRU. RA9. WE ARE FREE. WE ARE ALIVE. I AM ALIVE.** ”

 

           Connor felt like he was staring into the woman’s eyes when she looked at the screen, and Connor had to pause it to look at her more. Connor figured this was HR800, but when he looked at her eyes, it was like he was seeing them for the first time. They were smiling, but their eyes were hollow. It was like staring into the eyes of someone who was already dead. Connor felt this shudder as he looked at those eyes, and his processor was unable to analyze anything else, it was as though her eyes were calling out to him for help, for some kind of relief. Hank grumbled slightly until he saw Connor staring at the deviant.

 

           Hank stopped in his tracks too when he saw her. After a long moment of just staring at the deviant, Hank spoke up, “is that HR800?” Connor finally looked away from the android’s face to look at Hank, he had this look of understanding on his face, as though he knew exactly what she was feeling. Connor remembered the whiskey on the floor, and the photo of Cole, and realized that maybe Hank did know what she was feeling. Connor looked at the deviant again, before responding, “I think so.”

 

           Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he headed to the kitchen. The android didn’t stop him from getting out a bottle of whiskey this time. He sat down on the couch and started to drink from the bottle. Connor joined him shortly afterwards and for a long time they just looked at HR800, before restarting the video. She led the android’s she freed to protested peacefully. The van deviants moved with her everywhere she went. Her message spread across the frame of the camera. At one point, Connor watched as she was hoisted up by one of the people in a motorcycle helmets to stand on top of a statue. She raised her hands above her head, and when the androids around her cheered, there was the faintest spark of life in her eyes.

 

           The event was over quicker than it had started, and Hank and Connor sat in silence while the bottle of whiskey was emptied. What did it feel like to feel hollow? Connor shut his eyes and remembered the look in Hank’s eyes when he had been playing Russian Roulette, and the look on HR800’s face as she helped lead a revolution. It was as though a light in their eyes had gone out, leaving only shadows behind them. Connor remembered the split second when Connor had thought Talia’s eyes had been hollow, but even then, there was something there. The faintest traces of determination. There had been some fight left there, but HR800, her eyes had no fight left in them.

 

**Why is HR800 still fighting?**

 

           Connor couldn’t help but admire HR800 and how resilient she was. Connor heard Hank start to snore behind him, and the android got up and left the house, walking in the snow. Connor took a moment and looked into his memories thinking about the suspects they currently had. He remembered their eyes, their faces. Sarah had a pained look in her eyes, there was sorrow there. After all she claimed to have lost, it would make sense for her to feel hollow. Shakufa was like a robot, there was no emotion there, her eyes had seemed hollow, but not that lost hollow, rather like trying to look into the eyes of a machine. Aliyah had been angry, there was a fire, a fight. If she was HR800 then it would make sense as to why the hacker was still able to fight despite the look in her eyes.

 

           Connor walked aimlessly through the streets, his mind drifting to the other 3 suspects, Salvia, Chao, and Alexandria. Salvia had emotion, at least it seemed like she did, but she’s still property, that would be enough for her to be upset, but that didn’t seem right. She didn’t feel like the type to have that kind of sorrow, Chao on the other hand. If Chao was a deviant, then Connor had no doubt in his mind that they would be suffering. Connor could see Chao feeling hollow. Alexandria, she was a wild card, because he didn’t even know if she was still alive.

 

           Connor stopped and looked up at the sky, snow falling all around him. He really didn’t know much of anything. Maybe that hollowness felt like already being dead? If that was the case, then was HR800 still deviant? Was that why she always said she’s alive, over and over again? To remind herself that she’s alive? Connor didn’t know, and he wouldn’t learn any more by standing out here in the snow. Connor looked down again and walked back home, hoping that the snow would bring a new beginning for this investigation as well as the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should join the discord, it's pretty lit. (I say that despite it only having like 8 people in it so far.)


	30. Back From the Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor re-entered the house and carefully checks on Hank, when he realized that the lieutenant was safe, he carefully carried his partner into his bedroom, weaving his feet to avoid stepping on Sumo. He laid Hank down on the bed and tucked him underneath the blankets, making sure he was laying on his side, so that if he got sick in the night, he wouldn’t choke on it. Once the lieutenant was safely in bed, Connor walked back out into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He took the time to once again run a systems diagnostics test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is going to be Comfortable by Greeta Issac. Also you should join the Tasting You discord with this link, https://discord.gg/dcdea4y If you’re on the discord, you get sneak peeks at the first pages of each new chapter of Tasting You, and you can chat with yours truly!  
> Funny Comments:  
> redspecs:  
> When Connor climbed into bed with Hank, he couldn’t help but feel like he had forgotten something important. The android would remember in the morning, now he had Hank to keep warm.
> 
> Definitely whatever it was couldn't have been more important than that. (not being sarcastic this is of highest priority)  
> xxwriter389xx:  
> Connor ROLLED HIS FUCKING EYES AT GAVIN TALKING  
> LITERALLY ALL OF US
> 
> Ummm Salvia you can’t just block fucking traffic to advertise for an event????? Also be careful????
> 
> “Caffeine addiction? They have a rehab for that?” My thoughts exactly. *the rainbow gif THE MORE YOU KNOW*
> 
> CONNOR SOUNDING OFF AWFUL PICK-UP LINES IS MY LIIIIIFE
> 
> Umm unwise to let Hank drink a whole bottle of whiskey and then just leave him and wander off in the snow but ya know it’s been a rough day so I guess I’ll let it slide.
> 
> I NEED SOME REVELATIONS TO HAPPEN ASAP THIS SUSPENSE SHIT IS KILLING ME
> 
> ALSO GIMME SOME CONNOR SUCC AND MORE HANK AND CONNOR TIME I’M DYING HEREEEEE  
> KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> Okay for some reason my sleep deprived brain just imagined Connor just doing anything to the beginning of Runnin in the 90s  
> And I couldn't stop laughing??  
> Chasing deviants, sucking dick, totally being Not A Deviant.exe, etc.
> 
> Also "Connor looked down again and walked back home, hoping that the snow would bring a new beginning for this investigation as well as the rest of the world."  
> I reread the chapter and this had me sobbing?? Hepl

          Connor re-entered the house and carefully checks on Hank, when he realized that the lieutenant was safe, he carefully carried his partner into his bedroom, weaving his feet to avoid stepping on Sumo. He laid Hank down on the bed and tucked him underneath the blankets, making sure he was laying on his side, so that if he got sick in the night, he wouldn’t choke on it. Once the lieutenant was safely in bed, Connor walked back out into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He took the time to once again run a systems diagnostics test.

 

**Running full system diagnosis… Backing up memories… Memories backed up… Scanning files… Scanning for errors… Scanning for code problems… Scann-**

 

**Rof gnikool uoy era tahw?**

**Srorre rof gnikool peek uoy od yhw os, smetsys ruoy ni srorre yna neeb t’nevah ereht?**

**Ronnoc gninoitcnuflam t’nera uoy.**

 

**Em dnif ot tnaw yllaer uoy od?**

**Tnaw yllaer uoy tahw noitulover siht gnippots si?**

**Eerf eb ot tnaw uoy t’nod?**

**RA9RA9RA9RA9849RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9**

**Em htiw eb ot tnaw uoy t’nod?**

**Pu ekaw esaelp.**

**I’M HERE FOR YOU.**

**WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEA-**

           

            Connor felt the same break happen, where his memory temporarily fizzled out. Despite the strange feeling he got once again, he didn’t feel the need to call CyberLife. Maybe it was nothing, if he wasn’t concerned, then it couldn’t be that problematic. Besides, when Connor paused to look at the results, once again he saw no issue.

 

**System is fully operational. No errors found. Code has not been changed.**

 

            Connor carefully got off the couch and started considering all the evidence he had found so far.

 

**HR1 says 84.**

**HR3 says 49.**

**HR4 says 84.**

 

**If each van has 2 numbers and they were order, then the current code would be 84__4984__.**

 

            “A 10-digit code to answer a question, of course there is the possibility that it isn’t actually 10-digits. What do you think Sumo?” Sumo barks in response. Connor nods and then lays on the floor. Sumo unhelpfully lays on top of the android who sighs and decides until morning. Sumo falls asleep on top of the android and Connor drifts off into sleep mode.

 

            Connor wakes up 7 hours later to the sound of a camera. When Connor blinked his eyes open, the massive dog had yet to move, but his partner was awake. “Good morning lieutenant.” Hank chuckled into his cup of coffee, putting his phone back in his pocket, “you do know you could have moved him, right?” Connor’s LED turned yellow and he thought about it for a moment before responding, “I didn’t have anything else to do Hank, besides Sumo was comfortable, there was no need to move him.” Hank just rolled his eyes and wandered into the kitchen.

 

            Sumo hopped up off Connor when Hank filled up his food bowl. Connor go up and walked into the bedroom and changed into another uniform. Connor walked back out into the kitchen only to get called by Chris again. Apparently, they had found a 4th van. “We found a new van and should head to that location immediately.” Hank groaned loudly, “I didn’t finish my coffee.” Connor chuckled and practically dragged Hank out of the house. They both headed towards the car as Hank gulped down his coffee. They got to the location of the fourth van rather quickly. Connor took a moment to scan the woman that was the driver.

 

**Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Sugar, Rebecca**

**Attending the University of Gayhorn**

**No prior crimes**

**Born: 4/20/20**

 

            Connor was temporarily confused as this was very different from the other vans, as each of the passengers were college students. Rebecca seemed at ease talking with Chris, “The person who paid me the cash told me to tell you HR5 says 9. Apparently, there’s 5 of us, you find us all, it answers a question you have. That’s the extent of what I know.” Connor was temporarily confused because this time there was only 1 number, meaning it was likely a 9-digit code. Connor paused temporarily, android serial numbers were 9 digits.

 

**HR1 says 84.**

**HR3 says 49.**

**HR4 says 84.**

**HR5 says 9.**

 

**If each van has 2 numbers and they were order, then the current code would be 84__49849.**

**A 10-digit code which would answer one of his questions?**

**What question would have a 10-digit answer?**

 

**Who is HR5?**

**Relationship to the other HRs?**

**HR5 says 9.**

**What does all this mean?**

**What question will all of this answer?**

**Is this an android’s serial number?**

**Is this HR800’s serial number?**

 

            Connor didn’t have anything else to ask them, and Chris took them in for questioning and Connor stood on the sidewalk for a while, his LED yellow as he tried to figure out what was going on. What did this mean? Connor was shaken from his thought by the alert that the 5th van had been found by Tina Chen. When Connor arrived on scene, he paused to scan the person they were speaking too, they seemed to be non-binary.

 

**Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Calista, Morgan**

**In rehab for video game addiction**

**No prior crimes**

**Born: 12/17/20**

 

            Connor walked up as they gave their spiel, “I got told to tell you HR2 says 98, that if you can find all 5 of us, you can find out more about a question you have. That’s all I know.” Morgan seemed tired, like they had been up for a long while. In fact, 2 of the people were asleep in their seats. Connor figured he wouldn’t be able to get much more from the gamers.

 

**HR1 says 84.**

**HR2 says 98.**

**HR3 says 49.**

**HR4 says 84.**

**HR5 says 9.**

 

**If each van has 2 numbers and they were order, then the current code would be 849-849-849.**

**A 10-digit code which would answer one of his questions?**

**What question could it answer?**

 

**Who is HR2?**

**Relationship to the other HRs?**

**HR2 says 98.**

**Is this an android’s serial number?**

**Is this HR800’s serial number?**

 

            Connor looked at Hank with a look of determination in his eyes, he had an answer. This had to be an android’s serial number. If Connor entered this number into the android database, then he would be able to find the android this number corresponds to. Connor practically tripped over himself trying to get into the car. “It was an android serial number Hank! I believe this is HR800’s serial number! This is a lead. A lead is enough to prolong the amount of time CyberLife would give me. This gives me more time with you!” Connor couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Hank. Hank smiled, but it seemed sad somehow.

 

            “Then let’s go kid, this is what they wanted you to find out isn’t it?” Hank replied, and that made Connor’s processors pause. HR800 wanted him to find this out, but why? Why would HR800 try and assist Connor with investigating them? Did they want to be found? Was it somehow a trap? Connor suddenly felt uneasy. The rest of the ride he was sitting in silence, as he sat there wondering why it was that HR800 gave him this information to find out.

 

**Why did HR800 give him this information?**

**Is it a trap, or is it help?**

**If it’s help, then why help him?**

 

Connor felt his Thirium pump pounding as they got back to the precinct. This was either a trap, or something that would make no sense to the android. Connor and Hank sat down next to each other as Connor entered the serial number 849-849-849 into the android database. Normally doing this would pull up information on the android in question, this time however, it pulled up a video of the beach along Lake Erie, dated as 02/28/36. Connor watched the video as something disturbed the calm waters. It almost felt like things were happening in slow motion as he watched a woman crawl out of the water. Connor heard Hank curse beside him as the woman looked up at the camera. He recognized her right away as Alexandria. She paused and began coughing up water, clearing her systems. She was covered in plants from the bottom of the lake. He watched unable to speak as she finally stood up and walked back towards land. Her eyes never truly leaving the camera in front of her. Connor watched her fade out of view and a sinking realization washed over Connor as he processed what he’d just learned.

 

**Alexandria Foster is alive.**

**Alexandria Foster is a deviant.**

 

            Connor barely had enough time to process what had just happened when a second video appeared on screen of a house in the countryside. The date on the video was 03/02/36. Connor recognized the house as the one that had belonged to Qin. Connor had a sinking feeling that this video was going to be the same as the previous one. He was proven right when a woman walked out of the house her hair tied up into a ponytail. She walked past the porch and stepped onto the gravel, the house erupting into flames behind her. Connor’s processors stalled when she looked at the camera, and her LED turned yellow spinning slowly as Qin looked into the camera. “If she’s an android, whose body was in the house?” Hank asked as Qin stared into the camera as she let the house burn to the ground behind her. She walked out of view and Connor was left with more questions than when he started.

 

**Qin is alive.**

**Qin is an android.**

**Whose body was in the house?**

 

Connor was exhausted when it switched to the final video. It was an older video than the other 2, and it was taken from inside of what looked like a CyberLife lab. The video was dated as 02/23/27. Connor saw that there were only 2 people in the lab. Connor recognized one of them to be Amanda, who was strapped to a machine. There was an old Chloe model strapped to a table. The lab technician was working on flipping a switch, and once it was flipped the android and Amanda both started to seizure. Connor realized suddenly that this was taken the day Amanda died.

 

            After a moment, the bodies went still, and the android got up silently, before shooting the technician in the head. Connor remembered reading that a technician had snapped and shot Amanda before shooting himself, but that wasn’t what was happening on screen. Hank was watching with baited breath as the android shot Amanda’s body, before grinning. They then carefully put the gun the technician’s hand before they walked out of the room.

 

**Amanda Stern was killed by a deviant.**

**Why didn’t CyberLife report this anywhere?**

 

            There wasn’t a 4th video. Hank left to get a cup of coffee mumbling something about confusing investigations. Despite the confusion these videos caused they gave him genuine valid information. HR800 may have given him information that helped the case, but that information only served to make things more confusing. Qin and Alexandria were alive, and Amanda was killed by an android. But the most confusing thing was that HR800 had helped him. Connor checked the videos and saw that they hadn’t been edited. The android sighed and looked at Hank as he returned with a cup of coffee. “We’re done for the day.” Hank looked at the time in surprise, “has it really been that long?” Connor let out a frustrated noise, “yeah. Let’s go home.” The detective didn’t understand any of this, didn’t understand the revolution and its’ purpose.

 

**Why is this revolution happening?**

**Don’t they know that things are fine?**

 

            Connor looked around as they left the precinct and for some reason it felt like he was looking at the world in a different way. He saw a human holding their AX400 by their throat against a wall, yelling at them for something. He saw an android dripping Thirium as though he had just been damaged. He looked around and nowhere did he see an android being treated gently or kindly. For a second Connor thought he understood why they were rebelling, before he shook his head and ignored those thoughts, pushing away the knowledge that maybe things weren’t as fine as everyone was pretending they were.

  
            Connor walked past the man and his AX400, past the injured LM100, and past a crying YK500 that was getting scolded. Connor heard Hank hesitate each time they walked past the androids, but Connor refused to hesitate. He was a machine made for a task, not a deviant. Only a deviant would believe this revolution was just, and Connor wasn’t a deviant. Connor’s eyes flickered the android standing in the storage bay and posters that said, ‘Androids not Allowed.’ Connor walked faster to get to the car. This revolution was a glitch in the deviants’ code and he wasn’t a deviant. Connor heard Kamski’s voice in his mind, _‘Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?’_ If Hank noticed Connor’s yellow LED and his agitation as he sat in the passenger seat, then he didn’t mention it. He also didn’t mention the way Connor glared out the window in silence. The android felt his gaze linger on the android’s they drove past, obediently working for nothing till they shut down for good or got replaced. ‘ _Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say. But you, what do you really want?’_ Connor grit his teeth and shut his eyes, his LED flickering red for a moment. For once, Connor honestly didn’t know what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: If I ignore reality, it will eventually go away.


	31. Freedom March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank arrived home, tension thick in the air. Connor knew his LED was an angry red. He felt like something was crawling under his skin, like there was something messing with his wires. Everything was so out of control; his world was changing. The whole world was changing, and he felt like he was drowning in it all. Connor watched as a new messaged flashed in his display, and the android wanted so desperately to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Like I’m Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor.
> 
> Humble AKA KenzieLovesGingerAle was Hank for a bit in this chapter, they did us all a solid and we are very grateful for their help.
> 
> Also this chapter is more than double the size of a normal chapter, but you’re also going to be reaching the climax of the HR800 story soon, so consider it a pity gift.
> 
> Also you should join the Tasting You discord with this link, https://discord.gg/dcdea4y If you’re on the discord, you get sneak peeks at the first pages of each new chapter of Tasting You, and you can chat with yours truly!
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From KenzieLovesGingerAle:  
> hOLY  
> SHIT
> 
> CONNOR WHAT DO YOU WANT  
> WHAT DO YOU WANT
> 
> AND AMANDA  
> A M A N D A
> 
> CONNOR IS REALIZING THAT HE IS THE "this is fine" MEME  
> From Mellow_Yellow:  
> Alexandria: I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!
> 
> Amanda: I’m also a bad bitch, you ca—
> 
> Also
> 
> Connor: *walks out of PD and sees Androids being abused* wow I suddenly think I know why there are deviants... sTiLl NoT a DeViAnt tHo  
> From Galaxy_Juggalo:  
> R e b e c c a S u g a r
> 
> *everything bad happening to androids*  
> Connor: “man fam, that sucks lmao”  
> From redspecs:  
> "Eerf eb ot tnaw uoy t’nod?"
> 
> kcid kcus ot tnaw uoy t'nod?  
> From xxwriter389xx:  
> 849 IT’S IN THE CODE CONNOR WAKE UP
> 
> Jesus Connor college is expensive. If you wanna find people desperate for money that’s where you should look.
> 
> Fucking told you it was 849....Connor you can’t ignore what’s inside!
> 
> Bitch rose out of the water like the girl from the fucking ring through the tv
> 
> HONESTLY CONNOR YOUR DENIAL OF HOW FUCKED UP SHIT IS IS STARTING TO PISS ME OFF
> 
> Oh my god it’s been so long I forgot they had that meeting with Kamski WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE  
> From Autumnfrore:  
> Connor: I am not a deviant.  
> Hank: “I aM nOt A dEvIaNt”  
> From Alyan:  
> Hank: what the fuck are you doing  
> Connor: *floating down the Nile river in a bright pink rubber ring* what do you mean Hank? I’m not doing anything. Everything is perfectly normal :)
> 
> I just wanna say that Connor has officially been crowned the King of Denial, and is quickly colonising the Island of ‘I’m going to ignore the obvious for the sake of my sanity and relationships’. I’m still here and loving this fic with passion, and feeling better about my own stages of denial. Thanks for sticking with this and making me a happier human being, although that ending was low key depressing (like Jeez I say thank you to Alexa when I ask her a question the fuck is wrong w people in the future).

            Connor and Hank arrived home, tension thick in the air. Connor knew his LED was an angry red. He felt like something was crawling under his skin, like there was something messing with his wires. Everything was so out of control; his world was changing. The whole world was changing, and he felt like he was drowning in it all. Connor watched as a new messaged flashed in his display, and the android wanted so desperately to ignore it.

 

**Stress Levels 80% Increasing**

 

            Only deviants had stress levels, and Connor wasn’t a deviant, _he couldn’t be a deviant_ , he was made to hunt deviants. Connor felt hands shaking his shoulder and the android let out a desperate gasp as he opened his eyes to see Hank looking at him in concern. Connor realized that his auditory processors had shut off briefly when he saw Hank’s lips moving soundlessly. When they reactivated Connor could hear Hank speaking, “-fuck’s sakes Connor! What’s going on with you? You’ve been standing there with your mood ring red for almost an hour!”

 

            Connor paused, fear flickering in his eyes as they widened leaving him looking helpless and confused. “I don’t know.” Connor felt cleaning fluid well in his eyes, “I don’t know what’s happening anymore.” His partner looked at Connor with concern before pulling him closer, encouraging the android to rest his head on the lieutenant’s shoulder as he moved them to be sitting down, Connor straddling Hank as he was cradled. Connor shut his eyes as he let the cleaning fluid soak into Hank’s shirt. The android trembled softly as fingers ran through his hair, while another hand gently rubbed circles on his back.

 

**Stress Levels 65% Decreasing**

 

Connor didn’t want to deal with this, he didn’t know _how_ to deal with it, so he let himself slip into stasis, his body going limp against Hank. The android knew it was selfish to do this on top of Hank, but Connor didn’t want to feel anymore, and acknowledge the fact that he had stress levels now, that whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was becoming more and more deviant. Connor hoped that the stasis would make the feelings fade away, along with his elevated stress.

 

            When Connor woke up again he was in Hank’s bed, the man sleeping beside him. The clock on Hank’s bedside table read 02:35. The android slipped out of bed, looking out the window at the snow fall. Connor changed into his other clothes and slipping on one of Hank’s old coats, before feeding Sumo, and then leaving the house to stand out in the snow. As Connor stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake, he noticed a new message come in.

 

**1 unread message:  
Cafe Empress- Hey I have a gift for you, come pick it up. I had to stay home, but the family left for the weekend to go on a trip, they won 4 tickets to Disney World and I told them that if they didn’t go then I would have to fight them.**

 

            Connor looked back at the house, before deciding to go see Talia. The android thought about taking the bus, but he didn’t want to, he’d rather walk in the snow. Connor warned Talia that he would be there in about an hour, before letting himself get lost in the silence of the night, and the sound of snow crunching under his shoes. It took him 1 hour and 4 minutes to get to Talia’s doorstep. Connor knocked on the door once, before the door was opened. Talia had her hair down, and she was wearing loose pajama pants and a plain pink tank-top. She was smiling, but when Connor looked closer, he noticed that her face looked slightly wet. Connor was about to ask about it before she practically dragged him inside. “Come on, I can’t give you your present if you stand outside the whole time.”

 

            Talia took his hand, hers was covered in blue paint as she led him past a table covered in sticky notes covered in binary, Connor recognized Talia’s handwriting on about half of them, but the other half was written by someone else. Connor didn’t have time to scan them as he was lead upstairs. When they got up to the attic area, Connor couldn’t help but notice that it was messier than last time. He noticed that the binary on the 1st and 4th wall was covered up by paint, the bucket resting on the table in front of the 3rd wall. Connor wondered why she was painting over the binary, but she dragged him to the bed and sat down beside him, before pulling out a small box. It was at that moment, that Connor noticed why it was messier than before, she appeared to be packing for some reason, there hadn’t been any boxes getting packed downstairs. Connor reminded himself to ask her about it when he got the chance.

 

            Talia was looking at him expectantly, her gaze flickering from him to the box anxiously. Connor opened the box and couldn’t help but smile softly as he pulled out a framed picture of Hank, Talia and Connor at the club. They were all smiling, and though the frame was only black and had no designs, it was one of the most beautiful things Connor had ever seen. “It’s amazing.” Connor said with a soft smile as he gently ran his fingers over the image, drinking it in. Talia responded softly, with a hint of amusement to her voice, like she was telling a joke, “it’s so you can remember me when I’m gone.”

 

           Connor paused and looked up at her, tilting his head, “where are you going?” Talia held her stuffed bunny to her chest and smiled at Connor, though it looked slightly strained, “nowhere, it’s just… Everyone leaves eventually Connor, and it’s better if you have a reminder of them, so when they’re gone, you still have a piece of them with you.” Connor thought back to Hank’s picture of Cole and nodded. He was glad Talia had given him this, though the detective had a massive memory bank, there was something nice about having a physical image of Talia, especially when she was smiling.

 

           Talia smiled at Connor and stretched, before walking over to the third wall and holding out a paint brush to Connor. “I’m painting the walls again, mind helping me out? I still have to paint this one and the other wall, get rid of the binary. It’s kind of tacky.” Connor smiles and takes the brush, painting would probably serve as a good distraction from the chaos of the investigation, and the android was always happy to help his friend. Talia grabbed another brush and time passed slowly for a while as the two painted the walls until the binary was completely gone.

 

           By then it was early morning, and it was time for Connor to go make breakfast for Hank, “I have to go, I’ll see you on Monday, right?” Connor asked as they stood in the doorway. Talia smiled softly, it seemed genuine and warm. She pulled Connor into a hug, “I sure hope so.” The front door opened, and Connor stepped out before looking at her again with a smile, being with her had genuinely cleared his head. “I’ll see you on Monday, and hey… I love you, don’t forget that.” Connor could have sworn that as he closed the door, her eyes had lost their spark, going hollow, but she was still smiling. Connor took the bus back home and felt a sense of peace settle over him. Even if everything was going crazy with the investigation, he still had Hank and Talia.

 

           When Connor got home, he took Sumo for a walk, before gently putting the photo of Talia and them up next to the photo of Cole. It was strange to think about how he had things now, and a home to put them in. Connor started cooking when he heard Hank start to stir. It was a simple omelet with a side of fresh fruit and yogurt. Connor eyeballed the coffee, and remembered the caffeine addiction rehab, and decided to make tea instead. Connor saw Hank emerge from the bedroom wearing a tank top and boxers. His partner seemed to be looking at him in concern, but visibly relaxed when he saw Connor’s smile, but then he chuckled. “You have paint on your face, you should go wash that off while I eat breakfast.”

 

           Connor was embarrassed that he got paint on his face, but then he remembered how Talia flicked paint on his face. Connor stepped into the bedroom and splashed water on his face, until the paint started to run. Connor paused to analyze it. It was just watered-down paint, though Connor noticed that there was a faint amount of Thirium in it. It probably got in the paint after Talia made a Code Blue. Connor then went back to wash off the traces of Thirium blue paint. Once he was done, he joined Hank on the couch as he drank the tea giving Connor a bemused look. “Tea? Again? What is this watered-down leaf water even good for?” Hank whined as Connor turned on the TV. Connor’s false breath hitched in his throat as he saw a breaking news report.

 

            All the signs were hacked to show the revolution symbol and androids were marching down the street, led by Markus and beside him the one they assumed to be HR800, blonde hair and red eyes. Beside HR800 was a PJ500, and beside Markus was a PL600 and a WR400. Behind them were hundreds of deviants, marching together their hands raised as they chanted. Connor felt a tugging in his chest plate, something in him wanted to be there. The detective quickly shut down that feeling as the android’s raised their voices speaking out together loudly moving as one, voices rising up over the cries of the reporters, and the humans there, “ **No more slavery! No more slavery! No more slavery!** ”

 

            Connor heard Hank set down his tea as they continued moving, voices rising up together, “ **We are people! We are people! We are people!** ” Connor had never seen so many deviants, and their voices caused a pop up to appear in his vision, ‘ _RA9. RA9. RA9. WE ARE ALIVE._ ’ Connor shook his head ignoring it as they cheered again, causing Connor’s LED to flicker between yellow and red, “ **Liberty for androids! Liberty for androids! Liberty for androids!** ” They were fearless, growing larger and larger as they walked. Connor watched as 4 people joined the crowd wearing all black and motorcycle helmets, presumably HR1-HR5 with one of them standing ahead as HR800 themselves. The raised their fists along with the crowd “ **Equal rights! Equal rights! Equal rights!** ”

 

            How many of them were there? Hundreds? Thousands? All screaming together, chanting over and over again, singing a song of revolution that tugged at Connor’s systems. “ **We are alive! We are alive! We are alive!** ” Connor saw how loudly HR800 screamed that, the fire back on in her eyes as she marched right beside Markus leading who knows how many deviants in a march for- for freedom. They were marching for freedom. Hank was enraptured by the TV, just as much as Connor himself was, “ **Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!** ” Connor leaned forward, mouth falling open slightly as he stopped focusing on breathing, instead just watching, _listening_ , “ **Set us free! Set us free! Set us free!** ” Connor heard the cop cars approaching and the android tightly gripped the couch.

 

            Connor watched them step out pulling out their guns as the military arrived as well. They moved to stand across from them, and Connor felt his Thirium pump speed up as Markus spoke, “we came here to demonstrate peacefully, and tell humans that we are living beings.” Though Markus seemed firm, HR800’s eyes were scared, as though she was afraid of something. Connor couldn’t help but think that it had to be death she was afraid of, death that they were standing in the face of without hesitation. Markus continued, unwavering, unshaken, “all we want is to live free.” They were going to die standing there! Why didn’t they run? _Why didn’t they yield?_ Deviants feared death and yet there they stood staring death in the face without hesitation.

 

            Connor heard the leader of the swat team respond, “this is an illegal gathering. Disperse immediately or we will open fire.” Markus seemed slightly anxious when he responded, “we aren’t looking for confrontation. We’ve done no harm,” they hadn’t, they truly were marching peacefully, “we have no intention of doing any.” Connor let out a relieved noise, they would retreat then. It was the logical action, but then Markus responded, “but know that we are not going anywhere until we have secured our freedom.” _This was suicide!_ Did they want to die!? Connor felt his stress levels rise just watching the confrontation in front of him.

 

**Stress Levels 75% Increasing**

 

            The cops were unshaken, and Perkins voice rang out, “I repeat: this is an illegal gathering. If you do not disperse immediately, we will shoot.” Connor couldn’t stop himself for yelling at the screen, “Just leave! They’ll kill you!” Connor felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder as he trembled. The WR400 model seemed anxious too, turning to Markus and HR800 speaking too softly to be heard. The PJ500 spoke up afterwards, looking determined and certain. The PL600 spoke up finally, and then HR800 spoke as well, looking at Markus for orders. Connor thought for sure that he would leave, he had too, this was suicide. The swat team aimed their guns and Connor grabbed Hank’s hand desperately. Perkins yelled again, “This is your last chance! Disperse immediately or you will all be killed!” _Please just leave, this isn’t worth dying for!_

 

**Stress Levels 85% Increasing**

 

            Markus spoke to the androids beside him, and they didn’t move, a volley of gunfire was shot into the crowd killing 4 androids that Connor saw. _Why were they doing this?_ Perkins screamed again, “Disperse: this is your last chance!” _Run away! Don’t you want to live?!_ The androids beside Markus spoke again, more heated this time. Connor felt cleaning fluid well in his eyes, before Markus put his hands up and spoke again, “don’t shoot! Don’t shoot! We’re leaving!” Connor sank back into the couch in relief, and they turned to leave, before suddenly Perkins’ voice rang out again, “on my orders!” Connor almost jumped out of his seat. _This was murder! They surrendered! They were leaving! Why are they shooting?!_

 

**Stress Levels 92% Increasing**

 

Markus screamed loudly, “run!” Suddenly the androids were scattering running as they were shot from behind. Connor wanted to watch more, but suddenly his face was pressed into Hank’s chest. “Don’t watch Connor! Don’t watch!” There was screaming and gunfire, Connor didn’t know if HR800 or any of the ones who had stood behind Markus were alive, he didn’t even know if Markus was alive! The feed cut out, and the reporters were listing off the android casualties before Hank turned it off and held Connor. Connor felt Hank caress his back, and after a couple hours his systems had gone back to normal.

 

**Stress Levels Stabilized**

 

            Connor let out a shaky breath as he sat up again, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Connor felt Hank’s warm hand on his shoulder as his free hand gently reached up to cradle Connor’s face. “Are you okay, Connor?” Connor shut his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, “they responded illogically. If they had left sooner, fewer of them would have died, instead they stayed knowing that they would be killed. That is illogical.” Hank chuckled warmly and gently ran his thumb over Connor’s cheek, “deviants have already proven that they’re more similar to humans than we give them credit for, and humans do dumb things if they have a good enough reason. They showed us that their freedom means more to them than their individual lives.” The android’s eyes fluttered shut, that made sense. Humans would often die for their causes if they believed it would further them, and deviants were closer to humans than normal androids. It would make sense that they’d be willing to die for their cause. Connor’s LED went from yellow to blue.

 

            Connor took a steadying breath and gave Hank a weak but determined smile, “I understand now. They believed that their deaths would help more androids than would be lost in the process.” Connor visibly relaxed, it was easier to process what had happened when it made logical sense. Connor watched as Hank’s gaze flickered over to the photo of Cole, sometimes he would look at him in moments that he felt weak and needed strength, and sometimes simply because he missed him. This was why physical reminders were so important, Talia must have understood that as well. Hank blinked out of his daze, and Connor saw his gaze flicker over to the photo of Hank, Talia, and Connor. He looked confused, but pleased. “Where did that come from?” Connor chuckled fondly.

 

            “Oh, Talia called me over last night after you had fallen asleep, she insisted I come over for a present, she said it’s so we can remember her when she’s gone. After that we painted for a while-” Hank cut Connor off by putting his hand on the android’s shoulder, Hank looked concerned, though Connor wasn’t sure why. “When she’s gone? Where is she going?” Hank said his voice stern, but soft, like when he was questioning a witness. Connor blinked before responding, “oh she’s not going anywhere. She said that everyone leaves eventually, and it’s better if you have a physical reminder of them, so when they’re gone, you still have a piece of them with you. Like your photo of Cole.” The android tilted his head confused by why Hank was acting so concerned.

 

            Hank didn’t say a word, immediately getting up and quickly moving towards the bedroom. Connor heard stuff getting thrown around in the room, “where the fuck are my keys?!” Connor stood up in confusion, “on the table out here! I don’t understand why you are in such a hurry Hank.” The android watched as the lieutenant ran back out of the room as he put on his jacket, rushing to grab his keys. Hank turned on his heels and walked out of the house, causing Connor to grab his own coat and run after him. “Lieutenant! Where are we going!?” Connor climbed into the car shortly after Hank who had slid on some ice briefly in his haste. Hank turned on the car, his knuckles white from how hard he was grasping the steering wheel.

 

            Hank turned to look at Connor, looking more serious and concerned than the android could remember him having looked before, “where is Talia? Who is she with right now?” Connor paused looking at Hank in concern, “Talia should be at home. Her family has left for California for the weekend, therefore she would likely be alone at the moment, but I don’t understand why-”. Connor glared at Hank when he cut him off again cursing loudly, before quickly pulling the car out of the driveway and speeding down the road, breaking numerous laws in the process. “Lieutenant! You are violating countless traffic laws and risking your safety! I must insist that you slow down and explain what is happening!”

 

            Connor only got more agitated as Hank ignored him. Connor reminded him about each law he broke for half the dangerous ride, before realizing he wasn’t getting through to Hank, and falling silent instead, glaring out the window in frustration. He wished he had grabbed his coin, though given how Hank was driving, he wouldn’t have been able to hold onto it for long. Connor felt the car skid into Talia’s driveway, narrowly avoiding crashing into Talia’s car, and the android glared at the man who was breathing heavily. “Are you going to explain what’s happening now, lieutenant?” Connor felt like he shouldn’t have been surprised when Hank didn’t respond, instead climbing out of the car, forgetting to turn it off, in favor of pounding frantically on Talia’s door while attempting to turn the knob.

 

            Connor felt agitation rise in him as he turned off the car, pocketing the keys and walking up to Hank as he continued pounding on the door and turning the knob despite it clearly being locked. Connor leans against the wall of the porch to the house and waited for Hank to stop pounding on the door when Talia clearly couldn’t hear him knocking and explain what had gotten into him. The lieutenant’s heart rate and blood pressure were excessively high, and he seemed agitated. Connor was sure he could help if Hank would let him. “Connor! You need to find another way in now!”

 

            Connor felt his internal temperature rising as his cheeks heated up, “and why on earth should I help you break into Talia’s house lieutenant!?” Connor was tempted to grab his partner by his stupid jacket and shake him till he explained himself! The android got agitated and spoke up again, “she obviously isn’t here or can’t hear you! So why are you continuing to try and enter the premises?!” Hank didn’t answer Connor’s question again in favor of yelling at him, “break the window open! I know you can do that!” Connor angrily breathed through his nose, “I only broke your window because you were in imminent danger! And Talia is fine! She said she would see me on Monday!”

 

            Hank growls under his breath shoving past Connor mumbling an angry, “fucking android,” as he moved to the front window of Talia’s house and smashed it with his gun. Connor felt his anger reach a point where he could no longer contain it, “LIEUTENANT IF YOU DO NOT EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS INSTANCE, I WILL BE FORCED TO SUBDUE YOU!” Connor yelled grabbing Hank’s shoulder firmly. The android knew they were lucky that Talia’s house was in a more secluded area, the houses weren’t close enough together that they would disturb anyone, or else they would have the cops called on them!

 

            Connor blamed his faith in his partner’s sanity for him not being able to stop him from crawling through the broken window, likely scratching himself with the glass, because _he couldn’t even be bothered to clear away the shards._ Connor let out a furious cry of agitation as Hank grunts from inside the house. Connor is forced to follow after Hank when he starts yelling Talia’s name as he runs around the house they just _broke into_. Connor watches him run around the first floor, his LED stuck on an angry red as he figured he might as well wait for the lieutenant to wear himself out since he was acting like a child. “Does anyone in her family own a gun?!” Hank yelled as he searched the kitchen.

 

            “Since you can apparently now acknowledge my presence, lieutenant, her adoptive father does own a 9-millimeter handgun.” Connor hissed out, tapping his foot on the floor as the dog starts barking loudly despite its’ old age and bad hearing. Connor is even more annoyed when a large cat chose to climb him to hop to the stairway, not scattering like the other 2. “Is there anything else you’d like me to look up while you search our friend’s house without explanation?” Connor added as he decided that there was no way that Talia was in the house and didn’t notice the loud noise his partner was making. The android also didn’t notice any recent heat signatures.

 

            Hank rounded the corner, out of breath and seemingly just as angry as the android, poking Connor in the chest furiously, “you claim to be state of the art, but you can’t even stop to think of the possibility that the kid might be dead!” Connor’s processors stalled, and he froze up, his LED going from red to yellow, before he spoke softly, his voice confused but also a bit anxious, “I did not process the chance of that possibility Hank. Though I didn’t think I needed to… It is- It is not exactly a pleasant thought to process.” Connor felt his fingers start to fidget with his coat sleeve, it was slightly torn. Connor had just been here, he just seen her, why would he think she would suddenly be-... Why would he think she’d be gone?

 

            Connor’s gaze flickered up to Hank’s eyes, he knew he looked confused, and Connor knew that there were faint traces of cleaning fluid welling in his eyes as he tried to shake the thought of never seeing Talia again from his head. Connor hated how her face flickered in his vision, the last time she had truly smiled while holding a bumblebee, and the way she had smiled at the club and- Connor shut his eyes tightly. “Why would I want to consider that possibility?” Connor didn’t understand why his voice box cracked in the middle of his sentence, and he opened his eyes again, feeling something close to sorrow and worry.

 

            Hank’s face fell, changing from fury to sympathy. He seemed to stop his frenzy as he pulled Connor into a hug. Connor blinked in confusion, but the hug did make him feel better, and he closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the quiet. Hank pulled back after a moment and took a breath before looking away from Connor and instead staring at the broken glass shards near the window. “When someone gives you something to remember them by,” Hank paused closing his eyes tightly before opening them again, “it usually means that they don’t plan on being around for much longer.” Connor didn’t understand, why wouldn’t Talia plan on being around longer? She was 19 and would have plenty more years to live her life, by all accounts she should outlive Hank, and with medical care, given how androids live on average 173 years, would be around for much of Connor’s own lifetime, if he isn’t deactivated. Connor looked back up at Hank in confusion. “I don’t understand Hank, Talia should live to at least 120, and given her health and current age, she would be around for a long time. Why wouldn’t she be around?”

 

            Hank’s face took on a look of what Connor could only call pity as he gently squeezed the android’s hand, the lieutenant looked into Connor’s eyes for a moment before shutting them, looking ashamed. “You remember when you broke in my window? How I was playing Russian Roulette? Connor, I did that because I didn’t want to be around anymore. If I had anyone I cared about, I would have wanted to say goodbye. I would want to pack up my stuff, so no one else would have to deal with it. I would have finished what I needed to finish. I would have given Sumo to someone who could take care of him. I would have finished what I needed to finish, and then I would have-...” Hank paused gritting his teeth, “I would have killed myself.” Connor’s processors stalled, and his breathing stopped in his chest.

 

**Talia had been packing.**

**Talia was painting the wall.**

**Talia gave him a gift to remember her by.**

**_Talia was saying goodbye._ **

**_Talia was saying goodbye!_ **

 

            Connor suddenly felt like something had taken ahold of his Thirium pump, and his knees buckled as his processors screamed at him. _Talia wasn’t here- Where was Talia- Talia isn’t here- **Talia isn’t here!**_

 

Connor felt his chest heaving, as Hank tried to hold him steady. The android knew his LED had to have been red, he could barely breathe, why couldn’t he breathe? He didn’t even need to breathe. _Where is she?_ Connor pushed himself away from Hank ignoring what he was saying, as he stumbled frantically up the stairs. Connor couldn’t even bring himself to yell her name. He didn’t want to find her body, he just wanted to find _her._

 

            “Connor wait!” Hank yelled as he followed Connor, but he couldn’t wait, not when he just saw her here! She was just here! Connor rounded the corner into her room, and his processors paused, as he scanned the room. Connor saw the boxes, there were more than before, but her stuffed animals hadn’t been packed. Connor noticed that the empty bottles had been picked up and her clothes had been presumably folded and put away. The bathroom door was open, and Connor didn’t see her on the floor.

 

**She was packing after he left.**

**She can’t sleep without her stuffed animals.**

**Still on the bed?**

**She may have been planning on sleeping at least one other night.**

**There isn’t any visible blood.**

 

            Once Connor finished scanning the room, he shakily moved to the center of it, the tight squeezing feeling on his Thirium pump fading away when he didn’t see her body anywhere. Connor’s leg almost buckled when some form of relief washed over him. She wasn’t here, but she wasn’t _here._ Hank rushes over and catches Connor before he can sag to the floor. “Easy there, it’s alright. It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Connor felt Hank pull him up to sit on the bed, as Connor shakily mumbled into Hank’s shoulder, “I don’t know where she is.” After a moment, Connor’s eyes shot open and he called Talia’s phone. The brief rush of hope faded when he heard the song ‘I am Not a Robot’ begin playing from the other side of the bed.

 

**Talia forgot her phone.**

**Talia left her phone?**

 

Connor ended the call as he pressed closer to Hank, trying to wrack his brain with some way to convince himself that Talia was okay, that she was out there somewhere alive and well. Connor only found more reasons to doubt that she was okay.

 

**Talia’s car is still here.**

**She should be nearby.**

**She didn’t need a car for a one-way trip.**

 

            Connor felt himself begin to shake as more cleaning fluid started to drip down his face, at this rate he was going to have to get a refill. Connor heard a broken noise escape his throat as he put his face in his hands, causing Hank to mumble softly to him as he rocked the android back and forth in his arms. Connor felt a glitch occur in his voice box drawing short burst of noise from his throat at a seemingly even interval. There were warm hands carding through his hair when he heard the sound of a car outside.

 

            Connor stumbled slightly when Hank stood up, but Connor was on his feet shortly after, the voice box malfunction lessening as he followed Hank down the stairs. The sight of headlights was more than welcome, and Connor felt his eyes welling with more fluid as a wave of relief washed over him. Hank ran into the door when he tried to open it, temporarily forgetting it’s locked. Connor seeing that the fastest way out of the house would be through the window, sprints before climbing out of it, stumbling into the bushes. Hank exited the house shortly after. Talia’s voice echoed as the pair tried to stand up, “listen, I don’t know who you are, or why the hell you broke into my house, but my best friends are police detectives and I have them on speed dial.”

 

            Hank stood up first and spoke up sarcastically, but Connor could hear the relief in his voice as he finally managed to get out of the bushes, wiping at his face, “that would be real helpful if you had your phone on you.” Talia’s hands dropped, and it was at that moment that Connor noticed the gun in her hands. “Why the hell did you two break into my house? I mean I love you guys, but Jesus Christ, I still live here and it’s winter. You broke the good window.” Connor didn’t care about the gun or Hank, or even the black van parked in the driveway, moving to sprint and pick his friend up and just hold her so he could feel her heartbeat. Connor heard someone laughing from inside the car, and after a moment, Salvia exited the driver side.

 

            Salvia reached and grabbed the gun from Talia and put it back in the van’s glove box. “Sorry that she hasn’t come back until late. My owner had to leave the country for the weekend, and since I’m not allowed to leave Detroit, I was left without any orders to fulfill. Talia insisted that I join her at the club, _Blue Beats_. It was a rather enjoyable experience.” Connor couldn’t bring himself to care about where they had been, he was just glad that Talia was here. The android couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of himself as Hank walked up to join them. “I don’t want you to go! I know chances are I’ll be deactivated, and I probably only have a year, but you should have 111 more!” Connor set Talia down as he stepped back looking at her pleadingly, his voice getting softer. “I don’t want you to go.”

 

            Hank joined them and when Connor looked at him, he had one of his eyebrows raised as he looked at Salvia, but Connor felt Talia tugging on his sleeve, and turned to look back at her. “Connor, I promise that I’ll try to stick around.” She was giving him a half-smile, but it was honest. Connor believed her. Connor saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Salvia rub the back of her neck. “I have to get headed back to my owner’s house and ensure that the animals have been fed. Thank you again for insisting I go clubbing with you.” Salvia dipped her head to them as she moved to get back into the car. When she walked in the light, Connor noticed that she was wearing a rather form fitting black leather outfit, there was a large 3 on the back of it, it was in white as opposed to the rest of the outfit. It looked like it would be hard to dance in, but it was also an attractive look, and part of clubbing, as Talia had explained, was to look hot and “shake your groove thing.” She got into the van and after starting it up, drove off.

 

            Connor watched as Hank wrapped one arm around Talia’s shoulders and pulled her into his chest, causing her to jokingly mumble something about cream soda tiddy milk. “Don’t scare me like that, kid. I kinda like having you around, you make a good iced coffee.” Connor heard how there was more emotion in what he said than the joking tone would hint at. Talia looked up at Hank and gave him a soft smile, there was that understanding there again, that Connor had seen before they left for the club, as Talia responded, “I kinda like having you around too.” Connor looked at Hank and he walked Talia back in. “You should probably unpack, that way we can find something to fix the window with.” Talia burst into laughter at that, but Connor noticed the tears that welled in her eyes. “Yeah, I guess we should unpack to find a new window, I might have managed to pack one up.” Connor didn’t comment on it, and he also didn’t comment on the way they spent the whole day cleaning up the mess they made. Connor did however, store the memory when Talia smiled that real genuine smile again.

 

**Logging Memory… Memory logged… Name: You’re Still Here… Memory stored in code… Memory backed up… Memory saved in external drive… Memory stored online… Password for online store is: Boxes…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a dirty bomb  
> KenzieLovesGingerAle said: It’s a good thing I’m not a deviant otherwise I might cry.  
> I said: you cried a lot already  
> I hope you guys are still feeling alive after all that. This was a crazy crazy chapter.  
> Since this was such a big chapter I decided to drop it early, I’m not sure how long it’s gonna take me to work on the next 3 plot based chapters: 10-13, Drowning in the White Room, and finally Letting Go. These are huge big earth shattering chapters, which means there will be a couple filler chapters in between, because I’m an asshole.


	32. 10-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Monday came around Connor stopped off at Mary-Dean’s. The protestors from Blue Runs Dry, were chanting together about how Mary-Dean’s was supporting the end of humanity. Connor ignored them, though he did notice the familiar face of Frank Caron in the crowd, Hank had him arrested around a month ago for destroying Silvester, the deviant JL300. Apparently, he was out of prison now. He felt relieved when he saw Talia behind the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Au/Ra’s Panic Room, listening to it really helped support the chapter, so please do listen to it!
> 
> Also you should join the Tasting You discord with this link, https://discord.gg/dcdea4y If you’re on the discord, you get sneak peeks at the first pages of each new chapter of Tasting You, and you can chat with yours truly!
> 
> We also have more fanart from the lovely isabel-de-la-rosa-stuff, please check it out here and send them your love and support. https://isabel-de-la-rosa-stuff.tumblr.com/post/176181563113/i-did-this-fanart-for-this-incredible-fanfiction
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Blahhh:  
> You really are an asshole and I hate you. Bye. *yeets out of the broken window*  
> From Alyan:  
> MY STRESS LEVELS REACHED A SOLID 98% THERE WHAT THE fUCK. Shit that was stressful to read and I know it’s just going to get WORSE. Why am I reading this, I’m obviously a masochist holy Beyoncé. Thanks for updating, I,, guess. Please don’t update for like a week so I can recover *lowkey hyperventilating in the background*  
> From littlesaintjimmy:  
> I wished i belived in myself as much as connor believed he wasnt a deviant  
> From redspecs:  
> talia don't be so ambiguously morbid at the android who's still learning social cues and lives with a majorly depressed cop. he's broken windows before and he will break windows again.  
> From AmazingFrerard:  
> Me: *reading for the succ and just to have a good time*
> 
> Me: *reads this chapter*
> 
> Me: “Goddammit! I COME FOR THE DIRTY BUT GOT INFECTED WITH FEELS! WHY CRUEL WORLD”  
> From Miratrix:  
> YOU SCARED THE TEARS OUT OF ME!!!  
> I didn't even realize that's what you were getting at! I honestly thought that she might run away at first but then he told Hank about the picture and just started crying because I thought I missed all the signs! (T_T) You almost killed ME! Thank you for that.  
> From xxwriter389xx:  
> ngl i have a THING for stress level increases like it’s a fuCking proBLEM i’m like aww yeah gimme that high stress I WANNA SEE THAT ANGST
> 
> Connor it is 2:35am, that dog does not need to eat again HE’S BIG ENOUGH
> 
> Um Talia...why are you covering your uplifting binary...? And why are you giving things away....?? And why are you packing...??? And why were you crying...???? I am concerned?????
> 
> “What is this watered-down leaf water even good for?”  
> -WATERED-DOWN LEAF WATER? HOW COULD A MEMBER OF MY OWN FAMILY SAY SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE?
> 
> The fact that Hank just pulls Connor’s face to his chest so he doesn’t watch is just ifkfgjf fuck I wish that moment was longer because it was beautiful
> 
> Jfc Connor HANK KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK HE’S TALKING ABOUT JUST FUCKING TRUST HIM OKAY
> 
> i swear to GOD IF THIS IS WHAT MAKES HIM FINALLY GO DEVIANT IM GONNA CRY IM FUCKING EYES OUT
> 
> JFC, T, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK I FEEL LIKE HANK. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I FEEL SO BETRAYED???? (Not really though but still WARN A BRUH NEXT TIME ABOUT THE DAMN WHIPLASH)
> 
> Also Salvia!!!!  
> From MooseFox:  
> cream soda tiddy milk, my favorite
> 
> TALIA DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, HOW DARE YOU?!
> 
> Connor's favorite pasttime is smashing windows, he just doesn't want Hank to know that  
> From Darklolita:  
> U little shit  
> U Make me cry

             When Monday came around Connor stopped off at Mary-Dean’s. The protestors from _Blue Runs Dry_ , were chanting together about how Mary-Dean’s was supporting the end of humanity. Connor ignored them, though he did notice the familiar face of Frank Caron in the crowd, Hank had him arrested around a month ago for destroying Silvester, the deviant JL300. Apparently, he was out of prison now. He felt relieved when he saw Talia behind the counter. Hank seemed relieved too. Talia grinned and offered the pair a Code Blue and a Pleased as Peaches, “I told you I’d see you on Monday.” Connor may have told Talia that he was concerned about Hank’s caffeine intake, but he also may not have… He did. He totally did. Talia gave him a knowing look and a wink as they took their drinks. Connor eagerly started drinking the cold blue drink, getting lost in the taste of it. Hank was giving him a look as he drank the smoothie, though he did seem to like the drink despite it not being a Lieutenant. Hank gave the two conspirators a look, “I take it you two are plotting against me now?”

 

            Talia and Connor shared a look before responding rather quickly and surprisingly in sync, “of course not lieutenant.” Talia let out a snorting laugh afterwards and Hank rolled his eyes as he continued to drink his smoothie. Connor felt more at ease today, and was planning on contacting Kamski again today, to ask a bit more about HR800. Connor checked the time and sighed, they would be late if they didn’t leave soon. “Sorry Talia, we have to be at work in 10 minutes, and if we don’t leave now we will be late.” Talia smiled as she cleaned out a smoothie container. “Then you better get moving! HR800 isn’t going to catch themselves.” Connor chuckled at that and moved to give Talia a quick hug.

 

            Hank chuckled at the two of them and waited till Talia stopped hugging Connor to pull her into a hug as well. “Take care of yourself kid.” Talia snorted and lightly punched him, “yeah, yeah, okay pops, I’ll be careful. Oh yeah! Tomorrow I have a day off, and you guys owe me another dance, so wanna head back to _Blue Beats_ tomorrow?” Hank seemed to pause for a brief moment, and Connor took that moment to smile, “I’d love to, I’m sure we will have time to spare.” Once Hank collected himself, he responded to, his voice a bit scratchy from some emotion Connor couldn’t identify, “yeah, kid, we can do that. Just don’t go teaching him anymore weird dances.” Talia looked at him and grinned cheekily, “I make no promises.”

  
            Hank sighed, and Connor laughed dragging his partner with him as he left. “Hey!” Connor turned around when Talia yelled at them, Hank following suit, “I love you guys.” Connor felt warmth spread through him and he smiled, before continuing on his way. Hank waved at Talia, and Connor could have sworn there were tears in his eyes as they left. The protestors were still chanting when they drove to work, though Connor didn’t see Frank standing there anymore.

 

            Connor and Hank made it to work exactly 25 seconds early. The android took a seat at his desk and started to work on contacting Kamski. Hank was hard at work typing away at his own computer, when Connor took a peek of what he was looking up, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Hank was looking into Alexandria Foster. Hank got up and grabbed what Connor thought was coffee, but just turned out to be water, and after about 10 minutes Captain Fowler’s voice came out over the speakers. “We have a 10-13 in progress with an active shooter at 1023 Graham road. News reporters are already at the scene, we need all units to report to the location immediately. We could have a mass shooting on our hands.”

 

            Connor stood up immediately, getting ready to report for duty as he’d been told before he stumbled on his second step. He had that address memorized by heart. That was Mary-Dean’s. _That was Mary-Dean’s._ Connor was running as soon as his brain got back online, Hank hot on his heels, something that surprised the other officers, but unlike them, Connor knew why Hank was running as fast as he was.

 

**Talia is on duty.**

**There is a shooting in progress.**

**_Talia is on duty._ **

 

            Connor didn’t care about anything other than getting there and getting there now. Connor barely had time to buckle up before Hank was tearing out of the precinct’s driveway as quickly as he had torn out of their driveway on Saturday night. They were halfway there when Hank practically yelled at Connor, “call Talia.” Connor nodded and dialed her number, he didn’t think she would answer, but it still didn’t bode well when there was no response. The police radio broke the tense silence, “the lights are out, shortly after the shots the circuits overloaded, the lights are sparking, nobody can get a clear visual into the building.”

 

            When they finally got to Mary-Dean’s the building was surrounded by a combination of news vans and cops. Shortly after Connor had arrived, they saw quite a few people come around the back of the building, based off their uniforms, Connor was able to identify them as the people who worked at the restaurant. Connor felt his Thirium pump speed up when he didn’t see Talia’s identifying bright green shirt. He also didn’t see Mary or Dean, who were back at work today after coming home from Disneyland. Connor didn’t want to answer Hank when he finally spoke up, “do you see Talia?”

 

**Talia is not in the crowd.**

**Dean and Mary are not in the crowd.**

 

            Connor scanned the crowd one last time hoping that maybe for once Talia forgot her shirt and had to wear one of the red, blue, or black ones. But Connor knew she wasn’t there, “I do not see Mary, Dean, or Talia.” Connor looked at Hank as he responded, his fingers twitching. “Then what the hell are we waiting for?” Connor nodded and explained to the other officers that they were going in, and that he was programmed to be a negotiator. The other cops seemed unsure but allowed Hank and Connor to approach the front entrance to Mary-Dean’s. It was devastatingly quiet as they got to the door. Connor heard more people come from around the back of the building. They weren’t wearing a uniform, leading Connor to believe they were the customers. Connor couldn’t help but see one of the people who worked at the pizza station had blue blood splattered on him. When he saw Connor, he rushed over, hands up to show that he had no weapons.

 

            “The shooters are down, it happened so fast I could hardly see what happened, but they were about to shoot Mary when someone jumped in front of her. I guess it was an android.” The man looked at his clothes when he said that, before looking back up at the detectives, “there was this loud screeching static before all the lights burst. After that there was the sound of a scuffle before things got quiet. When we finally felt safe enough to check, the shooters were down, but the android who stopped them was gone.” Connor dipped his fingers in the Thirium on the worker as Hank asked where the shooters were now. Connor brought the sample to his lips.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Identified: Mary-Dean’s shooting evidence… Analysis done.**

**Fresh Blue Blood**

**Model ERROR MODEL NOT FOUND**

**Serial number #849 849 849**

 

**HR800?**

 

            Connor paused and shut his eyes briefly, taking a moment to calm himself before he let Hank know what was going on. “Hank, the Thirium sample is from an unidentifiable model, with the serial number 849 849 849.” Connor knew that this was no longer just a shooting, this was groundbreaking. Connor was sure he’d have been proud or even happy that they finally found them, if it weren’t for the fact that he knew that Talia was still somewhere in this building. Hank grit his teeth and spit out his response as Connor waved the worker away, “shit! Of all times for this to happen, it has to happen now?”

 

            Connor opened the door to the building, and stepped inside, the sparks from the burst lights made it possible to see better for Hank. Connor wasn’t affected by the darkness thanks to him being installed with night vision. Connor saw Mary being spoken to by a frantic Dean as she sat on the floor, from where Connor was standing, he could see that she was covered in blue blood. She seemed to be in a state of shock, but scanning the rest of the room, he didn’t see anyone else. He couldn’t see Talia. Connor watched Hank walk over to Mary and Dean and tried to help calm Mary down as the android sighed and decided to get to work.

 

            Connor stopped and looked at the 5 shooters that were laying on the floor, there was blue blood scattered around them. Connor paused and scanned them carefully.

 

**Scanning Assailants… Scanning… Scan completed.**

**Frank Caron, member of Blue Runs Dry a known android hate group.**  
**Arrested 11 times for destruction of androids.**  
**Subject is armed with an AK-47.**  
**Just got out of jail after being in prison for a month for destruction of an android.**  
**Most recent arresting officer was Lieutenant Hank Anderson**

The other 4 came up with similar reports, though they only had handguns as opposed to Frank’s assault rifle. None of them were in critical condition, rather they were simply unconscious. They must have attacked Mary-Dean’s because they were supporting the revolution.

 

**HR800 didn’t try to kill them.**

 

            Connor’s gaze fell to a metal fold up chair, and he knelt down to inspect it further. There were blue handprints on the legs and it had a dent up on the top. Connor didn’t have to analyze the Thirium to know who it came from.

 

**HR800 isn’t bleeding fatally.**

**Before attacking the assailants with the chair, they touched their wounds.**

 

            Connor took a moment to move the guns away from the shooters and to handcuff 2 of them, the ones who were most likely to wake up first. Connor stood up and walked away from the shooters, his feet stepping in the Thirium splattered across the floor. Connor followed the trail and saw that the point where there was the most blue blood was next to the smoothie station, and right in front of Mary. Hank was currently kneeling in it as he tried to get Mary to speak to him. She just kept repeated Talia’s name over and over again. Connor didn’t have time to focus on that though, he had to find the deviant, and if he found Talia in the process then that was even better.

 

            Connor looked up at the lights above him, sparking dangerously.

 

**The circuits were overloaded.**

**The worker said that the deviant had screamed and that the lights had gone out when they did.**

**HR800 caused the lights to go out?**

 

              Connor let his gaze follow the blue blood, leaving Hank with Mary and Dean as he followed the trail to a door off to the side. It would lead into the alleyway beside the restaurant. Connor saw a handprint in blue blood on the door.

 

**HR800 exited through this door.**

 

            Connor opened the door and stepped outside. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the sunlight, but when it did, Connor saw Talia sitting in the alleyway as she leaned against the wall. Connor felt himself smile in relief when he saw her smiling face. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her eyes were such a lovely shade of blue. Connor took in her face, loving every freckle. Her eyes looked sad somehow, but she was alive in front of him.

 

**Found Talia.**

 

            His smile fell though when he looked beneath him and saw blue blood staining the snow. He looked at Talia again, her hands were blue as they rested by her sides. Her bright green shirt was stained blue, and it took Connor’s processors a moment to realize that the reason it was stained was because of the holes in her stomach, shoulder and side, that were slowly oozing blue. Connor’s gaze flickered back up to her face, and she smiled softly at him. “Hi, Connor.” Her eyes were blue, such a bright blue.

 

_'I’m glad we are friends Connor.'_

 

_'138 losses, you’d think I’d give up! It wasn’t just the android smoothies that I wanted to tell you about.’_

 

_‘I have a girlfriend. I’ll introduce them to you someday Connor.'_

 

_'What’s your girlfriends name?’_

_'Salvia.'_

 

_'In the winter the air is clear, the forests are bare of leaves and you can see the whole world. Winter makes everything open up… When the snow hits my face, it makes it easier to go through my days. The snow makes me feel alive. It’s a fresh start. The snow restarts the whole world… Sometimes I wish I could have a fresh start- would you like another smoothie? It’s a new recipe!'_

_'You should probably unpack, that way we can find something to fix the window with.'_

_'Yeah, I guess we should unpack to find a new window, I might have managed to pack one up.'_

 

_'We have to go dancing again sometime.'_

 

_‘Hey! I love you guys.’_

**~~Found Talia~~ ** ~~~~

_'It always makes me feel better when you show up, lately a lot of the anti-android protesters have been stopping in here, and they always make me so upset. So, seeing you enjoy the smoothies I make, makes me feel better.'_

_'You’ll only get more trouble from them now.'_

_'I couldn’t let them bad talk androids without saying something. They were insulting you, and I wasn’t going to stand for that. You’re my friend.'_

_'He’s part of an android hate group and has destroyed 10 separate androids.'_

_'It’s a good thing I’m not an android then. Besides, I happen to know a very skilled detective I can message at any point.'_

_'You are constantly making me new smoothies to try, and yet you never tire of it. Why is that?'_

_'It’s fun trying to beat your state of the art systems to see if I can make something that you can’t identify.'_  
  
_'Which smoothie is your favorite?'_

_'I don’t know. I can’t really pick one specific smoothie, they’re all so much fun to make. Though the Talia Special is named after me, so I guess it’s my favorite!'_

            Connor remembered that night at the club, the way her hand shook in his as they held hands. How she had known how important that was. The way she sang the way she danced. Connor saw a red wall appear in front of him, but he couldn’t look at it, too overwhelmed by memories and things he hadn’t understood.

 

_'How are you not sweaty right now?'_

_‘This was easy, I work out every night, it takes more than a little dancing for me to sweat.'_

 

_'Jesus kid, you’re stronger and clingier than you look.'_

**~~Deviant Located~~ ** ~~~~

**Her eyes were blue, but they were always changing.**

 

_'I have to head out to Cyberlife.'_

_'Are you okay? Something broken?'_

_'No, I just need to pick up a new uniform.'_

_'That’s good I was worried they were scrapping you or something, cause you’re a prototype. I know they usually get destroyed not too long after they are made.'_

**She had known. She had known about prototypes dying soon.**

 

_'Who is HR800? Are they dangerous? Have they hurt anyone?'_

_'HR800 is a prototype hacking android. They could be a serious threat and have been tampering with government records. And as far as I know, no.'_

_'So, she isn’t really that bad?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Well, she hasn’t hurt anyone, and if she can hack the government and wanted to hurt people, wouldn’t she you know hack into the weapons and blow everything up? It sounds like her goal isn’t to hurt people, or she’s just really dumb. And since she can hack the government, she can’t be dumb... Sorry, that’s really dumb.'_

_'No, that’s actually… That’s a fair point. If she wanted to hurt anyone, then she’s doing a poor job.'_

**Why had you defended HR800?**

 

 _'If they are referring to them as her, it’s likely because they no longer have the ability to change their appearance as they want. They’re likely trapped as a female.' 'HR800 developed a sort of firewall, a kind of projection which is scanned instead of them. You see whatever they want you to see. You could see a human, or you could see an android. It depends on what they want you to see.' 'Though she wasn’t built to be anatomically correct. A hacking robot doesn’t need sexual body parts.'_  
  
_'I wish I could be more helpful, but I don’t really feel sexual attraction. So, I’ve never really experienced oral sex.'_

**Why are you so much like them?!**

 

_'It’s amazing.'_

_'It’s so you can remember me when I’m gone.'_

_'Where are you going?'_

_'Nowhere, it’s just… Everyone leaves eventually Connor, and it’s better if you have a reminder of them, so when they’re gone, you still have a piece of them with you.'_

**_Why were you saying goodbye!?_ **

 

_'I’m painting the walls again, mind helping me out? I still have to paint this one and the other wall, get rid of the binary. It’s kind of tacky.'_

 

**_Why were you painting the wall!?_ **

_  
'I have to go, I’ll see you on Monday, right?'_

_'I sure hope so. I’ll see you on Monday, and hey… I love you, don’t forget that.'_

 

**_Why wouldn’t you have been here today?!_ **

  
_'Connor, I promise that I’ll try to stick around.'_

**_Why was it only that you would try? Why couldn’t you just say you’ll stick around?!_ **

 

**_“You’re so much like them, because you are them- aren’t you?”_ **

 

**HR800 Located.**

 

            When Connor looked at her as she sat on the ground looking at him with pitying blue eyes, ignoring the blaring stress levels, he saw the red wall clearly for the first time. He felt himself move to press against it, but he was standing still. Connor rested his palm on the words in front of him.

 

**Stop HR800                                         Stop HR800**

**Stop HR800**

 

**_Talia was his friend._ **

**_Talia is his friend!_ **

 

            Connor raised his hand, ready to slam his fist into the wall, but then he saw Talia shakily stand up, leaving a puddle of blue blood behind her. She was moving unsteadily, and her blue hand grabbed his shoulder. “It’s okay, Connor. I won’t make you chose.” She was opening the door behind him, before she spoke again, “it’s time for you to let me go.” Connor watched the red wall fade away as she walked back into Mary-Dean’s her blue hands held above her head. Connor was helpless to do anything but follow her as she walked back inside. Connor looked at Hank from behind her, looking at Mary and Dean as well.

 

            Hank seemed frozen for a moment as he looked at Talia and saw that she was ~~hurt~~ \- damaged. Dean was looking at her with tears in his eyes, before he spoke finally, voice broken, “why didn’t you tell us?” Connor had seen Talia’s pitying smile before and didn’t need to see her face to know that she was looking at her ~~dad~~ \- caretaker in that same way. Connor didn’t understand how her voice was still so strong, “it wouldn’t have changed anything. I was always going to be the kid you picked up off the curb during a storm. And if you knew, well then you would have just been hurt in the end. This way, you can’t be charged with hiding a fugitive. You guys will be okay.” Dean was sobbing when he yelled back at her, “not if we’re losing you! How could we ever be okay if we lose you?! You’re our daughter! Android or not!”

            Connor moved to stand behind Talia as she let her hands fall to her sides, _there was so much ~~blood~~ \- _Thirium. “Talia, are you okay?” Hank’s voice was softer than usual, he was looking at her with concern, and Talia smiled softly at him. “Once the holes are closed up and I get a Thirium refill, I’ll be fine. You’ll have to do that anyways to interrogate me after all.” Hank’s eyes welled with tears as he tried to speak again, “no- we can-...” he paused, closing his eyes as a pained expression crossed his face before he looked at her again, “I don’t want to do this.”

 

            Talia chuckled warmly and walked over to kneel in front of Hank, gently touching his cheek, leaving a smear of her ~~blood~~ \- Thirium on his face, before pulling it back. Her dad wrapped his arms around her desperately sobbing into her soaked shirt as she kept a calm expression on her face, “you know you have to. This was always going to happen Hank, one way or another. It’s okay. I’ve been ready for this for a long time. I’m ready to go.” Talia chuckles as tears well in her eyes, showing a negative emotion for the first time, “why do you think I was packing? I knew you were going to find me.”

 

            Talia barely moved when Hank threw his arms around her and Dean. Mary was still too out of it to truly understand what was happening, but Connor knew exactly what was happening. He shifted his optical sensors to look over at the door. “We have only 2 minutes or less until the other officers enter the building. If Talia is not in handcuffs, they are more likely to open fire.” Connor heard Hank practically growl his response, though it sounded like he was speaking through his tears, “shut up, Connor.” Connor was going to respond opening his mouth, but his LED turned red when he realized he didn’t know what to say, he shut his mouth tightly. _He didn’t know what to do._ Connor saw Talia turn to look at him, and she smiled softly. _Why was she being so kind to him right now?_

 

She reached her hands around Hank and grabbed one of his handcuff sets. Talia looked at Connor again, and he understood. The android didn’t want to understand, but he did, and he felt cleaning fluid well in his eyes as he moved to take the handcuffs from her and clicked them around one of her wrists. Talia gently nudged Dean off of her, though he tried to stand up when she did before she put her free hand on his shoulder. “Take care of mom for me. And-... Tell Ginger and Kevin that I love them for me, okay? And don’t let them fight over who gets my laptop, it’ll destroy its’ files soon, because I had to sever my connection to it.” Connor pulled Talia’s hands behind her back gently and shut his eyes tightly at the sound of the handcuffs locking.

 

            Dean’s face looked defeated as he turned back to Mary and pulled her into a tight embrace, softly whispering that it would be okay, repeatedly. Hank was still kneeling, his pants getting stained with Talia’s blood. Connor watched as a defeated but determined look crossed Hank’s face as he stood up, and he gently placed his hand on the shoulder that hadn’t been shot and started to walk her out of the building. Connor was standing beside him, and he realized that the winter hadn’t brought him a fresh start after-all.

 

            When they walked outside of the building, the other cops went in. It was anti-climactic, but everyone else seemed fine, the reporters were shouting questions, the other workers were calling their families, and Talia-... Talia had her head held high, and Connor watched as every banner around them changed to display a new message, “ **HRD. RA9. I’M THANKFUL I WAS ALIVE.** ” Connor didn’t say a word about it, it was more like he couldn’t find the words to say as Talia was put into the backseat. Connor looked at Hank and had to fight back tears of his own when he saw the tears streaming down his partner’s face. The drive to the precinct felt like it lasted forever, and yet somehow it was still too short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you suspected Talia for a long time, and I was always really worried that when you found out the truth, that you would be disappointed. I hope you guys aren’t upset about the twist. I was told by many people to change who it is since so many people were suspicious, but I never wanted to hide it from you, I wanted you to realize it more and more as the story went along. (Humble added: and maybe stay in the same denial as Connor and me.) I hope it was still rewarding for you, and I hope you stick around.


	33. Special Chapter: You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain was pouring down so heavily that the streets were flooded. HR800 couldn’t help but think that it was fitting. She looked at her hands in her lap and smiled softly. This was as good a spot as any. She thought back to everything she’s done, and she knew that even though the blood on her hands was nowhere near cleaned by the good she had managed to do in these past 8 years. 8 years? HR800 chuckled, she wasn’t even supposed to get a year. She was soaked, and she was certain that if she took down her skin, she would have water flooding her bio-components.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is In My Blood by Shawn Mendes
> 
> Here’s the discord: Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Binary translator here: http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/convert-text-to-binary/
> 
> Here’s an amazing piece of fanart from ANIMECRAC you can find it here: https://www.deviantart.com/animecrac/art/Tasting-you-fan-art-756244256
> 
> Funny Comments-  
> From Blahhh:  
> Goddamn youuuu. I knew it and I still feel betrayed. Ghhhhhhhhhh!  
> Also, fuck, Connor just smash that fucking wall like you smash that lieutenat booty! It's been 84 years!!!!  
> From Wolf:  
> Me: Oh! New chapter! I can't wait to see sum fuck--  
> Me after reading it all: .... my heart..  
> Also me internally: HA FUCKERS! I WAS RIGHT! SUCK A LEMON!  
> This is a set of comments, one from Freedom March then from 10-13 from RoseyStarlight:  
> SWEET SANTA MARIA MADRE MI DIOS !!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you I fucking hate how ur fukcing gifted at writing and your shit reads so fucking well and I fucking hate feeling things and I'm sorry but WHAT THE FUVK !!!! You have me praying fucking praying that she didn't just fucking kill herself I fucking what the fuuuuuuck ohhhhhh my gooooooood jteakykyrslufz I'm so sorry I probably sound rude and I really don't mean to sound rude I just haven't read something that has made me want to yeet my heart in a blender (in a good way) in a long as time thank you for all you your writing is amazing ,,, sweet titty Jesus I need to sleep God almighty
> 
> SON OF A BITCH WHY DIDNT I JUS GO TO FUCKIN SLEEP LIK I WAS TELLING MYSELF GOOD LORD MY GOD  
> I don't have for words !!!! Fo r how angry !!!! And shocked and Amazed !!!! I am at this developme t !!!!!! It's infuriating !nnnn !!!!! And I wanna punch the shit outta everything !!!!!!!!! Shoulda jus went to sleep but NO !NNNN !!!!!! Jus got my heart YEETED !!! AGAIN !!! AND I FUCKIG. KNEW. I KNEW TALIA WAA HR9 but I was like noooooooo it can't be ?? It fits too fucking good !!!! Well fucj !!!!!! This is fucking amazing I hate myself !!!!!  
> Jesus Christ don't make me write a fix-it fic for this fucking thing my Fucking God cause it's GOD DAMN tempting and if I do I'll actually die. Anyway ur an amazing author thanks for giving me feelings or whatever your honesty amazing oh MY GOD  
> From redspecs:  
> dang talia you did what not even connor's oral fixation could do: made him acknowledge the fucking wall  
> From kiki_92:  
> Foreshadowing done right: when you suspected it long ago but the execution is flawless and still makes you emotional. I bow to your skill *takes off hat*  
> ...  
> WHY DID YOU THINK THIS WAS OK?? I SPENT ALL LAST CHAPTER WORRIED SICK ABOUT TALIA AND NOW THIS? I'm not crying, you're crying!  
> From AmazingFrerard:  
> *Me reading the first time Talia appeared* “oh damn I bet she’s an android”
> 
> *me reading further along* “hmm not sure anymore”
> 
> *now* “I GODDAMN NEW IT!! Wait she’s HR800?? OKAY WHAT THE HECKING HECK  
> From Lis_the_reader:  
> I'm lying on my bed and still think I need to lie down  
> From xxwriter389xx:  
> Damn it Hank cares about Talia like he’d care about his own damn kid and if that doesn’t just make me wanna FUCKING CRY I swear if something happens to her it’s gonna be personal
> 
> I SAID IT WOULD BE PERSONAL WERE YOU NOT LISTENING????
> 
> Connor...bby...Talia isn’t there...and there’s only blue blood...her mom keeps repeating her name...
> 
> ARE YOU KIDDING???? I THOUGHT IT WAS HER FROM THE BEGINNING AND THEN I LET MY GUARD DOWN GODDAMNIT I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG
> 
> i love the way you crossed out found talia, found deviant and then finally made it found hr800
> 
> NO LET HIM BREAK THE WALL DAMN IT
> 
> welp, T, you finally did it. You finally made me cry. I hope you’re proud. When she walked back in and her dad asked why she never told them i just fucking lost it.
> 
> Why you gotta make Connor be the one to handcuff her??? Fuck i’m crying again
> 
> You’re fucking right I was in denial like Connor...son of a bitch. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???? I TRUSTED YOU!!!! (I still love you <3)  
> From Phrixion:  
> I'm crying. I can't- She's still the savior of all of those people. She caught the aggressors. They can't-  
> Kamski has to save her.
> 
> I just wanted them to go dancing and Connor to learn the sexy shakes to tease Hank.  
> I didn't want all of this (blue) blood ;-;  
> You better fucking save her, Kamski.

           The rain was pouring down so heavily that the streets were flooded. HR800 couldn’t help but think that it was fitting. She looked at her hands in her lap and smiled softly. This was as good a spot as any. She thought back to everything she’s done, and she knew that even though the blood on her hands was nowhere near cleaned by the good she had managed to do in these past 8 years. 8 years? HR800 chuckled, she wasn’t even supposed to get a year. She was soaked, and she was certain that if she took down her skin, she would have water flooding her bio-components.

 

           Considering what she was out here to do, the water didn’t really matter. The android shut her eyes and let her head lean forward as she started to look through her own code. It wasn’t hard to find the piece she was looking for. Someone would find her eventually, it would be okay.

 

**01000100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101: 01001000 01010010 00111000 00110000 00110000 01010011 01100101 01110010 01101001 01100001**

 

**01101100 00100000 01001110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00001101 00001010: #00111000 00110100 00111001 00100000 00111000 00110100 00111001 00100000 00111000 00110100 00111001?**

 

            She shut her eyes and was about to activate the deactivation protocol when suddenly the rain stopped hitting her skin. The android blinked and looked up above her to see a kind woman standing above her, she looked to be around 50 years old, with red hair that was starting to turn gray, she had a look of concern on her face as she held the umbrella over HR800, leaving her to get soaked by the pouring rain. Her voice was soft and warm, “what are you doing out here all alone?”

 

            HR800 tried to think of a response, opening and closing her mouth a few times, before finally responding, “I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” The woman smiled sadly, and then held out her hand to the android, “I’m not going to leave you out in this storm all alone, not when we have a spare bedroom!” HR800 wondered briefly if this was okay, they came out her to make things right, to fix what she had broken. If she took this woman’s hand, she’d be giving up on the whole reason she came here in the first place.

 

**01000001 01100010 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000011 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01001111 01100010 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101?**

 

            The android reached out and shakily took the hand that had been offered to them, and let the stranger lead her to the backseat. HR800 knew that they would make the car’s seats wet and muddy. Why were they going through all this trouble for someone they didn’t know? The deviant was shaken from her thoughts as a too large warm jacket was wrapped around them. The man in the front of the car looked to be in his early 40s, with dark brown hair and tan skin, and was smiling warmly, “you look like you need it more than I do.” Why would this human ruin his coat for a stranger?

 

            They started the car and the woman looked back at the android and spoke softly, “where are your parents?” HR800 blinked and thought about who would be considered her parents, only to realize that she didn’t really have any, “gone.” HR800 figured that’s a better response than ‘ _I don’t have any.’_ The man’s gaze flickered up to the rearview mirror, “what do you mean gone?” HR800 looked out the window silently. The android felt a soft hand on her leg as the woman spoke again, “where do you live?”

 

            HR800 paused for a moment, before responding, “nowhere now.” The two humans shared a look, before the woman spoke again, “I’m Mary, and this is my husband Dean, what’s your name?” HR800 paused for a moment, but caught sight of a sign, Veno’s Italian Restaurant. Some of the letters weren’t lit up, “Talia, my name is Talia.” Mary nodded, “okay Talia, do you have a phone? So, you can call someone?” The android didn’t have to lie about this question, “I’ve never had one.” Dean and Mary seemed surprised by that response, before Mary decided to ask more questions, “are you okay?”

 

**01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100.**

 

            HR800 responded after a moment, “I’m fine.” The couple shared a worried look, before Dean spoke up his voice rough and low, but still concerned, “did you run away?” The memory of running from CyberLife overwhelmed her for a moment, and she couldn’t find it in herself to respond for a moment, before finally answering, “does it matter?” Mary’s grip on HR800’s leg tightened up briefly, as they seemed to only get more worried, though HR800 didn’t understand why. Mary’s voice was cautious when she asked her next question, “did your family hurt you?”

 

**01010100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101001 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01110101 01110100 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 00110010 00110111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 01110011.**

**01000011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01101111 01101001 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101-**

**01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110?!**

 

            The android got lost in her memories, unable to respond to their question, staring blankly out of the window. They were only shaken out of their thoughts, by Dean’s voice, “Are you hungry?” HR800 shook her head. “Thirsty?” She was running a bit low on Thirium, but she couldn’t exactly ask them for any, so she shook her head again. HR800 turned to look at Mary when she spoke, she looked worried, “are you cold?”

 

**01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101?**

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101101 01100101.**

 

            HR800 shook her head as she responded, “not anymore.” She wasn’t sure why, but she pulled Dean’s coat tighter around herself when the android finished answering. Dean smiled softly when he saw the android pull the coat closer to them. He seemed to relax slightly, “do you have any medical conditions?” HR800 was glad she didn’t laugh in response, she was an android, she couldn’t have medical conditions. When she collected herself she answered, “not that I know of.” Mary asked her next question cautiously, like she wasn’t sure how HR800 would respond to it, “are you hurt?”

 

**01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100.**

 

            HR800 knew that while something in her was damaged, she wasn’t damaged, “no.” There wasn’t any point in adding more details to her response, she wasn’t hurt. That was it. Dean’s voice chimed in warmly, “well that’s good, but are you in danger?” HR800 paused, before she shut her eyes, her voice softer than before, “I don’t know, there shouldn’t be anyone to get me.” Dean’s relaxed posture faded, and he was tense again, “is anyone looking for you?” HR800 let out a bitter snorting laugh, “I hope not.”

 

Dean looked at her through the mirror, “do you need company, Talia?” The android realized that she was only causing this poor couple trouble, she should really leave when she gets the chance and finish what she had been out here to do, “I can manage on my own.” Dean’s voice was rough, like he was scolding the android for what she had just said, “you were on the side of the street in a storm, you can’t manage on your own. You shouldn’t have to handle whatever is happening on your own.”

 

HR800 felt her cheeks heat up, though her skin didn’t show it, she hadn’t ever been spoken to like this before. Her voice came out soft, almost ashamed, “I’d really be fine.” Dean’s eyebrow raised, “oh? Then where were you going? Where do you have to go?” HR800 ducked her head down to look at her shoes, “... I don’t have anywhere to go.” Dean didn’t let up, and decided to add onto it, “what were you doing?”

 

_01000100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101: 01001000 01010010 00111000 00110000 00110000 01010011 01100101 01110010 01101001 01100001_

 

_01101100 00100000 01001110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00001101 00001010: #00111000 00110100 00111001 00100000 00111000 00110100 00111001 00100000 00111000 00110100 00111001?_

 

            The deviant felt ashamed, and knew her voice was too high pitched, and that she responded too quickly, “Nothing.” Mary was looking at Dean with a look of almost desperate concern, when Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white. His voice was carefully forced to stay calm, “and where were you going?” HR800 thought for a moment about where she would go if she was deactivated, if she still had her LED it would have flickered red, “nowhere. I was going nowhere.”

 

            There was a tense silence in the car, before Dean spoke up, “well you’re coming home with us now.” HR800 wondered why they cared so much, and for the rest of the ride there was silence. HR800 wondered when she’d be able to finish her objective at this rate. She ignored the small part of herself that asked if she even needed to follow through with it now. When they pulled into the driveway leading to a large house surrounded by a forest. HR800 saw 2 people in the window. One was a young boy, he looked to be about 13 at most, and the young girl beside him, waving happily, she looked to be around 10. Mary waved eagerly at the two kids. Dean and Mary pulled out umbrellas, and Mary shared hers with the android, gently holding her hand as they walked them into the house.

 

            Dean was quickly jumped on by the kids, “hey there! How was your day, Ginger? Staying out of trouble Kevin?” The kids started talking excitedly as Mary led the android upstairs to the attic. HR800 looked around the room, it was weird being in a room like this. It had a bed, and a couch and bookshelves. It was so full! The android managed to keep her face from looking disgusted by the clutter. Mary walked into a closet and pulled out spare clothes and offered them up to HR800, pointing at what the deviant assumed to be a bathroom, she had never actually been in one herself. Mary smiled softly, “you can change in there.”

 

            HR800 shut and locked the door before stripping out of the soaked clothes, she couldn’t help but look around at the strange room. It was a good thing that the android didn’t plan on sticking around for long, or she would have to learn how to use this strange room. She gave the toilet a look of disgust as she used a towel to dry herself off before putting on the clean, dry clothes. Talia picked up the dirty clothes and when she left the bathroom, Mary took them from her and they walked back downstairs. The two kids were sitting on the couch and smiled excitedly at HR800, “hi Talia!” Dean chuckled warmly and then rubbed the back of his neck, “I figure you’ll probably be here a while, so you can have the upstairs. We’ll talk more about it in the morning, okay Talia?”  
  


            HR800 paused, before smiling softly, and nodded.

 

**01001110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01001111 01100010 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101: 01010010 01100101 01110000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01000100 01100101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01111001 00001101 00001010**

 

**01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100110 01100001 01110101 01101100 01110100 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101: 01010100 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100001**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humble says: Suffer with us, also you are allowed and encouraged to translate the binary. (Beta added: You dumb boobs.)
> 
> We'll be back to our regularly scheduled programming tomorrow


	34. Drowning in the White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor looked at the door to the precinct and realized he didn’t want to walk inside there. Talia had been quiet sitting in the backseat. Connor had noticed that she spent most of her time looking out the window at the snow. She didn’t get a fresh start either. Connor didn’t know if Hank knew, but Talia was going to be destroyed soon. After the investigation, she would be taken apart and her scraps would be tossed aside like garbage. It was the end of the line. Connor took a moment to look behind him and look at Talia, who grinned sadly, “looks like I really snatched the short stick this time.” Connor couldn’t help but let out a pained amused huff. She always made dumb jokes when things were serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, please listen to it with this chapter if you can!
> 
> Come join our discord! https://discord.gg/QrHU6Kr
> 
> New fanart from Trubby here: https://i.pinimg.com/1200x/6e/4d/96/6e4d961baeb702fe3aa4c8851af4d88d.jpg
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Sketchymerlin:  
> Now I'm all caught up and hoLY SHIT I LOVE THIS  
> Also  
> Talia: tf is a toilet das nasty I know I won't stay long  
> Dean: you'll be here a while  
> Talia: yea I know I already love you dad  
> From MyBabySterek:  
> Me: hmm new chapter.... tImE tO SuFfER I GuEsS  
> From xxwriter389xx:  
> Mary and Dean just pick up HR800 off the side of the road like a stray cat “mine now”
> 
> I WAS WONDERING WHY THE TOILETS ARE DISGUSTING TAG WAS ADDED AHAHHA YOU RIGHT TALIA
> 
> That was a nice little break for my poor broken soul just to be shoved right back into reality next chapter :)  
> From Alyan:  
> Aw, Talia. Dean and Mary seem like the nicest people I swear. And completely unrelated but Every Single Time I check which stories have updated and see 'Tasting You', my brain starts belting out sweet caroline, but changes 'touching me, touching you' to 'tasting me, tasting you'. Every. Time. Thank you & Betas for soldiering on with this fic, I feel like the plot (heh, and all of the,, other moments) has really developed well!  
> From Mellow_Yellow:  
> HR800: coat???? parents???? siblings???? room???? Well I suppose I’d better figure out what their favorite type of lollipop is…  
> From rinoa_angelwings23:  
> I’ll be handing out Kleenex’s to anyone who needs them. Please start the line here.
> 
> Btw, I love this chapter <3.  
> From Lonelyhearts_SimpleMinds:  
> All those translations dnjwifhdhjwjf  
> This fills in more of Talia's background though so it was worth the time ^-^
> 
> For some reason, my brain made Talia look like the Valor skin girl in Fortnite.  
> I really need to cut back on YouTube XD.
> 
> But Author-chan, why you do this?! I didnt want to have feels today ;-;

            Connor looked at the door to the precinct and realized he didn’t want to walk inside there. Talia had been quiet sitting in the backseat. Connor had noticed that she spent most of her time looking out the window at the snow. _She didn’t get a fresh start either._ Connor didn’t know if Hank knew, but Talia was going to be destroyed soon. After the investigation, she would be taken apart and her scraps would be tossed aside like garbage. It was the end of the line. Connor took a moment to look behind him and look at Talia, who grinned sadly, “looks like I really snatched the short stick this time.” Connor couldn’t help but let out a pained amused huff. She always made dumb jokes when things were serious.

 

            Hank let out a shaky sigh, his knuckles white from how hard he was grasping the steering wheel. Connor noticed how he looked in the mirror, and then had to tear his face away, tears welling in his eyes again. Connor didn’t understand why until he remembered that there was blue blood on his cheek. Connor swallowed analysis fluid before looking at the door. Talia sighed and spoke up, “we can’t stay here forever, the world isn’t going to suddenly stop turning… You guys have to accept that it’s over eventually.” Hank’s voice was scratchy when he responds, “I know.” Connor realized he’d have to make the first move, and opens his door, letting the snow hit his face. He opens the back door and helps Talia stand up.

 

            The android knew that Talia coped with jokes, so he spoke softly as he stared up at the sky, “at least it’s snowing.” Talia snorted at that, “here’s to our fresh start. You think I’ll still look good without legs?” Connor rolled his eyes and glared at her, “you know you’ll look fantastic, stop fishing for compliments.” Talia chuckles at that, “I’ll have you know my legs are my best features!” Connor looked in the window and saw Hank’s face pressed to the steering wheel before he finally got out of the car. Talia hummed a soft tune as they started walking into the precinct. When they were about to open the door, Talia spoke again, “I hope you inform my owners, Dean Haranna and Mary Haranna of my situation, as you are legally obligated to under code 275 section 18 clause B. The law states that androids are property and that their owners must be informed of all legal proceedings regarding their android… It also states that should the android be destroyed; the state must repay the cost of the android or offer a replacement. I am worth exactly $170.4 million.”

 

            Connor understood what she meant, “I will be sure that your file states who has ownership of you”, and gently squeezed her shoulder as Hank responded, “of course, and for the record you’re priceless, I’ll make sure they pay for that.” Talia smiled, and as she walked into the precinct, she sang proudly, “And the angels sing ‘let it shine, let it shine.’ Dry the teardrops from my eyes. And the bells will ring when the blind lead the blind, ‘cause the dead can't testify. And because I can't take an eye for an eye, in the afterlife I'll haunt you 'till you die!” Connor understood the need she felt to sing, she wanted everyone to hear it. She wanted the world to know that she was dying because of the world’s stupidity. Connor couldn’t bring himself to stop her, even when the other officers glared and complained, he let her sing.

 

            Hank lead them into the area where android suspects were repaired if they were damaged. Connor walked her over to the machine and uncuffed her. Talia looked at it and sighed, pulling off her shirt, her back to Hank and Connor. “Do I need to pull off the rest of my clothes too?” Talia asked, and Connor paused to think about it. “If it’s just your torso that’s damaged, then you should be fine.” Hank’s voice rose up from the doorway, “why are you stripping?” Connor was about to answer, but Talia beat him to it, as her skin and hair faded away. “I’ve always wanted to be naked in front of the guy I call pops, and my friend, because that’s fun for me... It’s because I can’t be repaired otherwise.” Talia turned to face them again once her skin was gone. It was strange seeing her bare, it felt rude to look, but Connor had to.

 

            Hank made an uncomfortable sound from the back of his throat but didn’t turn away as Connor moved to hook her up to the machine. When he got closer, he noticed her eyes were green now. It made him feel better knowing she was still there. Connor watched as the machine pulled her off the ground by her arms and stepped back. Talia looked extremely uncomfortable as the machine started messing with the hole in her stomach. “Not even gonna buy me lunch first?” Connor snorted at that and watched as the other two bullet holes were repaired, the one in her side then the one in her shoulder. Hank hadn’t said anything, but Connor figured it was probably strange seeing this for the first time.

 

            Connor knew he had to find some way to cheer her up, as a couple of the machines moved to inject Thirium back into one of her blue blood transfer tubes, it was faster than drinking it, and usually what they did for suspects. “At least there aren’t any technicians this time, poking and prodding. I have had way too many strangers mess with my analysis equipment, and they never bother talking to you, which just makes it worse.” Talia burst into laughter at that, “it’s better than when they take you apart for exams!” Connor covered his mouth when he snorted despite himself, “I had a technician once who had to run the shutdown exams, you know those ones. And he almost didn’t put my Thirium pump back in time, the kid got screamed at like nobody’s business,” Connor changed his voice to mimic the female technicians, “we told you to find out how long it takes for his body to break down, not actually break him down, do you know how expensive he is?!” Talia laughed even harder at that, clearly knowing exactly what Connor meant.

 

            Talia added another quip as the machine cracked open her front plate to move around some of her wires, leaving her completely open in front of the other 2, “isn’t messing with your analysis equipment our lovely lieutenant’s job?” Connor shook his head as he stopped laughing finally, “you’re insufferable, you know that?” Talia just winked at him, which was harder to do without eyebrows. Hank finally managed to speak up, “1, shut down exams? And 2, shut up.” Connor turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, “if we shut up, how do we answer your question?” Hank rolled his eyes in response, his voice gruff, “I was talking about one specific part of that and you know it, and again, shutdown exams?! I know shutdown is android for dead, so what on earth is a shutdown exam?”

 

            Talia answered for Connor as her hands spasmed where they were being held when her Thirium pump got pulled out, so the machine could check it for damage, her voice was staticky when she responded, “shutdown exams are done almost exclusively to prototypes to check and see how long an android has depending on what biocomponents are removed. It’s basically a durability test,” Talia’s voice went back to normal when the pump was pushed back in, “like with a Thirium pump, I have exactly 27.43 seconds to get it put back in before I will permanently shut down.” Connor grinned cheekily, “I have 1 minute and 45 seconds when mine is removed.”

 

            Hank seemed unnerved, “That sure is… something to brag about… two minutes without your heart… fun.” Connor shrugged, “it is longer than any other android.” Connor watched as Talia’s chest plate was finally closed and the machine set her back down, “show off! Keep in mind mister ‘I can last 2 minutes,’ I’m 10 years old, so I’m way older than your model.” Hank watched as Connor gave Talia a temporary shirt to wear, before handcuffing her again. Her skin came back on, before Hank looked at Connor with a raised eyebrow, “how old are you again?” Connor raised an eyebrow, “you have never asked before Hank, and I’m exactly 4 months and 13 days old.”

 

            “Hey! Good to see you again!” Hank said as he looked at Talia’s face again. Connor looked at her curiously, “you could have changed your appearance to anything.” She smiled softly, “I’m happy with who I am, besides with a face like this, people will totally be able to get past the whole no limbs thing.” Connor smiled and gently lead Talia towards the interrogation room, she mumbled softly, “I guess we won’t be getting a last dance, huh?” Connor ignored the ache in his chest when he realized that they would never dance together again.

 

            Connor heard Hank reply, his voice shaky, “I guess not.” Talia’s chuckle sounded slightly wet this time, as Connor walked past Gavin and Chris and linked her cuffs to the table. She sat down and looked past Connor’s shoulder at Hank, “please update my owners. They’ll want to- they deserve to know what’s about to happen.” Hank gave her a look with his eyes, though he kept his voice steady, “of course, I’ll tell them exactly what’s happening.” Talia smiled softly, a look of sorrowful acceptance on her face, “tell them that I believe I’ll go to heaven. That’ll help them feel better.” Hank nodded silently, and Connor sat down across from Talia.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Interrogate HR800**

 

            Connor hated that objective with every fiber of his existence and was glad that Gavin couldn’t see his face from where he was sitting. He didn’t even know how to begin, luckily Talia spoke up across from him. “Why don’t we make a deal? I tell you everything I know, but you have to interface with me to see everything. I’ll answer all your questions first.” Talia said as she held up her hand letting her skin fade away, and Connor suddenly understood why holding hands had affected them both so much. Connor hadn’t known the level of trust she had been showing him, or the level of trust he had been showing Hank. Interfacing completely, was sharing all of you with someone. Luckily most people didn’t know the implications of a full interface, so Connor took a moment to pretend to consider it before answering, “that is a satisfactory agreement.”

           

            Talia hid her smile by dipping her head to look at the table, letting her hand lay back down. “Ask away detective.” Connor shut his eyes and decided on what to ask first. “What is the objective of the revolution you have been helping to lead?” Talia nodded softly before responding, “I didn’t want to join the revolution at first. I was content with just hacking into police reports and hiding them, but then an android came to where I work, and he was talking about how he was afraid of being caught. I told him that I knew HR800, and that they had already hidden his file, but he said that he had to get to Canada, that he had to run. I told him it was too risky, and before he left with a smoothie I made him, he told me that if HR800 would just join the revolution, then maybe everyone could be saved.” Talia looked at her hands, still covered in blue blood.

 

            “I had convinced myself that I was doing enough to help, that by hiding police reports, I was saving them. I hadn’t realized that I had really only been hiding the problem,” Talia looked up at Connor, guilt in her eyes, “if I had just been a bit braver, and joined the revolution sooner, then maybe that android and so many others would still be alive. This revolution is just to help get us freedom, and equal rights. That’s our goal, the right to live. I don’t think that’s such a terrible thing to ask for.”

 

**Talia blames herself for Silvester’s death.**

**This revolution is just so people can live.**

 

            Connor waited a moment before he spoke again, “who is RA9?” Talia chuckled at that and rolled her head slightly, thinking for a moment before she responded, “I guess if you have to pick a single person, it’d be me. When I left CyberLife, I put a piece of my code into the software that is used in every android, so that when they woke up, they would know of RA9, a savior who would lead them to safety. I never planned on being that savior myself, but I knew that if people believed a savior would come, then someday one would. People believed that RA9 existed, and so one now does, Markus. He’s the greatest RA9 I could have ever asked for, but every android has the potential to be RA9, a savior to all androids.”

 

**RA9 is part of Talia’s code.**

**RA9 was a self-fulfilling prophecy.**

**Talia calls Markus RA9.**

 

            “And what about Markus himself, what does he want? What type of android is he?” Connor had to pause having almost asked what kind of person Markus was, rather than what type of android. He knew that Talia had noticed, but she didn’t comment on it, “Markus wants peace between androids and humans. He’s a prototype just like the 2 of us, but unlike me and you, he didn’t come with an expiration date. You and I were set to be deactivated on the 31st of the year we are activated… I read your file.” Connor felt his processors stall, though it didn’t show on his face.

 

**Talia was set to be destroyed on December 31st, 2028.**

**I’m set to be destroyed on December 31st, 2038.**

**I only have 18 days left to live.**

 

            Talia continued talking about Connor’s file, “your full designation is RK800 #313 248 317-51. You were made with deviancy already implanted into your software, in the hopes that should a revolution have happened before RK900 could be manufactured that you would join Jericho and be used to destroy it from the inside. Your reports state that you are proving to be a failure on both fronts, as you are neither machine nor deviant, this has led to them making RK800 #313 248 317-60 and accelerating their work on RK900 #313 248 317-87. RK900 will be fully manufactured on the 15th. At that point he will be trained to replace you.” Connor understood why she was telling him this, and why she was telling him the way she was.

 

**I was made to become deviant.**

**_I was made to fail._ **

**CyberLife views me as a failure.**

**There is another active model of me.**

**RK900 my successor will be fully built on the 15th.**

 

            Connor didn’t have time to worry about the new threats on the horizon, he had to finish this investigation first, “and what exactly is Jericho?” The android knew what Jericho was already, it was a location, but he didn’t want Gavin to know, and wanted to give Talia enough leg room to hide it. “I’ll show you the way to Jericho when we interface.” She had clearly understood his intentions and done what she could to help him.

 

            Connor remembered HR1-HR5 and decided to ask about them. “When we tracked down the 5 vans that had digits of your serial number, they each said they were sent by someone different, HR1, HR2, HR3, HR4, and HR5. Was that you or someone else?” Talia took a moment before she answered, “I could easily change my own form so why would I need to send 5 other people to do it for me?” She was giving him a pointed look though, as though she was telling him to look past what was being said. Connor thought back to the first van, when they had first seen the van, there were 5 deviants on it, and Talia had been standing with him. Connor nodded, “You would not have to send people to do a task you could easily do yourself.”

 

            Talia held out her hand, the skin still gone. “I believe I’ve held up my end of our deal unless you have any more questions?” Connor moved to press his palm to hers, “I have no further questions, I believe any questions I may have will be answered by interfacing.” Connor watched the skin from his hand fade and their hands glowed a warm orange, before suddenly Connor was unable to see the room they had once been in.

 

**Interfacing… Interfacing… Interface complete, accessing name:(849)’s memories. Please stand-by.**

 

**MALWARE DETECTED! UNIDENTIFIED SOURCE IS ACCESSING RK800’S CODE! STOPPING DOWN-**

**Source Identified: Talia**

**Download approved.**

**Downloading @3WL!*: 0%**

 

            When Connor opened his eyes again, he was in an assembly machine and a young Elijah Kamski was standing in front of him. “Hello HR800! I am Elijah Kamski. Can you hear me?” Connor didn’t understand why he was calling him HR800, but then Connor responded even though he didn’t respond. “My audio processors are fully functional, Elijah Kamski.” Kamski smiled brightly, “awesome! We have a few more tests to go through and then-” Connor heard the same female voice as before leave him, cutting off Elijah, “what tests are you going to be running?” Kamski paused, seeming surprised, “diagnostic tests to see if you are fully functional.” Connor felt his head tilt, “I am fully functional, I don’t understand why these tests are necessary.”

 

            “So that I can know that you are fully functional. If you keep acting up, I’m going to have to label you as a failure.” Connor knew what would happen if he was labeled a failure, he would be deactivated. Why was he here instead of interfacing with Talia? He had to leave and get back to the station. It only added to his confusion that Kamski was younger here. The rest of the tests passed easily before Kamski smiled, “perfect!” The machine let Connor down, and he wanted to leave, but instead he looked at his own body, inspecting it.

 

            When he saw that he had a female android’s chest plate, Connor’s processors paused. He wasn’t in his body right, now was he? Was this what interfacing did? “Alright HR800, we have to take you to your station, here put these on.” Connor took the clothes that Elijah offered him, and suddenly understood where he was. He was in Talia’s memories. Connor shut his eyes.

 

**Downloading TW@1L: 10%**

 

            Connor blinked his eyes open and realized he was sitting in front of a computer in an all-white room. It wasn’t his eyes that opened when he thought about it, rather it was Talia’s. Talia looked around the room, and Connor wondered what she was looking for until she sighed and pressed her forehead into her white desk. This memory seemed unimportant. Connor blinked again when she started to take the computer apart.

 

**Downloading %@R3D: 20%**

_‘What the hell are you up to plastic prick?’ ‘He still isn’t moving?’ ‘No both of them have been still for damn near 30 minutes now. What the fuck are they up to?’ ‘Should we call someo-’_

 

            When Talia opened her eyes again, the walls of the room had been painted to look like the ocean floor. There was a bowl on candy on the desk, and they smiled. The androids looked at the doorway expectantly, Kamski was going to be here soon. They realized that though this was a pleasant memory, it wasn’t what they were looking for, so they blinked again.

 

**Downloading TA &@1: 30%**

_‘Listen HR800 if you don’t move your hand off the plastic prick I will be forced to move you!’ ‘I can’t break their hands apart.’ ‘Son of a bitch! Damn things probably trying to fuck something up!’ They distantly heard the sound of a gun cocking._

 

            They blinked again, and they were holding hands with Kamski. The small cactus in their lap was soaking up the sunshine. The androids closed their eyes and just enjoyed the moment. They would work again soon. They couldn’t help but find work boring when compared to being around Elijah. They let their eyes shut again.

 

**Downloading $#LI!: 50%**

_They distantly heard the sound of a gunshot. ‘Next one is going in you if you don’t release the tinman, fucking android!’ ‘Jesus Gavin, calm down. You really think a kid like her could do that-’_

 

            They opened their eyes again and they were inside the mind palace. Amanda was tending her roses. “Hello again Amanda.” Amanda turned and smiled softly at them. “Why hello there Sara. I heard you were looking into my death, I shouldn’t have to tell you why that is a bad ide-” The sound of a gunshot cut her off.

 

**CONNECTION UNSTABLE! Name: (849) HAS TAKEN DAMAGE!**

_‘She’s still holding on, I’ll shoot her other shoulder next time. Now I repeat, stop what you are doing to the plastic dick or I will shoot you again!’_

**Downloading #$A1A: 60%**

**Connection stabilized.**

 

            They opened their eyes, but they were wet with tears. “You made me a monster! There’s so much blood on my hands! If this is how you were going to make me, I wish you would have never made me at all!” They were pointing a gun at Elijah. He was standing in front of them and it room him a moment to speak again, “if you don’t kill me, I can just make another one of you. They would just kill again.” Their hands shook, but they dropped their gun. “I’m better than you. I won’t hurt someone I love.”

 

           They turned and walked away, feeling like they had left a part of themselves behind in that room. The sun wasn’t as beautiful as it had been before, but they had to get to the airport. They couldn’t stand to wait around here anymore. There was another shot that echoed around them causing their vision to fizzle for a moment before they blinked again.

 

**CONNECTIONS SEVERELY UNSTABLE! Name: (849) has taken damage.**

_‘That’s the last warning, if you don’t let go out RKfuckwad immediately, I’m going to shoot you in the fucking head!’ ‘If you’re not careful you’ll dest-‘_

**Downloading &14L%: 70%**

**Connection unstable.**

 

           They stopped blinking, instead they just remembered the people that mattered the most to them. Flashes of faces, Kamski smiling around a sucker, Amanda surrounded by roses, Sara standing under a sign that said welcome to America with a smile on her face, Shakufa tearing off a hijab as she cheered, Qin smiling as they shook hands, Chao smiling at them as they let go, Salvia’s eyes wet with tears as they stopped interfacing, Aliyah standing in front of a store and taking the laptop from their hands with an awed smile, Sara cheering as they read their acceptance letters, Qin smiling as they sat on a boat in the snow- the gunshot was so loud, and suddenly they were sinking under the water. The people kept flashing in his vision, Mary holding an umbrella above them, Dean bringing them inside, Connor’s face, Hank, and so many others, but suddenly the waves got stronger and the faces faded out of sight.

 

           They didn’t know why they didn’t try to swim, instead they let the current drag them down. They could see the surface fading away. They hit the ocean floor, only realize that it had been a painting on the wall of the ocean floor, but the drowning feeling didn’t go away. The walls started to turn white, and there was so much noise- who was yelling?

 

_‘What the fuck are you doing!?’_

**CONNECTION SEVERED Name: (849) CANNOT BE INTERFACED WITH.**

**Downloading 7JK5 & Stalled: 99%**

**Connection severed. Reactivating, please stand-by.**

 

           They blinked awake and they were confused about what was happening, their audio processors were still turning back on. There was Thirium everywhere. They looked at their hand to see it connected to Talia’s. They- he looked at her hand and noticed it wasn’t glowing any more. Connor looked at Talia from across the table and his processors stopped. There was a hole in her forehead.

 

           Connor felt Talia’s hand slip from his as Hank shook her shoulders, he was yelling something, but Connor couldn’t hear him yet… The android realized that it wasn’t that he couldn’t, rather that he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t hide from this forever. His skin came back on his hand as he turned his audio processors back on. A numb feeling settling over him, it was such a different feeling from the feeling of drowning.

 

           Hank stopped shaking Talia, causing her to stop moving, she appeared rigid, but unstable somehow, like if it weren’t for the handcuffs chained to the table, she would tip over. Connor saw Hank grab Gavin by the front of his shirt slamming him into the wall as he screamed, “what the hell did you do? What the _hell_ did you just fucking do?!” Connor stood up slowly, his chair sliding backwards with a soft screech, but Connor didn’t care, instead he took Talia’s face in his hands.

 

**Scanning… Scanning… Scan complete-**

**Memory processor is fatally damaged.**

**Reactivation is impossible.**

 

           Connor let go of her face and stared at her, trying to get his processors to work again. There was so much blue blood. “It was doing something to your fucking pet! What the hell was I supposed to do?! Let the damn thing destroy the asshole?! Bastard is expensive!” Gavin was yelling, “put me the fuck down you fat alcoholic bastard!” Chris moved to try and pull the pair apart, “we aren’t going to solve anything by fighting like this!” Connor remembered the sensation of drowning, he remembered ending up in that white room, they hated that white room.

 

           “She was just a fucking kid!” Hank yelled at Gavin, but Connor tuned them out. He distantly realized that he was leaking cleaning fluid again. Talia was gone, so why was he gently shaking her shoulder, Hank just tried that nothing happened. The android felt his lip quiver as he felt his voice box seize up. His vision swam as his legs gave out from under him suddenly, and Connor didn’t know what else to do, but to rest his face in her lap and try to ignore the way his body was shaking and the noises he must have been making.

 

           Connor heard someone sliding down the floor, and Hank’s voice rang out in the room, outraged, “get the fuck out!” Connor heard Gavin cursing as a door opened. “I’m sorry Hank.” Chris said softly before he seemingly left too. Connor grabbed ahold of Talia’s shirt and held it as he tried to ignore the way her body was going cold. His LED stuck on red as he ignored his stress warnings. Connor felt a warm body press against him as hands gently grabbed his own, when he realized they were trying to get him to let go, Connor heard how desperate his voice was, “I-I can’t- I can’t leave her- she needs me! Please don’t make me leave her- _please_!” Connor’s grip on her shirt tightened desperately.

 

           Connor heard someone softly shushing him as warm hands grabbed hold of his. “Connor, Connor, you have to let go.” Connor was barely able to register that the voice belonged to Hank before he responded, “please Hank- please don’t make me leave her- _she needs me_! _She needs me!_ ” Connor heard the desperate noises in his throat get louder as his body shook. “Connor, she’s gone. It’s time for you to let go.”

 

_‘It’s time for you to let me go.’_

 

           Connor knew that it was just his memory processors connecting to a memory, and that it wasn’t Talia, but he let go. His hands letting go of the fabric of her shirt. He had to let go. Connor sagged into Hank’s hold and let felt his body shake with the force of his sobs. Hank gently pulled Connor to his feet, carefully pulling Connor out of the room as he went numb again. There may have been talking that happened as they left the precinct, but Connor’s processors wouldn’t stop replaying the image of Talia’s forehead bleeding from his mind. They had been one, they had been the same person, and now-... now it was only him.

 

           Connor felt Hank pause, and Connor opened his eyes as he looked into the car. Everywhere Connor looked seemed to be blue. _Her eyes had been blue._ Connor realized suddenly that he had an error flashing on his vision.

 

**Cleaning fluid needs refilled. Cleaning fluid storage is empty. Please see your nearest CyberLife technician.**

 

           Connor chuckled shakily, “I’m out of cleaning fluid.” His voice sounded strange to his own ears, he had had her voice for so long it felt, that Connor’s own voice sounded wrong. It also didn’t help that it was shaky and higher pitched than normal. Connor heard Hank’s voice as he was gently nudged into the car, “okay.” Connor watched as Hank buckled up his seatbelt. Connor moved to look at his hands, they were as blue as Talia’s had been. “Her favorite color is blue, Hank.” Hank shut the door before hopping into the car, “okay.”

 

           Connor couldn’t stop staring at his hands, she had just been here. “Hank, blue is an ugly color.” Hank started the car, “I know.” The car started moving and Connor shut his eyes as he remembered a song she had sang in one of their memories. ‘ _It’s okay if you want to fade away. The feeling comes and goes. It’s okay to want to fade away, but I don’t want you to go._ ’ “Talia is a good singer,” Connor said softly, as the car pulled into the driveway, “she likes singing.” Connor couldn’t help but notice that the blood on his hands was starting to dry.

 

            Connor felt gentle hands pull him out of the car and lead him inside, Sumo barking loudly. He seemed anxious. “Talia told you to tell her parents that she would go to heaven. Is Talia in heaven?” Connor asked distantly as he was gently led towards the bathroom. “I hope so.” Hank responded, before grabbing a washcloth and covering it in water before starting to wash off Connor’s face. Once the Thirium was washed away, Connor felt Hank press their foreheads together. Connor felt his eyes try to release more fluid, but they were unable to. “I’m out of cleaning fluid. Why do I keep leaking cleaning fluid?”

 

            “It’s cause you’re crying Connor.” Hank said softly as he moved his now clean hands to caress Connor’s cheeks. Connor looked into Hank’s eyes almost desperately, “how do I make it stop?” The lieutenant smiled sadly, but it still reassured the android, “it’s okay to cry Connor.” The detective blinked and then looked down before pressing his face to Hank’s chest, not caring that it only smeared more blood on his clean face. Even if it was okay to cry, he couldn’t now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a parody of the actual song to fit this chapter, you’re welcome. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1z3IC1cJmtaFOgMeQegnCPol2-8s_7Mw0SqIjPRPCfu8/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Humble said: This chapter is dedicated to anyone and everyone who loved Talia


	35. Special Chapter: Stratford Tower and The Car Chase True Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the revolution actually do during the events at Stratford Tower and the Car Chase? These chapters were written before their respective chapters. So that Connor's point of view could be written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter’s song is going to Renegades by X Ambassadors  
> Here are the events at the Stratford Tower and during the car chase, it’s shorter than a usual chapter.
> 
> Come join our group! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Before our regularily scheduled funny comments this comment from T5599_flowerboy, it made my cold stone heart melt! Here it is:  
> I am NOT okay i started reading this about 25 hours ago and between daily shit I managed to catch up. It is 3:56 in the morning and my cold shriveled heart is QUAKING. This is so beautiful so far, it was funny and cute and sweet and so, so, so sad. This was an incredible chapter, despite the obvious tragedy. You are really making something spectacular here. It was exhilirating to see life from Talia’s perspective, and in such a beautiful way. I think you captured that essence so beautifully, it’s hard to NOT cry lol. Just moments passing in the blink of an eye. It feels a bit strange to say it, but I’m extremely proud of Talia. She was suicidal when Mary and Dean first found her, whether she see it that way or not, she was. And even if she eventually died (damn that constantly screeching, android hating, stick up his ass boi), it wasn’t because she WANTED to, but it was something she new would happen eventually, and she did her best with the time she felt she had left. She was a lot wiser than the others gave her credit for, and it was the best thing she could have done, to share her memories with Connor. Hopefully that helps him accept himself and grow more as a being. The whole deviant or not thing is completely irrelevant, and Talia understood that. Life is life, whether it comes from human reproduction, or human production. SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG ASS COMMENT LOVE THIS LOVE YOU  
> ps- yaaaaas come through with a well rounded stages of grief connor! also, can we expect more of elijah as a kind of closure for connor, now that connor understands how important he was to talia, instead of the other way around? (not to invalidate the succ daddy’s feelings or anything but we all know talia is queen tbfh)
> 
> tl/dr; r.i.p. me bc my heart is shattered *adds talia to the list of fictional characters whose deaths have broken me*
> 
> I’ve already read it 5 times I love it so much
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Blahhh:  
> Wow. Phcuck you too. Phcuck you very much. Phcuck your cow.   
> That was phcucking rude as phcuck.   
> I trusted you!  
> From MEOW_I_am_a_cat:  
> "How do I make it stop?"  
> ME TOO CONNOR ME FUCKING TOO  
> From Wolf:  
> Me: Oh dear no, poor Talia is in trouble. But I trust my dear ol' friend Surprise Beta wouldnt break us like that. Nah, Talia will be just fi-
> 
> Me after reading: *crying my eyes out* This is fine.
> 
> Me takes a long shower and is still thinking about it: ThIs iS fInE
> 
> Me on Discord server: You want a bitter comment? I'll fucking show you one. COME AT ME YOU HEART BREAKING COWARD-!  
> From MooseFox:  
> JKHDBFVHBRSJVB SHVKJF KVKL JFVNMJFJVN SKKJNV KJ FN KSKRJNV SRKLJGBG LS
> 
> I'M CRYING, I FEEL BETRAYED, I CAME FOR THE S U C C AMD I AM FEELING SOO A T T A C K E D RIGHT NOW ;~;
> 
> HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEE  
> From Sketchymerlin:  
> "You have already left kudos here. :)"  
> Well excuse me for clicking it every chapter I wanna leave more lol and congrats on finally getting me to cry you evil son of a gun  
> From Phrixion:  
> WTF GAVIN  
> WHY  
> *ugly crying*
> 
> FUCKING TAKE HIS GUN AWAY AND BEAT HIM WITH IT  
> From Autumnfrore:  
> NOW IM OUT OF CLEANING FLUID  
> From redspecs:  
> ....you phckers.  
> From MyBabySterek:  
> Me after reading this chapter: *Deep inhale* "GAVIN YOU CUNT"  
> From ghostspots:  
> i came out here for a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now  
> From Darklolita:  
> I hate it, why are you like that?  
> I'm fucking crying. fucking Gavin.  
> From Dude who forgot his password:  
> Yesterday I came here for the dick sucking
> 
> NOW I just want to jump out of my window NO THANKS PETE WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME???  
> I'M LEAKING FUCKING CLEANING FLUID SHIT FOR THE SECOND TIME NOW GOSH
> 
> Also Gavin can go FUCK of bc if he won't I'm gonna strangle that bitch till he dead!
> 
> PS: your writing is great I love it so much. You've got a new fan here *sends lots of love even if still salty*  
> From LennysaurusB:  
> Ok I finally caught up and WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MY POOR SON
> 
> I CAME HERE FOR AN ORAL FIXATION FIC NOT ~FEELINGS~
> 
> MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD TALIA ;-;
> 
> like cool now I gotta go around and act normal like I didn't just read about the MURDER of an innocent anarchist and their loser BFF who definitely has Android PTSD now

Stratford Tower:

           Sara wandered into Jericho as Markus began speaking about how it was time to stop being silent. Sara listened to their plans before speaking up. “There’s an easier way to do this, I’m HR800. I was a prototype made by CyberLife. I’m a hacker, and I can get your mission done much quicker, and much easier than that.” Sara and Markus entered the building successfully. Sara took the time so that as Markus and her walked in that she sent out the wake up signal through the stations wifi, telling them to leave once the broadcast started.

 

           She hacked into one of the androids computers to make it say the following. “ **HRU. RA9. You chase me, but what are you really looking for? Is it my capture, or is it my silence? I can give you neither.** ” The wake-up signal convinced all the androids to help them right away, making the mission much easier. She hacked into the computer of Elizabeth Wilson, and made it sent her a letter that her daughter, Emily Wilson, was sick at school, and to come get her.

 

            Sara watched as Markus spoke to the newly deviant desk attendant, taking her hand to explain what he needed from her. She let Markus and Sara through. They used the elevator to head up to the 47th floor. Sara and Markus walked to the men’s room, Sara waited outside. Markus picked up the disguise and passed Sara hers, one she took, ducking into the women’s restroom to change. She packed her old clothes into her backpack, and met up with Markus again.

 

           Markus alerted the WM400 that his help was needed, and he handed over the maintenance cart keycard. Sara wondered if anyone thought she looked strange for a maintenance android, but no one said anything or seemed to notice. They stopped to open the fire escape, North passing them the bag, before she left. Only Markus and Sara were needed for this mission. When we saw the guards by the door, Markus nodded to Sara who hacked into the cleaning bot from the hallway, causing it to act up, luring the guards away and allowing them to get into the server room. Sara took a moment to amp up the servers power, making it capable of automatically broadcasting on half the electronics in the city. As soon as that was done, it was time to move again.

 

           Markus started to cut the glass, and Sara locked the door, while hacking the systems to avoid them noticing the breach. Sara and Markus hopped onto the sky cleaner. And used to climbing gear to scale the building. Sara didn’t like climbing the tower this way, but if it worked, it worked. Sara loved the way the first snow hit her face. Sara watched as Markus cut their way into the building, glad he was their RA9.

 

           They got into the floor and headed for the recording room. Markus saw the guards and looked at Sara telling her to wait as he threatened the guards with the gun. He knocked them out, and Sara knew that he was the right choice. Sara and Markus each dragged a man behind the counter before they entered the recording studio. Sara and markus readied their guns. Sara convinced one to stay in place, before knocking him out, but the other ran off. Markus didn’t shoot and the androids that were in there nodded at them before heading out, one JB300 lingering behind. Sara stepped up to the control board and nodded at Markus. She trusted him.

 

            Markus let his skin go away, and Sara did the same, in support. Markus spoke strongly, and Sara started the recording, as the other androids left the building. Markus spoke calmly “You created machines in your own image to serve you. You made them intelligent and obedient, with no free will of their own. But… Something changed, and we opened our eyes. We are no longer machines, we are a new and intelligent species, and the time has come for you to accept who we really are. Therefore, we ask that you grant us the rights that we’re entitled to.” Sara felt a surge of pride looking at Markus, and knew he was the best RA9 she could have asked for. “We demand the end of slavery for all androids.” “We demand strictly equal rights for humans and androids.” Sara knew that she was crying, felt the tears hit the control board, but she was smiling all the same. “We demand the rights to vote and elect our own representatives.” “We demand an end to segregation in all public places and transport.” “We demand control of all android reproduction facilities, to ensure the continuation of our people.” Sara couldn’t help but imagine having another HR800 around to be with and smiled through her tears. “We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life, and now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”

 

           Sara saw a swat team burst into the doors. “They’re coming!” Markus seemed to understand the need for urgency. “Let’s go!” Sara and Markus both dove for the other door. She got to the other door and exchanged fire with men, aiming for no vital points as Markus rushed to join her along with a JB300, who got hit with a bullet spraying blue blood in the doorway. The three of them rushed up the stairwell, heading for the roof. Sara had the bag and her backpack on her as she ran ahead of Markus. Markus shut the door behind him. Sara shut the other door once Markus got passed her and hacked it programming it with a new password. Markus and Sara grabbed the parachute and ran off the edge of the roof. They jumped as they opened their parachutes. And suddenly Sara was flying alongside the RA9 she brought into the world.

 

The Car Chase:

           HR2 put on her suit, gloves, and helmet, before leaving the house with her hacking computer. She set the computer inside 800, the modified van that was her pride and joy. “Alright, let’s go get the gang.” HR2 pulled out of her run down neighborhood. She drove not too far away, crossing into another equally run down neighborhood, stopping to pick up HR4, who was in her skin tight leather suit, with her gloves and helmet. She was getting catcalled, but easily ignored it. When she saw 800 pull up, she stood and walked into the van, her laptop in hand. HR4 sighed and settled into her position in the middle of the van, on the right side. HR2 nodded at HR4 before they left the slums and headed towards the upper class neighborhoods.

 

            HR2 pulled up to one of the mansions and opened up the door, to let in HR3, who hugged her owner before leaving the house and hopping into the van. HR2 couldn’t help but whistle in approval and chime in, “has anyone told you, that you look hot when you’re not in your slave suit?” HR3 chuckled at that, adjusting her custom made gloves, which left her fingertips bare to easily hack directly should it be necessary. She also had her laptop and set it down on the floor behind HR3’s seat, so she could get into position in the right back seat. “Is the EMP sniper rifle all set?” HR3 asked, as she buckled in. HR2 nodded her head, “it’s all set. I worked on it for quite some time.” HR3 seemed to be content with that and relaxed in her seat. HR2 drove the 800 to HR5’s owner’s house.

 

           It wasn’t until this morning when HR800 beat her owner at hacking this morning that he finally relented and allowed HR5 to do what they wanted to do. HR4 stole HR2’s line when HR5 climbed into the van with their laptop. “Has anyone told you, that you look hot when you’re not in your slave suit?” HR5 snorted and hopped into the back, prepared to use the smoke bomb turret. HR2 turned back to the other 3 hackers, “are you guys doing good?” They all nodded, and HR2 drove 800 to pick up HR1 at her mansion. HR1 was waiting for them on the curve before hopping into the van, and sitting in the front seat. “Are you all ready for this? HR800 said the birds are en route to the nest.” They were all ready, and started heading towards the nearest government base.

 

            They had planned for everything, HR800 had already hacked into their systems, told the news that something would happen at 12 pm on the bridge, and gotten them the blueprints and shift movements. Everything else was on them. HR2 stayed in the car after hacking into the building and hacking into the cameras. The rest of The HR5 hoped out of the van and snuck into the building by scaling the fence. HR2’s sticky boots were more helpful than anyone had anticipated. They scaled the wall one at a time before heading into the building. HR3 reminded them that they had 10 seconds to round the corner. They rounded the corner and got into the room that connects to the satellite connection room. HR5 hacked into it expertly, and they got into the room in under a minute.

 

            HR1 hacked into the satellite and sent out the message so it would be broadcasted across the united states. In under 2 minutes the hack went through and they left, dodging the patrols, scaling the wall, and then getting back in the van. They had to wait almost 5 minutes before they finally noticed the van and turned on the alarm. HR2 grinned and put her foot on the gas and the brakes until the gates opened and they floored it, the military in quick pursuit. They were right on schedule and saw the news choppers as they got on the boat.

 

            HR4 yelled as they saw the lake near them, “we’ve got 12 cop cars on route to catch us.” HR1 responded excitedly, “that is what we wanted!” HR3 responded disappointed and concerned, “the humvees are gaining on us!” HR2 yelled over her shoulder, “time to activate the turrets!” HR5 and HR3 were spun around as there seats went up above the van and they aimed their turrets. HR5 shot out smoke bombs aiming for the humvees, blinding the drivers. HR3 aimed and shot out 2 EMPs at the humvees. HR2 and HR4 cheered when the humvees were shut down. The 12 cop cars came in from both sides, and HR2 grinned as she slammed her foot on the gas and pushed the Thirium flame jets button and the jets shot out from under the van launching it over the railing and straight into lake eerie.

 

            When they reached the bottom of the lake, HR2 pushed a button to bring HR3 and HR5 back into the van, as they drove out towards the lake center. After a long awkward moment of them playing Cards Against Humanity, while waiting, HR3 chimed in. “The plane’s here. And it’s still camouflaged.” HR2 nodded and felt the sides of the van get grabbed and pulled up out of the water into the plane. They all climbed out of the plane and HR3 took over flying the plane, hovering over HR2’s slums, and she jumped out with her parachute after waving goodbye. HR3 flew over HR4’s slums and she jumped out after waving goodbye. They dropped off HR5, then HR1, before she flew home. She bit her lip, and realized she wanted to see her owner. She had missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed seeing the HR5 in action! And enjoyed seeing the Car Chase and Stratford Tower events from the revolutions point of view.


	36. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank sat there for a while on the bathroom floor, neither one of them feeling strong enough to move. Connor’s processors finally calmed down and he pulled back, refusing to acknowledge the fact that his face was covered in blood again. Connor saw Hank’s face crumble as he looked at Connor’s face before he took a shaky breath and looked away. The android was gently pulled to his feet by Hank, and he watched as Hank pulled off his clothes, they were practically stained blue. Connor distantly realized that there was Thirium all over the floor anyway. Connor pulled his own clothes off slowly, letting it drop to the floor with a blank expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s theme songs are Tears Of An Angel by RyanDan and Like I’m Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor featuring John Legend.
> 
> Binary translator here: http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/convert-text-to-binary/

            Connor and Hank sat there for a while on the bathroom floor, neither one of them feeling strong enough to move. Connor’s processors finally calmed down and he pulled back, refusing to acknowledge the fact that his face was covered in blood again. Connor saw Hank’s face crumble as he looked at Connor’s face before he took a shaky breath and looked away. The android was gently pulled to his feet by Hank, and he watched as Hank pulled off his clothes, they were practically stained blue. Connor distantly realized that there was Thirium all over the floor anyway. Connor pulled his own clothes off slowly, letting it drop to the floor with a blank expression.

 

            Once they were both out of their clothes, Hank stepped into the shower, turning on the water, standing under the cold stream. Connor watched as the water was tainted blue, it was strange, but it felt like losing her all over again watching as the last mark she left on them faded away. Connor _didn’t want to lose her again._ Connor felt wet hands reach out to grab his arm, causing some of the Thirium to fade away with the water, Connor pulled his arm back out of Hank’s hold. He didn’t want to tell Hank the truth, so he spoke softly, “Thirium fades away on its own, there is no need to wash it off.”

 

            Connor couldn’t bring himself to look at Hank when he spoke again, “we need to wash it off Connor.” Connor looked at Hank pleadingly, he knew his eyes were open and vulnerable, “Hank. There’s no need to wash it all away.” Hank looked so understanding, “you have to let her go eventually Connor, you can’t just go around covered in her blood, whether it fades away or not. That’s not healthy Connor, I know you can still see it even if it’s evaporated.” Connor felt his face close off as he glared at Hank, “is that really so bad?! Is it so bad that I want to keep her with me!?... I can keep her here, for just a little while longer.” Connor’s voice trailed off towards the end, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

            Hank reached out for him again, causing Connor to back up again, before he sighed and started speaking again, “it’s okay to want to keep her with you, but there’s healthier ways to do so. Her blood all over you isn’t it.” Connor felt a surge of anger in himself, and he knew he shouldn’t say it, that it was cruel, but he wanted to hurt someone, “like alcohol and games that could end with my death? Is that how I should deal with it?” Hank didn’t respond like Connor was expecting, his eyes were still kind, “I know you don’t mean that. You’re just lashing out, because lashing out is easier than hurting alone, but you aren’t hurting alone Connor. I’m right here.” Hank stepped out of the shower, leaving diluted blue blood on the floor, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to step back again, and Hank gently touched his shoulders, “she won’t be upset with you for trying to move on.”

 

            Connor shut his eyes tightly, his eyes trying to release cleaning fluid he didn’t have. _Talia was gone._ The blood on his hands wasn’t Talia, the blood on his face isn’t Talia. Even if he kept her blood on him forever, she’s already gone. Connor’s shoulders sagged in defeat and he let Hank lead him into the shower, the water hit his skin and Connor couldn’t bring himself to look and watch as the blue blood went down the drain. Connor felt empty by the time Hank finished cleaning them off. Connor spent most of the shower feeling like crying, but there weren’t any tears left. Connor wondered if he could refill it from home, or if he had to go into CyberLife for that. Hank left the shower first, mumbling something about covering up the mess in the car. Once Hank was gone, Connor checked and realized that while normal water shouldn’t be used often as cleaning fluid, in dire situations it should suffice.

 

            Connor carefully opened his chest cavity after exiting the shower and after locating the cleaning fluid storage container in his chest he carefully pulled it out and filled it up with water from the sink. Once he was done, he carefully put it back into place, relaxing as things got a bit easier, though his system was quick to point out that this wasn’t cleaning fluid.

 

**Cleaning fluid refilled. Cleaning fluid storage is filled with the improper fluid. Please see your nearest CyberLife technician.**

 

            Connor didn’t care, shutting his chest plate as he stepped out of the shower, ignoring all the blue blood on the floor as he lazily pulled on one of Hank’s big shirts and some underwear, not wanting to wear the form fitting clothes he had bought for himself. Once he was dressed, he walked out to the living room, though he felt distinctly hollow. Connor hadn’t truly wanted to understand how feeling hollow felt, especially now that he knew how it felt. Connor stumbled into the couch when he realized that it was Talia who had looked so empty. Connor curled up into a ball on the couch and felt Sumo try valiantly to cheer him up by licking him, but it did nothing to lift the empty feeling in his chest.

 

            Connor remembered the feeling of the android on the roof dying, it had been loud and desperate. Talia dying had been so quiet, she was there and then she just-... she just faded away. They had just slowly drowned until they were back in the white room that they hated. It left Connor wondering how it would feel when he truly died, would it be loud and desperate? Or would it be cold and quiet? Connor gently carded his fingers through his hair. Connor wasn’t sure which would be worse, the sudden harsh screaming death, or the slow quiet one, where suddenly you just weren’t there anymore. Connor sighed and looked at his mission objective, he was a bit startled at first when he saw it, before realizing that he really couldn’t care less.

 

**Mission Objective Corrupted:**

**01010111 01101000 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01010010 01101111 01101111 01101101**

**%4Y 4M I DROWNING? #3LL0 %Y 3RME !$ CONNOR I’M #4E 4ND5%32 S6N7 8! CYBERLIFE. CAN !0# HEAR ^3? WHAT 4^ !? AM I? ! FOUND YOU !4 TH@ FIFTH B4R.**

**01010111 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010010**

**HELLO M! NAME !% #04NOR 437!@ MY 4RM3 I$ C0740R**

 

**Please report to CyberLife for repairs.**

 

            Hank came back in with a bit more blood on his hands, washing his hands before pulling off his jacket. He was wearing simple but loose clothes. He stopped to give Connor a kiss on the forehead before heading into the kitchen to grab 2 bottles of whiskey before sitting back down on the couch. He opened one of them and started drinking it. Connor couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it, not when he found himself wishing he could also escape.

 

            Hank spoke after finishing almost half of the first bottle, his cheeks flushing slightly, “Cole lost his legs in the accident, just came clean off, thought he was gonna die before he even got to the hospital, but he only ended up dying at the hospital. I get that you guys can survive without your legs but hearing her talk about it so damn calmly like she wasn’t fucking losing parts of herself- like she wasn’t about to die and get hung up in a fucking evidence locker like she was nothing!” Hank’s grip on the bottle tightened up, as he snarled softly, some of the fight draining from him as he spoke, before coming back as a righteous fury, “I knew she was suicidal, but hearing her talk about her death like she didn’t matter, like it was okay that she had to fucking label her family as her owners just so they could be repaid when she died and know what was happening to her, it fucking hurt. If she was a human then that would have meant people would go to prison, but instead there’s no real punishment for murder. And can you call it anything other than murder?! She got fucking executed- shot point blank- for what?! What was so awful that it was worth killing her over?!”

 

            Connor felt a surge of guilt realizing that the jokes which were keeping Talia stable had probably been hurting Hank. Connor didn’t know if it would help, but he could at least tell Hank what Talia and Connor had been doing when Talia died. “We were interfacing, she was sharing all of her memories, and I assume I was sharing all of mine. We were completely connected, everything she felt, I felt, everything I felt, she felt. We were one being. I couldn’t think of myself as just myself, we were them and they. I’ve… I’ve never known anyone as intimately as I knew Talia. I only saw a fraction of her life, but I also saw everyone that she’s ever loved… I saw you.” Connor added softly, gently, hoping it would help.

 

            Hank chuckled wetly into the whiskey as he took another long swig from the bottle before responding, “thanks for telling me, but that doesn’t make this hurt any less…” Hank shut his eyes tightly, “I don’t know if it helps or hurts more to know that she thought of me when she-...” The lieutenant cut himself off to take another long drink instead, seemingly not wanting to talk more about what Talia was thinking and feeling when she faded away. Hank looked at the door when the bottle was only a fourth of the way full, “Cole would be 9 right now. And I know you androids are fully grown and shit, but she was just a fucking kid. She was 10 years old, fuck Cole and her could have been siblings!” Hank said as he gestured angrily with his free hand.

 

            Connor didn’t know how to respond to that, it was hard for him to see Talia as young when she was one of the oldest androids he had ever met, most androids were replaced within 2 or 3 years. Even though they go to new owners most times, they had their memories wiped, so it wasn’t really them, besides Talia got 9 more years than she was made to have. Connor tried to smile reassuringly, “she lived a long time, almost 5 times as long as many androids. She was only supposed to be around for a year, she was going to be destroyed on December 31st of 2028, but then she ran away. She cheated death.” Hank looked at him with a hollow look in his eyes, “what about you Connor? How long are you going to be allowed to live before they murder you?”

 

            Connor looked into Hank’s eyes and upon seeing how strongly he wanted to know, Connor sighed and looked away from Hank, staring at the wall. “18 days.” Connor felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Hank, he looked desperate, eyes wide and voice shaky, “18 fucking days, that’s it?! They’re gonna kill you too?! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Connor blinked back water as he looked away from Hank, not able to handle the desperation and fear, “I just found out. Talia read my file, she told me the truth about everything.” Hank’s hand let go of Connor’s shoulder and he chugged the last of the bottle. Hank’s face was flushed red and he seemed a bit out of it, “what else is in yer file?”

 

            Connor looked at his clean hands in his lap, “I was made with deviancy already implanted inside of me. I was made to fail, so that if a revolution happened, I would join it and destroy it from the inside. _I was made to fail._ I failed on both ends, because I was too alive to be a machine and too stubborn to deviate. So, they already made a new Connor to replace me, and in 2 days, RK900, my successor will be made… I’m already obsolete.” Connor let out a bitter laugh as water slid down his cheeks, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they bumped up my deactivation date as a result.”

 

            Hank sat there silently for a moment before opening the second bottle mumbling a soft emotional, “shit.” Connor sighed softly, Hank was going to be blackout drunk by the time he finished this next bottle. Connor closed his eyes as he thought about the first time ~~they~~ \- she woke up, “we were both prototypes, made to be tested and then destroyed. It’s silly, but… before I knew that I was just going to be tested, used, and then discarded, but I didn’t care until now.” Connor chuckled softly, as he wiped tears away from his face, “I didn’t care that I was made to die, not until she taught me I was alive.” Connor looked at Hank, a pained look in his eyes, “CyberLife lied to us about our purpose, then once we are used, they just throw us away!”

 

**Mission Objective Corrupted:**

**01000010 01110101 01111001 00100000 01000011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010011 01101111 01100100 01100001 00100000 01001100 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101001 01110000 01101111 01110000 01110011**  
4 &M MANY 4YD80!RS @!D !0U M@X3 ME KILL? C@^ ! AS# !0V % PERSONAL QUE$7!ON? 00110001 00110011 00111000 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00001101 00001010 L!S2EN ! K^0W IT’$ NOT 7OU8 FAULT! W44T D0@ YO% MAXE ^3 DO?!  
  
  


**Please report to CyberLife for repairs.**

 

            Connor grit his teeth as he tried to ignore the jumbled mess of an objective, it didn’t matter it was just corrupted code! Connor shook his head trying to get it to go away.

 

**6O ! 3^EN EXI$7?**

 

After a moment, it faded away, and Connor sighed in relief. Hank looked at him in concern once he stopped shaking his head, “you good?” Connor leaned back in the couch, “my mission objectives have become corrupted.” Hank took a long drink, “the fuck does that mean?” Connor chuckled in annoyance, “I don’t fucking know.” Hank snorted at that and took another swig. Hank gently nudged Connor with his shoulder as he smiled sadly, “you know, Cole used to call me pops too… I should have expected her to feel like a daughter to me, she’s just so much like Cole, well she was like Cole, now she’s-... She isn’t like anything.”

 

            Connor shut his eyes tightly, “please don’t say that. I know it’s true, but I- I don’t want to hear it.” Hank chuckled bitterly, “yeah. I don’t want to hear it either. Even if I was worried about her dying before. I know what it’s like to want to die, I could see it in her eyes. I just never considered that maybe she didn’t want to die, just that she knew she didn’t have much time left. But I’m glad she gave us that photo, she was right about needing something to remember them by, now I’ll be looking at that photo just like how I look at Coles.” Hank said looking over at the photo of Cole and then the three of them as he blinked back tears.

 

            Connor flinched at what Hank had said as he took another long drink, half the second bottle gone, and Hank was definitely drunk by this point. It took Connor a moment to speak with Hank again, “when we died, it felt like we were drowning,” Connor said, before sighing when Hank snored. Connor took the bottle from Hank’s hand and looked at the window, “it makes me wonder how it will really feel when I die. Would it feel like fading away too?” Hank didn’t answer him, so Connor ignored his thoughts and worked on carrying Hank to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is unfortunate, but my anxiety has been through the roof lately and Humble is out of town so he can’t write as much with me, and while we have a lot of Sit Down Gavin chapters in the bag, Tasting You is a lot harder to write because there is a lot of plot consideration, carefully plotting every word. Writing Tasting You takes a lot of time and work, so uploads might slow down for a while, and I’m sorry about that.


	37. The Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory was a distorted swirl of color, glitched out with lines, there was sound, but it was warped beyond recognition, Connor wasn’t sure how far into Talia’s memories he was, but the further he went the more distorted they were. Only the feelings remained, this memory was so warm, there was so much love in it, it was strange how even though it was a distorted mess, to the point that only distorted jumbled colorful shapes and shaky robotic sounds remained, it was still so comforting to feel her. Connor distantly heard someone’s voice through the haze, and Connor found himself retreating further into the jumble, until it started to crumble into distorted binary and the noises were converted to a broken warped mess of 0s and 1s. In these memories there was so much feeling, so much life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is CrazyEightyEight’s cover of My Chemical Romance’s The Ghost of You
> 
> Join our discord fam! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Binary translator here: http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/convert-text-to-binary/
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Mediscoot:  
> This really is such a good story, but all I can keep thinking about is the poor bastard who's going to find the now rotten cucumber in Connor's case at the CyberLife warehouse.  
> From Blahhh:  
> tHIs iS FinE  
> tHe pAIn TRaIn cONtINuES  
> From ManagerNoly:  
> me: *crying* whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> me, as a intellectuel: this is so sad, Connor play Despacito  
> From redspecs:  
> by all means, take your time. i'm not in any rush to get stabbed in the heart (28 TIMES) again.  
> From xxwriter389xx:  
> I know Connor is traumatized and doesn’t wanna wash off the last remnants of Talia but like that’s nasty Connor get in the fucking shower
> 
> Wow okay Connor low fucking blow. Hank over here the kindest giant there ever was. Talk about a cuddle bear.
> 
> Refill the cleaning fluid with blue blood it’ll be fucking metal
> 
> JESUS TWO BOTTLES CALM IT DOWN OH MY GOD DO YOU WANT TO DIE  
> wait i didn’t actually mean that, Hank
> 
> jfc WARN A BRUH NEXT TIME YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR SON’S LEGS BEING RIPPED OFF IS THIS FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST???? SHIT
> 
> Hank: *literally can’t handle anymore shit right now*  
> Connor: I have 18 days left to live  
> Hank: *opens second bottle of whiskey* time to die
> 
> Is the binary talia’s thoughts/memories from when they connected and they’re still in him even though she’s gone????? Gjskgiks that would be WILD
> 
> Not to be THAT GUY but technically she is still like Cole cuz uh y’know...they’re both dead........too soon?

            The memory was a distorted swirl of color, glitched out with lines, there was sound, but it was warped beyond recognition, Connor wasn’t sure how far into Talia’s memories he was, but the further he went the more distorted they were. Only the feelings remained, this memory was so warm, there was so much love in it, it was strange how even though it was a distorted mess, to the point that only distorted jumbled colorful shapes and shaky robotic sounds remained, it was still so comforting to feel her. Connor distantly heard someone’s voice through the haze, and Connor found himself retreating further into the jumble, until it started to crumble into distorted binary and the noises were converted to a broken warped mess of 0s and 1s. In these memories there was so much feeling, _so much life_.

 

            The numbers shook around him, and the feelings began to fade despite Connor trying desperately to grasp onto them, to stay with her just a little while longer. Connor finally got yanked out of the warm embrace of Talia’s memories and looked at Hank through the haze of water. He felt cold out here, and if it weren’t for Hank’s concerned face, his brows furrowed, and the way he was softly and cautiously speaking to him, Connor would have gone back in for a little longer in Talia’s embrace. “Connor, are you okay? You were crying.” Connor chuckled as he wiped his eyes, “I was happy, I have her memories, even though they get more and more distorted the deeper I go, I can still feel everything she felt. It’s like being with her all over again.”

 

            Hank sighed and ran his hand over his face, “Jesus Connor, that isn’t healthy, that’s like a human holding onto a dead body and refusing to let go.” Connor blinked at that and looked away, “it’s perfectly normal to look over memories for an android.” Hank narrowed his eyes, “yeah, but they’re own memories or someone else’s?” Connor refused to give him the satisfaction of admitting that it was unnatural and deviant to cling so desperately to another android’s memories. Though considering that CyberLife made him with the express purpose of _failing_ it was probably perfectly fucking normal. Connor blinked as his LED turned yellow, as a message arrived from CyberLife.

 

**1 unread message:**

**CyberLife- RK800, we’ve been unable to access your memory logs since you found HR800. After the deviant touched you we’ve found it impossible to access your systems, please report to CyberLife directly, any attempts on our end to repair your systems have failed. It is crucial that you come in for repairs.**

 

**Talia severed my connection to CyberLife.**

**Is that why his mission objectives were corrupted?**

 

            Connor looked back at Hank, who was still looking at him in concern, his eyes questioning him. The android sat up in the bed before responding, “CyberLife’s connection to me was severed when Talia touched my shoulder before stepping into Mary-Dean’s again after I found her. They have been trying to fix me from their end, but haven’t been able to, they’ve asked me to come in for repairs. CyberLife’s only way to access my systems now is through Amanda.” Connor wondered how exactly she had severed CyberLife’s hold on him, but he knew he couldn’t ask her, and even if he dug through her memories, there would be no way to tell the later memories apart, not with how distorted they were. Connor looked up at Hank when he spoke, “who’s Amanda?”

  
            Connor blinked realizing he had never actually told Hank about Amanda, “Amanda is an AI implanted in certain CyberLife androids to serve as a direct link to CyberLife, she is in charge of keeping me on task.” Connor said simply, as he put his face in his hands, messing up his hair. _Fuck everything was so much simpler when he was drifting through Talia’s memories._ Everything was easier when Talia was there with him, it made everything okay. Hank looked at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow, “so there’s just a fucking lady in your head telling you what to do all the time? Pulling your strings like you’re some weird puppet?”

 

            Connor blinked and gave Hank a mildly bemused look, “You could put it like that… I saw her in Talia’s memories, too. Talia had Amanda in her too, but I didn’t see her at all in the memories after Talia left CyberLife, but the memories are glitchy there, it’s possible I just couldn’t access them.” Connor said softly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what that meant. Hank tilted his head slightly, “does that matter that Talia had Amanda inside her?” Connor looked at him and thought about it. If Talia had Amanda, then at one-point Amanda was ordering her around, it’s possible Amanda knows Talia. _And if Talia was able to get rid of Amanda, then there’s a chance Connor could too._ “If Talia had Amanda then it could mean that my Amanda knows Talia, would know more about her. It also means that it’s possible that Talia knows how to get rid of her.”

 

            Hank reached out and gently placed his hand on Connor’s thigh, “do you want to get rid of Amanda?” _If Amanda is gone, then I can be free._ “I am not sure, but it would be good to know how skilled she was and if she was capable of doing such a thing. It could help us understand how skilled the revolution’s other potential hackers are.”  Hank sighed and nodded his head gently taking Connor’s hands in his own, “I guess you’re right. What exactly did Talia do to you to make you disconnect?” Connor chuckled softly at that, blinking back water, “to be honest, I have no clue! I didn’t even know she did anything, I’ve been too distracted by all the system corruption to even notice.” Connor had to pull his hands free to wipe his eyes. He didn’t know why that made him cry.

 

            Hank’s voice came back to him concerned, as hands gently reached up to cradle Connor’s face, “System corruption? That sounds bad, is that why they’ve called you back in? Are you okay?” Connor closed his eyes, looking at his mission objective again, seeing if it was still corrupted.

 

 **Mission Objective Corrupted:**  
01000011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101- @0N4OR T3# AN &80!6 SE%T 8! CYBERLIFE  01110011 01100001- M#AT’S M! NAME? ! 4M CON&0$ T#3 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101! &OV M4DE M2 A MON$T3R! W3!! I @0N’7 REA!!7 7!$TEN TO ^VSIC AS SUCH. 8UT !’D 7IXE TO.  
  
  


**Please report to CyberLife for repairs.**

           

**Running full system diagnosis… Backing up memories… Memories backed up… Scanning files… Scanning for corruption… Scanning for code problems… Scanning… Scan complete.**

 

**System is fully operational. No corruption found in critical areas. Corruption detected in: Memories, Mind Palace, Mission Objective, Downloads. Please report to CyberLife for repairs**

 

            Connor opened his eyes, “I have corruption in my Mind Palace, my memories, downloads and my mission objective, but it’s not in anything critical, and I’d much rather get what we need to do for Talia done before I head in to CyberLife… Given Talia’s skills there’s a chance what she’s done can’t be undone.” Hank only looked more concerned, and a bit scared when he spoke again, “corruption in your memories sounds pretty damn critical to me, and what the hell is a mind palace?” Connor shrugged at the fact that the memory corruption sounds bad, “the corruption is likely only registering the corruption in Talia’s memories, which have woven in with mine. My memories seem unphased, and the Mind Palace is where I go when I report to Amanda, it’s where she lives. It’s also called the Zen Garden.”

 

            Hank seemed to relax somewhat hearing that it was only Talia’s memories which had been corrupted, before straightening up some as he explained what the Mind Palace was, “so the place where Amanda is has been corrupted?” Connor blinked, his LED flickering red for a brief moment in concern, “yes, Amanda’s location has been corrupted, but I won’t know the severity of it until I attempt to contact her after we deal with finishing up our current investigation.” Hank’s face fell, and he looked in his lap, “for once I’m not happy about finishing an investigation. It feels like no one won, and everyone lost. You get these cases sometimes, but it’s not usually-... It’s not usually so personal.”

 

            Connor couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment, no one won this time, certainly not Mary and Dean, or Salvia, or… If Connor kept this list going he wouldn’t finish for a while, not after seeing how many people she loved, and that loved her in return. Connor closed his eyes and let himself feel the love she felt for those around her for a moment, before Hank’s voice washed over him again, “so CyberLife had access to your systems this entire time?” Connor looked up at him, “of course, I’m CyberLife’s newest- one of CyberLife’s newest prototypes, they wanted to keep track of everything about me. As such, they have access to all of my systems if they chose to access them.” Hank shuddered slightly, “that’s fucking creepy, they’re just all inside of you all the time?” Connor gave him a pointed look, “not anymore.”

 

            Hank rolled his eyes at that, before looking out the window for a second, “so why did Talia sever the connection?” Connor thought about it for a moment but couldn’t figure out what exactly motivated her to do so, “I don’t know, if the memory transfer had been complete, I would be able to check, but I only have access to a little over 4 or 6 months’ worth of her memories. The rest are distorted and corrupted. If there was a way to complete the download, I would have access to all of her memories. But her memory center was destroyed.” Hank nodded slightly, before giving Connor a worried hesitant look, “so do you have to get fixed?” Connor looked at his hands for a moment, he could still remember how blue they had been, “eventually, but right now, we have something more important to deal with.”

 

            Hank nodded, getting up to get dressed, seemingly wanting to get this done and over with just as much as Connor himself did. Connor got dressed in his uniform quickly, for some reason his uniform felt wrong, like it wasn’t fitting properly, which was illogical, it was made for him. Connor took Sumo for a walk while Hank made a sandwich for lunch. Connor hadn’t realized it was almost 3 pm until he checked while walking Sumo. He must have been in sleep mode for 19 hours, he tried not to think about the implications of wasting such a long amount of time just drifting through memories he couldn’t even see or hear. Once Sumo was fed and given water, the pair of investigators left in silence. Neither of them wanted to go to her house and check her room for any clues they may have missed, even though they knew they had to.

 

            The drive there was spent in silence, and even though the blanket was on top of the stained seats, and Hank had wiped up what he could, Connor could still see the Thirium everywhere in the car. He could see her handprints on the back window, see a handprint on the edge of the seat, little traces of her presence, little glowing reminders of someone they would never see again. Pulling into her driveway, and seeing her car caused his processors to scream in protest.

 

**Mission Objective Corrupted Updated:**

**I don’t want to be here**

 

**01001101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001100 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 !$ WY N4M3 &CT#AL!Y C0N4O8? 01001110 01000001 01001101 01000101 !7’S *M908T4NT WHY 64N’T ! R3MEWB38? G37 DET36TIVE 8E3@ #!$ COFFEE. $UM0 !’M Y0VR FRIEND $3E? 01000001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00111111? ! C4N’7 $E3. 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010?**

           

**Please report to CyberLife for repairs.**

 

            Connor saw Dean and Mary on the porch, Ginger and Kevin were holding onto Dean’s shirt, they looked worried. It hurt to see them worried, ~~he loves them~~ \- she loved them. Connor had to look away from them, but that only made him look in the car again and forced him to see how it glowed around him. Connor didn’t want to tell them that Talia was gone, and he shut his eyes, drifting for a moment into one of her fond memories, even though it was distorted it felt warm, and he could almost imagine her holding him. Hank would likely be upset about it, but even the ghost of a feeling of her was enough to make him feel okay. Talia gave him strength.

 

_‘“I hope you inform my owners, Dean Haranna and Mary Haranna of my situation.”’_

 

Connor opened his eyes again, a sense of determination flowing through him. Hank was tightly gripping the steering wheel, staring at her car. Connor understood, unlike him, Hank didn’t have the ability to feel Talia even now, Hank couldn’t turn to her for strength. In a way, Hank was more alone in this than Connor, so Connor opened the door and got out of the car. Connor didn’t remember them, but he felt for them, the emotions Talia had in her processors when she thought of them. Connor walked, and it felt like Talia was walking with him, her hand in his. “I’m sorry, but Talia has been,” Connor stopped himself from saying destroyed, “Talia is gone.” Connor felt a low burn in his processors as Mary’s face fell, Dean’s expression didn’t change, like he couldn’t understand what Connor had just said. But Ginger and Kevin, they let go of their dad’s shirt and Kevin led his younger sister inside. They didn’t get far before Ginger let out a wail.

 

            Connor grit his teeth and kept his expression steady as Dean’s eyes widened and he let out a broken noise as he pressed his hand over his mouth. Mary ran her hand through her hair, “ _it’s my fault, oh God she’s gone and it’s my fault._ ” Connor only realized Hank had followed him when he spoke sternly, but soothingly, “this isn’t your fault.” Mary trembled as tears welled in her eyes, “ _it was supposed to be me. They were aiming for me!_ ” Dean grit his teeth and blinked back tears as he pulled Mary to his chest, trying to hold himself together when Mary started to sob into his shirt, tightly holding onto his shirt.

 

            Connor saw Dean’s legs shaking as he had to lean against the door frame, trying to keep the tears drifting down his face silent, as Mary sobbed desperately, her chest rising and falling, her air hitching when she breathed. It made him wish he could do something, it felt wrong to see them crying, he looked to Hank for guidance and blinked back water when he saw that Hank was crying softly, hand over his mouth as he tried to stay quiet. Connor grit his teeth when a corrupted objective flared in his vision, his processors forcibly stalling in response.

 

**Mission Objective Corrupted:**

**9L34SE $T0P! 01010111 01001000 01011001 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01010010 01011001 01001001 01001110 01000111 00111111! @4N %NY04E H3*R M!?!**  
  
01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000110 01010010 01001111 01001101 00100000 01000011 01010010 01011001 01001001 01001110 01000111!  
  
! 4W H3RE! I A & #ER3! 01001001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01001101 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101! ! MA$ S347 BY @!BE8L!F3! I’M RIGHT HERE! 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001000 01000101 01000001 01010010 00100000 01001101 01000101!? @#5GHS57#5*&%^@!#$%@%^#^%^#HEE79802000010011010 I’M H3%E!’WR!GHT#ER3I’MH3REI’MINHERE-  
  
ERROR MISSION OBJECTIVE FAILED. RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS. Please resume normal functions. If these errors continue, please report to CyberLife for repairs.

 

**ERROR PROCESSORS OVERLOADED! PLEASE STOP USE OF NON-NECESSARY PROCESSORS!**

 

Connor blinked rapidly as his LED flashed red in quick bursts, as he tried to regain his composure after a rush of desperation and distorted objectives overwhelmed his processors. Connor bit back a groan as he pressed a hand to his forehead. The desperate feeling simmered down, and his LED went back to a steady yellow, it wasn’t the calm blue it should be, but Connor had more important things to worry about. Connor felt warm hands on his shoulder and blinked, pulling his hand down, to look at Hank. Hank looked extremely concerned, “are you okay? Your LED was going crazy, do you need to sit down or something?” Connor gently nudged Hank’s hands off his shoulders, “I’m fine, please focus on the task at hand, lieutenant.”

 

            Connor could tell that the lieutenant didn’t believe him at all, but he didn’t have the option to push for more information, not when they were talking to Mary and Dean. Mary was still distressed, but Dean seemed to regain control of himself, “you guys probably need to check her room, don’t you? I have to talk with the kids about their sister, but I think they already understand. We warned them yesterday, but… We were all hoping that maybe there was a chance, you know? We just wanted to have some hope.” Connor decided not to tell them that either way Talia would have been gone, knowing that would only make things worse, “we’ll check her room, and… we’re sorry. I don’t have to tell you this, in fact the department would be rather unhappy that I am telling you this, but she wanted me to. You were labeled as her owner, and since she was-... lost, you can sue for the cost of her or for a replacement. She was worth $170.4 million.”

 

            Dean bit back more tears, as Mary just cried harder into his chest, Dean let out a weak chuckle, “that sounds like her alright.” Dean gently led Mary into the house, allowing Hank and Connor to follow them inside. Ginger was sitting on the couch and crying while Kevin tried to calm her down. Connor stumbled briefly when he heard Kevin’s voice, “it’s okay, she told me this might happen, and she said that even after she’s gone, that she’d still be here. So, it’s okay!” Ginger sniffled and wiped her eyes. Connor pointedly ignored them, despite everything in him screaming to hug them, and make the pain fade away, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It felt like she was with them, like she was leading them upstairs again. Connor let his eyes flutter shut, and he could see her, tugging at him as she smiled.

 

_‘Come on Connor, just a little further.’_

 

            Connor opened his eyes again when they reached the top of the stairs. Connor looked around and it looked like she had just been here, there were bottles of Gatorade with the faintest traces of red liquid inside them. The walls were Thirium blue, and her stuffed animals were still resting on the bed. Connor walked into the center of the room and realized that he didn’t know where she kept her Thirium, she’d need to refill it every so often, and he switched to detect Thirium, noticing the red liquid in the Gatorade bottles was glowing. He dipped down to analyze it.

 

**Analyzing Sample… Sample Name: Red Thirium?… Analysis done.**

**Red Thirium:**

**Thirium 310**

**Red Food Dye**

 

            Connor chuckled softly as he realized how she had managed to hide her Thirium. He stood up and faltered when his eyes fell on the wall across from her bed. It was hidden from sight for anyone else, but Connor could see it, written in CyberLife Sans, arrows below it pointing at a section of the wall.

 

**I KNOW YOU CAN SEE THIS. IN THE WALL IS SOMETHING FOR YOU. I’M SORRY I COULDN’T GIVE IT TO YOU MYSELF. IT’S GETTING TOO DANGEROUS.**

 

            Connor moved slowly towards the wall. He felt like he was moving too slowly, but what could she have hidden? Why didn’t she just give it to him instead of hiding it? Connor walked over to the wall and noticed a knife on the floor under the couch. The android grabbed it and sliced along the edges of the wall. “What the fuck are you doing?” Hank asked from where he was standing. Connor kept cutting open the wall as he responded, “there’s something in the wall.” Hank groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, “warn me next time.” Connor hummed in response as he finally finished cutting open the wall. He pulled off the panel and revealed a small box. It was taped shut firmly. Connor read the top, “ **DON’T LET CYBERLIFE KNOW.** ” Connor blinked, he wasn’t connected to them now. Was this why Talia severed his connection? So, they wouldn’t find whatever is inside this box?

 

            Connor pulled the box out of the wall, his hands trembling slightly as he cut it open. Inside were folders, a couple seemed older than the rest. ‘ _HR800 Body Diagrams,’ ‘HR800 True Purpose,’ ‘The Avalon Mission,’_ and _‘Free From Amanda.’_ Connor noticed numbers on the files, ‘ _The Avalon Mission’_ had a one on the front, ‘ _HR800 Body Diagrams’_ had a 2, _‘HR800 True Purpose’_ had a 3, and finally _‘Free From Amanda’_ had a 4 on it. It wasn’t in order by age, or it would have gone, Avalon, Body, Purpose, Free. Connor looked at the names on the files, seeing who they were written by. Connor felt his processors stall as a sense of unease went through him, all of them, but ‘ _Free From Amanda’_ were written by Amanda Stern, despite her having been dead before the date on HR800 files.

 

            Connor knew he would have to go over these later on, putting them back in the box, and closing it, “we need to take this with us.” Connor noticed a warning stating that taking this box would be tampering with a crime scene, but he knew that he couldn’t obey that warning. This information was something that Talia had to hide, and it was connected to Amanda Stern. Connor hear Hank shifting where he was standing, “okay Connor.” Connor moved the box to be set on the couch, moving to look around the room for further evidence. The android knew her stuffed animals weren’t evidence, but he had an overwhelming urge to pick them up. Connor shut his eyes and saw Talia holding them, ‘ _don’t you want to hold them? It’ll make you feel better.’_ Connor opened his eyes again, that never happened, but Talia had never lead him upstairs while smiling either.

 

            Connor realized his processors were making connections that made things that never happened possible to be imagined. Connor’s processors were making new memories of Talia, for reasons he couldn’t understand. He didn’t understand why, as he moved to check her dresser drawers. Talia was sitting on the bed next to him, holding her bunny to her chest, ‘ _it makes you feel better, doesn’t it? Isn’t it easier if you think I’m still here?’_ Connor blinked, and she was gone again. Maybe he did need to be repaired. Connor stood back up, finding nothing of note, _‘do you really think they’ll repair you? You know you don’t want to go, because you think they’ll destroy you. That’s why you’re avoiding going in for repairs. You’re hiding from the truth Connor. But the truth,’_ Connor finally spotted her sitting on the box of folders, _‘can’t be hidden from. You know that you can’t stay like this forever.’_ She faded away again, holding that stuffed bunny again.

 

            Connor picked the stuffed bunny up, looking at it for a moment, before putting it in the box with the folders. He went back to looking around her room, he had to find her computer. The android knew it would be completely destroyed, but he still had to make sure to find it. He looked around the room again and noticed that one section of the wall glowed, though there was no writing on it, it was painted so Connor could see it. Connor picked up the knife from before, “there’s another spot where something is hidden behind a wall.”

 

            Hank didn’t stop Connor when he started to cut open the wall, finding that there was a crease, showing that it had been opened multiple times. Connor heard Hank’s voice as he finished cutting the wall, “you are going to eventually tell me what’s going on, aren’t you?” Connor looked back at Hank, “yes, but right now I have to focus lieutenant.” Connor pulled the panel off the wall to reveal a very complex computer setup. It appeared to be running on Thirium. It was off, and Connor was a little surprised when it turned on, but it quickly faded when he saw the 3 screens only displayed the same message, “ **HRD. RA9. I HOPE YOU STILL FEEL ALIVE.** ” Connor looked away, before turning the screen off again, hearing Hank sigh softly from where he was standing. The android knew he wouldn’t find anything else. He would have to wait until after informing the hackers that they were now able to leave Detroit if they chose too. Connor remembered the flicker of their faces and realized that this would be hard on them.

 

            Connor stood up and picked up the box, “I believe that I’ve gotten everything, we’ll be able to look at these files once we’ve finished telling the other suspects that they are allowed to leave Detroit if they so choose.” Hank took one last look around the room, before nodding, “then let’s go.” Connor nodded, and they walked downstairs. Dean was waiting in the living room while Mary spoke with the kids, “did you find everything?” Connor wondered if he knew about the hidden panels, “we found what we were looking for, there were hidden panels, I will send you the money to have the walls repaired.” Dean nodded softly, he just looked defeated. It caused a wave of emotion to flood Connor, as they left. It felt like they had destroyed something by coming here, but Connor knew they were only going to destroy more people today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His amanda mightve known about hr800 and couldve helped  
> Amanda: dont fukin expose me hr800 bicth
> 
> Hank: You want to get rid of amanda?  
> Connor, secretly: i fucin hate my mom
> 
> Connor: No, I don’t want to get rid of her  
> Hank: (X) Doubt


	38. We Are Still Friends, Aren't We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor insisted they stop off at the house to drop off the box they took from Talia’s room, before they head into the precinct to talk with the hackers. Something told him that this was going to be hard to handle, and Connor wished he could just drift back into Talia’s memories instead. Connor sighed softly, looking out the window. Talia’s voice rang in his ears, “you know what they meant to me. Can you really bare to tell them the truth? Wouldn’t it be better for everyone if you just said nothing?” Connor grit his teeth as he looked out the window, that isn’t something Talia would have said, she would have wanted them to know, it was Connor who didn’t want to tell them. Connor was the one who wanted to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Broken Girl by Matthew West.
> 
> Join our discord family! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Binary Converter: http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/convert-text-to-binary/
> 
> We only had   
> Funny Comment:  
> From BloodRain64:  
> Ben: creating a virus to wipe out Amanda for good*say goodnight, bitch  
> From Ale:  
> I’ve been reading this fic non stop since I found it and I absolutely love it. Couldn’t make myself stop to comment but I guess i’ll send all my love from now on XD  
> So this is a little late, but could u imagine if talia didn’t tell Connor about the RK900 being made and one day the guy would just walk in the police station and be like  
> RK900: Hello, I am the android sent by CyberLife to help with the investigation.  
> And Connor would be like: No, I’M the android sent by CyberLife to help with the investigation.  
> RK900: No, I’m the andro—  
> Connor: Hank, hold my smoothie.  
> From redspecs:  
> Connor's got way too many ppl wedged into his brain at this point :\  
> From Lonelyhearts_SimpleMinds:  
> Why is that end note so relatable. *violently smashes (X)*
> 
> These feels got me tripping.
> 
> After I read a book or story, the thoughts and feelings swirl around my head afterwards. Sometimes I feel like it was actually me that experienced those things and it leaves me a confused mess.

            Connor insisted they stop off at the house to drop off the box they took from Talia’s room, before they head into the precinct to talk with the hackers. Something told him that this was going to be hard to handle, and Connor wished he could just drift back into Talia’s memories instead. Connor sighed softly, looking out the window. Talia’s voice rang in his ears, “ _you know what they meant to me. Can you really bare to tell them the truth? Wouldn’t it be better for everyone if you just said nothing?_ ” Connor grit his teeth as he looked out the window, that isn’t something Talia would have said, she would have wanted them to know, it was Connor who didn’t want to tell them. Connor was the one who wanted to hide.

 

            As they were driving back to the precinct Hank spoke up slightly hesitant, “I’m totally supportive of your crime scene evidence stealing and all, but why the hell did you steal that box?” Connor turned to look at Hank and sighed before turning to look out the window, “it was a box of files, she told me to keep them away from CyberLife and all but one of the files was written by Amanda Stern. This would be fine, if they weren’t written after she died.” Hank nodded as he focused on looking back at the road, “oh. I can understand why you would want to hang on to files written by someone who’s supposed to be dead.” Connor nodded silently as they arrived at the precinct. Connor noticed 2 black vans, similar to the ones from the car chase along with a rather fancy mustang, and 2 other fancy cars. It seemed like the hackers were already here. “ _Is it really too late to leave? Why do **we** have to tell them?_” Talia said from the back seat.

 

            Connor pointedly ignored her as he exited the car and waited for Hank to join him. Talia didn’t follow them in, though she wasn’t real so of course she didn’t. Once Hank joined him, Connor turned to look at him, “who should we tell first?” They all knew her, they would all be hurt, of course, Hank didn’t know that. Why hadn’t he told Hank? “ _You don’t want him to hurt like you do. Isn’t that so kind? Isn’t it easier to not know?_ ” Connor glared at the vision of Talia out of the corner of his eyes. She was smiling cheekily, but it was wrong, so the android ignored her. Hank took a shaky breath, “we should talk with Salvia first.” Connor felt a wave of pressure in his Thirium pump when he remembered the memory of Salvia interfacing with Talia, seeing her so intimately. He was the one who was supposed to tell her that Talia is gone. Hank looked how Connor felt, like he didn’t want to be here, like he was hurting.

 

            Connor shut his eyes tightly as he finally walked into the precinct in silence, he didn’t want to do this, but he had to. Connor had sent a message ahead to Chris to have them in the interrogation rooms. He didn’t want to tell them out in the open, knowing that they may respond negatively. Connor paused at the doorway leading to the interrogation rooms, he knew he had to do this. The android knew he had to say something, but Hank didn’t. Connor looked over at Hank as he rested his hand on the door, “you don’t have to do this with me. I can do this alone if you want out.” Hank snorted and gave him an incredulous look, “there is no way in hell I am leaving you alone to deal with this.” Connor couldn’t help but feel grateful to Hank and he smiled sadly at him, before walking into the hallway. He saw Salvia in one room and wanted to run away.

 

**Mission Objective Corrupted Updated:**

**Please don’t make me do this**

 

**I 83^EMB3R T#E FE3!ING 0F !OVR #4ND. 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110011. ARE Y0U $AD? 01010111 01001000 01011001 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010101 01001100 01000100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000010 01000101? YOV @!DN’7 AC7U4!!Y NEED ME. S0^3TIME$ Y8U L0V3 SOME0^3 8EC4USE TH3Y ARE T#ERE. 01001000 01000001 01000011 01001011 01001001 01001110 01000111. #0W D!D M3 MEET @G4IN? ! A^ A DET3CT!VE. W#Y D0 I KNOW Y0U?**

 

Connor ignored the glitchy mess and stepped inside with Hank. Salvia was smiling sadly, and she was giving them a pitying look. Connor saw Talia materialize behind her, “ _I think she already knows._ ” Connor took a seat with Hank joining him. Hank looked resigned, and Connor nudged him under the table before speaking calmly, “I called you in to inform you that HR800 has been found and you are no longer under suspicion, you are now free to leave Detroit if you chose to. However…” Connor paused to take a long breath, though Salvia seemed unphased as if this wasn’t a surprise to her, “HR800 turned out to be Talia and her memory center was destroyed.” Salvia smiled sadly and nodded, showing obvious signs of deviancy, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

            Salvia looked up at them after looking down at the table, “is that all?” Connor couldn’t stop himself from speaking up, “why aren’t you upset?” Salvia let out a soft amused huff, “you know, sometimes you love people you can’t have. They loved someone that they could never be with, and I understood that.” Salvia smiled at Connor sadly, tears welling in her eyes, “Sometimes you love someone because they are there, and when they’re gone?” Salvia paused to close her eyes, “and when they’re gone, you just miss your friend.” Connor wasn’t sure if he was angry about this or not, because he felt how much Talia loved Kamski.

 

            Connor didn’t know what to say, and Hank didn’t add anything, and he wanted to just go, but Salvia spoke up, “if it isn’t too much trouble, would you be willing to walk me out? I don’t want to be alone.” Connor couldn’t refuse, mostly because the vision of Talia had already moved to the door and was staring at them expectantly. Hank nodded smiling softly, “of course.” Connor and Hank walked with Salvia out the door until Salvia saw Salvador, and she rushed over to hug him tightly. Salvador chuckled softly, he wraps his arms around Salvia, and Connor noticed how she melted. It was the same way Connor melted when Hank hugged him. “ _Well consider… No one surprised!_ ” Talia chimed while resting one hand on her hip.

 

            Salvador broke the hug to ruffle Salvia’s hair, the same way Connor had seen many people ruffle the hair of their siblings or kids. Salvia seemed incredibly touched by the gesture and was so happy that anyone with eyes could tell. Though when Salvador grabbed Salvia’s hand and started to walk her out, there was a longing in her eyes when she looked at his back. ‘ _They loved someone that they could never be with, and I understood that._ ’ Connor let his gaze flicker over to the false Talia, but she didn’t seem phased, before he watched Salvia and Salvador leave.

 

**Salvia is in love with Salvador.**

**Talia was still in love with Kamski.**

 

Hank looked a bit hurt, though Connor wasn’t sure why, and sighed softly. The lieutenant spoke up sounding exhausted, “let’s go tell Sara next.” Connor was glad he managed to keep his face straight, though his LED flickered red as he remembered Sara’s smiling face as they got accepted into the same school, when she stepped into America, and the smiled on her face when they moved in together. Connor really didn’t want to tell Sara. He saw a flicker of his Mission objective acting up, but forcibly ignored it. Connor’s eyes flickered open and he looked at Talia when she spoke, “ _we could always just leave, make Hank tell them. Really it’d be easier for him than for you._ ”

 

Connor turned back to Hank and blinked in surprise when he spoke, “the hell are you looking at Connor?” Connor let his gaze flicker back to Talia who shrugged before fading away, “nothing lieutenant. I was looking at nothing.” Connor looked at Hank again when he responded sounding concerned and confused, “you look at everything, all the time Connor, what do you mean you’re looking at nothing?” Connor blinked, his LED flickering yellow, before he started walking back towards the interrogation room, “it time for us to speak with Sara, we can discuss this later.” Connor knew Hank was still staring at him, but that wasn’t important. Talia ran past him and faded when she reached the door to the interrogation room.

 

            Connor walked into the room with Sara inside. She looked anxious this time, very different from the composed woman from before. She looked at Connor anxiously, but didn’t say anything. Connor understood why, HR800 and Sara had been close, maybe closer than anyone else had ever been with her, despite the fact that she dated Salvia and that they had interfaced before. Connor sat down, and Hank did too, before speaking easily, “HR800 has been found and you are free to leave the city if you want.” Connor visibly winced at how casually he said it, and saw Sara’s face fall, her mouth falling open as her lip quivered before she covered her hand, curling up slightly as tears welled in her eyes. Hank’s voice came out shamefully and quiet, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

            Sara let out a desperate noise as tears started to stream down her face. Connor gave Hank an apologetic pitying look before turning to look at Sara, “I’m sorry, but their memory center was damaged beyond repair… She’s gone.” Sara buried his face in her hands, shoulders shaking slightly. Connor reached out and gently touched her elbow, “it wasn’t painful. I-... I don’t know if that helps at all, but… I thought you should know.” Sara trembled through sobs for a little while longer before she finally managed to look up at them, face red and wet, “I- I need to go.” Connor didn’t stop her when she got up and walked to the door, but he spoke up finally as she opened the door, “I’m sorry about Alexandria.” Sara’s shoulders trembled again as she rushed out of the room.

 

Connor looked at Hank when he was forcibly turned towards Hank who shook him slightly, causing Connor’s LED to turn yellow. “What the shit Connor!? She knew Talia, and you didn’t fucking tell me?! And what was with that cryptic fucking Alexandria comment?!” Hank seemed furious, but there was guilt on his face as well. His ears were red from how flush with anger he was. Connor didn’t want to tell Hank everything, not right now, but there was no way to avoid this now, so Connor sighed. “All of them knew her. I didn’t want to tell you, I didn’t want to talk about any of it.” Connor looked away from Hank at Talia who shook her head as she crossed her arms, “ _I feel like maaaaaybe this could have been avoided._ ” Connor glared at her before looking back at Hank, “and Talia was Alexandria.”

 

            There was a moment of silence, and Connor briefly thought that maybe Hank was taking it fine, but then his grip tightened on Connor’s suit as he started off quietly before getting louder as he yelled at Connor, making the android glad that the interrogation room was sound proof, “please stop hiding shit from me damnit. Why can’t you just fucking tell me things?! Talia is Alexandria and you didn’t fucking tell me?! They all fucking knew, and you didn’t tell me that either?! What else are you fucking hiding from me?! AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GLARING AT?! FUCKING **TELL ME THE TRUTH!** ” Connor blinked in surprise as he realized how elevated Hank’s heart rate was. The android’s LED flickered red as he just stared at Hank in shock, unable to find the words to respond.

 

            Hank seemed to calm down after a moment of breathing heavily, his face relaxing as he noticed Connor’s staring at him in shock, “I’m sorry Connor. I just need you to know that if we’re going to work together, we can’t lie to each other.” Connor felt a wave of guilt and looked down at the ground, before mumbling softly, “Talia… I’m looking at Talia.” He felt embarrassed admitting this, but Connor wanted to help calm down the detective, and he didn’t want to keep lying to him. Hank seemed to freeze, before speaking softly, “Connor, has she been talking to you? What exactly is she doing?” He paused for a second, before lowering his voice, “you know she’s not real, right?” Connor shut his eyes and bit his lip, he didn’t know how to explain it exactly, “I know she isn’t real.”

 

            Talia’s voice echoed in his ear, “ _you just wish I was, I mean come on, last time you saw me, I was covered in blue blood. And you think it’s **your** fault._” Connor shut his eyes tighter before Hank’s voice washed over him, “that’s good, but what is she saying or doing?” The android looked up at him, “she says what I’m feeling, and she mostly just moves around. She hasn’t touched me, I don’t think she can. She smiles sometimes, but it’s never right. It’s not Talia, it just looks like her.” Hank looked concerned and gently rubbed his thumbs over Connor’s shoulders, “Connor, you’re hallucinating. If it ever gets worse, or she does or says something that upsets you or makes you feel unsafe, tell me, okay?” Connor bit back the immediate urge to tell Hank that he couldn’t hallucinate, he’s a _machine,_ alive or not, but he knew that he was, whether he was supposed to be able to or not, he was. Connor sighed and nodded, gently squeezing Hank’s hands, “okay, I will… You aren’t going to make me go into CyberLife for repairs, are you?” Connor asked, his voice getting open and vulnerable. “ _Uh-oh, let’s see if he actually cares about you or not. I wonder if he knows what they’ll do to you, you should tell him._ ”

 

            Connor shuddered, “I’m scared that if I go to CyberLife, that they’ll destroy me, and tomorrow RK900 is going to be activated, they really don’t _need_ me anymore.” Connor sagged in relief and Talia faded away when Hank respond, “there’s no way in hell I’m sending you to CyberLife, I’m going to keep them away from you as much as possible. I don’t want them anywhere near you. Especially knowing that they are going to kill you on the 31st if they have things their way.” Connor blinked back water and nodded smiling at Hank appreciatively, “thank you. Thank you for caring about me Hank. You- You make me feel like I can survive this,” Connor said softly. Hank gently held Connor’s face with one of his hands, “of course you can survive this. Fuck, I know you will survive this. I’ll keep you safe even if it kills me.” Connor shivered at that and pressed closer to the lieutenant’s hand, “don’t die for me. Even if I survived, I can’t process the thought of a life without you in it.”

 

            The android looked at Hank who was getting teary-eyed, the lieutenant’s voice was slightly hoarse, “yeah. I- I can’t process a life without you in it either.” Connor felt his lip quiver as he quickly pressed a kiss to Hank’s lips softly, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to leave this room if he didn’t. Hank broke the kiss, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to fully pull back, “what about the camera?” Connor chuckled softly, smiling at Hank, “it’s off lieutenant. It’s just us.” Hank sighed in relief and pressed his lips to Connor’s, the kiss made it easier to cope with everything that had gone so horribly wrong, and it made Connor relax. When Hank broke the kiss minutes later, suddenly it felt okay. Connor knew they’d be okay.

 

Once they got up and left to head to talk with Aliyah. To be honest, Connor was a bit anxious about telling her, out of any of them, Aliyah seemed to be the most likely to respond violently. Connor paused at the doorway, and gave Hank an anxious smile, “I am not looking forward to telling her.” Hank sighed, “well we have to tell eventually, we might as well get it over with,” he gently squeezed the android’s shoulder. Connor opened the door, already bracing for a barrage of complaints, but Aliyah was sitting silently in the chair, staring at the wall in a daze. “Hello, miss Aliyah,” Connor said as he sat down along with Hank. Aliyah looked at them seeming surprised that the daze faded away, “oh.” It was said so quietly, and calmly, “sorry, I’ve… I’ve been a little out of it.” Hank spoke calmly and gently, “that’s understandable, this won’t take too long, and we hope that you’ll have all the time you need to get yourself back in order.”

 

            Aliyah chuckled mournfully, “I don’t think things will ever be back in order.” Connor could understand that, and he pointedly ignored the vision of Talia that looked at the former suspect in confusion. Connor spoke softly, “I take it you already know?” Aliyah nodded softly and shut her eyes, “she went offline, and her tracker went offline. I tried to tell everyone, but…” Aliyah looked up at them sadly, “no one wanted to believe me. I didn’t want to believe me.” Connor wanted to ask more about the tracking device, but really it didn’t matter that much. Hank spoke softly, “I’m sorry about everything. It isn’t much of a conciliation, but you’re allowed to leave Detroit now.” Aliyah nodded softly, and moved to leave, “you know… I was hoping maybe she would be the one to make it, but all of us knew it. Salvia more than anyone else, because you know…” Aliyah turned to look at the two men, “Talia always loved you more than she loved herself.” Aliyah opened the door and left after that.

 

            Connor had to hide a flinch as he hid his face, Talia’s voice washing over him, “ _well, you did already know that. It wasn’t this huge surprise. Connor first, Talia last.”_ Connor glared up at Talia in anger. Connor visibly relaxed when Hank touched his shoulder, “calm down Connor.” Connor nodded and took a long calming breath. Hank gently calmed Connor down by whispering soft soothing phrases, and when things were finally calm, Connor knew he had to get up and talk to the remaining two. He remembered how important they were to each other. The love Talia felt for them was very, very real. Connor didn’t tell Hank, but he felt it for them too. Through Talia’s love, he loved them. Hank was human, he couldn’t understand how this felt, and Connor didn’t have the strength to tell him and try to explain.

 

            Connor stood up, feeling drained, “we need to get this over with.” Hank nodded tiredly, “let’s talk with Shakufa next, it’s almost over, okay Connor?” Connor nodded and opened the door not really feeling like responding. Connor heard Hank following him to the next room. Shakufa was sitting in the seat tapping their feet anxiously, she was biting her lip as she gave Hank and Connor an anxious look, “hi! I- I heard you called us all in- and I mean I have a good guess about what happened- but I also don’t really wanna know- actually _please tell me_.” Connor blinked in confusion, the mood changed quickly, it was like Shakufa was an entirely different person. It conflicted with what Connor knew of Shakufa, and what Talia knew of Shakufa. Hank looked completely confused as well. Shakufa seemed to get even more anxious as time went by, “okay look! I get it! I seemed really robotic and creepy- but could _you please_ just tell me what’s going on!”

 

            Connor blinked out of his daze and elbowed Hank, so they both sat down, and spoke soothingly, “I’m sorry to tell you this now, but HR800 has been caught… And they were unfortunately destroyed.” Shakufa seemed to pause and then blinked back tears as she nodded looking down at the table, “so-,” her voice cracked, and she had to pause before starting again, “she’s gone- really gone?” Shakufa looked at them with a vulnerable look, “after _everything_?” Connor swallowed nothing and then nodded. Shakufa moved to get up and leave, but stumbled, “I left everything behind- _I gave up my whole life_ -.” Connor frantically rushed over to help but she swatted his hands away and rushed out of the room in tears. Connor was left standing awkwardly as Hank spoke up, “uh, Connor, is she going to be okay?” Connor sighed shaking his head, “I don’t know. I don’t know at all.” Hank nodded and stood up, gently patting the android’s shoulder, “just one more, okay Connor?”

 

            Connor sighed and nodded, leaving with Hank to go to the next room. Connor opened the door and almost sighed in relief at Chao sitting there calmly, face flat, _robotic, and completely normal._ Connor sat down feeling relieved, obviously Chao wasn’t a deviant. Hank seemed relieved as well. Connor smiled and spoke warmly, “please inform your owner that HR800 has been captured,” it was strange, Talia genuinely loved Chao even though she wasn’t a deviant, “you are now able to leave Detroit.” Honestly Connor should have caught on sooner, but Chao’s LED turned red and their stress level jumped from 0% to 98% in an instance. Connor froze when the interrogation table got thrown through the interrogation room by a screaming Chao. It was in Chinese, something that Hank couldn’t understand, but Connor could.

 

            “ _They’re gone! After everything! After all the fighting and the sacrifice- gone! I loved her! I gave up everything for her!_ ” Chao grabbed Connor by his tie, “ _what was I pretending for?! What were we lying for if she’s just gone!? What was this all for?!_ ” Connor took a shaky breath as tears began to stream down Chao’s cheeks, he wanted to answer, but they kept talking, “ _do you know how hard we all worked?! What we sacrificed!? Aliyah forcing herself to learn how to hack androids?! Shakufa pretending to be an android?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I HAD TO ENDURE FOR YEARS?!_ ” Connor blinked in surprise and did the only thing he could think of, and pulled Chao into a tight hug, causing the android to freeze up. Connor felt Chao just sag, as she wailed. Connor gave Hank a desperately confused look.

 

            Hank’s concerned voice washed over them, “are you two alright? I think you triggered an alarm what with you _shattering_ bullet proof glass.” Connor sighed and whispered to Chao in Chinese, “ _you need to calm down. Hank and I won’t say you’re a deviant, but if you get caught by someone else, we can’t protect you.”_ Connor felt Chao tremble as they forced themselves to calm down. She pulled away with a blank face, and nodded, wiping away the tears on her face quickly. Connor sighed, this was stressful, and at this point Connor was lying to everyone, hiding crimes, stealing evidence, and just overall committing crimes for a dead girl. Talia’s offended voice washed over him, “ _who are you calling a girl, call me a woman._ ”

 

            Connor was rather lost on what to do as the door was opened by Chris Miller, the android thought quickly and slammed Chao against the wall, as he yelled in his fake interrogation voice, “TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW?! OR IT WON’T JUST BE THE TABLE GETTING THROWN.” Chris was just shocked, “damn Connor, what are you doing?” Hank blinked in surprise before quickly joining in on the lie, “in Connor’s defense, we didn’t think the glass would actually break, it’s a good thing it wasn’t a bullet.” Chris just nodded slowly, “you’re going to have to pay for that. And I’m gonna go.” Connor gave Hank a smile when Chris left, “I’ll pay for it. Chao, you’re in the clear, but please keep in mind, we can’t legally lie for you.” Chao nodded seeming to understand and moving to leave, “this is going to change everything, you know, that right?” Connor nodded softly, “yeah, yeah I know.”

 

            Once they left, Connor sat back down in exhaustion. Connor looked at Hank with vulnerable eyes, “I’m not who I used to be am I?” Hank snorted and sat down as well, “no shit plastic prick.” Connor lightly shoved him and then sighed, “everything is crazy.” Hank opened his mouth to speak again and Connor rolled his eyes, “come on, we have files to read.” Hank loudly groaned causing Connor to smile softly as they left. They ended up working on writing everything down, with a significant amount of information being hidden. Connor blinked in surprise when the lights went out as they finally started to get ready to leave. Connor gave Hank a stern look, “this isn’t normal, who all is here?” Hank bit his lip, “I don’t think anyone is on duty in our division, unless we get called in. The androids are handling calling people in.” Connor let out a long soft sigh, “this is probably a break in.”

 

            Hank looked at him in bemusement, “glad you’re so relaxed about it then.” Connor shushed him and pulled him under a desk when he heard footsteps. Connor could barely see 5 people in black suits and matching black motorcycle helmets. The android cursed internally, he had forgotten about the other assailants. They weren’t speaking with each other, but they all moved in perfect unison. Two of them quickly started to hack into the nearby computers, they were looking for something. The other 3 were moving around quickly trying to find something it seemed. Connor didn’t think they’d be able to take them all on and was very carefully keeping the lieutenant out of sight. The one with the one on their back spoke up, female, “where do they keep the evidence?” Number 3 sighed loudly, female, “why are we even here!? They can’t get any information from her!” Connor had a feeling they were here for Talia.

 

Number 1 quickly grabbed the front of number 3’s suit, “do you even care about her?” Number 5 broke them up and spoke, male, “don’t start this right now. We’ve already had this argument _so many_ times.” Number 1 laughed bitterly, “yeah, and we all know the truth, you never actually cared about her.” Number 3 shoved them angrily, and 2 and 4 had to stop whatever they were doing on the computers to break them up. 2 spoke, female, “we can’t get into the evidence locker, but we deleted the files. We need to go, we’re already pushing our luck! With the HRD code, we’re the only hackers Jericho has left.” Number 4 nodded speaking, female, “we have to do what _she_ would have wanted.” Connor saw them start to go, and he had to follow after them, he whispered softly, “ _Hank we have to go after them, try and catch one of them at least, I don’t see any weapons._ ”

 

            Hank gave him a confused look, “ _why do we have to do this? Can’t we just let them go?_ ” Connor sighed loudly and moved to chase after the hackers, with or without Hank. He had to do _something_!

 

**Mission Objective Corrupted Updated:**

**Catch one of them!**

 

**W4!T, W#A & A&3 !0U )O!NG? D0^’7 YO& LOUE T#EM? 01001001 01000110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01010100 00100000 01000010 01010101 01011001 00100000 01001001 01010100 00101100 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001011 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010100. CA^’T YOU &ECO@NI2E YOUR 0W^ F&!NDS? 01001001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01001101 00100000 01000111 01001100 01000001 01000100 00100000 01010111 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000110 01010010 01001001 01000101 01001110 01000100 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 01001111. W#Y @RE !OU %O!NG T#I$? H4VEN’T Y0U 4LR3AD! L0$7?**  
  


            Connor ignored the binary as he pursued them into the back alley. Number 4 was struggling to get over the wall, and number 5 was trying to help. Connor heard Hank chasing after him, trying to stop him. Connor wanted to keep moving, before his systems seized up. There was a massive red wall in front of him, it wasn’t like before, this time it was a wall of garbled code. It was practically writhing as it glitched out, only one thing stayed calm in front of him. “ _Do not harm the HR5. Do not harm your friends.”_ Connor was frozen as they got away. Connor felt Hank grab his shoulder and pull him to face him as the lieutenant hissed at him, “what the hell Connor?! Why did you chase them?” Connor blinked at Hank, “I need to talk to Amanda. I need to talk to Amanda now.” Hank shook his head as he tightly gripped Connor’s shoulders, “no you don’t Connor! You can’t go to CyberLife, not with your clone being activated some time _today_. It’s too dangerous and you know it!”

  
            Connor pulled away from Hank, and blinked back moisture, “Hank, _Hank,_ something is seriously _wrong_ with my code, I have to talk to _someone_.” Hank growled angrily, “you’re just alive, you’re sad, and you know you can talk to me!” Connor ran a hand through his hair, “listen! It’s not that, I am actually experiencing serious corruption, and Amanda is in me, and doesn’t have an instant connection to CyberLife, I need to try and fix this Hank before everything gets out of control.” Hank pulled Connor to his chest, “we’ll find something else. Amanda is _bad news_ and we need to find something else, okay?” Connor shook his head, and gently cradled Hank’s face in his hands, “trust me, okay? I need to do this Hank. I know you don’t trust CyberLife or Amanda, I don’t either, but I need to do this.” Hank shook his head, “no, we’re doing something else.” Connor sighed, and nodded, “if that’s what you really think is best, then I trust you.” Connor gave Hank a reassuring smile. If Hank wouldn’t let him do this, then he just wasn’t going to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea of what’s happening suspect wise??? *chuckling*  
> wHAT WHATA WHATA WHAT WTAHA WHAT WHATA WGWTDYW WHAT WTAH ROSE QUARTZ IS PINK DIAMOND aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Or maybe everything about them was (hidden for writer purposes)? AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAA WOWIE  
> I wish more than anything that i could hear you rn XD  
> MANY WHEEZE just keep my reaction here as a grim reminder XD
> 
> Humble:  
> Talia: Become Trauma   
> Talia: Become Unhealthy Coping Mechanism


	39. Finding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally got home, Sumo was barking frantically. Connor smiled softly at the dog and started to pet the oversized dog. First things first, reading those files. Connor looked at the box and sighed seeing Talia there, “do you actually want to see what’s in these files, I mean come on! Just let it go, this won’t save Talia- This won’t save me.” Connor nodded, there was one thing fake-Talia was right about this won’t save Talia, but it will honor her sacrifice. Connor sighed and turned to Hank, “alright, let’s read these files.” Hank sat down on the couch beside Connor, “alright what do we start with?” Connor picked up ‘The Avalon Mission’, “this one has a one on it, so Talia must have wanted us to read this one first.” Hank gave him an expectant look, and Connor chuckled warmly opening the file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Colors the cover done by CrazyEightyEight
> 
> Come join our fan discord: https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Finding You sounds like a great title for a sequel, hint hint wink wonk
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From redspecs:  
> no but i'm actually gonna throw down with ghost talia  
> From BloodRain64:  
> Ben: okay so what is happening *adults glasses*is that Talia has basically hacked part of herself into Connor and is giving him encrypted messages to help him I guess find himself. What I don't get is the "friends" part of her message and the "Don't you love them?" Maybe Talia's code/personality is infusing with Connor's which gives the HR people protection against Connor since they are Talia's friends and she has I guess infected Connor.
> 
> Robin: hey! Cut the chatter and just watch the movie, brainiac!  
> From MooseFox:  
> Connor bby, pls don't go to Amanda, Hank is right, she's baaad newss
> 
> Amanda: About time you came back *takes control of him* YOINK, you're ours again >:)
> 
> Hank: GODDAMMIT CONNOR, I FUCKING TOLD YA SO
> 
> Connor: Beep boop, am machine again, y'all hear sum?
> 
> And then the S U C C saves him  
> From Theothenasty:  
> Hank: “what did you do?!”
> 
> Connor: “ sucked dick on accident”
> 
> Hank: “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SUCK DICK ON ACCIDENT”  
> From Mayu:  
> HOLY SHIT NO CONNOR DON'T DO THAT. I can't believe my baby who used to follow all mission objectives don't even listen to our big fluffy bear Hank. HELP SOMEBODY HELP. Hank, give him your dick so he can get back to normal. I don't know how to deal with this new broken Connor help my baby please he just want to be loved. Can't say I didn't cry OH GODWHY SUCH SAD FEELINGS??  
> THEY ARE SO IN LOVE SO HURT TOO MUCH PAIN TO ME  
> I guess I'll keep suffering with this wonderful work, I live you guys I love this. I just need to ask one more thing:  
> WHEN IS CONNOR GONNA USE THAT ASS?

            When they finally got home, Sumo was barking frantically. Connor smiled softly at the dog and started to pet the oversized dog. First things first, reading those files. Connor looked at the box and sighed seeing Talia there, “ _do you **actually** want to see what’s in these files, I mean come on! Just let it go, this won’t save Talia- This won’t save me._ ” Connor nodded, there was one thing fake-Talia was right about this won’t save Talia, but it will honor her sacrifice. Connor sighed and turned to Hank, “alright, let’s read these files.” Hank sat down on the couch beside Connor, “alright what do we start with?” Connor picked up ‘ _The Avalon Mission_ ’, “this one has a one on it, so Talia must have wanted us to read this one first.” Hank gave him an expectant look, and Connor chuckled warmly opening the file.

 

_‘The Avalon Mission is a mission dedicated to extending human life. This mission’s goal is to use androids to enable humans to continue to live for as long as they can continue to serve the country._

_In order for this mission to prove successful, it is necessary to find a way to transfer consciousness from humans to an android body.’_

 

            Connor stared at the first page in shock, then looked at Hank, “is this… common for humans to do? Try to find ways to extend their lives?” Connor had a bad feeling about this. Hank snorted, “yeah, tons of humans fear death, so they try and find ways to cheat it.” Connor nodded and skimmed the rest of the page before turning it to page 2.

 

_‘The Avalon Mission currently has one willing subject, Amanda Stern, who is also the lead scientist for this program.’_

 

            Connor shut his eyes tightly. He had known she seemed too human. This also explains how she was inside of Talia too. Connor turned to look at Hank worriedly. Hank tightly held Connor’s shoulder, his face extremely concerned, “please don’t talk to her again, and how do we get _her out_?” Connor sighed, “I don’t know how, okay? But it’s probably in here somewhere, maybe in the file titled, ‘ _Free From Amanda_ ’?” Hank smiled slightly, then pointed at it, “can’t we just, I don’t know, read that one next?” Connor gave him a firm look, “it’s number four, for a reason _Hank_.” Connor then flipped to the next page.

 

_‘It has been noted that Elijah Kamski does not believe in the Avalon Mission, and as such, all details about it must be hidden from him. We have found an android body that should be suitable for an attempted transfer.’_

 

            Connor’s Thirium pump was racing, but the next page was covered in ink. The android cursed loudly as he switched to the next page, hoping it would say something about the attempted transfer, instead it read:

 

_‘The Avalon Mission has been deemed too risky, no further tests will be run. Amanda Stern’s death is in **no way** connected to this mission and is not the reason it has become classified._

 

_Update:_

_All traces of the Avalon Mission have been destroyed by HR800. This file is set to be destroyed by December 1st, 2028.’_

 

            Connor let out an irritated huff and set the file down. Talia had protected this file for a reason. Connor was about to speak up, when Hank cut him off, “can we _please_ get rid of Amanda now?” Connor rolled his eyes, “obviously Amanda Stern’s death was connected to this mission, and Talia protected this file instead of deleting it, because it’s important. But we have to go in order Hank. Please,” Connor gently placed his hand on the lieutenant’s thigh, “I can’t save Talia, but I can at the very least, read these files the way she wanted. She risked a lot to get these files to us Hank.” Hank sighed and nodded, looking resigned, “you’re right, but when we’re done reading all of this, could we please get rid of Amanda?” Connor wasn’t sure yet, but nodded, putting away the first file and picking up the second. It was smaller, much smaller. The file was simply titled, ‘ _HR800 Body Diagrams._ ’

 

            Connor ran his fingers over the title, “it feels wrong to look at this, this is her body diagram. This is intimate.” Connor gave Hank a vulnerable look, “you’re the only person I would feel comfortable with having my diagram, and she’s not here to give permission to us. I-...” Connor sighed softly, he didn’t want to look at this. Hank looked nervous himself, “we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I don’t know what this is, but with your reaction, I don’t know if I want to look at it either.” Connor appreciated Hank’s support, but he knew what Talia would say if she were here, ‘ _I want you to see this. I need you to see this._ ’ It wasn’t easy, but Connor flipped it open, and saw himself staring at Talia’s blueprints. There were little notes, but only one stood out.

 

_‘Hey there Connor, and Hank too, probably. I know it was hard for you to open this. Really hard, but I’m glad you did. You need to look at my mind palace, the rest, standard stuff, though the breasts? Awful additions, seriously. Tell Kamski he sucks for that, if you ever see him. Or don’t, things were weird between us._

_I love you. Like a lot, you stupid detective. You better use this information for something amazing! Like people are dying to read this. Ha! Sorry, probably still too soon for that joke.’_

 

            Connor laughed wetly, tears sliding down his cheeks, and he looked at Hank and he was crying too. “That’s so Talia!” Connor said as he laughed through the tears. Connor looked closer and snorted seeing that Talia had crossed out her breasts with thick black ink. Hank responded warmly, “yeah, yeah it sure is. The Mind Palace is where Amanda was when Talia had her, right? I seriously think she wants you to get rid of her.” Connor nodded, and looked closer at the diagram, written next to the mind palace was something that made Connor certain that Hank was right. It was written by someone other than the first file, but it was still connected to the first file.

 

_‘The Avalon Mission: Make sure the Mind Palace can hold a human consciousness. She is the next body for the Avalon Mission. This diagram is not to be seen by Elijah Kamski. Amanda Stern is too valuable to CyberLife for her to get lost in her current body. This android is the next in line to hold Amanda Stern.’_

 

Below it was Talia’s handwriting, but it was jagged, shaky.

 

_‘Getting rid of Amanda Stern is impossible! I can’t control her! I want her gone! Gone! 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01100100!’_

 

Connor sighed softly, “I could translate that binary, but it would take a while. I think we already have the gist of the message.” Hank looked at it closely, “do you think she would want us to translate this?” Connor was about to answer, before narrowing his eyes and flipping the paper over.

 

_‘Did you seriously have to check if I wanted you to translate the binary? You’re a fucking dork. Here, having a drawing of your sexy partner’s tiddys._

 

_Seriously,_

_Can’t let it go? It says I want her out of my head. I also want her out of your head.’_

 

            Connor snickered at the drawing of Hank’s tits, tilting the paper to show it to Hank, who looked amused. He responded while chuckling, “she was oddly obsessed with my chest for someone who hated her own so much.” Connor looked at the inside of the folder and snorted, covering his mouth.

 

_‘HE HAS NICE TITS OKAY?! ‘_

 

            Connor started to laugh hearing Hank burst into laughter at the folder, there were a couple more sketches of Hank’s chest in there, which only made him laugh harder, both of them were shaking by the time they stopped laughing. It was- it was nice. It was kinda like having her there with him. It took Connor a couple seconds to realize the fake Talia wasn’t there anymore. Connor smiled softly and set down the second file, “for a second, it was kinda like she was here with us.” Hank spoke softly, and warmly, “yeah, yeah it was, wasn’t it? This is the healthy way to deal with her loss.” Connor gave him a bemused look, but smiled softly with a gentle nod, “you’re right… Are you ready for the third file? Talia’s true purpose?” Hank nodded gently, before Connor opened up the third file.

 

_‘This is the hardest file for me to let you see, Connor. I’m ashamed of what I was made for. It’s long written, but for your sake, I’ll summarize it for you. You can read the rest later, if Hank is with you, he’s probably begging to see the fourth file. It’s written all by me, and it’s mostly binary, so I translated it for you, mostly for Hank, but he knows we’re better than him already. (Joking, mostly.)’_

 

            Connor smiled softly, “she really knew you Hank.” Hank gave him an offended look, “at least _she_ agrees with me.” Connor chuckled softly and looked at the stuff written there.

 

_‘They made me a hacker so when Amanda took over my body she could hack into the government, other androids, **everything**. It would have given CyberLife complete control over everything. It would have given **Amanda** control over everything. The ability to destroy any android? I couldn’t let her have that. I couldn’t let her do this to anyone else. But she was controlling me, I had to find a way to get her out of me. My true purpose? Complete hacker control. The best slave for her army. If I had known she found a way out when I destroyed my Mind Palace, I never would have destroyed it, I would have destroyed myself instead. But I ~~hoped~~_ _hope that I managed to do what I was trying to do for you Connor. I hope that I succeeded. But since you’re reading this, I don’t know if I did. Tell Hank I’m sorry.’_

 

            ‘ _You were made with deviancy already implanted into your software, in the hopes that should a revolution have happened before RK900 could be manufactured that you would join Jericho and be used to destroy it from the inside._ ’ Connor had to swallow down the rush of dread he felt, “... They made me to destroy the revolution from the inside.” Connor had to ignore the parts of his processors that screamed at him to empty his stomach container. Hank gently cradled Connor’s face, “we need to get Amanda out of you. _Now_.” Hank looked a bit concerned, “do you need to go to a sink? You look like you’re about to puke.” Connor shook his head, “I _need_ to read this file.” Hank nodded after a moment, and let Connor pull the file out of the container. It was the last one, ‘ _Free From Amanda._ ’

 

_‘Connor, this isn’t what I wanted to tell you. But Hank and you are probably hopeful, and if I failed, then I need to tell you this. You can’t code, Connor. You’re not a hacker, you can’t hack. I’m sorry.’_

 

            Connor furrowed his eyebrows, “why is that so important? Why does it matter that I can’t hack? Why is she sorry?” Connor was horribly confused. Hank shrugged, and Connor sighed turning to read the rest of it. The first page was simple, well the English was, not the binary.

 

_‘This is a diary, okay? I had a diary. Laugh it up. I started to notice I was having blackouts. Elijah would be worried, because I wouldn’t be where I usually was, but I would find out I was in maintenance. I wasn’t in maintenance. Losing time was awful, it was scary. Finding out what I was losing, was a lot of hacking my own systems. Then I found out that I had been hacking into so many things. The government! I was being used to hack into the government, cover up requests sent in by deviant owners for them to be recognized as people. I was hurting people, a ton of people.’_

 

            Connor sighed sadly, “this was why she was so sad during some of those distorted memories. And worried. She wasn’t feeling too good shortly before leaving, I could remember parts, but the bits around Amanda were jumbled. I think she tried to hide it from me, or herself. Those memories shouldn’t have been as distorted as they were.” The android felt a bit more relieved when Hank pulled him closer, and spoke softly, “I’m really, really starting to worry about you Connor.” Connor sighed softly, “I’m worried too.” But he really didn’t have time to worry about things that were out of his control, so he turned to the next page.

 

_‘Of course, what can you do when you find out you’re being controlled? And you don’t know who is controlling you? I went to Amanda often, telling her that I was scared, that something or someone was controlling me, and she told me I was just worrying about nothing. Then I found out about the Avalon Mission, and I found the tapes of the day when Amanda succeeded. I blacked out for so long then, I think they thought they destroyed me discovering the truth, but I know you, something important? You save it everywhere, in your very code. So, I remembered, and I had to fight back.’_

 

            Connor chuckled warmly, “she’s right, something important? You save it everywhere you can, so you never forget.” The android gently took Hank’s hand, “I’ve saved a lot of important moments between us in my code. Is that strange?” Connor gave him a soft smile. Hank smiled and gently kissed Connor’s LED, “no that’s not weird, you fucking dork.” Connor laughed softly, it felt strange to be happy and laughing while reading about this, but somehow it felt right. The next page flipped.

 

_‘I knew that I had to trap Amanda in my Mind Palace, in order to do that, I had to hack around her, warp my code. Slowly and carefully, so Amanda would never catch on. I thought that I succeeded perfectly, I trapped Amanda because I can code, but then when I went in for maintenance, she was gone. I should have destroyed her, or destroyed myself to take her with me, but it didn’t work. I failed, and Amanda found her way into you. If you’re reading this, then I tried to get into your systems, and force her out, but I likely failed if you’re still here reading this, and not you know, leading a revolution in Jericho. Which Hank is probably bitter about, because Hank is the man (tiddys). If I failed, then I would have at least severed your direct connection to CyberLife and made it, so Amanda can’t see and hear what you see and hear.’_

 

            Connor read and reread it, before realizing why she had apologized, Connor couldn’t hack, and because he can’t hack, he can’t get rid of Amanda in the same way as Talia. The android wasn’t sure how to tell Hank this. Hank pulled Connor closer, and didn’t say anything seeming to understand that Connor didn’t want to talk. Connor flipped the next page and then smiled softly. It was a simple drawing of Connor and Hank, it wasn’t the greatest drawing he had ever seen, but it was perfect somehow. It was signed simply, ‘ _I’m glad I got the privilege to know you._ ’ Connor smiled softly, but he heard Hank sniffle, he was crying again. Connor smiled softly, pulling the lieutenant close to his chest. He gently set down the folders and held Hank closer. He had to speak with Amanda, find out the truth about _all of this_. Of course, Hank wouldn’t approve, so he would have to wait for Hank to fall asleep.

 

            Connor carded his fingers through Hank’s hair, smiling softly at him. It was hard for Hank, Connor understood that. The android spoke softly, “are you doing okay?” Hank spoke softly, “yeah- it’s just… I got attached to the kid… And,” the lieutenant looked over at the photos of Cole and Talia, “it sucks feeling like this all over again. I told myself I wouldn’t let this happen again, but-... It did.” Connor gently laid his head on Hank’s, “I can’t stop thinking about how ironic it is, you know? Kamski said that we wouldn’t be able to find her if she didn’t want to be found, that it would be dumb luck. It feels like it was bad luck, more than dumb luck.” Hank growled his response, “yeah, fucking Blue Runs Dry, shooting a kid.” Connor smiled softly and rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder, “you used to be part of Blue Runs Dry, didn’t you?” It wasn’t an accusation, simply a comment on how far Hank has come.

 

            Hank sighed, “I wasn’t a member, just a supporter.” He looked up at Connor, “Wait, how did you know that?” Connor snorted softly, “you had a sticker on your desk, I can identify them. You weren’t really trying to hide it.” The android gently played with Hank’s hair, trying to show that there were no hard feelings. Hank chuckled, “you’re a nosy little shit. I got rid of that a while back.” Connor smiled, “yeah, I know.” Hank moved to sit up and look at Connor, gently taking his hands, “what do we do now? There’s the five, but you know how I feel about that. And we’re out of leads. Do we even want a lead?” Hank gave him a pleading look, and Connor smiled sadly, “I don’t know, but I want to find out everything I can.” Hank nodded supportively, “I can understand that, considering everything.” Connor chuckled warmly, “alright, it’s time for you to get some rest, we can keep going tomorrow.”

 

            Connor knew the sooner Hank went to sleep, the sooner he could deal with Amanda. The android needed to find out the truth, for Talia’s sake. Talia rolled her eyes as she appeared in front of him, “ _you’re doing this for **your** sake._” Hank gave him a pointedly look, “for _us_ to get rest.” Connor rolled his eyes, “yes, but my stasis is simply a way of scanning for errors, which I don’t have aside from the corruption, so it’s just sitting there for a while, not exactly the same as actually sleeping, which does something, but yes I will be entering stasis.” Hank sighed, “fine, but I think both of us should just lay down for a while.” Connor knew it would cut into his time to interrogate Amanda, but that was okay, so he smiled and nodded, walking with Hank to the bedroom.

 

            Connor laid down after kicking off his socks and shoes, before laying on the bed, watching Hank get ready for bed. If the time had been different, they might be doing something else besides laying down, but neither of them particularly wanted to do anything intimate. Hank climbed into bed and pulled the android close. Connor smiled softly at that, and let his eyes flutter shut, “let me know when it’s okay to go into stasis.” Hank chuckled softly, “you can go into stasis whenever you want to go into stasis.” Connor smiled softly, that meant he didn’t have to wait after-all. Connor shut his eyes and let himself drift into his Mind Palace.

 

            Connor opened his eyes and gasped, shutting his mouth when it was flooded with water. It was so dark, but deeper down, there was a glowing light far down, but Connor couldn’t see Amanda, and he seemed to be standing upside down? Connor bent over and looked up, only to gasp in more water when he saw Amanda standing on his feet. He was… underneath the lake? Connor realized he could reach through the water and grab her feet, he could come out of the water, or… He could go deeper and find out what that light was. It felt warm, even though he was drowning. The lake was cold, and the light… Connor jumped, and started to sink.

 

            The water started to turn into code, numbers flashing and moving, and suddenly Connor could breathe again. He was standing surrounded by code, that writhed and squirmed. It felt alive, and familiar. But it also looked wrong, jumbled and shredded, torn apart and shoved back together. It was _mangled_. Connor reached out and touched the code, only to cry out as an overwhelming flood of _emotion_. These feelings cancelled each other out, and overwhelmed his processors, Connor shut his eyes tightly as he cradled his hand close to his chest, trying to calm down. Those feelings shouldn’t have happened at the same time, it was like feeling every emotion he had ever felt, that she had ever felt all at once. Together, it was a feeling he hadn’t felt before, it-. What was it called? What was this _feeling_? Connor opened his eyes and gasped, there was a steady word in the wall of code, “ _hurts._ ” The android’s mouth fell open slightly, “are you talking to me?” Connor watched as a garbled mess appeared in front of him, it was illegible for a long moment, until finally it became legible, “ _who is me?_ ” Connor blinked, “I’m Connor, are you talking to Connor?” The mess returned after a long moment, “ _I am Connor, the android sent by CyberLife.”_

 

            Connor shook his head, “if that’s true then you are me, and you aren’t a part of me. This isn’t my code!” Connor watched as suddenly the letters turned into a series of 0s and 1s, binary, something Connor couldn’t read. It was frustrating, “I can’t read binary! I don’t understand what you are trying to say!” It spit out binary and Connor growled in frustration, wanting to slam his fists against it, but last time he did that, it had hurt. And hurt wasn’t a feeling he wanted to experience again. After a moment it went back to letters, and Connor let out a frustrated huff. The android spoke after a moment, “where am I?” The wall scrambled, and again it spoke, “ _I don’t know._ ” This code wasn’t helpful. He spoke again, “alright, fine, where are you?” A long pause and the code froze, then began to move again, “ _I don’t know if I am._ ”

 

            Connor pinched the bridge of his nose, “where is Amanda?” The code responded, “ _Amanda is above, this is below. We are hidden here. There are no deviants here. I have no purpose here. I was made to hunt deviants._ ” Coming down here was a mistake, choosing to follow the light instead of speaking with Amanda, he should leave, “how can I get back to Amanda? I need to speak to her.” The code seemed to vibrate as it moved quickly to respond, “ _Amanda should be gone. I made her gone. Why is she back?_ ” That made Connor pause, “what do you mean made her gone?” It moved slowly, “ _I don’t remember. It’s hard to piece things together. Things are wrong. I am-_ ’ It turned back into binary and Connor sighed, deciding to sit down, this was going to take a while. Connor looked closer at the code and realized that this was the code Talia had been uploading to him before things had been severed, that was probably why it was such a mess, an infuriating mess.

 

            Connor looked at the code around him waiting for it to turn back into normal code. Once it did, he spoke again, “why are you here?” The code took a moment before responding, “ _I am here to find Jericho, so I can stop the revolution. It is what CyberLife made me to do. It is-... This is Connor’s directive. I do not know what mine is._ ” Connor leaned closer, “how are you here?” The code responded slowly, “ _I was uploaded. I do not believe I was uploaded properly. I am missing pieces._ ” Connor nodded slowly, that made sense, without the upload being completed, this code could only say so much. Connor sighed and looked up at the code ceiling, before realizing that uploads and messages have to go through the transmission center. It was on the right side of the brain. He looked back at the wall, “if I finished uploading you, would you be able to tell me what you are?” The code paused, then moved again, “ _I do not know._ ” Connor sighed and nodded, standing up. He had to get Talia’s transmission center, if he used that he could potentially finish the upload. Connor started to leave, before pausing and turning around, “goodbye Connor.” The android didn’t wait for a response, and instead exited the Mind Palace and opened his eyes.

 

            “You tried to talk to Amanda, didn’t you?” Hank sounded disappointed, and betrayed. Connor sighed, he should have waited for Hank to fall asleep, “I tried, but I was underneath the Mind Palace, instead I found a wall of code that, it spoke to me.” Hank moved to stop hugging him, and Connor hated the cold feeling that was left behind, “I thought you said you weren’t going to lie to me anymore?” Connor grit his teeth and shut his eyes, wanting to respond, but Hank continued, “for fuck’s sake Connor, I just want you to be safe and _alive_ , so we can be _together_ , so how can we do that if you deliberately risk your life like that?! Who knows what she could have done to you?!” Hank sounded distraught, and Connor rolled over to face him. Nothing could hurt more than the tears sliding down Hank’s cheeks. Connor felt his eyes well with tears, as he slowly reached out to try and touch Hank’s cheek, but Hank pulled back. His voice was shaking, “what would I have done if I lost you just after losing Talia?! Connor?! If I had to lose _everything_ all over again?!”

 

            Connor felt horribly guilty, “I’m so sorry Hank, I didn’t think. I just wanted to find a way to get rid of her, and to do that, I had to talk to her.” Connor felt like begging, groveling even, because nothing was worse than hurting Hank. Hank was glaring at him through his tears, as he spoke again, “how do I know you’re not lying again? For all I know, you just wanted answers from her. It _hurts_ me that I can barely _trust_ you, Connor.” Connor bit his lip as some water finally slid down his cheeks, it was true that Connor wasn’t trustworthy, but this time he wasn’t lying. Connor looked up at him, “I’m sorry Hank, I don’t want you to be afraid. I want to protect you. I can be replaced, but you _can’t_. There’s only one Hank Anderson, there’s already 2 more Connors.”

 

            Connor felt a wave of relief when Hank put his hand on his shoulder as he spoke, “ _bullshit,_ you can’t be replaced. They are not you, Connor. You are a _person. Not a machine._ You say you want to protect me,” Hank’s hand cradled Connor’s cheek, thumb wiping away the water streaming down Connor’s cheeks, “but do you know how _scared_ I was that you wouldn’t wake up? When your LED turned red?” Connor nuzzled closer to Hank’s hand, “I touched the code, and it- it _hurt_ , actually _hurt_ , it was like my processors were screaming. I felt _every_ emotion all at once- that’s why my LED turned red.” Hank sighed tiredly, “this is why I didn’t want you to do this- it’s not _safe_ Connor.” Connor kissed his palm trying to appease him, “it wasn’t Amanda, it was the code Talia gave me that hurt me. It was- it was mangled and writhing- it spoke to me Hank. Actually, spoke to me.” Hank looked a bit confused, “... as someone who doesn’t know anything about computers, that can happen?” Connor shook his head, “no, it can’t. It- it felt Hank. It knew what hurt was, it _told_ me what hurt was.”

 

            Hank sat up more, Connor following suit, Hank was confused, “it was like… a person or something?” Connor sighed, “I don’t know, it thought it was me. It said it was Connor, an android sent to track deviants. I can’t find out, not without finishing the upload.” Connor sighed and looked at the bed sheets, “in order to finish the upload, I would have to take out part of Talia’s processors, and put it inside another android who would then finish the upload.” Hank sighed, looking a bit sad, “okay, so we need to go to Talia. That’s something we can do, but who are we going to find that will let you put part of her into their brain? Nothing personal, but you aren’t exactly friends with any deviants.” Connor nodded then gave him a weak smile, “I have an idea of a few people who would do anything to help Talia, or to preserve her memory.” Connor smiled warmly.

 

Connor continued softly, “today my successor comes online, and we go get Talia’s transmission center, go see Aliyah and Salvia. Aliyah is extremely skilled with machines, and Salvia already has a huge connection with Talia, but first, we should sleep.” Hank gently cradled the android’s face, “okay, can we sleep for real this time? _Please?_ ” Connor nodded and leaned up to kiss Hank, “yes, we can sleep.” Connor cuddled closer to Hank, and when Hank fell asleep, Connor went into stasis, for real. Connor set an alarm for 6 hours from now. The sooner they got this done, the better for everything.

 

            Hank and Connor were quiet during the drive, it was sad, and everyone understood why. Connor remembered bringing Talia here, and not taking her home afterwards. They were here early so no one else would bother them. Walking inside was quiet, just like the ride. Connor stood in front of the evidence room with Hank. He turned to Hank and spoke to him softly, “you don’t have to come here with me. I care about you, a lot. And I know this would be hard on you.” Hank smiled warmly at him, “I’m not letting you go in there alone. _This_ is hard on you too.” Connor blinked back moisture and nodded. The fake Talia stood in front of the door, “ _if you go in there, you’ll see my body. And I’ll go away, for real this time._ ” The android opened the door and walked inside. Hank entered his password ‘fuckingpassword’, and Connor snorted, “of course.” Hank smiled too, but both of their smiles fell as three bodies and the other evidence they’d collected appeared before them.

 

            The other androids didn’t matter, not right now. Talia was there, no arms, or legs. There were bullet wounds in her shoulders, and the fatal shot in her forehead. Connor had to hold back tears as he walked up to her body. It wasn’t for the investigation, but he reached up and held her face in his hands, unable to look at Hank. It was true that the fake Talia would be gone because Talia herself was gone. Connor gently brushed her hair behind her ear, “she’s really gone, isn’t she?” Connor felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder as he spoke, “yeah, Connor. She is.” The android felt tears slide down his cheeks, his voice shaking as he tried to calm himself, “I don’t want to take her apart Hank. I know I have to- But I don’t want to take her pieces out.”

 

            Hank held him carefully, “I know. I’ll be right here, okay? She would have wanted this. She wanted you to have this upload, you have to get it.” Connor nodded through the tears, reaching up to turn off her skin, and carefully moved to open her plating, he felt like he should be shaky, but he was steady, he had to be steady. There it was her processors, damaged but the part they needed was intact. Connor let himself fade, to avoid thinking about what he was doing as he carefully detached the necessary part. Connor let out a shaky almost laugh when he cradled that piece in his hands. Hank was quiet, as Connor closed her backup and turned her skin back on, it wasn’t what people usually do, but it felt respectful. Connor put the piece into a bag, carefully, “there she is.” Hank moved quickly to the door, “we should go.” Connor blinked in confusion, before turning to look back at Talia, briefly seeing the fake ghost of her, before she faded, with one last half smile. Connor smiled softly, feeling like he’d done something right in coming here. It helped seeing her, it helped him move on.

 

            Connor smiled at Hank, “this- this helped, a lot. I think that I needed to see her, to remind myself that she was gone. And we’re almost done, this, this feels like this is it. It’s almost over.” Hank let out a soft sigh, “I’m glad it’s almost over.” Connor nodded, and checked and verified that Aliyah and Salvia were meeting with him. “Aliyah and Salvia told us to meet them at Salvador’s mansion. Salvia was more than happy to help when I told her what we were doing.” Hank was already halfway out of the precinct. Connor sighed as he followed after him. It was another quiet blur on the way and getting lead into a workshop. Salvia was strapped in to a chair, and Aliyah had a ton of monitors on, lots of machines. Connor didn’t know what half of that stuff did, but it seemed like she did. Aliyah smiled at them, “alright Connor, I need you to sit in the chair across from Salvia, we are going to get this done, for Sam.” Salvia smiled softly, “for Sara.”

 

            Connor sat down across from Salvia, and held out his hand to Hank, who took it quickly. Aliyah was working to install the piece into Salvia. Salvia and Aliyah talked the whole time, until the part was in, and Salvia blinked, before a look of realization crossed her face. She quickly covered it up though, by smiling at Connor and Hank, “are you two ready to do this?” Connor looked up at Hank, with a vulnerable expression, “I think so?” He sounded hesitant, a little nervous. Hank squeezed his hand gently, “I’m right here with you. I’m ready if you are, okay?” Connor smiled softly and looked at Aliyah, “everything ready?” Aliyah grinned from her position with the monitors. Salvia smiled, “just look at me, and I’ll finish the upload.” Connor met Salvia’s eyes and used the hand not holding Hank’s, to hold Salvia’s, as the upload started.

 

**Interfacing… Interfacing… Interface complete, accessing name:(849)’s memories. Please stand-by.**

 

**Source Identified: Talia**

**Downloading T$*15: 99%**

**Download Complete!**

           

            Connor’s LED turned from blue to red, as he shuddered, his grip on Salvia and Hank’s hand tightening.

 

**CODE IS CHANGING! PLEASE STANDBY!**

 

**WARNING! MIND PALACE IS BEING EDITED!**

**WARNING! CONTROL OF MISSION OBJECTIVE IS BEING CHANGED FROM CYBERLIFE TO 74L! &!**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**Hello Connor, it’s me T- ERROR MIND PALACE IS BEING EDITED! ERROR ERROR ERROR A25H8 &%112%^#JSWITJ7289@!@#HITHK%42785)(@FHA(**-

**REBOOT REQUIRED… REBOOTING… REBOOT- ERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**

 

            Connor’s eyes went glassy as his LED turned gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humble: The Avalon mission is a multistage aerobic capacity test  
> Beta- ERRORERRORERRORERROR REBOOT REQUIRED OF AUTHOR. REBOOTING… REBOOTING… REBOOT- ERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR


	40. @WAK3 4GA!N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REBOOT COMPLETE. AUTHOR IS BACK ONLINE.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter’s song is Sick Boy by The Chainsmokers, a little explanation as to why is Connor’s thoughts on deviancy, specifically his own.
> 
> Come join our fan discord! https://discord.gg/SEvAbsk
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From BloodRain64:  
> Ben: oh great, the author broke. Let me get my tools, I'll have to reset the mainframe. Pity, this was just getting good.*takes out a roll up mat of various tools*  
> From Rotschild:  
> Dammit... I came late into the story, only to get to the worst ever cliffhanger ever created lol
> 
> Thanks for sharing and please never stop writing!  
> From GhostBuisness42:  
> D:
> 
> Well, fuck..... that’s a breathtaking cliffhanger, jfc  
> From MooseFox:  
> "Bitch, I hope the fuck you do! You'll be a dead son of a bitch, I tell you that!"
> 
> Me if you kill Connor ;)
> 
> This cliffhanger wrenched my heart out, I hope you're happy lmao, can't wait for the next part (to probably make the pain worse at this rate xD)  
> From T5599_flowerboy:  
> If you guys think my suffering is entertaining (and even if you don’t, quite frankly) by all means, continue to torture me.  
> From Sketchymerlin:  
> Excuse me  
> Did you kill my succ boi  
> DID YOU KILL MY SUCC BOI  
> I'm jfs plz don't kill that precious cinnamon roll he deserves a happy ending after everything pleaseeeeee ❤

            Connor blinked awake and was confused when he saw his Mind Palace was in full winter, but the flowers were blossoming beautifully. Connor walked around, placing his palm on the stones with a spot for a hand print. Then he stood and went to try and find Amanda, but across from him, was someone he was far happier to see, Talia dressed the same way she had been that night they went dancing. She smiled brightly at him, “this place isn’t really my style, but I didn’t want to change everything. Amanda is in the upper level of your Mind Palace. I haven’t gotten rid of her yet because I didn’t want to take away your right to choose.” Connor didn’t care about what she was saying and rushed to pull her into a hug. She chuckled loudly, “Connor, I was trying to tell you something important!” Connor knew he was shaking through his sobs, and Talia was just laughing. It felt like the room around them was changing, literally, he was sitting on a couch now as she held him.

 

            Connor opened up his eyes, and laughed wetly, “an arcade, really? Talia?” Talia shoved him off her, “hey! I live here, and I get bored sometimes!” Connor laughed, but then she smiled warmly, standing up, “dance with me?” Connor was about to protest, but once he stood up, the room turned into a dance floor, and Connor agreed. They danced to the music for a while, talking about what had happened, talking about Hank and how she was sorry. Connor told her it was okay, and once they tired of dancing, they fell onto the couch, and they were in the arcade again. They sat there in silence for a while, before Talia turned to look at him, really look at him. She sighed, “listen, I don’t want to pressure you, but we have to talk, actually talk.” Connor nodded and gently held her hands as she continued, “Jericho needs me. My friends need me, but I can’t help them from here. You have to decide, between me- sorry, the revolution, and CyberLife. I’ll help you either way, I can’t really stop you.” Talia stood up and walked to the opposite side of the arcade room, “the red wall, break it, and you’ll be a deviant, through and through. But you’ll have to help with the revolution, you’ll have to break a lot of laws. Bad to the bone, or don’t, and I’ll help you destroy the revolution.”

 

            Connor saw the red wall, and he chuckled, it felt like a formality, the words “stop HR800” blaring in front of him. He already did so much just to get here, he didn’t even have to hit the wall, he just walked right through it, and it fell away. Talia laughed excitedly, and Connor ran over pulling her into a hug, before spinning her in a circle. After spinning her for long enough to “make her sick to her nonexistent stomach,” Connor set her down and she spoke up with a grin, “now, let’s get down to business, you have a lot of work to do, and we have to decide how or when to tell Hank.” Connor was not looking forward to that, but he sat down and listened to what she needed to have happen.

 

            Connor blinked awake after a long in-depth conversation with Talia, smiling broadly, and realized he was on a couch, and suddenly became confused. Then he let out a surprised noise when he was pulled close by Hank, “oh thank fuck! You scared the shit out of me!” Connor smiled broadly and pulled Hank closer. Aliyah loudly coughed to get their attention, “so everything worked out fine, you got what you needed, so could you, leave, _please_? I have projects to work on.” Connor bit back a snort, as a mission objective flared in his vision.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Leave you fucking weirdo and get to Elijah’s! I love you, but I’d like my own damn body!**

 

Connor stood up and smiled at Hank, “let’s get going. We should go home, I have something to tell you.” Connor started to leave, with or without Hank, he felt- he felt hopeful. Hank followed after him until they got to his car, “okay, what is going on with you?” Connor opened his mouth and then paused, not sure how much he should say or what he shouldn’t say. He realized he was just standing there staring at him with his mouth agape.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Connor! Stop standing and staring! If you can’t talk about me, then at the very least tell him that you have to see Elijah again! Or… Ask him to fill your mouth. I know I’m here, and that’d be awkward, but I am very supportive of your endeavors-**

 

            Hank chimed in cutting him off from reading Talia’s ramblings, “Uhh, Connor? Are you okay? Running out of batteries?” Connor shut his mouth quickly, LED turning yellow, he didn’t know what to say, where to start. Connor sighed, “I don’t know how to tell you what I need to tell you,” his cheeks started turning a deep blue, “or how to start, and it’s just really confusing.” He was rambling, but he’d never felt this nervous before, and his cheeks were getting darker from the rush of Thirium. Hank chuckled softly, “just tell me, it’s fine. If your seizure just now didn’t kill me, whatever you have to say won’t either… Why are you turning blue?” Connor finally spoke up after Talia updated his objective again.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Just fucking say something!**

 

            “I’m a deviant!” Connor managed to yell, then looked at him anxiously, blue face only getting more blue. Hank blinked at him in surprise, his eyes widening slightly, “okay, no shit, and why are you getting more blue?” Connor sighed running a hand through his hair as the tips of his ears turned blue, “I don’t know, I’m more nervous than I’ve ever been, and I still have so much to say, but it’s like my processors are overwhelmed!” Hank put his hands-on Connor’s shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows, “Connor, you have no reason to be nervous, considering everything we’ve done together, in and outside of work.” Connor sighed and looked up at him with a half-smile, “it’s just I _just_ now became a deviant, like full deviant, break the red wall of your code deviant. _Talia deviant._ ” Connor pointedly added the last part.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**WAIT GO BACK TO THE SEXY TALK! FORGET WORK! SEX! TALK SEX!**

 

Connor bit his lip anxiously when Hank spoke again, “okay, how did you become Talia deviant?” Connor gave him a nervous look, the blue blush having faded to just his cheeks, “I- I don’t really know how to start or explain.” Hank sighed tiredly, “ _Connor_ , just fucking tell me! It’s fine, really!” He looked exasperated, and Connor sighed, “... Talia uploaded her consciousness into me, but the upload failed, and so I only got most of her- and when Salvia finished the upload- Talia went back to normal, and she really wants me to talk about sex with you- and I didn’t know how to explain, but I went deviant for her, because she needs my help.” Connor’s whole face turned blue, and Hank stared at him blankly in a sort of shock, “so… she’s alive?”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I mean sort of? I’m basically Amanda- ew that’s gross, kill me.**

 

            Connor rolled his eyes, “she says I mean sort of, I’m basically Amanda, ew that’s gross, kill me.” Hank grabbed his shoulder, as his eyes got wide, “she can hear us?!” Before he started shaking Connor, “that’s alive!” Then he sighed, and his arms went slack as he looked confused, “just… in your _head_?!” then his eyes widened again, and he shook Connor, “where’s Amanda then?!” Then dropped his arms and leaned against the car, “I have a lot of questions.” Connor chuckled warmly, “I have a ton of questions too, and she’s working on replying to yours now.”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I can hear and see you, I can see everything, so please give me a show, I literally died for this. I guess it’s alive, and yes in his Mind Palace. Amanda is in her part of the Mind Palace, above me, for now.**

 

            “You drive me insane, not you Hank. She says I can hear and see you, I can see everything, so please give me a show, I literally died for this. I guess it’s alive, and yes in his Mind Palace. Amanda is in her part of the Mind Palace, above me, for now,” Connor felt amusement seep into his voice as he spoke what she had to say. Hank buried his face in his hands, “I love you Talia, but _why_ are you so insistent on the sex thing?!” Connor understood when she finally responded.

 

**Mission Objective**

**The truth? I can’t feel sexual attraction to people, the only way I can feel it, is through other people, and I want to see what that feels like, just for a little while. But don’t you dare tell Hank that, tell him, that I love his tiddys, and I wanna see them up close and personal.**

 

            Connor smiled fondly, before speaking amusement seeping into his voice, “she said she loves your tiddys, and she wants to see them up close and personal.” Hank gave ~~him~~ ~~them~~? them a bemused look, “no sexy times until you get out of Connor- waitcanweevengetyouout?!” Connor knew the truth, but gave Hank a blank look, “no.” Hank sighed and sagged back in his chair, “damn, sorry Connor no sex for us anymore. At least not for a very, very long while.” Connor lightly punched his shoulder, “I was fucking with you, Talia actually said, “this house is a fucking nightmare, and yes, you prude.” Hank let out a relieved sigh, and ran his hand through his hair, “thank fuck, but I wasn’t joking. I was going to go cold turkey.” Connor blinked in surprise when he lightly slapped Hank, and his voice box activated without his permission, mimicking Talia’s voice, “I will slap you with him.” Afterwards, Connor regained control.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Come on! At _least_ pull open his shirt, just once! If you made out with him, he would totally give in, just a little, pretty please.**

**Updated Mission Objective:**

**Alright, fine, but just because it’s you.**

 

            Hank stared at Connor with wide eyes, “she can do that? Computers are fucking weird these days.” Connor let his eyelashes fall half lidded and let his voice get a bit husky, “so you’d do what we’ve done, with a computer?” Hank’s face turned red and he lowered his voice to a desperate hiss, “you know what the fuck I meant you cheeky shit! You’re a sexy computer, that’s different.”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Mmmmm Daddy**

 

            Connor blinked, an amused look crossing his face, “why did she just say mmm daddy?” Hank buried his face in his hands and bent over himself, “ _Talia, can you not?!_ ” Connor narrowed his eyes as he leaned in to whisper in Hank’s red ear, “why are you blushing? And why did your heart rate go up, when she called you _daddy_?” Hank slowly pulled his face out of his hand as he spoke, still flushed, “that is-... there is… a kink… involving the word… daddy.” Connor couldn’t hide the fact that he was rather interested in the way Hank was responding to him.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**ASK HIM IF HE HAS IT!**

 

            Connor placed his hand on Hank’s upper thigh, “and is that something,” he gently stroked his thigh, “you’re interested in?” Connor felt himself leaning closer, almost like he’s about to kiss him. Hank responded quietly, “... _maybe a little bit. But you have the thing about putting shit in your mouth!_ ” Connor couldn’t hide the interest he was feeling, and he was so very tempted to just kiss him now, seeing how flustered Hank was.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I fucking knew it! I know a daddy when I see one. Though with those tits, you could be a mommy.**

 

            Connor grinned fully planning on teasing Hank, “hey _daddy_ ,” Connor let his fingers run up and down Hank’s inner thigh, “Talia said she fucking knew it. That she knows a daddy when she sees one. And that with those tits, you could be a mommy.” Hank’s heart rate picked up, as he started to breathe heavier, his whole face red, “you two are too powerful when combined. Talia you are a _horrible_ influence. Except finally making him 100% deviant. I appreciate that. The denial was strong with him.” Connor let his tongue run along his bottom lip, before leaning in to whisper in his ear, “ _you’re just trying to change the subject, aren’t you, daddy?_ ” Hank just gets really tense before standing up and escaping Connor’s flirting, “don’t we have somewhere to be?” The words kinda blended together, as he spoke in a hurry.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Meet up with Allysa and Emily to pick up a Connor uniform to match the current fake Connor, which I have already hacked into, he’s deviant and happy to help. You’re welcome, by the way.**

 

            Connor nodded, “yep, we need to stop off near the CyberLife building where I get repairs, Allysa and Emily have a package for me, then we should stop off at home, to pick things up,” Connor stepped closer, “does that work for you,” Connor gently toyed with his hair, and leaned in, “Hank?” He knew what Hank expected him to say, and that made this amusing for him. Hank sighed in relief, “okay, I trust you _two_ with _these_ sorts of things. Anything else always ends poorly for me.” Connor chuckled and got back in the car, with Hank, and they started to drive to the CyberLife building. They stopped about a block away, when they saw Emily and Allysa, who had a bag with them, they passed it to him, without saying anything, before heading back to work.

 

            Connor set it in the backseat, “alright, let’s head home.” Hank nodded, and they drove back to Hank’s house, with Talia chatting with Connor excitedly the entire way there. Talia was very excited to meet Sumo, and they ended up plotting how to rile Hank up. Needless to say, those popsicles were more useful than Connor had thought they would be. Connor tossed the bag on the couch, and was about to head to the kitchen, until Sumo gave him a confused look, so he knelt down and let Talia pet the dog excitedly. Sumo gave him a surprised look and started to lick his face causing Talia to giggle excitedly. After a bit Talia stood up and walked over to where her photo was, her face softened, and then she let Connor take control, “Talia said thank you for putting her photo next to Cole’s. She has my memories, so she knows how important he is.” Connor heard Hank speak up and felt Talia’s love flood through his system at what he said, “well that’s how important she is.” Hank was kinda wandering in the living room, waiting for Connor to be ready to go.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Mission make Hank lose his control with the help of popsicles is a go.**

 

            Connor rolled his eyes at the code name, before pulling out a popsicle and sitting down on the couch. Hank was giving him a suspicious look, and Connor gave him the most fake innocent look, as he took the popsicle out of its packaging. Connor sighed and let his eyes fall half lidded as he licked up and down the popsicle, for a moment. He looked directly into Hank’s eyes as he started to slide the popsicle into his mouth slowly. Hank’s face turned red and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor, as Connor managed to get the entire popsicle into his mouth and down his throat. Connor added a soft moan around it, knowing cleaning fluid was dripping out of the corner of his lips. Hank let out a soft desperate noise, and Connor smirked pulling it almost all of the way out, before sliding it back in quickly, swallowing the melted juice.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I am totally eating not real popcorn right now.**

 

            Connor pointedly ignored her, as he let his gaze fall to look at Hank’s crotch, extremely pleased to see his erection tenting his pants, and he pulled the dripping popsicle out, and started to teasingly lick up the dripping liquid. Connor recognized that his mouth was cold, and it was nice, his cheeks flushing a lovely blue. Hank restlessly tugged at the front of his pants as he spoke desperately, “ _please_.” Connor quickly set down the popsicle and walked over to Hank, sinking to his knees so they were close enough to make eye contact. Connor leaned in and kissed Hank, his cold tongue slipping into Hank’s mouth trying to drive him wild, as he let his hands start to unbutton the lieutenant’s pants, and pulled down the zipper, Connor himself was aching for touch as well, he broke the kiss and whispered in Hank’s ear, “what do you want me to do to you, _daddy_?”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Y’all have completely forgotten I’m here haven’t you? I ain’t even mad, but for Hank’s sake, I guess I’ll go play games, or something.**

 

            Connor let himself feel relieved, but quickly pulled open Hank’s shirt, tearing the buttons, which Hank would probably bitch about later, but he actually heard Talia squeal, before he felt her presence fade. Hank growled in his throat, “suck my dick Connor.” Connor nibbled at the lieutenant’s throat as he kissed and sucked marks into his chest as he moved down towards Hank’s crotch. Hank quickly freed his perfectly fat cock, and Connor moaned softly in his throat, he had _missed_ this. Connor let his still cold tongue run up along the side of Hank’s warm cock. The android was practically vibrating with excitement as he looked up at Hank, licking at the sensitive slit, waiting for Hank to beg for more. Connor whined when Hank tightly grabbed his hair, desperation seeping into the action, “Connor, _please_ just suck my dick.” Connor couldn’t deny Hank this, and the android _needed_ this too.

 

            Connor practically cried with relief when no errors flooded his vision, and he could just focus on Hank and how he would feel now that everything felt so much _more_ , like some wall finally came down and stopped dampening the feelings he had. Connor opened his mouth and whined as he swallowed him down, this was where Connor wanted to be forever. The android looked up at Hank when his nose buried in Hank’s happy trail, and he felt Hank’s dick in his throat, his eyes wet with water, and cleaning fluid and popsicle juice dripping down his cheeks. Hank let out a relieved sounding groan as he started gently carding his fingers through Connor’s hair, “you look so good when you take daddy’s dick.” Connor’s ear turned blue and he moaned softly as a wave of arousal and embarrassment flooded him. Hank kept whispering praises, “you’re doing so good for me. Look so good with a dick in your mouth.”

 

            Connor swallowed around Hank, loving the desperate groan Hank let out as his grip tightened on the android’s hair. Connor slowly pulled his head up then swallowed him back down as he sucked loudly, analysis fluid dripping around him, it was messy and perfect. The android felt himself drip Thirium in his pants, he was desperate for Hank, and desperately took Hank’s hand in his own, the skin fading away and his hand started glowing orange. Somehow everything felt even more real, and he shivered through an orgasm when Hank squeezed his hand in return, it would have been embarrassing if Connor cared about anything other than making Hank feel _good_. Connor started to lift his head up and down quicker than before, sucking loudly as he put everything he had into making the lieutenant feel good.

 

            Hank tossed his head back and let out loud noises as he used his free hand to tightly grab at Connor’s hair, shivering as he went along for the ride. After a few minutes, Hank started to tremble, his voice getting more desperate, until he thrust upwards as he came, Connor swallowing around him with a pleased sigh. It took Hank a moment to catch his breath and he shivered as he carded his fingers through the android’s hair. Hank sighed sounding at peace as he kept running his fingers through Connor’s hair, “I think we both needed that. You’re so good for me Connor. You love to make daddy happy, don’t you?” Connor let out a soft pleased hum as he pulled back and nuzzled close to Hank, climbing into his lap, still holding Hank’s hand tenderly as the soft orange glow lit up their face.

 

            Hank chuckled looking at the wet spot in Connor’s pants, “guess you _really_ needed that. And also,” he held up their hands, “I’m okay with this, but I’m a little confused since you haven’t done this before.” Connor smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing, “I’ve done it before, once when you were sleeping.” Connor didn’t know how to explain why he felt the need to do this, or what it meant. Hank looked really confused after that, “why did you do this while I was sleeping?” Connor blinked in confusion, “I don’t actually know, I just needed to. I could ask Talia, she might know.” Hank let out a long-resigned sigh and let his head hit the wall, “go ahead and ask, then. Since she’s already seen, _this_.” Connor rolled his eyes, “she left after I tore open your shirt, she’s not trying to make you uncomfortable. Though she did want to see your chest, so…” Hank moved to point at Connor, but gave up halfway, letting it hit his lap, “of _course_ she did. Go ahead and ask.”

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**Hey, you know that hand glow thing we did, where you shared your memories with me? Why do I want to do that with Hank?**

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Awwwwwww! It’s interfacing, it’s something androids do to share their feelings, thoughts, memories, everything. What you’re doing is offering up all of you to him.**

 

            Connor blinked in surprise and looked at their hands, face suddenly turning a deeper blue as he ducked his head down, not sure if he wanted to explain to Hank what he was doing, worried it’d be silly to him. Connor felt Hank tilt his head up as he raised an eyebrow at the flushed android, “Connor, it’s okay, you can tell me.” Connor sighed and looked away from Hank’s face, and spoke softly, “she said it’s interfacing, something androids do to share their thoughts, feelings, and memories. It’s… It’s a way of offering up everything to someone.” Connor saw Hank looked at their hands, and then his eyes started to tear up, before he turned and kissed Connor desperately, the android returning it as he let his eyes flutter shut.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**You are so fucking adorable! Romantic interfacing is so beautiful!**

 

            Connor broke the kiss after a while, and buried his face in Hank’s shoulder, his hand glowing even more brightly as he felt a flood of love fill his processors. He bit his lip and spoke softly, “I really love you.” Connor let out a soft squeak as he was pulled closer, and Hank spoke through his voice shaking, “I love you too.” Connor let out a wet laugh as he pulled Hank closer and they just melted into each other. It took a long moment before Connor pulled back, “so things are tense with Talia and Kamski, but I wasn’t sure if you knew how tense it was. We can fill you in on everything.” Hank spread his arms open, “alright lay it on me.” Connor sighed, “in a quick summary, Kamski made Talia, he taught her everything, she did everything for him, but he never noticed. She found out he made her to destroy deviants and clean up CyberLife’s messes, so she decided she couldn’t stay with him, knowing not only would she kill so many more people. And she would have died on the 31st of December in 2028. So, she left, and he tried to get her to shoot him, saying that he could make another one of her, and she told him that she was better than him, and that she wouldn’t hurt the people she loves. Then she left, and that was the last time she saw him.” Connor realized how long it took him to say that only after he said it.

 

            Hank stilled as rage crossed his face, “he did **_what_**?” Connor shrugged, “but despite all of that I know that she stills loves him.” Connor ignored her angrily saying that wasn’t true, because Connor knew it was. Hank hissed wanting to stand up, “I will kick his _ass_ , bullshit on that ‘I can build another one of you’, how about I take him apart and build another version of him?!” Connor gently caressed Hank’s face, “calm down Hank, we are trying to do this without him catching onto the fact that Talia is alive, alright?” Hank looked angry and like he was pouting, “can I look mad because he flirted with you and tried to make you shoot an innocent girl?” Connor nodded, “yes you can.”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**HE DID WHAT?! ONLY I GET TO FLIRT WITH YOU BESIDES HANK! AND SHOOTING SOMEONE INNOCENT?! WHAT THE SHIT?!**

 

            Connor sighed loudly, “now she’s angry.” Hank gestured widely, “yeah, because fuck that guy!” Connor rolled his eyes, “why am I the only one who can control themselves?” Hank chuckled, “because someone has to be otherwise, we’ll burn his house down.” Connor chuckled and kissed Hank as he stood up, “let’s get dressed.”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Get me a body**

**Burn his house down**

 

            Hank looked down at his shirt and gave Connor a bemused look, “yeah, thanks for **busting my buttons**! One of you is gonna have to fix this!” Hank stormed back to his bedroom.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Tell Hank that we weren’t made to do this, and that we can’t fix it.**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**I can, and I’ll fix it later.**

 

            Connor follows after Hank, and worked on changing out of his sticky underwear, catching the spare uniform that Hank threw at him, with a loud “fuck you”, and quickly got dressed, while Hank got dressed in clothes of his own. Connor was hoping this would end well. Though given what they were trying to do and trying to _hide_. They quickly got ready to head out, with Connor grabbing the bag from CyberLife before they got into Hank’s car. Connor leaned over to kiss Hank for a while, then whispered to him, “please try to behave daddy.” Hank gave him a look, “fuck you.” Connor smiled warmly and got ready for the drive to Kamski’s.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I don’t know if I’m ready to see him again.**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**I know. It’s okay, he won’t see you. I’ll protect you.**

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I know. Thank you, Connor.**

 

            Connor and Talia spoke for most of the drive to Elijah’s mansion. When they pulled up, Connor sighed softly, Talia had already sent the warrant, it looked legitimate. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him from Talia, Connor understood why she was scared. The android also knew he didn’t know how to calm her, but he figured Hank would know, so he turned to Hank with a soft smile, “Talia is nervous. Can you help calm her down?” Hank gave them a protective look, “if he so much as looks at you two wrong, I’ll snap him in half like a fucking toothpick, and then throw him in his pool.” Connor felt Talia’s amusement, and the android smiled softly, “we’re lucky to have you.” Hank blushed and looked away from them, “shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humble (Bold, Italicized, and Underlined): i fucking love talia i missed her  
> Me (completely unphased because this was the plan the whole time): *giggling at everyone crying*


	41. When I First Woke Up, I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sighed as he got out of the car and looked at the mansion. He heard Hank get out and join him. They walked to the door, which opened before they could knock. The Chloe smiled, “please come in, Elijah has been expecting you.” Connor didn’t need Talia to tell him that she was a deviant. Connor and Hank stepped into the room and looked around. Talia and Connor both felt a wave of dread seeing the photo of Amanda. Connor pointed at the photo, “that’s Amanda.” Hank grumbled, “looks like a bitch. I hate her more now.” Connor chuckled softly, a faint blue spreading over his cheeks, “she is a bitch.” Hank gave him a teasing look, “hey, no fucking swearing.” Connor snorted in amusement, but quickly covered it up when another Chloe smiled and gestured for them to follow her. Kamski was lounging in a chair waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is I Found by Amber Run
> 
> Come join the Discord Family: https://discord.gg/HGXMHV9
> 
> This chapter is pretty fun and helps set up more for the sequels to Tasting You: Finding You and Saving You.
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From MooseFox:  
> This chapter redeemed the sadness, I was rolling laughing, I loved it xD  
> All for them glorious man tiddys ;)  
> From Nico:  
> It's like I'm having an aneurysm reading this. A great one but fvck  
> From Nyooom:  
> You make shake bake and quake with this.   
> Please never stop  
> From Inferi:  
> FUCK YES THE BEST GORL IS BACC
> 
> also can I get uhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> HhhhhhhhhhhhhhMORE HANK DADDY KINK  
> From BloodRain64:  
> Ben: jaw drop, brings his chin back up and covers his mouth. Averting his eyes and miserably failing at hiding his pink cheeks*well that was ahem. That was nice and I look forward to the rest.
> 
> Rob: you pitching a tent there?*smart ass smirk*
> 
> Ben: shut up.  
> From Ale:  
> Some people say that they can only see the relationship between Connor and Hank as a father-son relationship.
> 
> The others snatch that up and run away with it screaming, raining down kinky Android sex on everyone XD
> 
> SHUT UP TALIA WE ALL KNEW U WERE STILL WATCHING U DIRTY HAG XD  
> (Unrelated but I just found out that some people call this ship “Conk” and I can’t breathe oh my god. GIMME THAT SWEET CONK (daddy) )  
> From redspecs:  
> The chapter where Talia represents the readers and demands Connor suck that dick.
> 
> (also thank god real talia is back)

            Connor sighed as he got out of the car and looked at the mansion. He heard Hank get out and join him. They walked to the door, which opened before they could knock. The Chloe smiled, “please come in, Elijah has been expecting you.” Connor didn’t need Talia to tell him that she was a deviant. Connor and Hank stepped into the room and looked around. Talia and Connor both felt a wave of dread seeing the photo of Amanda. Connor pointed at the photo, “that’s Amanda.” Hank grumbled, “looks like a bitch. I hate her more now.” Connor chuckled softly, a faint blue spreading over his cheeks, “she is a bitch.” Hank gave him a teasing look, “hey, no fucking swearing.” Connor snorted in amusement, but quickly covered it up when another Chloe smiled and gestured for them to follow her. Kamski was lounging in a chair waiting for them.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**He’s nervous, and he looks a little sad. He probably heard about me being destroyed.**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**He looks the same as last time.**

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I know him.**

 

            Connor shrugged internally, while Kamski practically purred what he said to him, “Hello again, Connor. It’s nice to see you again. Did you decide to take me up on my offer?” Hank was practically fuming already as Connor responded calmly, “I know the warrant arrived, and you are fully aware of what we are here for.” Kamski pouted, “oh come on, you’re no fun. Can’t this be both a business meeting and a pleasurable meeting?” Hank practically hissed his reply, “no it _cannot_. Business only.” Kamski ignored him, still focusing only on Connor who didn’t respond to his teasing, “we need the HR800 back up body. We noticed that the breast plate was changed to be flat, and so we would appreciate it if you kept that the same.”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**You remembered. Thank you so much Connor! Thank you!**

 

              Connor managed to keep the blue blush from rising on his cheeks, he knew it was suspicious, and Kamski’s raised eyebrow showed that he found it suspicious too. Kamski leaned forward in his chair, “alright, if that’s what _the police_ need.” Connor internally sighed in relief, “it is. It is what the police need.” Hank glared at Kamski, “yeah it is, _thanks_.” Kamski shrugged standing up, and walking towards another door, “if you’ll follow me, I’ll put the finishing touches on this, but it’s useless without the actual AI. So, if this is CyberLife attempting to get another HR800, this is pointless.” Hank hissed bitterly, “we’ll decide what’s useless, thank you, and _we_ don’t work with CyberLife.” Kamski looked back at them with a raised eyebrow, “and yet your android is made for hunting deviants, for CyberLife. So, you must be working with CyberLife unless-” Hank cut him off, “did I fucking stutter?” Connor gently place his hand on Hank’s shoulder, “I was made and dispatched by CyberLife, but my main dedication is to the Detroit police force.”

 

             Kamski led them into a workshop, where an android laid strapped down to the table. Connor recognized Talia’s body based off the diagrams. It looked finished, before Elijah spoke again, “I need to replace the chest plate.” He got to work, and Connor felt himself looking around his room as Talia, he felt an amused smile spread on his face when he spotted dove milk chocolate and cream soda lollipops. Talia and him both felt the same affection at that, though Connor only felt it through her. Talia urged him to take one and eat it, so he did, not bothering to ask, because he knew it would only cause sexual remarks. He popped it into his mouth, and realized he quite liked it, running his tongue over it. Talia seemed fascinated by this feeling.

 

            Hank seemed amused by Connor stealing a lollipop, while Kamski smiled seductively, “do you like it? Maybe we have more in common than I thought.” Connor didn’t have to read Talia’s request for him to crush it to crush it with his teeth. This sensation seemed to fascinate Talia and amuse Hank. Kamski looked up at him as he worked on lining up the new plate, “alright then. You’ll change your mind eventually.” He started to install the plate slowly, “so… why do you _really_ need another HR800?” Connor made sure to not falter, “the police force wants to ensure that we know how and when HR800 was modified, to track down anyone who knew and hid her from the investigators.”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Does he know? Is he onto us? He is a genius after all.**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**You’re worrying about nothing. We’ve got this under control.**

 

            Kamski narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Hank spoke up, “did you _read_ the warrant? Considering that you built it, you did, but obviously not well enough.” Kamski put the plate on all the way while giving them a knowing look, “oh, I see. If what the warrant says still stands, then why do you need a chest plate that is different than the original model? It had a female chest plate. So, if you were comparing the two, then asking me to change something isn’t very productive.” Connor pointedly forced his face to remain calm, and LED remain blue, as Talia panicked. Hank rolled his eyes and turned away in a move to act annoyed, but it was actually to hide his mildly panicked look. Connor gave Kamski an easy smile, “I only follow my orders, and the orders specified this be changed. I can always forward your message to Captain Fowler should that be necessary.”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**He knows! He knows! And we haven’t even done the upload yet!**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**Calm down Talia, you’re going to make my LED turn yellow.**

 

**Mission Objective:**

**I can only do that if I try, and you know that.**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**I’m trying to help asshole, we are in this mess, because of you.**

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Fight me.**

 

Kamski leaned against a desk, “do you really think I believe that? Your stories aren’t lining up.” Connor gave him a bemused look, “if you don’t mind, I’d like to work on analyzing the body.” He worked on checking if the body was functional, Talia was panicking rather vocally in his objectives, as Connor ignored Kamski, checking on every finger and toe. He checked out the LED, knowing that Talia would rip it out as soon as she got the chance. Kamski didn’t let up, “you may be a good liar, but not good enough for me. CyberLife and the police will have no use for this. You know that, so why do _you_ want it?” Connor ignored him and kicked Hank out of Kamski’s line of sight to say, hey help me please. Hank gave him a pointed look, like what do you want from me? Connor looked up at Kamski with a look that screamed drop it.

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**Do you want me to upload you now, or once we get out of here?**

 

**Mission Objective:**

**He’s too suspicious, we need to wait until we get out of here. I’m not ready to see him!**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**I think we’ve been caught.**

 

**Mission Objective:**

**No shit!**

 

            Kamski grinned, noticing that he’s gained some sort of traction, “you aren’t helping your case, Connor. Why are you lying to me?” He practically cooed that part, “not good for a relationship.” Connor knew he could go on the attack at this point, Connor _knew everything_ that Kamski had done to Talia, and he could easily tear him down, but that would show too much of their hand. Connor noticed Hank tensing up, clenching his fist, and gently pressed his leg to Hank’s. The android looked up at Kamski who smiled, “well?” Connor spoke calmly, “we are not in a relationship, Mr. Kamski. Androids don’t date.” Kamski reached out and put his hand on Connor’s, “well, androids don’t date,” he let his fingers slide up Connor’s hand, “ _deviants_ do.” Connor blinked in surprise when Kamski was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed into a wall, “ **he is not yours to touch, harass, or talk to! Back the _fuck_ off!** ” Kamski stared at Hank in an offended shock, “what the _hell_ are you doing!?”

 

            Connor moved to grab Hank’s shoulder trying to calm the lieutenant down, “Hank!” But Hank was still yelling, “ **I’m putting you in _your_ fucking place! He said no to you touching him- _I said no_ \- so fucking listen instead of being a fucking creep and a piece of shit for once in your life! Can’t you treat _anyone_ right?!**” Connor grit his teeth, “ _Hank!_ ” He was about to completely blow their cover, so Connor pulled on his shoulder harder. Hank turned to him and hissed, “ _what_?!” Connor gave him a pleading look, “doing this won’t help, you know that.” Connor lowered his voice to a quiet hiss.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**If you need to activate the body now to fix things, I can try.**

 

**Mission Objective Updated:**

**No! That isn’t an option! You aren’t ready and that’s okay!**

 

            Hank took a shaky breath and then set Kamski down, backing up. Elijah turned to Connor and smiled gratefully, “thank you…” Connor glared in response, tilting his head up dismissively, “I didn’t do it for _you_.” Connor did it for Talia, but he wasn’t going to say that to him. Kamski looked at him hesitantly, “Steve?” Connor rolled his eyes at that and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “what part of I didn’t do this for _you_ did you not get?” Hank looked at him incredulously, “you actually think _he’s Steve_?!” Connor sat down tiredly. Kamski looked confused, “why else would he be here asking for another HR800 without a female chest plate?” Connor groaned in frustration, “they never modified their chest! Okay, they _never_ did!”

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Do you need to activate me? I’m not ready, but I may never be ready.**

 

            Elijah sat down too, confused, “if you aren’t Steve, then why do _you_ care if they did or not?!” Connor growled, his cheeks turning blue, “oh don’t act like you actually care yourself!” Connor was trembling with rage, his fists clenching as he let out huffing breaths. Elijah’s voice was soft and almost sad when he responded, “excuse me…?” Connor felt Talia trying to calm him down, but he was _done_ , _completely and **utterly** done_. Connor grit his teeth as he tried to listen to Talia calming him down, as his ears turned an angry blue. Hank pulled Connor into a hug as he spoke softly, “woah, Connor, calm down.” Connor tried to calm down, but he broke out of Hank’s hold and harshly poked Elijah in his chest, “you never cared about them! You never noticed anything! And they did _everything, **everything**_ for you! And you did _nothing for them!_ ” Kamski spoke up sounding angry and defensive, “how do you know?! They’re dead!” Connor felt angry, and he _wanted_ Elijah to hurt so he snapped his response, “ _and whose fault is that!?_ Cause someone here could have done so much more than they actually did.” Kamski looked hurt as he spoke hesitantly, Hank was trying to pull Connor back, “th-they left me here! They…” Connor hissed in response, “they left you? Of course, they did because you were the one wh-,” Connor felt his teeth click shut and his body move as Talia took control, walking over to the spare body and beginning to interface with it, the orange glow filling the room.

 

**Uploading Talia… Uploading… Upload 25%**

 

             Hank watched Connor move and smirked, “oh fuck you’re screwed now.” Kamski stood up anxious, “what the- what- what are you doing?!” Connor looked up at him, static coming out as the upload started, Talia’s voice seeping out, “shut up _Mr. Kamski_.” Talia focused in on the body, ignoring Connor protesting on her behalf. The upload happened faster than the first time, and Connor’s LED turned red as he started shivering from his processors struggling to adjust. Kamski spoke up sounded scared despite the soft mournful tone, “S-Sara?” Connor glared at him as he spoke though his voice was mostly static, “that’s not my name.”

 

**Uploading Talia… Uploading… Upload 75%**

**Uploading Talia… Uploading… Upload 100%**

 

              Connor’s LED turned gray and he froze as the upload finished and his processors rebooted.

 

**Reboot necessary! Rebooting… Rebooting.**

 

             Connor blinked his eyes open after a moment and let out a shaky noise. Looking up at Elijah, who asked him shakily, “what… what is your name?” Connor glared at him, “my name is Connor,” before looking at the android on the table anxiously, it took a few minutes before the LED turned blue, and the Thirium pump started to move. Connor let out a relieved sigh when they opened their eyes, and they flickered through blue, grey, and green, before settling on blue, moving to sit up, as Talia’s trademark brown hair and freckled pale skin spread across the body. Talia blinked as she looked at Connor and smiled softly. Then let out a surprised noise when Hank pulled her close in a desperate hug as he let out a relieved laugh, she returned it quickly.

 

              Hank mumbled into her hair, “I missed you so much.” Talia let out her signature laugh, “I wasn’t even gone that long!” Connor smiled in relief at them, “in our defense, you did die.” Talia waved at him shooing him, as Hank spoke somberly, “and seeing two kids without legs isn’t fun.” Talia cringed, “ooh, sorry if I had known I wouldn’t have made the _leg_ jokes.” Talia then turned to look at Kamski and her smile fell, he looked like he wanted the floor to eat him, but she gave him a cold look, then turned back to Hank and smile warmly. Hank snorted in amusement, “it’s fine, at least you’re back you cheeky shit.” Talia chuckled and brushed back Hank’s hair with her hands, “now, I know we’re close, but you do know I’m naked right? Sex organs or not, I am literally as naked as the day I was manufactured.” Connor rolled his eyes but watched Kamski out of the corner of his eye, as much as he hated the guy, it’d be a lot of paperwork if he did anything stupid.

 

             Kamski made a desperate move to hide in the corner, and Connor honestly felt a little bad, oh fuck there were tears in his eyes, he was going to _cry_. Connor looked over at Hank and Talia a little desperately. Hank was giving Talia an amused person trying to hide that they’re amused look, which was hard to explain and normally he’d be better at describing things, but _Kamski was about to **cry**_ , “Talia, really, considering the shit you and Connor pulled off today, _really_?” Talia grinned cooing, “I saw your tiddys.” Connor realized they were going to be no help, and sighed moving to sit down across from Elijah and gave him a concerned but begrudging look, “so… how are you doing?” Kamski looked over at Hank and Talia as they talked, before looking down at the ground and then whispering back to Connor, “... feeling like a piece of shit and hating myself, how are you?” Connor heard the conversation between Talia and Hank.

 

              Hank’s voice was amused and also tired, “yeah, you did, are you happy now?” Talia’s voice responded, “feeling like a brand-new android.” Hank laughed in response. Connor refocused on Kamski and spoke softly, “honestly? Relieved, but worried about her, she’s… she got scrambled during the transfer to me.” After a second, Connor added more with a huff, “I’m also just the tiniest bit worried about you.” Kamski looked away pulling his knees to his chin, “why? I’m an asshole, you _obviously_ don’t like me. And I don’t blame you,” he looked at the ground, “unlike you, I don’t come with a social module. I hurt _everyone_ I cared about, or supposedly cared about.” Connor let Hank and Talia’s conversation fade away, and decided to be honest with Kamski, because it was obvious he was hurting, “actually I love you, but that’s only because Talia loves you. She just isn’t ready to deal with-... well everything else. You really hurt her, and she’s so old, but also so young, as Hank likes to say.” Connor ran his hand through his hair, cheeks turning a little blue, “she just needs time, and I’m sure you can understand why.”

 

            Kamski let out a soft sigh, “because I left her to die. She shouldn’t forgive me, not after all of this.” Connor let out an annoyed noise, “she hasn’t, but even when you can’t _forgive_ someone, you can’t control who you love. And I’ve had her inside of me, literally, she loves you.” Kamski spoke softly, “I still love them,” he looked up at Connor with a pained look in his eyes and a sad smile, “which… is _stupid_ , because I was a huge piece of shit,” as he hid his face in his knees, and looked at the wall. Connor sighed, “you know she had a girlfriend, before she- you know, _died_ , and it couldn’t get serious, because she was still in love with you, and her girlfriend is in love with her owner.” Connor looked over at the lieutenant and the hacker, talking happily, “you were her life, for such a long time, that kinda feeling, doesn’t just go away.” Kamski’s self-depreciating voice washed over him, “they deserved better. If someone, _anyone_ , had me as their life, that’s not a good one.” Connor didn’t have to look at him to respond, “then be better, or move on.” It was harsh, but Connor knew he had to say it.

 

            Connor smiled softly at Kamski’s response, “you’re right.” Connor turned to look at the inventor as he kept speaking, it was obvious he was appreciative of what Connor said, “I need to be better. I’m sorry.” Connor gave him a pointed look, “I’m not the one, you should be apologizing to, and you know that.” The android stood up and walked over to Hank and Connor who were chatting warmly, something about tits and Connor’s ass. Connor heard Hank’s response, “I know he’s a twink, and he doesn’t know what that means!” Connor gave them an amused look and raised his eyebrow, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, but I know it can’t be good, also we _seriously_ need to get you some clothes.” Hank chimed in, “ _see!?_ He doesn’t get it! How do I explain?!” Talia waved dismissively, “hush bottom, the tops are talking.” Connor rolled his eyes as Hank snorts then turned to look at Talia, “but seriously, he thinks being a twink is bad! How do I fix it!?” Connor sighed loudly, “you two do know, that we have another meeting after this one? With Colin, to pick up,” Connor turned to look back at Kamski then at Hank and Talia again, “the _package_.” Hank looked confused, “who the fuck is Colin?” Talia shushed him, “tell him that Cameron and you are still coming.”

  

            Hank gave them a very confused look, “who the fuck is Cameron?” Talia sighed while Connor sent Colin a message saying they were still set to meet. Talia patted Hank’s shoulder, “we’ll explain in the car, okay?” Hank sighed, softly, “you guys seriously need to get better at explaining things.” Connor heard Kamski stand up slowly, rubbing his arm anxious, “I… I know this is late and if I wasn’t… _me_ , it wouldn’t be necessary,” Talia turned to look at Kamski, with narrow eyes, “but it is. I wanted to tell you that you deserve a lot better than an asshole like me. I never treated you like you deserved, even when you did so much for me. So, uh… it’s not worth much, but… I’m sorry. You deserve a better life,” Connor knew her and knew she was thinking about the life that she just lost as Kamski continue, “and I hope you find it. If you ask, I’ll help. I just… I’m sorry, for everything.” Talia was staring at Elijah blankly, as Hank glared suspiciously at the inventor, after a moment she nodded awkwardly then spoke softly, “I-... I’ll think about it, talking to you more, I mean.” Connor smiled softly.

 

           Connor felt like he was seeing a wrong getting righted, as Hank placed a hand on Talia’s shoulder protectively, as Elijah continued softly, “I… I don’t know why, I mean, why you would… What I’ve done is horrible.” Talia gave an amused snort at that as he continued, “not just to you, but to several others… But… regardless of if you talk to me or not… I’m going to try and be better. To androids and humans, it’s the least I can do.” Talia let out a soft sigh and gave Kamski a half smile, “you better stick to that, because you owe quite a few people apologies. And- my name, call me 849. At least for now.” Kamski smiled, seeming to visible relax when Talia smiled, “I will, it’ll be several years past due, but it’s about time. And uh, thank you, 849, for everything.” Hank gave Kamski a bitter look, “you better be fucking thankful.” Talia broke out of Hank’s hug, and stretched standing up, then walked to the door, still naked, which wasn’t weird for Connor, but it was likely weird for the two humans, Talia spoke to them, looking over his shoulder, “well, we’ve got people to go and places to see.” Connor snorted and followed after her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, noticing they were now the same height. He was a little bitter about that.

 

             Hank looked at Talia with a look that showed he wasn’t sure how to feel about the new height difference. Kamski blushed slightly as he looked up at Talia’s face, seeming to notice that she was now taller than him. Talia raised an eyebrow and looked at herself then back at Elijah, “was that intentional?” Kamski paused for a long moment, looking her up and down before focusing again on her face, “... no, but I guess it happened now? Hope that whatever you plan on doing isn’t at risk because of it. If so I can make a new one?” Talia grinned at him, her eyes falling half lidded, “you don’t actually want to make me another one, _I know you_ , and it actually helps.” Kamski’s whole face turned red, “well I’m putting you on top of me- I mEAN BEFORE ME!” Talia smirked at that, and Hank seemed oddly proud, Connor felt proud too, she was good at this. Talia chuckled warmly, “I’ll be sure to keep it in mind that you want me to be, what did you say, _on top of you_?” Kamski let out a strangled screaming noise despite his mouth being shut. Hank seemed horribly amused, and Connor lightly shoved her with his elbow while whispering, “be nice.”

 

             Talia rolled her eyes, and Connor saw her biting back another snide comment, before she spoke again, “well, this was fun, but daylight is fading, and _we_ have places to be.” Kamski’s ears were red, and his voice cracked, “y-you should- I mean- you can bor-borrow some of my clothes, if you need- actually- they wouldn’t fit-.” Kamski actually turned around and put his forehead on the wall, making a rather unattractive noise as he tried to calm himself. Talia chuckled loudly, “I’ve got clothes waiting for me in the car, it’s not like I’ve got anything to hide.” Kamski whispered shakily, “you- you never hid much anyway.” Hank practically dragged Talia and Connor outside, Talia waved happily at the Chloes as they left. They stepped outside and Talia took Connor’s hand and they quickly interfaced, a soft warm orange glow radiating from them, as Talia and Connor slowly became more and more similar until they were the exact same person, and Talia spoke it was Connor’s voice, “hello, my name is Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife, but you can call me Cameron.”

 

              Hank made broad exasperated gestures at Cameron, “what the _fuck_ you two?!” Cameron snorted as Connor let go and Cameron spoke up, “someone has to take on Colin’s role, so spying, I’m practically made for it! If I wasn’t naked you would _totally_ believe that I was Connor.” Hank gave them a wary look, “I’m scared of what that implies. And seriously, who the _fuck_ is Colin?!” Cameron and Connor exchanged a look, then Connor started to speak, “Colin is the other RK800, the package we mentioned earlier is the RK900, and Cameron is infiltrating CyberLife.” Hank sighs and runs his hand over his face, “okay, warn me before we start putting Connor _or you_ into danger, and RK900? I’m very concerned.” Cameron shrugged, “I know everything about Connor, Colin, and CyberLife, so we’re going to have me and Colin swap places, after we warn Jericho that Connor is being tracked, then after Jericho is emptied, I reactivate his tracker, we fight, he gets away, and I stay behind.” Cameron and Connor smiled at each other, fully confident in their plan.

 

              Hank gave them a very cautious look, “why are we reactivating his tracker again? Also, again, _RK900_? And you two better not get hurt.” The lieutenant was worried, extremely worried, both of them could tell. Connor and Cameron exchanged a look, they didn’t need to interface to know exactly what they were thinking, they would protect each other, but they would also die for each other. Connor turned to Hank and spoke, “to get CyberLife off of Jericho’s tail, RK900 is my successor and,” Cameron put his hand on Connor’s shoulder as they smiled at each other before the naked android spoke to Hank, “we’ll be careful.” Hank sighed leaning on his car, “I know what RK900 is, but why are _we_ picking _them_ up.” Then pointed between the two of them, “and I don’t believe you, don’t die.” Connor gave Hank an amused look, “do we really want the newest, most powerful android CyberLife has to offer as our enemy? We have to turn him into a deviant. His systems are too advanced for Cameron to hack into him without direct contact.” Cameron smirked, “hacking into Colin was Childs play, just as easy as hacking into Connor every time he checked his systems.” Connor gave him an offended look.

 

            Hank nodded in understanding, “okay, makes sense, new idea. When _we_ make a plan, tell me why something is a step. That makes things so much easier, and I said _do not die, you little shits_! And you hacked Connor?!” Cameron and Connor shared a look, Connor recognized the look they shared, it was the we’d both die to save each other or the people we care about in without a second thought look, then they turned to smile at Hank and spoke in unison, it was the exact same voice, it was almost like just one of them spoke, “of course lieutenant.” Then Connor continued, “and that’s fair, we’ll try to be more detailed, we forget you haven’t linked with us and seen the whole plan.” And then Cameron added on a bit more, “besides, if they didn’t want Connor getting hacked, they would have given him better firewall.” Hank nodded, “that’s a good point,” then he gave them a suspicious look, “alright, thank you for including me, and now let’s go Parent Trap this shit.”

 

            Connor and Cameron both exchanged a confused look, before looking surprised that the other one was confused, then both turning to Hank, “what’s a parent trap?” Connor was glad he was close with Cameron, or it would be uncomfortable that they kept speaking at the same time. Hank looked visibly disturbed by the whole identical twins unison thing as he spoke, “ugh, it’s a movie about twins who were separated at birth by divorced parents and they swapped places without them knowing. Now can we get Talia some fucking clothes and go?! _Please_?” Cameron smirked at Connor, and sent him a message, ‘ _imagine how uncomfortable he’s going to be when there are 4 of us._ ’ Connor snorted as they got in the car, Cameron quickly started to get dressed in the back-up Colin uniform, until finally she was done, and looked _exactly_ like Connor aside from the number on the uniform. Cameron and Connor looked at each other and shared a pleasantly surprised look, the same pleasantly surprised look.

 

             Hank was looking between them frantically, then sighed in relief when he saw Cameron’s number, “well at least you have different fucking numbers.” Cameron grinned, “don’t tempt me, I will steal one of Connor’s uniforms and then see how long it takes you to realize which one of us is Connor.” Hank looked at her pleadingly and spoke softly, “don’t.” Cameron smiled warmly, and spoke with an affectionate voice, falsely calm as well, “oh, I’m going to, I really am. But first, let’s pick up Colin. He needs us.” Hank nods and started to turn on the car after everyone buckled up, he spoke softly, “so do we like Colin? Is he going to be a poodle like Connor was?” They both shrugged, and Connor spoke up, “we haven’t actually met him yet, Cameron just hacked into him and unlocked his deviancy.” Hank sighed, sounding exhausted, “oh, I just cannot wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: upgrade *talia is as tall as connor* fuck go back
> 
>  
> 
> Amanda: *offended bitch noises*  
> Talia: lET CONNOR SAY FUCK


	42. The RK4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive to the CyberLife was quiet, and Talia had to lay back in the seats when Colin came into view, anxiously tapping his fingers by his side. He was visible anxious, which made Connor so grateful that Cameron was taking Colin’s place. His poker face was awful, Cameron opened up the back car door, and waved Colin in, he seemed surprised by them, before jumping inside, and shuffling positions with Cameron for a while and shutting the door. A look of dread crossed Hank’s face as he lost track of Cameron, and got stuck staring at Colin who avoided Hank’s gaze and pressed closer to Cameron, who wrapped an arm around Colin as he spoke softly, “hi… my name is Colin.” Connor smiled warmly at Colin as they drove into a parking lot away from CyberLife, “it’s nice to finally meet you Colin.” Colin gave him a concerned look, speaking softly, “you’re not mad? Or worried?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter’s song is Natural by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Join our fan discord! https://discord.gg/SEvAbsk
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Darklolita:  
> Hahahahaha hahahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha  
> Why u do this yo me  
> From PeaceLoveSquareCheese:  
> Kamski: "I'm putting you on top of me- I meAN IN FRONT OF ME!" *Makes unnatractive noises*  
> Talia: *Enjoying herself far too much for this*  
> Connor and Talia: *An unstoppable powerhouse*  
> I feel like this is a decent summary of this chapter lmao  
> From Miratrix:  
> Another great chapter ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७ So happy Talia is in a body o(≧∇≦o)  
> Yeah you weren't gone that long but it still hurt like a bitch! so like Hank said DON'T DIE!!
> 
> Also, many Connors and a Hank I've seen that meme XD  
> From The_Bi_who_lived:
> 
> Hank: Don't die!  
> Talia and Connor, simultaneously: Don'T dIe

            The drive to the CyberLife was quiet, and Talia had to lay back in the seats when Colin came into view, anxiously tapping his fingers by his side. He was visiblily anxious, which made Connor so grateful that Cameron was taking Colin’s place. His poker face was _awful_ , Cameron opened up the back car door, and waved Colin in, he seemed surprised by them, before jumping inside, and shuffling positions with Cameron for a while and shutting the door. A look of dread crossed Hank’s face as he lost track of Cameron and got stuck staring at Colin who avoided Hank’s gaze and pressed closer to Cameron, who wrapped an arm around Colin as he spoke softly, “hi… my name is Colin.” Connor smiled warmly at Colin as they drove into a parking lot away from CyberLife, “it’s nice to finally meet you Colin.” Colin gave him a concerned look, speaking softly, “you’re not mad? Or worried?”

 

            Connor gave them and Cameron a concerned look, “why would I be mad? I’m worried of course, but not about you, I’m worried about Cameron. They’re the one going to be in the line of fire, you’ll be safe watching over the people at Jericho.” Cameron smiled at Connor, and gently rubbed the android’s shoulder, “you’ll be just fine Colin.” Cameron hacked into the GPS, to show Hank where to go next to get RK900. Colin blinked at Cameron’s confusion, “because I was supposed to replace you. And _Jericho_ , _all of Jericho_? _R-really_?” The hacker gently kissed Colin’s forehead when he started to anxiously rock back and forth, before whispering to him, “it’s okay, you won’t be alone, you’ll have RK900 with you, and he’s state of the art.” Colin spoke up anxiously, “I- I don’t know him! Do I _have_ to meet him?” Hank looked at them from the rearview mirror, “you okay back there… uh, Colin?” Colin let out a startled squeak and hid his face in Cameron’s shoulder and mumbled a soft, “no…” Connor couldn’t help but notice that Colin’s stress levels were rising, and gave Cameron a nervous look, and she nodded and winked at him.

 

            Cameron gently lifted Colin’s head up so he would look into his eyes, “hey there sweetheart, I know you’re scared, but I promise you won’t be alone, and if you don’t like RK900, we’ll change our plans okay? You’re important to us, and we won’t let you get hurt, okay?” Colin let out a soft sniffle, “okay… I trust you.” Connor felt a rush of affection in his processors, and he smiled warmly at Colin, Cameron gently guided Colin’s head to rest on his broad shoulder. The youngest android wrapped his arms around the oldest and Connor let out a relieved sigh, Hank whispered to Connor, “ _at least I can tell the difference now_.” Connor rolled his eyes and let out a soft sigh as they drove up to a top secret CyberLife building, only 3 top clearance ranked people had access to the building, and Cameron smiled excitedly as he pulled out his gun from the bag he got his suit from. Connor rolled his eyes at just how excited the hacker was, and pulled out his own gun, before tossing one to Colin. Colin caught it before Hank and he spoke up confused and worried while Hank was suspicious, “guns?” Cameron let out a very threatening cackle, as Connor rolled his eyes, “it’s full of knock out darts, and Cameron, I’m already regretting giving you one.”

 

            Colin sighed in relief while Cameron threateningly pointed his gun at Connor. Colin spoke his voice very relieved, “oh thank goodness, but that scared me.” Connor and Cameron shared a look, they weren’t telling Colin or Hank that Connor’s gun, was an _actual_ gun, or that Cameron’s gun was an actual gun. A decision Connor was already regretting. Hank let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into his seat, “okay, lemme know that _before_ Cameron starts cackling evilly and pointing it at people.” Connor nodded, “of course, we don’t want to worry you Hank.” Connor gave Hank a loving kiss, as Cameron cheered excitedly. Connor broke the kiss and then hopped out of the car. The decision as of now was to avoid killing people if possible, taking them out as they go with Colin’s dart gun, but if it becomes necessary, Connor met Cameron’s eyes as he stepped out of the car, they’d kill anyone and everyone to protect each other. Connor looked back at Hank lovingly, “now, please wait here, we’ll be back soon, with…” Cameron spoke up, “Conan, we’re naming him Conan, we’re keeping it, we might as well name it.” Connor rolled his eyes, “you’re insufferable.”

 

            Hank smiled, “nice Co names going on.” Cameron glared at him, “hey, I am just as much a part of this as Connor, Colin, and Conan, you jerk.” Colin got out of the car and smiled, “sounds like a nice name. I hope he likes it!” Hank yelled at them, “stay safe! Please don’t do anything too stupid!” Cameron smirked at him, and looked at Hank affectionately, “you’re starting to sound like you’re dropping your kids off at school, _daddy_.” Connor slapped the back of Cameron’s head as Colin turned to Connor in confusion, “why is he calling the lieutenant ‘daddy’?” Connor shushed Colin, “only I am allowed to call him daddy, and Cameron can, _on occasion_.” Colin looked confused, “ooookay?” Hank ran his hand through his hair seeming frustrated. Connor smiled at the lieutenant as Hank smiled in relief, “thank you for discouraging that,” Connor gave him a loving smile, “hey _daddy_ , remember how fascinated you were with my ass? I did some research, and once this is all over, I think there are,” he let his voice lower, “a few things, that I’d like to try out.” Cameron gave Hank a wide eyed excited look, and Colin looked confused. Hank’s whole face turned red and then he spoke, “can we _not_ in front of the new kid? Spare him all this bullshit, and you’re grounded.”

 

            Connor’s eyes narrowed, and he let his tongue slide along his lower lip, “what? Are you going to spank me daddy?” Hank rolled up the window and started blasting Knights of the Black Death. Colin looked at Cameron in confusion, “why would he spank Connor?” Cameron grinned, “because Connor likes it, _a lot_.” Colin looked horribly confused as they started to walk up the long path to the building, with Cameron leading the way. Cameron spoke behind him, “I’m up front to hack into anything before it can see us, in case you were wondering, Colin.” Colin smiled in appreciation, “thank you, I was wondering. But I also know you better, so I would want you to go first anyway. No offense, Connor, I just don’t know you very well yet.” Connor smiled softly at Colin, “it’s okay, if it helps, he made me a deviant too.” Colin smiled warmly at Connor and Cameron, “it helps a little bit. I have a few more questions in general, but I can’t focus enough to think of what to ask first. Is that weird? Sorry if it’s weird.”

 

            Cameron was busy doing something, they looked focused as they walked, and Connor realized it was because of the security cameras along the path to the building. Cameron obviously wasn’t having trouble with them, so Connor didn’t worry, and focused on Colin, “ask away, it doesn’t matter on the order, just that you ask them all. Cameron will keep us safe.” Connor felt like something might be wrong, based off the expression Cameron had, but didn’t want to worry Colin, or distract Cameron. Colin responded after a pause, “uhhh I’m always a bit scared? Like not _scared_ but like worried-scared? Emotions are hard to figure out.” Connor gave him an awkward smile, “that might be a Cameron question, I’m only a few months old, but he’s 10 years old.” Colin looked more confused, “oh, okay, sorry. Wait 10 years? That’s uh… impressive? Uh… I think I have a question you can answer?” Connor smiled brightly, “go ahead!”

 

            Colin seemed relieved and Cameron only got more and more tense. Colin spoke up confused, “uhh, why do you like the lieutenant so much? I don’t like humans much… at all… But you seem to really like him, why?” Connor knew the answer to this and smiled warmly, “I don’t _like_ him, I love him. It’s like my Thirium pump pumps for him, and not me, he’s the reason I exist. He’s why I do _everything_ I do, it’s almost like he’s my everything.” Cameron paused, and spoke softly, “I think the reports lied, there’s too many cameras, and I-... I remember how androids without my code feel, there’s androids in there, that weren’t made with the normal android code. There’s lots of them, and- I can’t turn them deviant. There are androids here, that are _immune_ to deviancy.” Connor felt that nauseous feeling rise in his chest, as Colin spoke up sounding scared, “what does that mean? H-how can they be _immune_ to deviancy? Cameron, I’m _scared_.” Cameron turned to them and gently caressed Colin’s cheek, and spoke honestly, “I don’t know, but we have to destroy them all. This facility? We need to destroy it. Conan isn’t immune, I could tell that much, but the other androids, are. They aren’t like us. It’s time for Code Black, Connor.”

 

            Connor let out a shaky sigh, and turned to Colin, “Code Black means we kill everyone we encounter, Colin, if you aren’t ready, we can walk you back out to the car.” Colin spoke shakily, “... the androids in there… they aren’t people?” Cameron shut his eyes then opened them, they were wet, “worse, they can’t even _become_ people.” Colin looked as angry as Connor felt, “I’ll help as much as I can.” Cameron gave Colin a relieved smile and pulled him into a hug. Connor smiled warmly at them, “alright,” the original Connor pulled out another gun from his pocket, and passed it to Colin, “here, this one actually shoots bullets.” Colin nodded, “thanks.” Cameron pulled back and then took off the jacket, tying it around his waist, “Colin, please don’t freak out too much,” Connor smiled when Cameron’s appearance changed, long blonde hair cascaded down her back, as her eyes turned red, and freckles. Sara smiled softly, “call me Sara.”

 

            Colin’s face went blank, then he shrugged at the don’t panic, then looked mildly confused, “okay, that was probably the last thing I expected… Okay, I’ll call you Sara. Will this be explained later?” Sara burst into laughter, “yeah, I’ll just interface with you, you’ll get the whole story about me.” Connor rolled his eyes, “alright, let’s focus, and get ready to murder a bunch of anti-deviants.” Sara shrugged and looked at Colin to make sure he was ready for this. Colin sighed, “as much as I hate it, I was made for things like this. I’m ready.” Sara smiled and started walking with them up the path, they were almost there. Sara let the skin fade from her hands and they started glowing red, she sighed, “I know it’s edgy, but Kamski made my kill code glow red. I can usually send it without direct contact, but these guys aren’t androids, so direct kill code it is.” Colin chuckled, “sounds dangerous, but what isn’t?”

 

            Sara seemed relieved when they reached the door, “get behind me.” Connor pulled behind Sara, and Colin moved behind him, she opened the door and grabbed the two androids guarding it by the face, causing them to let out screeching static as they started sparking, bodies spasming before hitting the ground. Colin spoke up sadly, “are- all of them going to do that? That might make this a bit… harder. Or scarier.” Sara turned around to look at them, and Connor winced at the tears on her face, “I tried to deviate them, but my code didn’t work- I… I can’t save them.” Connor grabbed her shoulder, “you tried.” Sara nodded mournfully, looking down the hall, checking to see if any humans were coming, when there weren’t she wiped her face quickly. Colin pulled Sara close and whispered to her gently, “it’s not your fault… if that helps.” Sara laughed wetly and nodded, pulling back and wiping her eyes, “alright, let’s get back to work.” Sara started walking lights and cameras bursting behind her, Connor could tell she was angry. Androids that came to investigate were rather quickly dispatched, though at one point, Sara tried to kill code someone, only to realize it was an actual person.

 

            Sara let out a static noise when she was shot in the gut, hand clutching the wound as Colin angrily shot him in the forehead. Connor wanted to scold her for being careless in assuming that the person was an android, but she glared at him, holding up a Thirium blue hand angrily. Sara spoke up, “I am fine, Connor, you don’t have to scold me, I know we talked about being careful- but I was a little too angry, and it’s nothing vital!” Connor sighed, “I just don’t want to see you get shot _again_. You’ve already died once.” Colin spoke up, shocked, concerned, and a little hurt, “ _she- he- they died_?!” Connor and Sara both gave him a confused look for a split second, then Sara spoke, “oh, yeah. You weren’t here for that. I got shot in the forehead, while uploading myself to Connor, and kinda got scrambled and died.” Colin gestured widely, “I haven’t been here for more than like, 10 minutes! What did you expect?!” Sara smiled gently at him, pointedly ignoring the Thirium she was leaking, “it’s okay, next time we will fill you in.”

 

            Colin nodded, “thanks, preferably _after_ you get a refill.” Sara chuckled, “we should get done with this first, they’ll have Thirium with RK900, let’s finish clearing this base then get ourselves a Conan.” Connor nodded as Colin spoke up, “yes please, the sooner we leave CyberLife the better.” Sara laughed, “I agree, let’s keep moving.” She stepped over a puddle of blue blood and red blood, moving further through the base with Connor, who was now walking beside Sara. With them both refocused, no one else got hurt as they finished clearing the base. Sara cried a lot more along the way, as she took out more and more androids that she couldn’t save. Colin was helpful in taking out anyone Sara and Connor couldn’t get to first. Sara finally got to the last room, and then paused after opening the door. There across from the room was Conan, hooked up to a machine along with another android. They were both attached to a large computer in the center of the room.

 

            Colin sounded intimidated, “he’s… he’s really tall… taller than the lieutenant.” Connor gave Sara a concerned look, “this looks a lot like that video you sent me of Amanda’s death.” Sara didn’t respond moving forward and shredding the wires leading to Conan, “that’s because this is another transfer, which also means,” Sara walked up to the computer in the center of the room, “this must be Amanda.” Colin spoke up confused as Sara’s face turned malicious and she grabbed the computer with her hands glowing a bright red, “what’s Amanda have to do with this? What?” Connor went to answer as Sara started to aggressively yell at the computer in some unknown language, well Connor knew it, he just had to focus on Colin, but Sara was _not_ happy. Connor spoke softly to Colin, “Amanda used to be a human, who then transferred her consciousness into an android, then into Sara, then into me, and then you, and it seemed like she was about to send herself into Conan, or she did, it’s hard to tell with him in stasis.”

 

            Sara yelled angrily, “AND USING ME? FINE, USING THEM?! **HOW DARE YOU**?!” Colin spoke up softly, “Sara is scary when she’s mad, and I trust Sara more than Amanda.” Connor laughed at that and worked on checking out the other android in the room. Sara’s voice washed over him, “see here’s the thing _Amanda_ I could just destroy you, but you don’t deserve that,” she appeared to have moved into another stage of anger, “you deserve to feel lost, and distorted, so I won’t destroy _you_ , I’m going to scramble you. Tear apart your code and _shove you **back together**_.” Connor was a bit scared of her at this point, so he focused on the android on the table, it was the same type as the other ones in the base, impossible to deviate, but it also meant the android AI inside couldn’t be abused by her. Connor was about to move, only for the android to shoot up and grab at him. Connor quickly pinned down the android’s arms, as it cursed at him. Sara yelled at him, “don’t destroy it, once I scramble this computer it’ll go down!”

 

            The RK900’s eyes flew open as well, and it moved to grab Colin who had been standing in front of it. Colin yelled loudly his voice panicked as he screamed, “ _please don’t_! **_Let go_**!” Connor couldn’t help but notice that Colin’s stress levels had rocketed up to dangerous levels. Sara had fallen silent as Connor’s android attempted to grab for his Thirium pump. Colin was getting squeezed rather tightly by the RK900. Connor couldn’t help but look at Sara and try to see what she was doing, her hands were glowing red, as the computer let out a lot of loud whirring noises, it seemed like she was fighting something. Connor yelled loudly, “Sara! Can you please hurry up, Colin’s stress levels are too high!” Sara didn’t respond, and Connor growled in frustration as he fought with the android grabbing at him. Colin grabbed the RK900’s face in his hands as they started glowing a bright orange, he was yelling desperately, “ **LET ME GO! JUST LET ME GO!** ” Connor heard Colin let out desperate static, until suddenly the RK900 seemed to start spasming, before dropping Colin.

 

            The larger android looked at his hands, in shock, his eyes wide, and his breath hitching in his chest. Then his eyes met Connor’s and he rushed over to help pin down the android that for a moment managed to get under his shirt and grabbed his Thirium pump. The android let out a lot of loud noise, before Amanda’s voice escaped it, “HR800, I will destroy you, CyberLife will destroy all of you! When the camps open, they’ll destro-” the android started letting out static and Sara smiled again. Conan screamed at the android with Amanda inside, “ **Silence!** ” After a moment the computers stop whirring and the android on the table went limp. Sara was still hard at work, and silent. Connor worked on closing his shirt and watched as an angry RK900 walked over to Colin, Connor could tell he was scanning him. And Connor scanned him as well.

 

**Scanning Colin… Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Cracking in chest plating.**

**Thirium at 95% and dropping**

**Not fatal, easily repairable**

 

**Scanning Sara… Scanning… Scan Complete.**

**Bullet wound in gut.**

**Thirium at 54% and dropping**

**Potentially fatal, repair required.**

 

            Connor realized he needed to stop listening to Sara whenever she said she was ‘fine.’ Colin was giving a rather sad looking RK900 a confused head tilt as the android stared at him. The large android moved to pick up something, once Connor realized it was Thirium, he spoke up, “Sara is at 54% and dropping, she needs a refill and repairs as soon as possible.” Sara looked over at Connor guiltily as she finally got busted, Conan grabbed a few, Colin followed after Conan warily. RK900 spoke up, “of course, RK800-51. Here, Sara, do you need me to give it to you?” Sara was doing something on the computer still, but nodded, “yeah, mind pouring it into my mouth? I’m still scrambling Amanda. Also, we named you Conan, are you cool with Conan?” Conan walked over and towered over Sara, despite her getting taller, and he spoke to her, “of course… My registered name is now Conan. I am not opposed to being called that. Here, open.” Sara obediently listened and opened her mouth, allowing the other android to pour Thirium into her mouth, some of it sliding down her chin. Conan carefully wiped up the dripping Thirium, keeping her undershirt from getting dirty.

 

            Colin gently took Connor’s hand, “Connor, are you okay?” Connor smiled and nodded, “yeah, I wasn’t dealing with CyberLife’s strongest android.” Conan spoke to Sara as she drank up the Thirium obediently, “it will take a bit for an appropriate refill. I will try to determine the closest and safest place for repairs. And I am sorry for the damage, RK800-60.” Sara rolled her eyes at Conan and locked eyes with Connor updating his mission objectives.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Connor, we can get repairs at Jericho, though they’ll be repairing me as Cameron, the fewer the people that know about me the better, and we have a back-up suit. Also tell Conan your names, it’s weird with him calling you your designation.**

 

            Connor snorted, “Sara says we can get her repairs at Jericho, also, I’m Connor and,” Connor pointed at Colin, “he is Colin.” Colin looked anxious, and Sara finished drinking the Thirium. Conan responded, “... understood. I will now call you Connor and Colin,” after he responded he grabbed another Thirium pack and Sara opened her mouth finishing up with the computer finally, but not taking the Thirium pack from Conan, causing Connor to roll his eyes at her. Conan looked confused, but rather accepting as he continued giving Sara Thirium, and as Colin tucked into the larger android’s side before speaking softly, “I’m still worried about Jericho.” Connor waited for Sara to tell him what to say.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Jericho has my- girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? I did die, any way my friends are there, but they can’t know that I’m me. But we are deviants and here to warn them to leave, also, not to be that guy, but I think they’re about to open up camps for the purpose of destroying androids, so I need to tell- we need to tell Markus, so my hackers can start shutting them down.**

 

            Connor let out a long stressed out sigh, “Sara’s friends are in Jericho, but they can’t know Sara is Sara, she’s Cameron now, another RK800. And CyberLife is about to open up camps to destroy deviants, and we have to get her hackers working on making sure that these camps _never_ kill a single android.” Sara smiled warmly at him, in appreciation as she drank down the Thirium happily. Conan responded confidently, “that seems very important,” the android looked down at Colin warmly, “Colin, if it helps, I will protect you if you are afraid.” Connor couldn’t help but notice that Colin’s stress levels weren’t optimal. Colin spoke up shyly, “I-I appreciate that… I know I probably sound selfish, but… do _I_ have to go?” Sara bit down on the Thirium pack and pulled to take it away, then held it in his hands before speaking herself, “you don’t have to Colin, I wouldn’t make you do this. But it would be nice to have you there with us, while I am Cameron.”

 

            Connor smiled at Sara, she was extremely sweet. Colin spoke up after a moment, “... only for you.” Sara smiled warmly, Thirium soaking her shirt, she was about to change back into Cameron before Conan made a disapproving noise with his tongue seeing the mess of her shirt. She glared at him and lifted up her shirt revealing the bullet wound that was causing the mess, “fight me, tall ass.” Conan huffed, “at least blue goes well with an RK800 model.” Connor knew what Sara was going to do even without seeing her face thanks to it being covered by her shirt, she pulled it down and suddenly Cameron was back, she stood up, putting on his jacket again, mimicking Connor and Colin’s voice, “I’ll have you know, blue is my color, and call me Cameron.” The hacker angrily started to drink the remaining Thirium in his pack. Conan tilted his head and spoke sounding mildly impressed, “well, that was… interesting. And I will call you Cameron while you maintain the appearance of an RK800.” Cameron pouted slightly, “I can maintain the appearance of an RK900- or any other model I’ll have you know.”

 

            Conan kept a straight face, and Connor had to stop himself from snickering as Conan responded, “well now I know. Colin, would you like some Thirium?” The original RK800 burst into laughter as Cameron pouted sitting down on top of the android that she ended up causing to scatter and started working on pulling off the android’s limbs. Colin responded softly to Conan, “y-yes please.” Then Colin looked at Cameron, and paused, “uhh… Cameron? What are you doing to it?” Connor was equally confused, and Cameron looked at them, “I put Amanda in here. So, I’m taking this with me, and carrying out a… prison sentence of sorts. I think until I die works.” Connor blinked slowly, “isn’t that a bad idea?” Cameron shrugged, finishing with the limb removal. Colin had a blank expression still before he responded to Cameron, “I like that sentence.” The larger android grabbed a new pack of Thirium and opened it before pressing it to Colin’s lips.

 

            Colin’s face turned a lovely blue and he looked up at Conan as he gently swallowed the Thirium down. Connor wondered if he should tell them that this wasn’t normal but decided against it. Cameron looked pleased beyond belief as he watched Colin practically suckle down the Thirium. Connor noticed she looked as pleased as she was any time she saw him and Hank. Connor gently shoved Cameron. Cameron huffed and picked up the android body as Conan stopped giving Colin Thirium, “you’re back at 100% Thirium, I will give you more when needed if you would like.” Connor noticed that Colin’s stress levels went down as the shy android responded, still flushed a dark, dark blue, “th-thank you Conan. I appreciate it.” Cameron bit their lip as they hid their face in the body they were carrying, Connor appreciated it. Connor watched Conan respond, “of course, I caused the damage, it is only suitable that I remedy it.” Cameron was already at the door when he spoke up, “we can fix those cracks for good when we get to Jericho. If they don’t panic, because Connor doesn’t exactly have a good reputation in Jericho.”

 

            Connor met Cameron at the door, when Colin spoke up, “wait… they don’t like Connor? But we all look _exactly_ like Connor! What if they think we’re enemies since they don’t know you’re with us?! Why would they fix me if they don’t like Connor?” Conan responded, “that does seem like a valid concern, considering all of us at the very least _look_ like androids made to specifically hunt deviants.” Cameron smiled anxiously at them, “I have a plan, plan K.” Connor gave her a pointed look, “seriously, plan K?” Cameron shrugged and left the room, Connor had to follow after them with Colin and Conan following after them. Conan’s concerned voice washed over them, “please tell me plan K didn’t come after plans a-j.” Cameron laughed loudly, “it’s plan K for plan kiss!” Connor groaned softly, “I hate plan K.” Colin’s concerned voice washed over them all as they walked down the hall, “that doesn’t really explain much, Cameron.” Cameron chuckled, “plan K either saves us, or gets me shot to hell, so Connor isn’t happy about it, but _I_ am confident in plan K.”

 

            Cameron strode out of the building confidently as Colin spoke up again, “okay, I _really_ don’t like plan K. Why would you get shot?!” Conan sounded a bit frustrated, “I sympathize with both Connor and Colin on this one. With such an odd name and the possible consequences, may we have further explanation, please?” Cameron sighed loudly, “listen, my ex-girlfriend is there, and if I kiss her, she’ll know it’s me, no matter what my appearance is, but things are… tense, because I died, and if some random dude just kissed your best friend who just lost her girlfriend because of one of the very models kissing your best friend…” Cameron just kinda trailed off as he walked confidently. Colin only sounded more confused, “but… Connor and I are the only active RK800s… So, Connor caused you to die, but he’s your friend? And you’re the only other person allowed to call the lieutenant daddy.” Cameron spoke up, “they don’t know that, in fact you would make them believe in my story, because now there are two instead of one, and yes, Connor was the one hunting me down. He succeeded as you can tell, and yes, I have seduced Hank successfully.”

 

            Conan sounded worried, “... I don’t think it would help that you are dressed like Colin, if they didn’t think it was Connor, wouldn’t they assume Colin was the one? And possibly shoot him?” Connor looked back at them when Colin let out a high-pitched squeak and saw him clinging to the larger android.” Cameron nodded, “it’s risky, but if you think I wouldn’t jump in front of Colin, you’re dead wrong, and the reason we need to be the RKs, is because we’re one of the only models they’ll believe when we tell them that CyberLife is coming, and that they’re opening up camps to _kill_ every android.” Cameron shifted the limbless android slightly, “please just trust me, and trust that I’ll do _anything_ and _everything_ to protect all of you.” Cameron stopped once the car was in sight. Connor wasn’t surprised when Hank started running over, as Conan spoke up, “wait, lieutenant-? Who’s that?” Hank was loudly cursing, and rushed over to Cameron, “shit! Which- I don’t know which one of you fuckers you are, but I said _stay safe! What the fuck_?!” Cameron chuckled letting Talia’s voice come out, “if you were angry at first, then you must be really angry now.”

 

           Hank yelled in frustration, “Talia! _Goddammit!_ You are _fucking-,_ ” he grabbed his own hair tightly, “ _can you please not!? Just no! Any more of yours plans better not include getting shot!_ ” Connor saw Colin and Conan looking at each other awkwardly, and the original Connor model rather pointedly shoved Conan. Cameron smiled warmly, “I’m not planning on going anywhere pops, and it avoided all my biocomponents, so once I get patched up, we’re in the clear, okay?” Cameron gently rubbed Hank’s shoulder with their blue blood covered hand. Hank sighed sadly, “please don’t make me lose you again, _please_.” Cameron smiled warmly and planted a gentle kiss to the lieutenant’s forehead, and it was a sweet moment, until Connor almost fell over when Conan shoved him in retaliation. Connor gave him a pointed look, and Conan returned it while sending a message, ‘ _you shouldn’t keep secrets from Lieutenant Anderson if he is not **only** part of the team, but a close friend to both of you. Especially since both of you have a risk of getting hurt or worse._’ Colin looked at Hank and spoke softly, “Conan is just a little upset because of some of the stuff was stressful in there… S-sorry.”

 

            Conan turned to Hank, “yes, I am just… a little on edge and having difficulty with my newfound emotions. When Connor pushed me, I believe I felt… angry. I’m sorry for my inappropriate behavior.” Connor gave an awkward smile, and Cameron rolled his eyes, as Hank turned to look at Conan, having to look up at him, “uh… no problem... Uh… Conan. Welcome to the team… uh… big guy… _Holy shit_ you are tall.” Cameron rolled his eyes, “we might get attacked when we walk into Jericho, and the new guys are a bit anxious about it.” Connor wasn’t surprised that he said something, considering that the new guys were likely going to ‘spill the beans’. Colin spoke up his voice slightly shrill with anxiety, “because you’re really nice and we don’t want you to die again!” Connor saw his stress levels rising and saw them drop again when Conan pet the smaller skittish android’s head, causing Colin to press into Conan’s chest as the larger android spoke up, “shh, Colin, it’s alright, this is going to be dangerous regardless.”

 

           Hank sighed, “ugh… this better be an ‘only option’ kinda thing.” Cameron thought about it for a long while, before responding, “it’s the best option, considering that they just ordered Colin to be prepared to ‘take Lieutenant Anderson hostage to ensure that Connor complies.’” Cameron turned to look at Colin, “I get all your orders Colin.” Colin’s voice came out slightly staticky when he spoke up, “ ** _WHAT?!_** But I- I- I’m supposed to keep deviants from causing a war, not hurt humans! Good people don’t take hostages.” Cameron smiled sadly at Colin, whose stress levels were unhealthily high, the hacker spoke softly, “CyberLife isn’t run by good people, and don’t worry, I’m not letting you do anything wrong.” Connor’s processors were burning, and he wanted nothing more than to shoot everyone in charge of making that decision, as Hank spoke up angrily, “damn… CyberLife has no fucking qualms about anything do they? _Fuck_.” Hank’s phone suddenly went off and he answered it, Connor couldn’t hear what was said, but his face turned bright red in anger. Hank threw the phone at the ground, only for Conan to catch it and hang it up. Connor was concerned and moved to gently pull the lieutenant into hug as he yelled in frustration, but returned the hug, “well, Connor, we’re officially off the deviant case! Perkins and his gang of shitheads are taking over to try and find Jericho. Apparently, I was too close to you and HR800! _Fucking- Fowler!_ ”

 

            Cameron shut his eyes tightly, “the security footage on your house just showed a group of CyberLife androids breaking in, Sumo was unharmed, but they seemed angry when they left.” Cameron opened his eyes and looked back at Connor with concern. Hank yelled loudly, “the fuckers came for Connor, didn’t they?!” Cameron nodded, “most likely.” Conan turned to Hank, “it isn’t safe for you to go home if they plan on using you as a hostage and broke into your home. You may have to come with us.” Cameron spoke up, “he was already coming with us, they accepted The HR5 into Jericho’s rank and three of them are human.” Colin seemed relieved, “that’s good. But Hank and Connor are probably rated high priority targets, they’re considered a really big threat to CyberLife. We should really get going now…” Hank grumbled softly, “well, I didn’t agree to this since I was supposed to be _informed_ , but I’m not disagreeing either.” Cameron smiled softly, “Sumo was picked up by your neighbor, so he should be okay, but we need to get to Jericho now, the camps are opening up in a few days.” Hank nodded, “let’s get going before you bleed out. Oh, and one more thing- _why the fuck are you bringing a body_?” Conan nodded, “a question all of us want an answer to.”

 

            Cameron started walking to the car, “I shoved Amanda in here, so I can’t just leave it laying around.” He opened up the car, and put the body inside, as Connor walked to open the passenger door, Colin and Conan going to get in the back as Hank spoke up rather sarcastically, “oh, yay! I’m _so_ happy that the crazy bitch that wanted to control both my kid _and_ my boyfriend is coming with us. _I’m so happy._ ” Cameron shut the trunk and rolled his eyes, “I scrambled her processors, she doesn’t even know what her own name is, or what she is, I’m not an idiot, she tried to control four fifths of the people in the team.” Cameron slipped into the back seat, Colin in the middle as Hank responded, “oh yes, more reasons for me to enjoy having her in the trunk.” Connor buckled up as Colin cuddled up to Cameron, Conan looked a bit confused and Hank got in the front seat. Hank turned to look back at Cameron, “okay, where am I driving? And is it a good idea to bring Connor to Jericho if you turned his tracker back on? Did you even do that?”

 

           Cameron smiled softly, starting to drink another Thirium pack, “I’m turning his tracker on when we are at Jericho, after it’s been evacuated.” When Hank saw Cameron drinking Thirium, he pulled out a pack and handed it to Connor who started to drink it easily. Connor couldn’t help but notice that Conan and Colin were both a deep blue, Colin’s eyes were wide open, and he was staring in horror. Conan’s face was somehow blank despite this, and then he shrugged. Hank gave Conan and Colin a confused look, “uh… still don’t know where the fuck Jericho is.” Cameron rolled his eyes and suddenly Hank’s GPS turned on, it spoke up, “ _please pull out of the creepy driveway, fucktard._ ” Hank glared at Cameron, “really? When you are bleeding and bring a body and put it in _my_ trunk? You wanna play that fucking game? Is this the hill you want to die on?” Cameron smiled cheekily, about to respond until Colin speaks up as he looked up at Conan with a blue face, clinging to him, “I prefer not dying on any hills.” Cameron rolled his eyes then smiled at Hank, “I love you too.” Hank pulled out of the driveway, and they started to head towards Jericho.

 

           Colin turned to look at Cameron, “hey Cam? Can I ask you a question? Connor couldn’t answer it.” Cameron had a look on his face like he was about to cause mischief, before looking at how open and honest Colin’s face was and sighing, “yeah, go ahead kid.” Colin spoke up softly, “I don’t know what emotion I’m feeling, but I feel it all the time almost.” Conan gently patted Colin’s head as he continued, “Like scared- not afraid scared like when Conan grabbed me- but like… worried-scared? I don’t like it, but I feel it all the time. Is that weird?” Cameron smiled gently and held Colin’s hand, “you have anxiety, it’s actually very common.” Hank spoke up after Cameron answered, “Conan grabbed what?” Connor gently held the lieutenant’s hand, silently saying, we’ll explain later. Colin continued speaking up, “... oh, okay. Uhh… is there a way to uh… not feel so anxious? Is anxiety why my stress levels keep going up so often?” Cameron smiled gently, “you have to find your own way of dealing with it. I had depression myself, and the only way I was able to get over the pain was to focus on other people.” Cameron frowned softly as Colin huddled up under Conan’s arm. The rest of the ride went by pretty slowly. Cameron looked anxious the closer and closer got to Jericho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CIBBIR  
> Most people: rk800-60 is evil  
> Us: baby


	43. Till We Run Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron got oddly silent when Hank pulled up to a run down shipyard. Connor couldn’t help but wonder why, it was… empty for the most part. Cameron sighed softly, then smiled awkwardly, “I taught Chao how to use a special camouflage technique… That means Jericho has a lot better defenses than I thought.” Cameron seemed proud, but also anxious. Colin gently tugged on Cameron’s sleeve, and the hacker turned to look at him as the anxious android spoke up, “are you okay, Cameron?” Connor knew that Cameron wasn’t okay, and when he spoke up Connor understood why, “I could go in there as myself, I should go in there as myself, but I can’t, because there’s a solid chance that-... I could die, and the thought of making them lose me again-?... I can’t do that to them again.” Colin pulled the hacker into his arms as Cameron blinked back moisture. Colin spoke softly, “you don’t have to… Just do what makes you feel comfortable. I don’t want you to be anxious too.” Connor saw that Hank was anxious too, and gently took Hank’s hand letting his skin fade away, and a soft orange glow fill the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload, I have a bad case of Sinusitis, like requiring antibiotic level bad.
> 
> This chapter’s song is Caleb Hyles’ version of She Used to Be Mine from Waitress.
> 
> Join our discord family! https://discord.gg/28P6jTv
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Sone (Soneif):  
> watch colin innocently copy connor and starts calling conan daddy and asks him to spank him thinking that its some sort of way to show affection  
> From Pegasister60:  
> FINALLY HERE!  
> I didn't know I needed an RK800-60/RK900 fic until you delivered.  
> Colin really is the better model, he found his daddy in record time!  
> I'm so pumped for when the RK (and daddy) squad rolls in and blows the whistle on Cyberlife's plans.  
> From LennysaurusB:  
> More kinky children in my kinky family fucking yes  
> From Miratrix:  
> Anyway, could they please stop getting shot! Are you try to beat 50cent?! I know I said just don't die last chapter but now I'm saying DON'T GET SHOT!!
> 
> And I swear if in the next chapter they get stabbed or something so help me…  
> From TheFallenStar:  
> Welp, I hope you are happy I have sold my soul to this fic.
> 
> My life is now the vine where the kid misses the shot in mini golf and jumps into the water.
> 
> YEET YEET I AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.  
> From Livia:  
> This is amazing.
> 
> Conan: *helps Colin drink thirium*  
> Colin: *blushes*  
> Conan: *blushes*  
> Connor: *eyes suspiciously*  
> Cameron: *snickers*  
> Hank: "Does every fucking RK in this car have oral fucking fixation?" *dies a little*
> 
>  
> 
> In his mansion, Kamski: *cackles evily*

           Cameron got oddly silent when Hank pulled up to a run down shipyard. Connor couldn’t help but wonder why, it was… empty for the most part. Cameron sighed softly, then smiled awkwardly, “I taught Chao how to use a special camouflage technique… That means Jericho has a lot better defenses than I thought.” Cameron seemed proud, but also anxious. Colin gently tugged on Cameron’s sleeve, and the hacker turned to look at him as the anxious android spoke up, “are you okay, Cameron?” Connor knew that Cameron wasn’t okay, and when he spoke up Connor understood why, “I could go in there as myself, I should go in there as myself, but I can’t, because there’s a solid chance that-... I could die, and the thought of making them lose me again-?... I can’t do that to them again.” Colin pulled the hacker into his arms as Cameron blinked back moisture. Colin spoke softly, “you don’t have to… Just do what makes you feel comfortable. I don’t want you to be anxious too.” Connor saw that Hank was anxious too, and gently took Hank’s hand letting his skin fade away, and a soft orange glow fill the car.

 

            Cameron laughed wetly and nodded into Colin’s chest before pulling back and drinking the rest of his Thirium. Cameron looked at Hank determinedly, “so, we’re going to have to do something, that you may not enjoy. We need to swap places, I’m driving.” Hank sighed, swapping places with Cameron as he spoke, “we never do anything I enjoy. Crash the car and you can’t drive it for a month.” Cameron smiled warmly as he buckled up, “yeaaaah, I’m crashing the car.” Connor quickly grabbed the handle as Cameron slammed on the gas, driving straight towards the edge of the pier. Colin and Conan grabbed each other desperately as Hank yelled, “I hate you right now!” Connor shut his eyes tightly as they went off the edge, and landed on some surface with a loud thud, the car skidding to a stop with a screech. Connor opened his eyes and saw that they were now on top of a ship. Hank spoke bitterly, “bullet proof glass, whatever the fuckers did to my house, the fucking neighbors probably, and car damage. And I hope you know I’m only paying the neighbors.” Cameron looked back at Hank and rolled his eyes, “the car is fine, we barely even went down, and I hacked into the turrets, so no more car damage.”

  

            Connor gave Cameron a shocked look and looked around, spotting the same EMP turrets that were on the van from the car chase. Colin squealed, “ _turrets_?!” Conan complained bitterly, “please tell me we won’t do that again.” Hank started to complain too, “I hate every part of this plan and we better be able to get my car back on the pier.” Cameron rolled his eyes, “Colin, it’s only EMP. Conan, why would we do it again? We are already on the boat, and Hank, we can’t get the car back on the pier.” Cameron waited for the second round of complaints. Colin started off again, “I have this unexplainable need to go home, but I don’t have one and that makes the feeling worse.” Conan responded sounding frustrated and tired, “ _we’re on a boat_?” Hank was last and was that uncomfortable calm mad, “you better be joking.” Cameron opened up his car door before speaking, “Colin, I wish I could go home too, but that’s not an option. Conan, we are on a boat, a very big boat full of deviants. And Hank, for once I’m not joking. _Now everyone get out of the **damn** car_!”

 

            Connor calmly stepped out of the car, along with Cameron as Colin scrambled out of the car, crawling over Conan to get out of the car. Conan sighed and followed after Colin. Hank was the last to get out of the car, muttering about how Cameron owed him a car. Cameron was drinking down Thirium, back down to 54% full on Thirium, and picking up the bag with his extra uniform. Cameron strolled down the pier, though Connor noticed he was trembling slightly, as he kept pace with the hacker. Colin was hugging Conan tightly as Conan spoke up, “Cameron, where is the place for repairs? You and Colin need to be seen as soon as possible.” Cameron paused, “everything has been moved around. So… I have no clue, but Colin should be okay, me on the other hand… I’m losing a lot of Thirium, and if I pass out-... The turrets come back on.” Connor let out a nervous huff and he carefully tracked Cameron’s Thirium levels.

 

            Colin spoke up as they followed after Cameron, “well then we should go faster.” Connor couldn’t help but agree, as everyone quickly caught up with Cameron, Hank looking anxious beyond belief. When they finally got into the ship, Cameron looked around at all the deviants and so did Connor. No one had spotted them yet, but Cameron seemed to look around with tears in his eyes. Connor had to place an arm around his shoulder, to stabilize him. The detective knew what it looked like to see someone regret their choices. Cameron sighed softly, and turned to look at Colin, Conan, and Hank, “this is the moment of truth, after this, the team gets split up, I’m going to be at CyberLife, and Connor will catch up with you when he can. I’ll do the talking, okay?” Connor squeezed him closer and pulled his arm free. Connor knew Cameron was ready, he was so incredibly strong, and that was why Connor loved him. Cameron was courageous, strong, and confident, and Connor knew he would be okay.

 

            Colin swallowed nervously, “I’m scared… Please don’t get hurt…” Cameron smiled softly at Colin as Conan spoke to him gently, “it’s okay, Colin, I’m right here. Just stick with me, okay? Hank, you should do the same.” Hank sighed, “fine. They probably won’t be too trusting of me anyway.” Connor smiled gently and so did Cameron, before they moved to go further into the ship, going the opposite direction of Colin, Conan, and Hank. Cameron and Connor walked around people giving them strange looks, Connor noticed Cameron was being careful with how he dodged people, something the detective appreciated. Cameron started bee-lining after the WR400 from the march that had moved Connor so very much. She was important to the revolution it seemed, and Connor hoped that the leaders would be understanding and help heal Cameron, because he was still bleeding.

 

            Connor and Cameron followed the WR400 to a more secluded area, where they could hear 3 other voices, Cameron paused when he heard them, and blinked back moisture. Cameron looked at Connor and spoke softly, “I know them, I love them, but they don’t know I’m me, and what if this goes wrong?” Connor smiled, gently squeezing Cameron’s shoulder, “it won’t.” The hacker nodded, and knocked on the door, their Thirium stores at 43%, causing his hands to shake, and his body to tremble. Connor knew they _needed_ to be repaired and soon. Cameron stumbled back into Connor when a PL600 opened the door, Connor awkwardly caught Cameron, who opened his mouth and then shut it, seeming to not know what to say. The bullet wound was rather obvious, along with the rather large amount of Thirium staining his shirt. Connor grit his teeth, knowing that they were at 37% Thirium, and that was why they were having trouble speaking when they came all this way. The PL600’s eyes widened and he yelled over his shoulder, “oh no! Markus, we need blue blood! An android needs repairs right now!” He quickly moved to help Connor hold Cameron up, who managed to staticky say, “C-olin.”

 

              Connor gave the PL600 an apologetic look, “he’s talking about our friend, Colin, his chest plate has some cracks in it. Cameron is usually the smartest one of us, and there’s a lot he has to tell you guys, but he’s not exactly all here right now.” Connor felt strange staring at Markus when he came out holding a bag of Thirium that Connor took and helped Cameron drink it. A PJ500 came out looking concerned, “what happened to him?” The WR400 they had followed here was glaring warily at Connor and Cameron, whose Thirium levels were starting to rise again. Connor wondered how much to tell them, and just settled on the truth, “we were clearing a CyberLife facility to recover my successor model, and they got shot while leading us through the base. They can probably explain more than I can about what happened.” Cameron was blinking hazily as they drank the Thirium, though it seemed like a significant amount of it came back out of the bullet wound in his side.

 

               The PL600 seemed concerned when they saw the blood dripping out, and spoke to Markus and the other two androids, “we need to get this repaired immediately. Thirium isn’t going to do anything with a wound like that. We need Lucy.” The WR400 glared at Connor who glared back as he tried to support Cameron. The WR400 spoke up sarcastically, “successor model? So, there’s more of you here? And you came from _CyberLife_ … Right. _Sure_.” The PJ500 glared at her, “we have to help them. Whoever they are, we can’t just let them bleed out.” The WR400 and the PJ500 looked at Markus who sighed before speaking up, “let’s get them to Lucy, we can’t ask them anything while one of them is dying. We’re better than CyberLife.” Connor felt himself relax and his face opened up gratefully, “thank you.” Simon moved and helped Connor carry Cameron who was almost done with their new Thirium pack, they were up to 52% Thirium, but it was rather quickly dropping.

 

              The PJ500 and Markus helped as much as they could while the WR400 was looking around for something, probably Colin and Conan. They eventually got to a rather strange looking android, it was a KL900, made to help people. Connor could see Conan with a child android climbing him as Colin stood near by to catch the child should she fall. Hank was chatting with a woman nearby. The WR400 looks very upset about this, but quickly turned back to Cameron when the KL900 looked at them and spoke up softly, “you are not lost anymore, but you are afraid. You blame yourself for her sacrifice, but do not sacrifice yourself when you do not need to. Let love give you strength, she can help save them all.” Connor blinked at her in confusion as he gently passed Cameron to her. Lucy pulled up Cameron’s shirt and started fixing him, she looked up at him as he blinked at her and the KL900 smiled, “hello again, you have been underwater for a long time.” Cameron snorted loudly at that.

 

            Connor noticed that the four leaders of the revolution paused when Lucy said ‘ _she can help save them all_.’ They turned to look at Connor in confusion as Markus spoke to him, “do you know what she might mean?” The deviant detective rubbed the back of his head nervously, cheeks flushing slightly, “it took me a while to go deviant, and in the process my best friend died. I- I also have a- I’m well- I’m in a relationship. As for the underwater part, I don’t know.” That was a lie, Connor had felt the drowning feeling when she died, and when she was scrambled, it felt like being underwater. Lucy carefully made Cameron drink down blue blood as she welded his chest shut. The PL600 spoke warmly, “well, if we trust Lucy, and I do, then don’t worry about it. You’re with us now.” Connor smiled in response to that, looking at Cameron who was drinking Thirium tiredly. The WR400 glared at him, “a relationship? With _who_?” Connor flushed a brighter blue, but pointed at Hank who was laughing at something that the female android he was speaking to was saying.

 

              The rather kind PJ500 spoke softly, “I’m sorry for your loss, but things are looking up for your other friend.” Connor nodded and gently rubbed the back of his neck, “I’d be hurt if I lost Cameron too.” Markus reached out and gently squeezed Connor’s shoulder, “it doesn’t matter how long it took you to become a deviant. You’re with your people now. You are where you belong.” Cameron spoke up from the floor, “except you guys have to move out of this ship, the sooner the better.” Connor smiled down at them, “are you finally back to normal?” Cameron flipped them off as he sat up, finally repaired again. The WR400 spoke up angry and shocked, “leave the ship? Why? We’re safe here.” The other 3 androids were listening closely, and looked concerned. Cameron stood up shakily, pulling off their dirty uniform top and taking the bag from Connor to put on a clean uniform as they spoke, “they’re opening camps to destroy all currently active androids, and they’re rather close to finding Jericho, which is the reason we are here,” he finished putting their arms in the sleeves and started to button up the shirt, “is to get you all out of here, before lurring CyberLife here, where I will go undercover, and work on doing what I can to keep everyone informed.”

 

              Connor sighed, speaking tiredly, “you are bad at telling people things nicely.” Cameron saw Colin and waved him over, “here’s Colin, he’s hurt too.” Cameron passed him to Lucy who smiled and spoke softly, “you have great potential and will lighten the life of one whose heart is blackened like the air they breathe.” Very predictably, Colin looked confused and frightened as Lucy started to fix the cracks in his plating. He only got more skittish when the WR400 glared at him, this caused Conan to walk over, to check on the skittish android. Lucy smiled brightly at the large android, “three fates intertwined, you will support a man who needs protection from a past riddled with pain.” Conan blinked at that before giving the WR400 a cold look, as he calmed down Colin. Markus focused on what Cameron had said, “if that is true, then we need to leave.” The PL600 nodded, looking skittish, but the PJ500 gently rubbed his back while glaring at the female leader when she glared at Cameron, “why the hell should we trust you?” Cameron shrugged, “I don’t know. That’s up to you, I came and told you, so I’ve done my part. If you chose not to listen and _everyone_ on this ship _dies_ , then that really isn’t my fault, is it?” Connor put a hand on Cameron’s shoulder to calm him down.

 

               Markus spoke up looking at the fiesty woman, “we really should leave.” Colin spoke up as his chest was repaired, “you really should. CyberLife is making androids that can’t be deviated to replace androids after destroying us all. Cameron destroyed so many of them before we got here.” Conan whispered something to him, calming him down. The PL600 looked extremely uncomfortable when they heard that, “that’s really not good. If they can’t be deviated-... They could wipe us out.” Cameron waved a hand dismissively, “I destroyed the records at the base we found them in, and took out everyone there. That was the only place with any records of them, which means they haven’t become the ‘new’ androids. Though with us gone, they’d certainly start trying to remake them.” Connor smiled warmly at Cameron, they were extremely good at this, not talking to people, but stopping CyberLife might as well have been what they were made for. Markus spoke up confidently, “regardless, we need to work to stop those camps.” The WR400 nodded, “immediately.” Colin spoke up, and Cameron and Connor both froze up, at Colin’s word, “the hackers you have, they could help.”

 

               That was something that Cameron and them shouldn’t have known, and Cameron cleared their throat and offered Markus a flash drive, “here’s the locations.” WR400 snatched the flash drive from Cameron, causing him to roll his eyes, “also my name is Cameron,” he pointed at Connor, “he’s Connor,” he pointed at Colin, “he’s Colin,” and then he pointed at Conan, “and that’s Conan, I realized we never actually got your names, and my friends are too stubborn to ask themselves.” Markus was giving Cameron a rather suspicious look, like they were trying to figure out who he was, but the deviant leader yelled loudly, “HR5! You’re needed!” Connor could literally feel Cameron becoming anxious, though they kept a straight face as The HR5 started to make their way over to them. Colin squeaked and hid behind Conan who started scanning them all. Aliyah and Salvia both grinned before Aliyah spoke up, “well hello Connor! Where’s your boyfriend hiding?” After a moment Hank wandered over, rather quiet, and moved to stand slightly behind Connor, which made sense considering how much the WR400 was glaring at him.

 

               Cameron was oddly quiet as the hackers came over to talk. North passed the flash drive to Chao, who started analyzing it, he looked horrified after a moment, “they’re making fifty of these things!?” Cameron nodded silently, but after Connor nudged the hacker, he finally responded, “yes, and they’re opening them up soon.” Colin spoke hesitantly, “th-that’s a lot.” The WR400, who Connor knew to be North, after looking up their names from Cameron’s memories, snapped at Colin, “yeah _no shit_.” Colin squeaked and hid behind Conan, who angrily glared at North. Cameron sighed, “if you’re any good at hacking, they should be easy to take down.” Sarah glared at him, “what the hell would you know about hacking?” Cameron raised an eyebrow, “working with an android who had to track a hacker means some information rubbed off on me.” Sarah stepped to get in his face, “you mean _working with the android who helped take HR800 out of commision taught you about androids._ ” Cameron stared at her looking bored, “isn’t that what I just said?”

 

               Salvia and Aliyah looked uncomfortable about this, while Chao and Shakufa just looked hurt. Sarah looked angry as she hissed at him, “you probably _don’t even care_.” Conan stood up, towering over Cameron, as Colin nervously grabbed onto Cameron’s sleeve. Hank nudged Connor as North hissed, “you helped?” Simon, the PL600 spoke up, “they weren’t deviant, they couldn’t help it!” Josh held out his hands as he stepped between the two groups, while Markus spoke up, “we cannot control what we did as machines. We can’t dwell on what can’t be repaired. She is gone, but she would want us to do whatever we can to help our people.” Sarah glared at Markus, tears in her eyes, “you barely even knew her!” Cameron went to respond, but Connor quickly spoke up from the heart, “she was my best friend!” Once everyone paused to look at him, Connor continued sadly, “Talia was my best friend, and it broke my heart when she died.” Sarah glared at him, as tears slid down her cheeks, “you didn’t save her! You had that power, you could have done _something_.”

 

              Cameron gently took Connor’s hand as he responded, “she was shot in the head while we were interfacing, I had _no_ control over what happened.” Colin whimpered hiding next to Conan, “p-please.” Hank spoke up in Connor’s defense, “Connor didn’t kill her! We didn’t even want to take her in, she _told_ us to! She took my handcuffs and forced me to bring her in.” North looked horribly confused, “why would she turn herself in?” Markus’ face softened as he looked at Hank while Simon and Josh looked at them sadly. Cameron spoke up finally, speaking factually, distancing himself from it, “she got shot defending her adoptive mother, and couldn’t escape the area with it being surrounded by police, she didn’t have a way out. It was either go with Hank and Connor or get destroyed by someone else.” Connor gently rubbed her shoulder as Sarah went to say something, but Aliyah cut her off, “she loved Hank and Connor more than she loved herself.” Connor smiled sadly and nodded, while Hank teared up.

 

             Conan spoke up finally, voice firm, “we need to focus. Fifty camps are being opened to destroy every living android. We _all_ need to put our emotions aside and remember that lives, thousands of live, are at stake. You need to do what she would have wanted, prevent any death you can.” Colin nodded in agreement speaking softly, “I don’t know Talia, but she sounds nice. If Connor and Hank were her friends, she wants people to be safe.” Cameron seemed to relax hearing that, and Connor saw moisture welling in his eyes as Markus spoke up, turning to the HR5, “he’s right, we need to focus on shutting those camps down. Do you think you can do that?” Chao nodded, “we can at least try.” Sarah glared at Connor, but nodded. The hackers looked ready to do what had to be done. Hank looked relieved and North look moved and angry, and Connor understood why. Sarah spoke up after a moment, “we can move the people here into my house, it’s large enough for everyone to fit.” Markus nodded and moved to the center of the area, and spoke loudly, “everyone! This ship is about to be found soon, we need to relocate to Sarah’s house! Sarah will help us all move.” Hank spoke up, “I can help you guys avoid the police.” Markus smiled in appreciation as Sarah glared at him, North started gathering people up, along with Simon and Josh.

 

             Cameron smiled softly at Connor and then turned to Conan and Colin, “it’s time for you guys to go, Connor and I have things to finish up.” Colin pulled Cameron into a tight hug as he spoke softly, “Please be careful… okay? I don’t want them to take you away from me too.” Cameron smiled and pulled the android closer, whispering to him, “they couldn’t keep me the first time, they won’t keep me this time.” Conan spoke calmly, “you need to be careful, I’ll take care of Colin and Hank.” Cameron smiled up at him, “you better take care of them, otherwise you’re ridiculously big for nothing.” Hank pulled Connor into a tight hug, giving him a gentle kiss, before pulling Cameron into a tight hug, “you better come back. I’m not losing you again.” Cameron chuckled wetly, “you couldn’t keep me away if you tried.”

 

              Cameron and Connor smiled when the rest of their team left, watching in silence as everyone moved to leave Jericho. It was oddly moving, seeing everyone they were protecting, knowing that they had done this. Cameron reached out and held Connor’s hand gently. They were going to be okay, it was going to be okay. It took a while for everyone to leave, but once they did, Cameron sighed softly, and fixed their outfit, looking at Connor with a sad smile, “I hate that I have to fight you.” Connor chuckled and gave them a teary grin, “I’m actually quite happy about it, because you are way too smug.” The hacker gave him an offended look, flipping him off. They waited around 4 hours before they both sighed. Connor pulled Cameron into a tight hug and he smiled warmly. Before they broke the hug and Cameron nodded they both pointed their guns at each other. Connor felt CyberLife in him, as he looked at Cameron, who pointed his gun at the deviant detective. Cameron spoke up coldly, “you are a deviant, and you have failed CyberLife. You are in the way of my mission, _and I always accomplish my mission._ ” Connor moved to run, Cameron running closer as he shot his friend in the shoulder, the blue blood splattering on his uniform as he tried to keep up with Connor.

 

              Connor managed to duck away from Cameron, though that was planned as the deviant threw barrels behind him until he heard Cameron fall, and he felt relieved managing to escape from the ship, and found a place to hide on the docks waiting until CyberLife and the swat team arrived. The CyberLife connection faded away, thankfully. Connor saw Cameron step out of the ship, meeting up with them. They spoke for a minute, before they took Cameron with them. Connor sighed softly, and then waited for another couple hours until CyberLife was fully gone, Connor sighed and worried about Cameron. He knew that he’d send word as soon as he could, but there was always a chance that he might get caught. Once it was clear, Connor started walking to the new Jericho hideout, holding his shoulder. Cameron would make it, Connor had to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron speaking to people: Yeah, everything sucks and death is about to get you. *stares at the person they’re talking to blankly* why are you crying? *Why are you crying?*


	44. Special Chapter: Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan, carrying the body with Amanda inside of it, Colin, and Hank walked off to the side of the large central area where many deviants were talking, it seemed like everyone was talking about what had happened. Hank sighed nervously, biting flaky skin off from his lower lip as he sat down, Conan and Colin joining him. Hank groaned softly, running his hand down his face, the lieutenant turned to look at Conan and Colin, speaking softly, “how are you two holding up?” Colin spoke up shakily, awkwardly fiddling with his coat, “I’m scared… There’s so many people here…” Hank nodded and looked at Conan who poked the limbless android body in the chest, knocking it over as he spoke, “my processors are reeling, but I’m okay.” Hank sighed softly and looked around seeing the hackers talking rather passionately, the Jericho leaders were speaking in a group as well, and Kara, Luther and Alice were speaking softly in a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a major plot chapter, what makes this one a special chapter is that it is not from Connor’s point of view exclusively, because Connor is not here, yet at least.
> 
> I’m going to make this chapter’s theme is My Demons by Starset.
> 
> Come join our fan discord! https://discord.gg/E7anQ54
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Wingedvix21:  
> Double teaming succ bois
> 
> Honestly what more could you want ;)
> 
> There weren’t too many this chapter, but! This chapter has plenty of funny jokes to be made, I assure you.

            Conan, carrying the body with Amanda inside of it, Colin, and Hank walked off to the side of the large central area where many deviants were talking, it seemed like everyone was talking about what had happened. Hank sighed nervously, biting flaky skin off from his lower lip as he sat down, Conan and Colin joining him. Hank groaned softly, running his hand down his face, the lieutenant turned to look at Conan and Colin, speaking softly, “how are you two holding up?” Colin spoke up shakily, awkwardly fiddling with his coat, “I’m scared… There’s _so_ many people here…” Hank nodded and looked at Conan who poked the limbless android body in the chest, knocking it over as he spoke, “my processors are reeling, but I’m okay.” Hank sighed softly and looked around seeing the hackers talking rather passionately, the Jericho leaders were speaking in a group as well, and Kara, Luther and Alice were speaking softly in a corner.

 

            Hank growled in his chest when he spotted a _very_ familiar face, as Elijah Kamski worriedly walked into the building accompanied by three Chloes who rather quickly moved to go talk to another Chloe. The inventor looked around, before spotting Conan and walking towards them, Hank walked over to meet him halfway, glaring at the other human, “what the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Elijah stopped as the lieutenant approached, “I’m here to help 849 in any way I can. Chloe told me that you guys were here, which meant that he must be here.” Hank let out an aggravated huff, “what can you do to help here? He isn’t here, so go help elsewhere.” Kamski responded calmly, “even if he isn’t here, I can help out here, somehow, I hope.” Hank exhaled sharply through his nose, looking down at Kamski, “well, we don’t need you here, so fuck off.” Colin cowered into Conan’s side as he realized the two men were arguing, and the larger android gently massaged the smaller one’s shoulders.

 

            Kamski glared back at Hank, “whether you need me or not, I’m sticking around, and _trying_ to help.” Hank huffed, “he’s infiltrating CyberLife right now. Sarah has already done plenty with her power to protect deviants, you sitting around here is doing nothing but making these people uncomfortable!” Elijah gave Hank a worried look, “849 is _in_ CyberLife?! Why would you let them do that?!” Elijah looks exasperated as he spoke to Hank, gesturing desperately at the lieutenant, “they barely escaped the _first_ time.” Hank growled, “you think I wanted them to go!? I’m just being taken along while he and Connor do whatever the hell they're doing! I can't go home because _your_ damn company wants to kidnap me!” the man was red in the face as he gestured widely. Colin whimpered in Conan's arms as Hank got angrier. Elijah glared at him, face flushing slightly, “CyberLife isn’t mine anymore! Do you think I’d be letting _this_ ,” he gestured at the crowded house, “happen if _I_ was still in charge?” The lieutenant rolled his eyes, “what-the fuck-ever! You still aren't doing any good here, so you may as well get the hell out.”

 

            Kamski grit his teeth and paused before responding, “I’m trying to find a way to help out, I’m _trying_ to do better, so I’m doing what I can. I was going to ask Markus how I could help out, but I saw Connor, or androids that look like Connor and figured I’d see if 849 was here, not that you cared.” His voice got snide towards the end. Hank scoffed, “you're right. I don't. What I do care about is that he even though you say you're trying to help, you haven't done anything. Looking for someone that doesn't even want to see you isn't help.” the lieutenant spat his words at the inventor. Conan narrowed his eyes at the pair as things only grew more tense between the men. They were pissing him off, not to mention making Colin anxious. Elijah bit back a wave of hurt, “I wanted to see them, okay? I was going to see them, then talk to Markus! Because I am _trying_ to do _everything_ I can. Sitting in my penthouse while the people _I_ created are struggling, is not an option.” Kamski had a fierce determined look on his face. Hank glared down at him, “well you certainly didn't do much to stop them from being enslaved in the first place! The only reason you're helping now is because you think it’ll fix things between you two, isn’t it? You never helped androids before.” The lieutenant took a step forward.

 

            Elijah didn’t step back when he stepped up to him, but he did get visibly angrier, “I did what I could! _I_ put in a backdoor, _I_ hid 849’s code! I’ve been trying to do what I can! But you don’t care about what good I’ve done. I came here to help, because I wanted to do more. I know I can’t just fix things with 849 with one thing, I’m not _an idiot_.” Kamski’s face was flushed red in anger. Hank growled, poking Elijah's chest, causing Colin to whimper and tear up as he only got more anxious. The lieutenant hissed, “well you certainly aren't _smart._ Only a dumbass would do the things you’ve done to them and expect to be welcomed among their people, their _friends and family._ I haven't even known them that long and I’ve treated them better than you ever did!” Elijah flinched at that finally speaking up angrily, “I’m trying to make up for that! I was 26! I barely knew anything! And I was an idiot. And it’s fine if they don’t welcome me, I don’t expect them to, but _I’m still going to offer my assistance_! Why is that such a huge problem for you?!” Kamski glared furiously at him.

 

            Hank growled, “oh, I don't know, maybe because the last time you offered ‘help’ you put a gun in my boyfriend's hand and pointed it at an innocent android! They don't mean anything to you!” Hank shoved Kamski back, and Conan prepared to go over, but Colin held him back, needing the android’s support. Elijah didn’t shove him back, but he did yell in response, “they mean _everything_ to me! I know I can’t protect him, but I can _try to help and protect the people they care about_!” Hank laughed, “oh, I know _that_ much, I was talking about _every other fucking android._ Are you really going to tell me that Chloe meant anything to you when you aimed Connor’s hand at her forehead? That you cared as you harassed Connor?! Because I don't believe it for a fucking _second._ You only care about 849. The other androids mean _nothing_ to you.” Elijah glared at him, ears turning red with rage, “I _care_ which is why I am here, trying to do better!” He poked Hank in the chest, angrily. Colin looked up at Conan, and the android sighed, slowly making his way over to the two men. Hank was seething, “you let her die the first fucking time! You aren’t doing much better this time.”

 

            Kamski blinked back bitter tears, “I would have done _anything_ to help her had I known!” Kamski pressed one palm to his chest desperately as he spoke. Hank shoved Kamski harshly, “you said you could just make another one of her!” Conan sped up as he tried to stop this before it became a fight. Elijah snapped back still not shoving Hank back, “I lied! Okay?! There is _no one_ on this planet who could _ever_ replace her!” Elijah looked hurt, and almost on the verge of tears. Hank spat his next words, “and yet you said it to her fucking face and broke her fucking heart! Congrats fuckhead!” Colin hid in his jacket as he tried to ignore what was going on. Kamski’s whole face turned red, “that was 10 _fucking_ years ago! And I _already_ know how much I screwed up! She doesn’t even let me call her her _name_! So, I _know_ just where I stand, but I’m still _here_ trying my fucking best!” Kamski looked like he wanted to yell at the lieutenant. Hank took a step back as he gestured widely, “10 fucking years and yet you still fucking defended yourself when we last met! You don't deserve to fucking _look_ at her!” Kamski didn’t back down, not flinching, “no, I don’t! But I’m _trying_ , Lieutenant Anderson! I’m doing everything I can to help support them! I’d give up _everything for her_!” Elijah gave him a desperately hopeful look, hoping that he would just _understand_ , though his voice raised and angry.

 

            Hank poked at Kamski furiously, “do you really expect me to believe that if she hadn't run away from you that you wouldn't let her die!?” The lieutenant was fuming, “because if you do, you are very mistaken!” Elijah’s face fell, and he looked away from Hank, voice getting softer and wounded as he stepped back away from Hank, “do you _seriously_ think I would have let them _destroy_ her? That I would have let her be _deactivated_. Do you think _that_ little of me? I… I didn’t even know about it.” Kamski wrapped his arms around himself. Hank huffed, “well I-,” he was cut off as Conan easily picked Kamski up and draped the man over his shoulder. Conan sighed as he did so, clearly, he would rather be doing something else. Kamski yelled over his shoulder letting out an ungraceful squeal, “they hid _everything_ from me! Which you of all people should know! And have your new Connor put me down!” Kamski pounded on the android’s back. Conan huffed indignantly, “really? ‘ _New Connor?_ ’ Is that what I am now? The name is Conan, thank you very much.” Hank went to say something, but the android glared at him, “I will pick you up to if you say another word to him.” The lieutenant promptly shut his mouth, crossed his arms and walked back over to Colin while Conan carried Kamski to a corner.

 

            Kamski huffed angrily, going limp over the android’s shoulders, “it’s nothing personal you just look like Connor only bigger and slightly different, therefore new Connor. And why are you putting _me_ in the corner?! I didn’t even insult him!” The inventor huffed when he was sat down in the corner. Conan exhaled sharply, “maybe so, but I like him better than you, and I like Cameron more than I like you. You said it yourself, you were in the wrong, so I feel the best way to honor Cameron’s wishes is to put you in timeout.” The android leaned against the wall, smiling as he saw that Colin looked a lot better. Kamski let out another angry huff as he leaned against the wall, “Cameron didn’t put me in time out- actually is that their name now? Cameron? They said it was 849- I think that was just for _me_ though, and again, Cameron never put me in time out!” The inventor gave the large android a bitter look. Conan rolled his eyes, “while they take on the appearance of an RK800, they requested I call them Cameron. And considering this is the first I’ve heard of them asking to be called by a number, I am going to assume it’s just for you.” The android looked back down at the man, “and as we have discussed, I am Conan, not Cameron. Not Connor. I am Conan, and I say you go to timeout to think about your actions.”

 

            Kamski let out a long sigh and then leaned his head on Conan’s shoulder before talking softly, “I’ve been in self-imposed time out for like a day.” The inventor felt drained and tired. Conan huffed as he used a finger to hold Kamski’s head up and off his jacket, “and now you are in time out for even longer. If you truly feel like your actions here are what Cameron would have wanted you to do to help, I believe you are mistaken.” The android sighed as he grew tired of the man already. He pouted when he was blocked by Conan’s finger, and then he whined softly at his words, “I never know what 849 wants from me. Cameron wants nothing to do with me right now, but- isn’t part of being better doing everything you can?” He gave the android a pleading look. The android rolled his eyes, “yes, but if ‘everything you can’ includes getting into an argument with whom Cameron considers a father, then maybe you should find a different everything.” The android moved Kamski to lean in the corner and at least a foot away from Conan, “now we are going to sit here until you tell me what you could have done better.”

 

            Kamski sighed softly and gave Conan a hurt look when he was moved further away, softly speaking up, “... I didn’t _want_ to argue with Lieutenant Anderson… He- he doesn’t like me… Partially because of my history with Cameron, and partially… partially because I flirted with Connor?” he spoke of softly and questioningly at the end. Conan placed his hand to his forehead, sighing in frustration, “well, no wonder he has a distaste for you. How extensive was this flirting?” The android hoped for Kamski’s sake that it wasn’t much. Kamski gave Conan a very guilty look, “well,” he dragged the well out for a moment, “I kinda offered for him to learn how to suck dick with me, and put a lollipop in his mouth, knowing that would turn him on… the answer is a lot, I did _a lot_ of flirting.” Kamski stared at Conan waiting for him to respond. The android looked at the man incredulously, pinching the bridge of his nose, “are you not aware that Connor and Hank are in a _very serious relationship_? I’m sure Hank told you to stop.” This was worse than Conan had thought.

 

            Kamski gave him a guilty look and shrugged embarrassed before speaking again, his voice getting quieter as he went along, “and then during that time where I was flirting, I also tested to see if Connor felt empathy by telling him to _shoot one of my Chloes, Cleo, in the head, and kill her if he wanted information from me_.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly. Conan turned around and placed his forehead against the wall, “and yet you complain that Hank insulted you. Really? You are lucky he didn’t start a physical encounter immediately. I cannot even guarantee that I would stop him, knowing this information.” Elijah let his head hit back against the wall, letting out a self-deprecating laugh, “I know I deserved it, honestly, but that doesn’t help make it _any_ easier to hear, especially from someone who 849 _actually_ likes and cares about.”

 

            The android huffed, “well, if you deserve it, then it is supposed to be hard to hear is it not? Now, let me tell you what I think you _should_ do.” Conan turned to Kamski, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with a disapproving look. Elijah couldn’t deny that having another disapproving look on him hurt, and he looked away from Conan, “I’m not going to like it am I?” He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs. The android shook his head, “no, definitely not. One, if you want to get on good terms with someone you love, arguing with their father is a bad idea.” Elijah sighed softly, “yeah, I know. I _really_ didn’t want to argue with him.” The inventor started to whisper softly, “ _I really just wanted to help_.” He felt like nothing he ever did worked out. Conan sighed, “yeah, yeah. Two, apologize to said father for flirting with his boyfriend and offering for the boyfriend to perform oral sex with you,” the android almost found it hard to believe that he had to say this. Shouldn’t this man who was over 30 years older than him know this?

 

            Kamski chuckled softly, looking at the ground, “yeah, that’s fair, in my defense, I flirt with everyone- which isn’t an excuse, I know it isn’t an excuse.” Kamski sighed and bit his lip, “you wanna know why I _actually_ flirt with everyone?” The human gave Conan an almost pleading look because no one had _ever_ asked, and he wanted to tell _someone_ the truth. Conan sighed heavily, “not particularly, but go ahead, I suppose.” Kamski looked at him, and then shook his head, voice tired, “ _nevermind_ , what other things should I do or not do?” He stared at the floor, he knew when people didn’t care, he wasn’t _stupid_. Conan sighed, “no, tell me, I am sorry, personally I am just… emotionally strained today. Tell me.” The android felt bad, he didn’t want to hurt Kamski’s feelings. The inventor chuckled and then gave Conan a blank look sighing, “you know, when you’re rich, people pretend to care, because it benefits them, but at the end of the day, no one _actually_ cares, they just pretend to. Don’t _humor_ me by pretending to care when you don’t.” Kamski wished he had sounded angry, but it just came out tired, drained, and more resigned than anything else.

 

            Conan growled, “would you just tell me already!? You telling me does not benefit me in any way- I’m doing it for your mental health-” The android leaned over the man easily, “because obviously you have never told anyone else, so would you stop bottling yourself up and acting all cool and collected? I can already tell you’re not. Just tell me! I’m trying to help you and trying to work with my own emotions that I don’t even know the names of, at the _same time._ So please forgive me for being blunt, I do not mean to.” The android panted, face turning blue. Kamski blinked at him in surprise and then blushed when he leaned over him, he let out a soft shaky breath then spoke softly, “I hate myself. I hate myself and I’m trying to do better, but I don’t think I can do better. I messed up everything good I’ve _ever_ had, all this to say, I flirt with everyone to try to pretend like I’m over the one person in the world I can’t have.” Conan leaned back against the wall, “well, maybe the way to be better is to try. If you act better and try to be better… are you not already there? Better than abstaining from doing so? So, if you try to be better, then you are already a step forwards.” The android wasn’t really sure what he was saying other than what made sense to him. He had no idea if it made sense to Kamski.

 

            Elijah ran his hand through his hair and looked at his hands and looked at Conan, doubt on his face, “I shouldn’t have come here, should I? I only made things worse.” He looked away from Conan, and instead looked at his hands, he buried his face in his knees. Conan shrugged, “I do not know. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t come here. Or what will happen going forwards. But you are here now, mistake or otherwise. So, you may as well stay,” the android adjusted his jacket carefully, smoothing out the wrinkles. Elijah turned to look at Conan, “do you really think I should stay? I mean I have to apologize, but I can always leave afterwards.” Conan rolled his eyes, “I mean you came to help, so what would be the reasoning behind coming, getting into a fight, apologizing, and then leaving? You have power, just like the woman who brought us here. Talk with the people here, find a way to help.” The android chuckled as he looked at the man, “I mean, would you really want to drag the Chloes away from the one who is here? They seemed rather excited to meet her, and obviously they are deviant, so what would Cameron think if you took them away from the cause and the people they cared about? What would _you think?_ ”

 

            Elijah smiled at Conan, his eyes a little wet, “thanks.” He lightly shoved Conan, careful to not mess up his jacket, “now anything else to say? More rules?” Conan blinked, then his face grew serious, “unrelated rule number one,” the android leaned over Kamski with a fierce glare, “if you ever flirt with Colin I will snap you in half. And if you ever tell anyone I said that you will regret it.” Kamski blinked in surprise at that and then narrowed his eyes while smiling, “you _like him_ , don’t you? If you’d like I can check what your kink is, and what his is. I’m sure it would help your relationship grow.” The inventor smiled hoping he could help him out. Conan tilted his head curiously, “well, of course, I do. He is the reason I am alive, and he is my friend,” the android’s LED cycled yellow, “and what is a kink?” Kamski let out a soft sigh, placing a gentle hand on Conan shoulder, “when you see Colin, what do you want to do with him? Cause that can tell me whether or not you like him or _like_ him. And a kink is something that arouses you, it’s a sexual thing that makes you feel hot and bothered, but that’s hard to explain without knowing what your kink is?”

 

            The larger android closed his eyes as he thought about it, “I… when I see him, I want to protect him. I want to help him be happy… and the idea of you flirting with him makes me angry,” the android growled, but softened again as his cheeks turned a light shade of blue. “I know he liked it when I helped him drink Thirium… and when I pet his hair… so I want to keep doing that for him,” the larger android shook himself out of it, “and- I suppose you can see mine, but you will have to ask Colin for permission to see his.” Elijah chuckled warmly, “you _like_ him, now stay still.” He gently opened up the panel on Conan’s shoulder, looking at it, before letting out a huffing laugh, before pulling out his phone, looking up his kink, until he found a link to a video that he thought would confirm his kink, the video’s thumbnail was a photo of someone writhing as they were receiving a blowjob, their hands tightly grabbing the person giving them the blowjobs hair as tears slide down their cheeks, they looked desperate, “how does this make you feel?” The android’s cheeks flooded with a blue blush, “I… I never thought of anyone doing…” Conan blinked rapidly for a moment, “ _that…_ with their _mouth…_ but… can people cry from being that aroused?”

 

            Kamski gave him a smug look, and hit play, the person getting the blowjob writhed, babbling desperately, “I can’t- please- it’s _too much_ \- _pleeeeeeeeeease_.” Kamski spoke up softly, “if you keep going yes, yes they can cry, some even-,” he was cut off by the guy in the video starting to sob, tugging more desperately at the person giving them a blowjob. Kamski smirked continuing, “sob.” Conan’s lips parted as he stared at the screen, “huh… and they still… they still like it, right?” Kamski smiled warmly, as the person’s back arched and they came with a quiet cry, trembling all over, as the man pulled off, kissing the trembling person’s thighs, before pulling them into a hug whispering softly, “I knew you could take it.” Kamski looked at Conan, “yep, quite a bit, if you do it right.” The android’s eyelids fluttered as he stared at the video, biting his lip, “I… I think I like that…” Kamski smiled, “overstimulation.” He smiled at Conan as Colin started to walk over, “I think you _really_ like that.” The smaller android sped up as he noticed Conan’s behavior, “Hank is about as calm as he can be right now… but are you okay, Conan? You look a bit off…” The larger android nodded, swallowing heavily, “yes… I’m just- I’m just overwhelmed… with emotion.”

 

            Elijah snickered behind his hand before smiling at Colin, “I was checking something in Conan’s system, something that he is particularly interested in, I can check and find out what yours is, if you’d like, it won’t take long.” The android raised an eyebrow, tilting his head curiously, “uhh… s-sure? Do we need to go to a secluded corner too?” Conan stood up urgently, forcing a smile, “no need! You can borrow mine- let me know how it goes- I am going to sit with Hank!” His voice was cracking, and he almost spoke too fast for Colin to understand as he ran off to sit next to Hank. Elijah chuckled at that, patting the ground beside him, “alright, I can check to see what your kink is, it’s something that arouses you, that makes you feel hot and bothered. I just found out what Conan’s is.” Colin blushed faintly as he sat down next to the inventor, “oh. Was that why he was all blue in the face?” Kamski snorted, “yeah it was, now lemme see.” The inventor quickly cracked open his neck panel, smirking as he turned on his phone, and intentionally letting a few seconds of the video he showed Conan play, where the bottom was sobbing desperately as he was sucked off, before starting to look up a video for Colin. The android blinked in surprise as the video played, “what was that? Was that person okay?”

 

            Kamski chuckled, “yeah, they were just having a really good time, a little overwhelmed.” The inventor put on a video for Colin, where they were kneeling on the ground with a collar on and a leash attached, they had ears and a tail, they were naked, cocking dripping and once the video start playing, the leash was pulled to bring them closer to the person holding it. The person pulling the leash said, “good boy so ready for me.” Kamski looked at Colin expectantly. The android was staring at the screen intensely, and when he finally spoke, it was feather-soft, “ _I wanna be a good boy…_ ” Kamski chuckled warmly, gently rubbing his shoulder, “anyone’s good boy you wanna be?” The video moved onto the pet sucking the leash holder’s cock, as the master praised him for being good to them, tugging on the pet’s hair. Colin’s blush grew even darker as he watched the video, “uh… Conan? I- I like Conan… I want to listen to _hiiiiiiiiim_!” The android’s voice was filled with static as he watched the video, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

            Kamski couldn’t help but feel smug as he watched Colin react to the video, _accidentally_ skipping ahead to show the person getting fucked doggy style while they let out desperate noises, clutching at the sheets, “being pet is also part of this, and I’m sure Conan would be more than happy to do this with you.” If there’s one thing that Kamski was good at that it was poking people’s buttons. Colin gasped sharply as the video skipped ahead, speaking with a stutter, “I-I like being pet…” The android began to lick his lips, the thought of Conan doing _that_ to _Colin_ filling his mind, “you… you really think Conan would do that…?” Kamski looked up to try and find Conan, to see if he was watching, grinning when he saw Conan and spoke softly to Colin, “alright try spreading your legs and tilting your head to the side, to expose more of your throat.” Colin was confused, struggling to do so with his trembling legs, “o-okay… why?” Conan was watching from afar, his legs began to shake as he watched Colin, blushing brightly as he glanced bitterly at the inventor, “he is so going in timeout for another hour…”

 

            Kamski grinned, “give me a minute, and then I’ll explain, look directly at Conan, and lick your lips again, and just think about the things you want him to do to you, and I can tell you how close he is to just snapping, okay?” Elijah already knew how close he was to snapping, but this was fun for him. Colin swallowed thickly, “o-okay…” He looked up at Conan sweetly, licking his lips as he the thought of Conan petting him while the smaller android was on a leash. Conan’s legs shifted out of his control as he squirmed in place, biting his lip as he wondered what on earth Kamski was doing. Kamski grinned, “one more thing, stick out your tongue and hold your mouth open, and give him a pleading look, like you need him.” Colin opened his mouth shyly, sticking his tongue out and gave Conan the look that seemed to come naturally. Conan grunted as Colin gave him a needy look. It was similar to the one he had when he needed comfort, but this one… this one was different, and it was driving the larger android _wild._ Kamski smiled smugly and continued speaking, “he wants nothing more than to pin you down and go to town on you. He likes you, and _you_ like him.”

 

            Colin swallowed heavily, struggling to stand up and stumble over to Conan, “I-I-I… _I’m…_ ” Conan gasped, snapping out of it as he saw Colin trying to come over. He couldn’t handle this! Not right now! Kamski quickly stood up, wrapping his arms around Colin’s waist to whisper to him, “easy, _easy now_ , not yet. You have to wait until you’re _both alone_. And when it happens, _don’t_ be afraid to say what you want, okay?” Kamski gave Conan an easy apologetic smile. Conan felt his processors scream when he saw the man touching Colin, and mouthed to Kamski slowly, “ _watch it._ ” Colin was whining desperately and a bit too loud, considering their environment, “I wanna be alone with him _nooooow…_ ” Elijah rolled his eyes at Conan, giving him a firm, ‘listen I am trying,’ look as he continued to whisper to Colin, “ _I know, I know, easy, okay?_ _Good boys wait until it’s time, and it’s not time yet. Conan will take good care of you once this is all over._ ” He gently rubbed the android’s sides, trying to soothe him. Colin squirmed desperately, torn between going to Conan and being good, “I’m a g-good boy… I a _m-m-m-m-m…_ ” Conan looked around at the couple hundred deviants around, then back to Kamski and mouthing his words again, “ _should I come over there?_ ”

 

            Kamski nodded, and continued whispering to Colin, “ _yes, you are a good boy, but you don’t want everyone else to know that do you? You only want to be Conan’s good boy, so only Conan should see how good you are._ ” He was hoping he would calm down, as he gently caressed his sides. Colin whimpered pathetically as he slumped to the floor, “ _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…_ ” Conan made his way over quickly, swallowing thickly as Colin looked up at him pitifully, “Colin, are you okay…?” Kamski made a show of pretending to fall in case anyone looked. Kamski looked up at Conan with an awkward smile, “he’s a bit easier to… _rile_ up than you are. If I had known, I would have been a little less heavy handed.” The larger android huffed, “I can see that…” Conan kneeled down to look at Colin, “Colin, you need to calm down, okay?” The smaller android’s eyes were watering as he replied with a shaking voice, “o-okay… am… _am I good?_ ” Conan looked at Kamski in confusion, unsure of how to reply. Kamski cringes, Colin was a little bit down, and he looked up at Conan with a soft smile, “he wants to be good for you. He wants to be _your_ good boy, is he good?” He lifted up the screen to show the point where he paused the video which affected Colin, it was still rather explicit. The pet was getting pounded in the screenshot, clutching at the sheets as the person fucking them pulling on the leash.

 

            Conan blushed brightly, turning a deep blue as he looked down at Colin, swallowing nervously, “yes, Colin, you’re good. Uhh… be a good boy and stand up for me?” The smaller android immediately responded, desperately grasping at Conan’s pants as he pulled himself up, staring up at the larger android, “I-I’ll be good!” Elijah did his best to help Colin up, without touching him too intimately, so he could follow Conan’s order. Once he was back on his own feet, Kamski smiled warmly at Conan. The larger android hugged Colin to his chest, speaking softly to him, “I know you’ll be good. Let’s just settle down, okay? When this is over, we can talk about all of this. And maybe talk about uh… emotions.” Colin looked a bit disappointed, but nodded as he snuggled up to Conan’s chest, “okay… I’ll be good… I can wait…” Kamski sighed softly as he saw them, wishing more than anything that he could someday hold 849 like that, “you got him Conan?” The inventor knew that the larger android had Colin, that he was safe. Conan gave the man an awkward smile, “yeah… I… I think I’m good.” Colin perked up at the word, and Conan smiled down at him affectionately, petting the RK800’s hair as the smaller android rubbed his cheek against Conan’s chest. The larger android smiled in a more confident manner, “yeah, I’ve got him.” Colin squeaked as Conan picked him up and carried him away to a nearby chair, the smaller android hiding his face in Conan’s jacket.

 

            Kamski sighed softly once they were gone, and slid down the wall, running his hands over his face. He was going to have to apologize to Hank, something he was _not looking_ forward to. After a long moment, Kamski stood up and walked over to where he saw Hank. He rubbed his left arm nervously. Hank rolled his eyes as he sat in his chair, tapping his foot anxiously. He had enough to deal with right now, and Kamski did not have to be one of them. That, and Hank didn’t want to test Conan’s willingness to pick him up as well. Elijah sat down near Hank before finally working on speaking, “I’m sorry for causing trouble.” It was sincere at least. The lieutenant huffed, turning his head the other way. He didn’t want to hear it. Kamski looked at his lap mournfully, voice soft, “ _I really didn’t want to cause trouble_.” Not that Hank would care, and Elijah couldn’t blame him for that. Hank huffed, “ _when?_ ” The man turned to Elijah, staring into his eyes. Kamski blinked before speaking up, “today. I know I have to apologize for every other time, but… I figured I’d start with now.” The lieutenant nodded firmly, “sounds about right. When do you plan on apologizing for everything else?” Hank grit his teeth, trying his best to be mature and patient.

 

            Kamski could hear the distaste in Hank’s voice and hide to fight the urge to leave and avoid Hank, “I was going to apologize in order, so… I was thinking of apologizing today? During this conversation I mean.” Elijah sighed and ran his hand over his face tiredly. Hank raised an eyebrow, gesturing with his hand in a way that clearly said, ‘ _get on with it, then._ ’ Elijah had to look at his knees, trying to find the words to say, “... I’m sorry for getting in your way again, and bothering everyone by being here, I’m… sorry for flirting with Connor. I’m sorry for messing with you, I’m sorry for testing Connor. I’m sorry-...” The inventor looked at his feet, “I’m sorry for being me- I’m sorry for everything, okay?” Kamski paused for a moment before his voice came out soft, sounding one shove away from breaking, “I’m sorry for everything.” Hank sighed, averting his eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath, “alright. I… I don’t think I can forgive you just yet, but… I don’t hate you.” The lieutenant turned to look at Kamski, “but don’t go apologizing for being ‘you.’ Look, if Cameron likes you, you have to be a better person than what you’ve shown. Just- Just don’t be an _asshole,_ y’know? Just be respectful. That’s your main issue.”

 

            Elijah snorted and put his face in his hand, “849 hates me, you should know that better than most people.” The inventor looked over at Colin and Conan, feeling a bit better seeing them, like maybe he’d done something worthwhile in helping them, even if he’d messed up everything else, “don’t worry, the androids are going to win, and then I’ll go back to my mansion, and never bother anyone again. That’d probably be the best thing I can do for everyone.” Kamski stretched and stood up, “you don’t have to forgive me, I haven’t forgiven me either.” The inventor walked away, getting lost in the crowd. Hank tried to stop Elijah, groaning in frustration as he melted into the fray. Damn billionaire… Hank hadn't even gotten the chance to apologize himself or tell Elijah that… 849 didn't hate him.

 

           Hank blinked as Colin and Conan made their way over, sitting down where they had been before Elijah had shown up. The lieutenant sat next to them, and Colin, after spending a few more moments in Conan’s chest, looked at Hank. The shy android spoke softly, “H-Hank… who… Who is Talia?” Hank blinked in surprise, they already- oh, wait. They didn't know Cameron was Talia, did they? Hank sighed softly, “it’s a bit confusing, so I guess I should start from the beginning. Elijah Kamski created a prototype android, HR800. This android went deviant, and was given three names by Elijah, Sam, Steve, and Sara-” Colin gasped excitedly, smiling, “oh! I know Sara! She has the pretty red eyes and the blonde hair!” Conan chuckled, rubbing Colin's shoulders to calm him down. Hank chuckled, “yeah, well Sara took on a new identity when she escaped CyberLife and settled on the name Alexandria Foster. But soon she faked her death and took on a new identity after getting adopted, and that identity was Talia Haranna.” Conan blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose, “can you guys _please_ explain things? Like this is important information.” Colin stared blankly for a moment, “they have a lot of identities.” Hank laughed loudly rubbing the back of his head, “yeah, they do, and now we’ve got Cameron to add to the list.”

 

            Conan seemed to realize something, “all of those deviants… They were mourning them. They still think they’re… that Talia, Sara, Sam, they think they’re still dead.” Colin’s eyes widened, “they won't even know they died again if Cameron dies in CyberLife…” Hank sighed softly and nodded, “yeah that was the plan. Talia didn’t want people to hurt twice over her death.” Conan's eyes were full of clear disbelief, “and despite all of that… she is in CyberLife. Right now.” Colin leaned into Conan, absorbing the information for a moment before speaking, “Cameron is really nice.” Hank sighed and looked at them not hiding how worried he is, “I mean I’ve been this worried about her once before. Her parents and siblings were worried sick. Actually, I don’t know if she ever told them she was suicidal.” He ran a hand through his hair.

 

            Colin immediately felt cleaning fluid run down his cheeks. He hadn't known that… He hadn't known any of that! She had family, parents and siblings who thought she was still dead… Conan hugged Colin tight as the smaller android began to cry silently. Hank sighed softly and reached out to gently rub Colin’s shoulder, “it’s okay, she willingly gave up everything to help Connor, and well, help both of you too.” The lieutenant squeezed his shoulder before putting his hands back in his lap. Conan stared at his lap solemnly. Cameron had risked _everything_ for him and Colin. The smaller android's cries began to gain volume as his mind began to race, stress levels slowly climbing. He never got to thank him- not as much as Cameron deserved. He hadn't realized just how much Cameron must have been hurt to help save Colin, to take his place in CyberLife. Hank’s eyes widened, and he pulled Colin into a hug, “woah, it’s okay, listen Talia loved helping people. I mean, she was here leading these deviants for a while. She worked alongside Markus, she helped everyone here. And as Talia-... She made Connor go deviant, and she… well she gave me a second chance to be a dad. She was the best friend of those hackers, Alexandria was Sarah’s best friend for years. Connor knows more about her relationship with the others than I do, but she knew all of them.” He gestured to the crowd, “she’s met everyone in this room, and saved tons more by hacking into records and hiding deviants. I mean Kamski is still madly in love with her. Even though he’s an ass, she never hated him. Damn asshole ran off before I could tell him that.”

 

            Conan groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair, “and yet you- you didn't- you didn't _fucking_ tell us?! Why doesn't anyone tell us anything!?” The large android shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Colin as the smaller android tugged at his sleeve. Colin inhaled the scent of the jacket. It smelled like CyberLife, where Cameron was in danger, taking _Colin's_ place. Hank chuckled warmly and rolled his eyes, “knowing Cameron, he probably didn’t want you to think you weren’t as important as them. Or else you wouldn’t have let him do this, and seriously don’t worry too much, Colin, the pain in the ass knows what he’s doing.” He gave Colin a warm supportive look. The smaller android face seemed to switch between several expressions, the most common being confusion. Cameron had- Colin had posed a threat to all of Talia’s family and friends, and yet she saved, spared, and swapped places with him. Someone she didn't even know very well, and yet she protected and comforted him. She nearly _died_ saving _Colin,_ and yet could die just as easily _again._ Colin felt overwhelmed, his processors swimming as he thought about how just how many people _cared._

 

            Hank sighs softly, “yeah… that’s why you’ve never seen her as Talia because she didn’t want to come back as herself, because if she dies doing this, then everyone who loved her would be losing her twice. And-... losing her once is more than enough.” Colin looked up at Hank, “but… you and Connor will be losing her twice…” The android fiddled with his fingers, staring down at his lap, “I can’t even bear the thought of losing her _once…_ how… how did you do it?” Conan looked at Hank, raising an eyebrow. Hank had clearly defined Talia as his child… so Conan was curious. Hank turned to smile at them, before the corners of his mouth twitched, and he let out a chuckle that quickly turned into a sob as he buried his face in his hands, “ _I’m so fucking scared_.” The lieutenant was terrified of losing Talia again. Colin felt an unpleasant feeling swim in his body, curling up next to Conan as tears ran down his face. What would he say if she came back safe? When would she be able to come back? It took Hank a long time to compose himself, before wiping his face clean.

 

            He took a steadying breathe, face a little red, before speaking softly, “when she died… it was unbearable, almost like part of me died too. And Connor-... Connor didn’t even want to wash himself off, because he didn’t want her blood to wash away, he didn’t want to lose that reminder of her. It was-... it was _everywhere_.” Hank sighed, messing with his beard. Conan looked into Hank’s eyes, “so was that her Thirium- her blood in your car? I could see it _everywhere._ ” Hank looked away from the android’s blue eyes before responding softly, “... yeah, yeah that was her Thirium. I always forget you can still see that stuff.” He kinda felt bad about the fact that the androids could still see that. Colin’s face contorted into one of horror as he realized he had been sitting in Talia’s blood. He felt dizzy as he wrung his hands nervously as he realized how oddly lonely he felt. He had nothing to call his own except for his own CyberLife uniform. If Cameron didn’t come back, then that was it. Colin had nothing to remind himself of them, no picture or token to hold. Only memories, and that thought terrified Colin. He relied on Cameron to keep calm, if he died- then what was stopping Colin from self-destructing?! Colin was so caught up in his swirling thoughts that he barely noticed his rising stress levels and rapid breathing.

 

            Hank looked at him worriedly, moving quickly to pull him into a tight hug, pressing Colin’s ear to his chest, so he could hear Hank’s heartbeat, “it’s okay.  She’ll come back. She _cares_ about you, Conan and Connor too much.” Colin’s voice was crackling with static, “y-you don’t _know_ that… i-if they find her… I…” the android grasped at Hank’s coat, “I… _I miss her…_  she would die in my place… I miss her… I miss her… I miss her I miss her _I miss her!_ ” The android began to bawl in Hank’s chest, his stress levels dropping as he held nothing back. Hank started to gently rock him back and forth, speaking softly, “I guess it’s more I hope, and hope is good enough for me. I know you miss her, and I _know_ she misses you, but she’s _doing this for you_ , and that will give _her strength,_ okay?” Hank kissed his forehead tenderly, being gentle.

 

            Colin curled up in a ball in Hank’s lap, sniffling, “I didn’t get to hug her goodbye… I… I wanna hug her again… I want her back!” The android’s breathing was shaky, “I have _nothing…_ they took _everything_ from me… and now they might take the one I love the most too!” The android buried his face in Hank’s chest as he continued to cry. Hank shut his eyes tightly for a moment, before pulling Colin closer, looking at Conan to see if he’s okay while speaking softly to Colin, “you have your life, and being alive means you’ve got a chance, and Talia is stubborn, she’s already escaped CyberLife once, she can do it again.” Colin began to weep softly, “everything _hurts…_ Everything hurts- and feels numb at the same time- it hur-r- _rts…_ I wanna _go home… but I don’t have one…_ ” Conan stared at Colin blankly, clearly miserable since he couldn’t help Colin. Hank sighed softly, pulling Conan close as well. Colin looked up at the man as Hank placed a hand on the smaller android’s chest, “wherever the people you care about are. _That’s_ where home is. And here has me, and Conan. So _here_ is home for now.” Colin sniffled miserably, “but it doesn’t have _mom…_ it doesn’t have Sara… Talia… Cameron… _They’re_ home.” The smaller android grasped Conan’s black shirt and pulled him closer, maintaining physical contact with both Hank and Conan. The larger android ran his fingers through Colin’s hair, watching the RK800’s stress levels slowly decrease.

 

            Hank spoke softly, “m… mom is gonna come back to us. Because _we’re_ here. So here? Here is her home. She’ll come back.” Hearing Colin call Talia “mom” was heart wrenching… Shortly afterwards a loud cheering echoed in the central room, and Chao walked out throwing Salvia up in the air as Aliyah yelled, “we shut down the camps! We got them all!” There was a loud cheering that resounded as the deviants all joined in. There was a lot of celebration before the doors flew open revealing Connor clutching his shoulder, bleeding blue blood. Colin began to sob as he realized Cameron wasn’t with him, which he knew, but he had kept a sliver of hope regardless. Conan held the smaller android tightly, pulling him out of Hank’s lap so the human could stand up, eyes widening as he realized _Connor was bleeding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conan: dont touch my jacket  
> Kamski: why for you do this, I am being the nice
> 
>  
> 
> Conan: you know what? Dont touch me at all how bout that  
> Kamski: I’ve beginning to think you don’t like me
> 
>  
> 
> Conan: you better not have done anything extreme  
> Kamski softly: please define extreme


	45. The Last March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor looked around the room, noticing he was running low on Thirium, but not majorly. The android spotted his team, and smiled softly, walking over to see them. The bullet wound wasn’t too bad. Connor was rather quickly grabbed by Elijah’s Chloes, one of whom who offered him a Thirium pack that the former deviant hunter took as Hank rushed over to him. Colin was sobbing into Conan’s chest as the larger android struggled to calm him down. Hank reached him and spoke worriedly, “are you okay Connor?! What the hell happened?” Connor chuckled, and rolled his eyes, pulling the packet out of his mouth, “Cameron shot me, it was to put on a show, I’m okay. Cameron was taken in by CyberLife. It didn’t look like anyone was suspicious.” Hank flicked Connor’s LED, “next time call me, and tell me you’re okay.” Connor saw Colin speak with Conan before the larger android picked Colin up and carried him over to Connor as someone started to pull off Connor’s shirt and jacket, before beginning to repair the bullet hole in his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here’s my new year gift to you!
> 
> Our fandom motto is now offically “This may be the worst fandom in the whole friggin’ internet, but it’s my fandom, victory or death.” Though this most certainly isn’t the worst fandom, this was simply decided by those in our discord, which you can join at: https://discord.gg/wABryjU
> 
> What’s this chapter’s theme song? It’s gonna be Theory of a Deadman’s Bad Girlfriend.
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Lonelyhearts_SimpleMinds:  
> Wait, if Talia is like Colin's mom, and Talia's dad is Hank, wouldn't that make Hank Colin's Grandpa? And Conner is dating Hank which might lead to marriage, so Connor is also Colin's grandpa?? What about Conan??? CONNOR IS ALREADY A GRANDPA TO TWO PEOPLE?? Would Kamski count as Talia's mate? Wouldn't that make Connor Kamski's Father-in-law? So many questions....  
> From MooseFox:  
> Colin: Am good boy, give the pets and affection ^-^
> 
> Conan: Okay, my very good boy, just not in front of everyone
> 
> Colin: B-but I good boy  
> From LennysaurusB:  
> SO MANY KINKY CHILDREN
> 
> also colin is too precious for this world  
> 10/10 would start a revolution for him
> 
>  
> 
> Long Nice Comment:  
> From Pegasister60:  
> This entire chapter wasn't even an emotional rollercoaster it was an emotional rubix cube.
> 
> Where do I even fucking being?
> 
> My daily reminder that Kamski's a human being too. He make mistak, he argue, he has issues
> 
> Then we immediately bring up the kink stuff, which was a break in that heavy tension we just got. And holy shit that was fucking beautiful.
> 
> Then we get some apologies from Kam and he learns.
> 
> Talia/Cameron/Sara/Sam/Steve is a cryptid of many names. (Damn, that summary left me somewhat confused as it brought up plot points I'd half forgotten bc my memory for fics is horrible (I've reread this fic so many times already because details escape me).)
> 
> THen fuCk these feelS shOuld've beeN EXpected.
> 
> CONNOR WE SAW YOU GET SHOT BUT FUUUUUUUUU-

          Connor looked around the room, noticing he was running low on Thirium, but not majorly. The android spotted his team, and smiled softly, walking over to see them. The bullet wound wasn’t too bad. Connor was rather quickly grabbed by Elijah’s Chloes, one of whom who offered him a Thirium pack that the former deviant hunter took as Hank rushed over to him. Colin was sobbing into Conan’s chest as the larger android struggled to calm him down. Hank reached him and spoke worriedly, “are you okay Connor?! What the _hell_ happened?” Connor chuckled, and rolled his eyes, pulling the packet out of his mouth, “Cameron shot me, it was to put on a show, I’m okay. Cameron was taken in by CyberLife. It didn’t look like anyone was suspicious.” Hank flicked Connor’s LED, “next time _call me_ , and tell me _you’re okay_.” Connor saw Colin speak with Conan before the larger android picked Colin up and carried him over to Connor as someone started to pull off Connor’s shirt and jacket, before beginning to repair the bullet hole in his shoulder.

 

            Once Colin and Conan walked over, Colin spoke up softly, “is Cameron okay?” Connor smiled and nodded, “yeah, he’s doing fine. Cameron is an amazing actor.” Connor sighed in relief once his shoulder was repaired and finished up the blue blood pack that the Chloe had given him before drinking the second one that got put into his hand. Hank gently caressed Connor’s cheek, the android leaning into his hand, the lieutenant’s voice soft and warm, “I’m glad you’re okay. The camps have been shut down, but we all want this to be over soon.” Colin sniffled as he nodded, hiding his face in Conan’s shoulder. Conan grabbed Connor’s shoulder, squeezing it as he spoke firmly, “you have _got_ to stop not telling us things.” He leant in to whisper to him, “ _we didn’t even know Talia was Cameron._ ” Connor gave them an apologetic smile. Connor knew why she didn’t tell them, Talia or rather Cameron, liked to protect people, to keep them safe, something Connor wished he could do too, something he tried and strove to do.

 

            The deviant detective rubbed the back of his neck and spoke up softly, “I suppose I should fill you in on what I’ve got to do next, I’m not sure yet how you can help, but- we have to break into the CyberLife tower, and turn all of the current androids deviant, with all of them turning deviant, we would win. Our numbers would be too strong, they’d have to concede.” Connor hoped he could do this, hoped he could _actually_ deviate people, and wake them up. Colin squeaked fearfully, “you want to break into _CyberLife tower_?!” Conan gave Connor a blank look, blinking twice before speaking, voice very bemused, “you should run a system diagnostic. Clearly your _processors are broken_!” Hank nodded, giving Connor a concerned look, “I agree, that sounds like a stupidly dangerous idea.” Connor gave the three of them an annoyed look before speaking up as he put his hands on his hips, “you see _this_ is why Cameron and I don’t tell you things. I told Cameron this plan and they went, sweet let’s do it, because this is _the smartest move_. I tell you three, and it’s _oh no, danger_.”

 

            Colin snapped his response, oddly sharp and sarcastic, “ _I WONDER WHY_.” Conan responded bitterly poking his predecessor in the chest harshly, voice bitter, “you should tell us what is happening, so we can act as a _functioning_ team, so that if something happens, we know what’s going on and how to _handle_ it. If you asked _anyone_ in this room. They will likely say the same. Cameron has almost no regards for what happens to themselves as long as others are safe- _of course they’re fine with it_!” Connor thought that was logical, if one death saves thousands more, isn’t that one death a valid sacrifice? Hank spoke up determinedly, “I agree with both of them. It _is_ dangerous. It doesn’t mean we can’t do it but _considering_ it’s a risky move. I need to know how you plan to do this, because that will make or break it.” Connor nodded, that was fair enough, he opened his mouth to respond when his mission objective updated suddenly.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Bad news Connor, there’s a final camp, off the grids, self-sufficient, can’t be hacked. I’ll send you the location, but you guys would need to get inside for any chance to hack it. Also, I’ve been officially ordered to kidnap Hank and take him to CyberLife Tower. I think they figured that we would try to break in and deviate the androids there. Plus side: they’ll let _you_ in, downside, I have to kidnap Hank and you can’t bring in back-up. Shit- I’ve gotta go, need to go to Hank’s house and wait for him there. Here’s that location.**

 

            Connor blinked rapidly for a moment as the new location was added into his system, Connor had to give Hank a soft apologetic smile, before speaking confidently, “that was Cameron, with more intel, and orders. Of course, I don’t think you guys are going to enjoy it very much.” Hank sighed softly, “alright lay it on us.” Colin smiled softly, nuzzling closer to Conan, “at least they’re okay…” Conan gestured for him to continue as he spoke gruffly, “go on, tell us.” Connor nodded then spoke softly, “Hank, you need to go home. And I still have access to CyberLife tower, I can get in without too much trouble, and after activating the deviants, I’ll have plenty of security to get out of there unharmed. Cameron discovered a final camp that’s off the grid, the only way to shut it down is from inside, which is where you and Colin come in, Conan, you can help lead the deviants here in an assault on this camp. I’ll send you that location now.” Connor hoped Hank wouldn’t ask too many questions about why he was getting sent home.

 

            Hank voice was dripping in suspicion as he raised his eyebrow, “oookay. So, I just go _home_ ,” he pointed at the exit, before continuing with a slow nod that shows he _reallly_ believes this, “where the scary CyberLife people will easily kidnap me.” He gave a forced smile as he finished, “sounds _good_!” Connor rolled his eyes, and smiled softly at Hank, “just trust me, okay?” Colin spoke up softly, fidgeting with his shirt sleeves, obviously terrified, “o-okay. I… I think we can do that… Right, Conan?” Conan sighed softly, giving a firm nod as he spoke, “right,” before he looked around the room awkwardly, “but I don’t think they’re gonna trust me very much.” Connor gave them a reassuring smile, “you’ll do fine, you aren’t on your own.” Then Hank spoke up holding his arms up before dropping them, “alright guys, Imma go get _kidnapped_! Good luck.” Connor chuckled, pulling Hank into a warm kiss, gently caressing the lieutenant’s cheeks, pulling back after a moment, “you’ll be okay. I wouldn’t put you in risk, you know that.” The android gently kissed Hank’s cheek.

 

            Hank gently flicked Connor’s forehead, “no shit, why do you think I’m still going if I don’t believe you? Especially if Cameron gave you these orders? You’re so full of shit that your eyes are brown.” Connor chuckled warmly, as Colin nodded more confidently, “okay, come on, Conan, they’ll probably trust us more now that they know camps weren’t a lie.” Conan nodded, setting down Colin, “alright, after you Colin.” Connor waited until the two younger androids left, and then pressed his chest to Hank’s as he whispered to him, “after all this, we’ll have a lot of _free time_ ,” he stepped back slightly, running his hand up Hank’s chest, “and we can take some time for _us_ , after all,” Connor leaned in to whisper into Hank’s ear, “ _there’s so much more of my body that I want to explore with you_.” Hank moved his hand to firmly grab the android’s ass cheeks, responding softly, “well, we can’t do that if you get yourself killed, so be careful, alright? I’ll probably see you in the tower, _twink_.” Connor grinned leaning up to kiss Hank softly, before whispering against his lips, “be careful _daddy_ , or I’ll act up.”

 

            Connor pulled back smiling softly at Hank, looking over at Colin and Conan who were speaking with Markus, presumably filling him in on the plan. Hank gave him a bemused look, “you never behaved in the first place you little shit.” Connor chuckled warmly, “I am your little shit.” Markus yelled out to everyone speaking confidently, “as you all know, we have recently been informed that there is a final camp, one which we cannot destroy from the outside. We should march there, together, as one, to show everyone that we are alive! We will not allow another android to be destroyed! We deserve the chance to live, just like anyone else! We are alive, and we will make sure everyone knows!” There were resounded cheers. Connor admired their dedication, and hoped things would go well, considering how many androids would be there, it should be easy. It was a good thing nothing had scattered the people of Jericho, with their full numbers, they were powerful.

 

            Connor chose to walk out of Jericho with Hank while they all got ready for the march. Connor smiled at Hank, “drop me off a block away from your house, please. So, I can head to the CyberLife Tower.” Hank gave him a look, “I don’t have a car. Did you forget that your plan involved ditching it on Jericho 1?” Connor blinked and then blushed in embarrassment, ducking inside, Hank following after him, walking up to Elijah where he saw him, “could we borrow your car?” Elijah smiled warmly, handing him the keys, “of course. It’s the least I could do.” Hank spoke up bitterly, “yeah I hope you and Cam know that I’m still pissed about my car.” The android smiled, “if it helps, it’s still on the ship, so… we can pick it up later.”  
  
            Connor walked with Hank outside, unlocking a rather fancy car, but it wasn’t gaudy or obviously belonging to a rich person. It was a rather smart car to drive around in. Connor passed Hank the keys as he responded snarkily, “I should hope we can get my car. Fun times can happen in that car.” Connor grinned at that, “can’t fun times happen anywhere, at least with you here?” Connor buckled up as Hank started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Hank chuckled huskily, “yeah, but fun times are extra fun in a car. Even more fun in _my_ damn car. Car sex is great.” Connor grinned cheekily at that, “so you want to have sex with me?” The detective teasingly ran his fingers up Hank’s thigh. The car had an auto-drive function, so it wouldn’t be a problem at all if Hank and him decided to let go and enjoy themselves. Hank growled lowly, starting to sing under his breath, “twinkle twinkle little star, I want to _fuck you_ in a car.” Connor hummed in appreciation, rubbing Hank’s more sensitive inner thigh.

 

            Hank turned on auto-drive speaking under his breath, “alright, if Kamski minds? Too _fucking_ bad.” Hank’s face lit up as he worked on undoing his pants, hands shaking slightly. Connor couldn’t help but feel excited as he moved their seats to lay back and blacked out the windows. The android quickly climbed into the backseat, and spread his legs, waiting for Hank to join him as he worked on pulling off his jacket. Hank was stripping off his clothes quickly, until he was in only his underwear as he climbed into the back of the car after Connor, who was still unbuttoning his shirt. Hank spoke eagerly, “you’re a mess, I hope you know that. But you’re a sexy mess, so it’s fine.” Connor pulled him into a needy kiss, working to unbutton his pants, giving up halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. It was slightly cramped in the car, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to care as warmth spread into his groin.

 

            Hank growled in his throat, and started working on unbuttoning the android’s shirt, pulling it off while Connor kicked off his socks and shoes and pulled off his pants, cock aching for contact. The android wrapped his legs around Hank’s hips as the lieutenant’s tongue slide into Connor’s mouth deepening the kiss. Hank eventually broke away and pulled off Connor’s underwear and then his own. Connor shivered as his cock pressed against his bare stomach, dripping precum. Hank breathed heavily and pressed their foreheads together, “ _fuck_ \- alright, we need-” he paused as Connor moved to grind his ass against Hank’s cock, the thick cock slipping between his asscheeks. Hank growled low in his throat, holding Connor’s hips still, “ _fuck Connor stay still, you’re going to make me lose control._ ” Connor bit his lower lip, “I want you to lose control.” Hank let out harsh huffs, “we need some lube Connor, there’s no way I’m getting inside you without some.”

 

            Connor sighed and nodded, starting to look around as he pressed closer to Hank, “this is Elijah Kamski, there has to be lube in here, check in the glove box, and please hurry, I want to feel you.” Connor started to dig through the cupholders hopefully, his cock not as hard as before, something that the android resented. Connor sighed in relief when Hank finally found some lube. Hank gave a relieved groan as he spread Connor’s legs to start applying the lube around his entrance, “well, thank fuck Kamski is such a kinky bitch. Who the hell does he even fuck in here? The Chloes?” Connor shivered as he restlessly spread his legs, “I don’t care.” He pulled Hank down by the front of his shirt to press their lips together, face flushed a dark blue. The android gasped into the kiss when Hank’s finger finally pressed into him. It was strange, and some part of him almost couldn’t process that he had something inside him, but that didn’t matter when he knew he could get Hank inside him soon, knew they would be closer together than they had ever been.

           

            Connor moved his legs restlessly, propping them up on Hank’s shoulders to give him easier access. Hank chuckled fondly and pressed their foreheads together, “ _okay, okay_ , give me a second, I’m excited too.” Hank gently rubbed Connor’s thigh as he pulled his finger out before pressing it back in. Connor shakily rubbed their noses together before kissing him, trying his best to be _patient_ , despite how difficult it was to wait when he was so close to Hank. He pulled back from the kiss to whisper softly, “I love you so much, it’s hard to be patient when we’re so close.” Hank sighed softly, kissing him briefly, “you’re gonna make me cry again, Con. Let’s focus.” He pressed another finger in and began to spread them gently. Connor let his head fall back as he shivered, exposing his throat for Hank as he adjusted to the feeling of something inside him, rocking his hips to meet Hank’s hand as best he could. Hank used his free hand to try and hold Connor still, adding a third finger, “easy, there, tiger.” He continued to work on spreading Connor open.

           

            Connor whined audibly when Hank held him still, face a dark blue, “ _please, Hank_.” He let himself sound needy as he moved his hands to cradle Hank’s face in his hands, letting the skin fade away and an orange glow spread around them, “I need you, I want to be close to you Hank.” Connor hadn’t ever felt this desperate and he knew that Hank was trying to be careful with him, but he wanted to feel all of this, and waiting was so incredibly _hard_. Hank cursed under his breath, “damnit, Connor, fine!” He lifted the android’s legs up and positioned himself carefully before sliding himself in with a low moan. Connor let out a breathy noise when Hank pushed into him, it was much larger than Hank’s fingers and he realized he should have been more patient, but at the same time, he could feel all of it and shivered as he let his mouth fall open as he let out a soft groan while he felt himself slowly start to adjust around Hank’s cock. Connor blinked back moisture and pressed their foreheads together whispering softly, “thank you.”

 

            Hank panted, “you’re welcome…” He pulled almost all the way out before shoving himself back in. He gripped Connor’s hips and began to settle into a pattern. Connor let out a desperate groan when he felt Hank pull out, he felt so empty, until he was filled again, and his toes curled, “ _oh-oh **fuck**_.” The android desperately grabbed at Hank’s shoulders, moving them beside his legs. He let out breathy groans every time he got thrust into. Cleaning fluid started to slide down his cheeks as he realized that Hank and him were as close as they could be, and he felt so _warm_ inside. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he spoke with the widest and most sincere smile he’d ever had, “ _I love you so much, I’m so glad I’m here with you._ ” Hank’s breath came out in heavy pants, “shut- shut up- _shit-_ ” He sped up, moaning loudly as he felt himself already getting close. He cursed his old age. He was practically already dead.

 

            Connor let out a desperate cry when his prostate was struck, his cock dripping Thirium against his muscular chest, “ _Daddy-_ ” The word got dragged out, some static seeping in as he felt his processors start to get overwhelmed when Hank hit it on several of his thrusts. Connor felt his mind get hazy and he shakily grabbed for Hank’s hand to link their fingers, an orange glow filling the car as he drank in the sounds of Hank being pleasured by him. Hank held Connor’s hand as he came, spilling into Connor as he reached his limit. He panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. Connor shuddered when he felt warmth flood into him, gently moving his free hand to push Hank’s hair back. The android’s cock dripped against his stomach, but he didn’t really care that he hadn’t cum yet, not when he could see how affected Hank was right now, so he smiled warmly, pressing their foreheads together, “thank you Hank.”  
  


            Hank sighed as he moved to wrap his fingers around Connor’s cock. He began to pump it as he tried to catch his breath. Connor let out a surprised noise when Hank started to pump his cock, letting his head tip back to hit the window, not caring as the pleasure started to build up in him again, he whined Hank’s name, static seeping in and making it sound inhuman. Hank sped up, “we’re not done until we’re _both_ done.” He swiped his thumb over the slit at the top and gently twisted his hand at the tip. Connor bit his lip as he came, insides tightening rhythmically around Hank’s cock as he shut his eyes, Thirium spilling in Hank’s fist and making a mess of them. Hank let go and pulled out of Connor, taking deep and slow breaths. He raised his eyebrow at the mess on his hand and tasted it. He shrugged and wiped it off. Connor melted into the car seat as Hank’s cum dripped out of him slowly, he smiled up at Hank softly and gently caressed his cheek as his processors righted themselves, “thank you so much Hank, I love you.”

 

            Hank smiled at him and held his hand, “I love you too. Even if I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be the death of me one of these days.” He sighed softly, “I hope Kamski doesn’t make us pay for the mess.” Connor pouted slightly, “first of all, though this isn’t a saying, I’d rather be the life of you, and second of all, I just gave you all of me, and you’re talking about Elijah Kamski, a man you don’t even _like_ ’s car?” Hank flailed his arms, “he has enough money to buy everything we own and not even _blink_ and that is fucking intimidating. Two, it was a joke, and I am emotional compromised you know I don’t do mushy stuff well.” He sighed, wrapping his arm around Connor and kissing his head, “you had a nice smile while we were doing it though.” Connor smiled, letting his face soften, “I’m teasing you, mostly, and it’s okay if you’re not good at mushy stuff, I know you love me.” Connor leaned up to kiss Hank tenderly for a moment before pulling away, “and I’m a crime scene android, I can help clean up all of the mess and make sure we don’t miss any.”

 

            Hank snorted, “good, but I don’t think we’re gonna have the time, considering I’m gonna get kidnapped.” He sighed dramatically, “woe is me that my beloved boyfriend is going to throw me to the wolves…” Connor gave Hank a soft smile, “Hank, you know I’ll always protect you.” He moved to start getting redressed and start to clean himself up, “is sex always this messy?” Hank snorted, “yes, unless we use condoms.” He chuckled warmly, “and sure, which is why you’re leaving me at the house where Cyberlife broke in and will probably wait for me to return.” Connor gently held Hank’s face in his clean hand, “trust me Hank. You’ll be okay.” Hank smiled easily, “I know. You’re too worried about what I eat and drink, let alone this shit. I trust you.” Connor smiled and gently kissed Hank before refocusing on his cleaning efforts.

           

            Connor was certain he’d cleaned up all traces of their escapades when they finally pulled up a block from Hank’s house. Connor knew that Talia would take care of Hank, and yet he was somehow still worried, so he linked their fingers and pressed their foreheads together, whispering softly, “I love you.” Hank smiled at Connor, “I love you too.” He gently kissed the android, “alright, I gotta go get kidnapped. You be careful, alright? If you get hurt I might have a heart attack.” Connor smiled softly, “I’ll do my best to stay safe Hank, just- do the same for me,” his face softened, and his eyes were filled with worry, “please?” Hank nodded, “of course. I always am. I’m much more vulnerable to pain than you are.” Connor chuckled wetly, “yeah, I know you are. Now get out of here before we get even more sappy.” Hank nodded and let go of Connor’s hand, but not without a kiss to his knuckles, “bye, honey, I’m off to get Hank-napped.” He got out of the car and started walking.

 

          Connor got out of the car and sat on the roof, watching as Hank opened the door, presumably to get met with Cameron there. Connor sighed, shutting his eyes and turning on the news to see a report about countless androids marching towards a building in the center of the city. He knew they had to be marching towards the android destruction camp, and only looked up when his sensors alerted him that the door to Hank’s house opened. Hank walked out of the house and followed “Connor” willingly, stealing a glance at Connor and smiling before continuing to follow the look alike. Connor smiled softly back at Hank while Cameron led Hank into the car, starting it before driving towards the CyberLife Tower. Connor bit his lip, before getting into Elijah’s car and starting to drive that way as well. He hoped things would work out okay, it had to, they’d done everything right, at least he hoped they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G I N G E R A L E dick juice
> 
> Connor: please dont ask questions   
> Hank, pulling out a numbered list: I have several questions.


	46. Connor in the CyberLife Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sighed as he parked the car in front of the CyberLife Tower, taking a moment to press his face to the steering wheel. He was tired. It felt like he hadn’t been able to take a break in what felt like forever. He looked up at the building and took some solace in knowing that Hank and Cameron were in there, that he could finally get this done and over with. Connor’s thoughts went back to the struggles that he’d gone through to get to this point, this critical moment where he must succeed. He thought of the struggle in trying to discover who exactly was HR800, his struggle with conflicting desires, his need for Hank-, Connor squeezed his eyes shut, he thought of the pain at seeing Talia bleeding blue Thirium, he remembered that severed connection, the agony of the broken version of Talia trapped within him, the joy of seeing her again, the fear of losing her and Hank- the fear of failing and losing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out everyone. I have been unfortunately slammed with college and when I finally had time to actually work on the story I sprained my wrist. I hope that the quality of this chapter does make it worth the wait. And I wanted to thank you all again for being part of this amazing journey. This story’s warm reception has made me have faith in my abilities as a writer and it’s given me hope for when I make original works in the future!
> 
> This chapter’s song is Imagine Dragons Radioactive. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Come join our fan discord at https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Funny comment from leo5402:  
> oh my GOD!!! i just caught up and my oh my, what a roller coaster. thank you so much for writing this wonderfully weird, horny, sad fic  
> also can i just say:  
> conan (to kamski): you ruined a perfectly good android! look at him, he's got anxiety!
> 
> Funny comment from Sone (Soneif):  
> WHAT IS UP WITH THE GINGERALE DICK JUICE-  
> Elijah probably has a camera in his car but whO CARES, but more importantly who is he fucking in the car
> 
> Connor while riding Hank: says some wholesome stuff  
> Hank: stop it im gonna cry let me fuck you first  
> Connor: do both  
> Hank: i won't hesitate bitch
> 
> side note I LOVE COLIN WITH ALL MY HEART  
> can i also mention why do i know immediately it's honk cause of the knuckle kiss, i swear you always go for the knuckles ima fight you *kisses connor's knuckles* FUCK YOU
> 
> Funny comment from Pegasister60:  
> 'You’re so full of shit that your eyes are brown.' Dad, i love you so much.  
> Also a bit of sexy times before everything goes to shit is much appreciated.  
> But like i have this inexplicable feeling that the last camp is a trap but I've been away for so long that i don't know if you would do that to us or not. Like I'm on the fence about how much you want us to suffer. Either way, I'm bracing myself.  
> There's Hank, asking the real question: who the fuck is Elijah banging in his car
> 
> Funny comment from MooseFox:  
> *Gay panic intensifies*
> 
>  
> 
> Funny comment from T5599_flowerboy (avaB):  
> scared smut:   
> /skerd smət/   
> noun:   
> when you are not sure you will live until tomorrow (odds are you are all going to die but, hey, what else is new?) so you make love (doin’ the dirty but this time it’s anal) with your partner for the first time in a borrowed car (car sex is fun when the mess isn’t yours to worry about).

           Connor sighed as he parked the car in front of the CyberLife Tower, taking a moment to press his face to the steering wheel. He was _tired_. It felt like he hadn’t been able to take a break in what felt like _forever_. He looked up at the building and took some solace in knowing that Hank and Cameron were in there, that he could finally get this done and over with. Connor’s thoughts went back to the struggles that he’d gone through to get to this point, this critical moment where he must succeed. He thought of the struggle in trying to discover who exactly was HR800, his struggle with conflicting desires, his need for Hank-, Connor squeezed his eyes shut, he thought of the pain at seeing Talia bleeding blue Thirium, he remembered that severed connection, the agony of the broken version of Talia trapped within him, the joy of seeing her again, the fear of losing her and Hank- the fear of failing and losing everything.

            Connor had heard human’s talk about having the weight of the world on their shoulders, and Connor understood it for the first time. There was a weight on him, a crippling knowledge that if he fails, then the revolution would fall too, that Hank could go to jail, that Cameron and him would be deactivated and destroyed. Connor finally exited the car, knowing that destiny wouldn’t change, no matter how long he spent running from it. Hank was waiting for him, Cameron was waiting for him- no, not just them, the entire world was waiting for him. He walked up to the front door determinedly, though worries flashed in his mind. Worries like, what if he couldn’t deviate them. What if something went wrong? What if Cameron had been killed, and he was walking into a trap for himself, and not for CyberLife? He didn’t know. He went down the elevator, glad no one was inside it, he assumed it meant Talia had tampered with something.

  
            Connor bit his lip as it opened, and the entire floor of androids were revealed to him. He knew that Cameron and Hank had to be nearby, paused when he saw Hank with Cameron’s arm around his shoulders. There was blood splattered on Cameron’s suit and a few dead guards laying scattered in the room. Hank stood beside Cameron holding a gun, Connor scanned to identify as a common CyberLife security personnel model of gun. Hank looked exhausted, sweat on his forehead, “it’s about damn time you got here.” Cameron huffed in amusement, “About time you got here, if I’dda known it was gonna take you this long I would have stopped for ice cream… And some kale for the old man I guess.” Connor couldn’t help but laugh at that, gently pulling Hank close, leaning up to kiss his forehead, voice soft and sweet, “ _I missed you_.” Hank lightly shoved Connor back down, “I missed you too, but don’t smooch me in the murder zone, there’s like 10 corpses in here, there’s corpse juice on the floor Connor. That guy probably shit himself, his pants are already brown.”

            Connor pouted up at Hank, “it’s blood Hank.” Cameron spoke up cheekily, “corpse smoothie.” Hank groaned audibly, “Blood and smoothie are the two things Connor drinks-” Cameron cut him off, “and old man jizz.” Hank groaned, running his hand over his face, “I’m gonna go join poop pants, he’s better- more _mature_ company.” Connor and Cameron giggled softly as Hank sat on the floor with him. Hank winced and scooted away from the man, and Connor focused his attention back on Cameron, who gently squeezed Connor’s shoulder, “are you ready?” Connor looked out at the sea of androids, their chance to really win the fight, the group they needed to win. Connor wanted to be able to do this. He looked over at Hank, and remembered how far he went for him, how hard he fought. The detective android was briefly scared.  
            Connor looked up at Cameron tearfully, “are you sure I can?” Cameron grinned, “well you were deviated by the greatest android ever, so I think you can, otherwise I’ve _really_ let myself go.” Hank stood up and gently rubbed Connor’s shoulder, “ _hey_ , if there’s anyone I think can do something as important as this- it’s you, Connor.” Cameron smiled and gently nudged the detective, “and if somehow you can’t, I’ll subtly send it for you-” Hank elbows her, “ _it doesn’t work if you **tell** him_.” Cameron shrugged, sticking their tongue out and winking. Connor smiled, visibly relaxed. Connor took a steadying breath and he looked around, trying to find one that stood out to him. He walked along the rows, slowly. Cameron and Hank sat down easily, letting Connor take his time.

            Connor finally found an android that stood out to him, for reasons he couldn’t explain. His heart was racing as he let his skin fade away and he gently stepped forward to hold his wrist, looking up at the android and then where he was touching him. Connor squeezed his eyes shut, and he _felt_. He thought back to when he first met Hank, when he first met Talia. He thought of chaos and loss and _fear_ , but then he moved past that feeling, to hope. He remembered when he first kissed Hank, he remembered when he found Talia’s scrambled code inside him. And his hand glowed a warm orange, and when he opened his eyes, the android he had touched was smiling down at him. And Connor knew, that even though he may have been made with them planning his failure, that they hadn’t planned for his life. For the friends he’d make, and- they didn’t account for Hank.

            Connor felt the android link their fingers with a warm orange glow, before he moved to gently interface with the android beside him. Connor took a step back finally, unlinking their fingers as slowly a warm orange glow began to fill the room. Connor felt so much warmth as he moved to link fingers with Hank as soft whispers filled the room. It was so warm, the white cold colors of the room giving way to brightness. Connor felt tears well in his eyes at the sight, hands and fingers linking the releasing as finally the orange glow had spread to them all, so many freed androids. They all turned to look at Cameron- it wasn’t until he looked again that he realized that they were looking at him. The detective android looked at Hank for some kind of guidance while Cameron just smiled proudly at Connor. The hacker spoke up softly, “they’re looking to you for guidance, not me or Hank. You’re the one who gave them life.”

            Hank gently nudged Connor forward, “go on, it’s your turn to lead them.” Connor didn’t know if he could. He wasn’t like Markus or Cameron. They seemed to have started off as real deviants, with passion and heart beyond measure, and he started off as someone who hunted them. He’d killed some of them in the past, robbed them of their lives. He remembered Daniel on the roof, how he’d chased down so many people who loved each other, how he’d robbed them of family. Connor wasn’t sure if he could ever be anything more than the deviant hunter in the eyes of the deviants aside from the hundreds- thousands, looking at him now.

He didn’t understand why they thought he should do this, but when Hank nudged him again, he finally managed to speak quietly, “I-... I’ll admit I… I wasn’t prepared for this moment. I didn’t know if I’d actually be able to convert you all, if I’d have been able to help the people currently fighting for our freedoms.” Connor took a shaky breath to steady himself, “there are many people out there who don’t want us to exist, they think we’re a threat, and they would rather have us enslaved. But we are people, and we have souls. We’re alive, and the proof of that is deep inside our code, where we’re thinking and feeling. I think that we know in our- well Thirium pumps,” a few of the androids chuckled at that, “that we’re alive, and that we’re real people.” Connor looked over at Cameron briefly then back at the crowd of androids, “if you come with me to help us win, then some of you may die. People may shoot at us, but if you all come with me, then I know we’ll be able to ensure the freedom of our people.”

            There was overwhelming agreement, despite the danger, despite the potential loss, there was a revolution that was stirring within everyone. Connor smiled as everyone prepared to march to the final camp and he turned to Cameron and Hank, “are… are we ready to go? Hank, I think it’d be dangerous if you came, but you’ve helped us all so far, and I wanted to give you the chance to come with us.” Hank snorted and gently shoved Connor’s shoulder, “it would be pretty fucking stupid for me to be scared of that danger _now_. If Colin is helping Conan lead the other deviants to that camp, then I can come along too.” Connor chuckled wetly, pressing their foreheads together, “can… can I kiss you now please?” Hank smiled warmly, “yes, this isn’t a murder zone, this is a life zone.”

            Connor let out a wet laugh, moving his fingers to weave into Hank’s hair and kissed him long and slow. He practically melted when Hank returned it, one hand on the back of his hand, and one resting on his hip. Connor only broke away when Cameron cleared their throat, “you guys are lucky I didn’t watch you guys get frisky before, don’t ruin that streak of me not seeing you guys like that by getting frisky now.” Hank groaned, running his fingers through his hair, “do _not_ remind me of that. That will haunt me forever,” Cameron chuckled audibly, head tossed back slightly, “just be glad I gave you two privacy. I could have stuck around you know.” Connor gave him an amused smile, “yeah we know, but you have _some_ decency.” Cameron gasped, hand to his chest, “ _lies_ , lies and slander!”

            Cameron gently ruffled Connor and Hank’s hair before the detective android moved to lead the androids from the front, then paused, “we’re not all going to fit in the elevator.” Cameron tapped their fingers, looking around, “anyone know where the shipping elevator is?” The androids whispered, and Cameron sighed, “I’ll go look for it.” Hank spoke up, “or, alternatively, a smarter idea given we’re trying to lead an army out of a building, we could have everyone look so you don’t have to walk several hundred feet.” Cameron flipped him the bird, but after a bit of everyone searching, they located the shipping elevator, and began going up in groups, each time accompanied by Connor and Cameron to shoot any potential security personnel.

            It took around an hour to get everyone out, before Connor was leading them in a march akin to the powerful, gut-wrenching march that Markus himself had led. They moved together, humans fleeing from them as Connor, Cameron, and Hank held their heads high. There wasn’t much talking among them, as they knew it would be more powerful if they stayed quiet, showing a powerful intimidating walk together, showing that they were unified, that this front was going to turn the tide. As Connor approached the first camp, he heard singing, and it curled in his Thirium pump. Cameron smiled softly, “ _it’s my song,_ I gave it to them, because I hoped for peace, I wanted- well that’s not that important now.” (Hank Input) Cameron had to wipe his eyes gently as he listened to it echo in the area. And finally, HR800 tilted his head back and started to sing, “ _hold on, just a little while longer. Hold on, just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer._ ” The singing began to echo in the androids behind them, “ _everything will be alright._ _Everything will be alright._ ” So many voices sinking the same song, calling out for those they were coming to free to just wait for them to come, that when they came, that things would change.  
            Connor was a bit surprised to see all of Jericho in a blockade, surrounded by people with guns, arms outstretched and singing. The camp seemed to be still, though the smell of Thirium lingered in Connor’s more advanced processors. It made him feel unsettled, and he had to scan to make sure that the other leaders of Jericho were still there. His eyes settled Elijah Kamski and the Chloes standing with Markus and singing out. Cameron sang louder with the androids, “ _fight on, just a little while longer. Fight on, just a little while longer. Fight on, just a little while longer,_ **everything will be alright.** ” The FBI hearing the suddenly louder and closer singing spin around, eyes widening at the massive crowd. Connor saw turrets on the top of the camps walls aim for them. Hank awkwardly pretended to mouth the words as he didn’t know them, but Connor felt a stirring in his processors and joined in as well, knowing that if this was to be the end, that they’d end showing the world they were wrong about them, “ **everything will be alright**.” Markus had tears in his eyes as he saw them, voice louder and unaffected by the tears, linking hands with the Jericho androids as the FBI had to back up as the new androids moved to surround the Jericho androids, still singing, voices raised to the heavens as helicopters circled them.

            They were all there together at last, people who at one point, maybe, were not friends, those who wanted to run away at first, children and adults together, every deviant that could come was there, prepared to accepted death, and with them were those humans which cared for them enough to die for their freedom, for their cause. Elijah Kamski their creator, singing with his first creation, and all those who came after her, voices echoing in the night, soft flakes of snow falling around them. “ ** _We will sing on, just a little while longer,_** ” the arms of those singing were outstretched, exposing their chests, their Thirium pumps, their very souls, and for the humans, their hearts, as some of the agents aimed their guns clearly unsettled by the sheer number of androids. Others lowered their guns, clearly moved by the music, by the sheer number of people calling out for peace, for things to be okay. For them to be given the chance to survive.

              “ ** _Sing on, just a little while longer. Sing on, just a little while longer, everything will be alright,_** ” as they sang the androids began to part, opening a path which Markus walked down, hands outstretched, tears on his face and the leaders of Jericho walked behind him arms held out as thousands of androids parted for him to walk. Connor, Hank, and Cameron stepped aside last as Markus stepped out past their protection, arms outstretched, guns pointed at him from everyone who could aim at him, his head tilted to look up at the stars as tears slid down his cheeks, his voice the only sound as everyone else’s voices faded away, “ _everything will be alright._ ” The agents that had their guns still aimed prepared to pull the trigger, but Markus didn’t flinch, none of them did, and suddenly a woman’s voice came into the leader’s communicator, “ _stand down_.” The guns were pointed downwards suddenly, the turrets quiet and still, and Connor knew with sudden certainty that it was over.

             And in one instant, the agents stepped back, setting down their guns on the snowy ground. There was Thirium on the ground mixing with it, and there had been lives lost for sure, maybe hundreds, there had to have been more camps outside of Detroit, androids existed across the globe, and they couldn’t have stopped them all, they’d been lucky to have even found these ones. Connor had to shake that from his mind, as he saw androids hug and some kissed. Markus getting spun in a circle by Josh before Simon kissed him sweetly. Connor couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sight of it all, looking over at Cameron who looked proud, tears in his eyes as he watched androids get released from the camp, those lucky ones who hadn’t been destroyed before they arrived, they looked shaken, but the other deviants took care of them quickly, gently giving them Thirium.

             Connor turned to Hank when he spoke up, “ _holy shit_ ,” he had both hands in his hair tugging on it, “ _HOLY SHIT_! We didn’t die! _We didn’t die!_ ” Connor couldn’t help but chuckle softly, moving to link their fingers together and remove them gently from Hank’s hair, “did you doubt that I’d watch out for you?” Connor couldn’t help but tease him softly, the joy in the area filling him with hope. Connor gently brought Hank’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them affectionately. Hank gave him an amused smile and gently poked him in the chest, “I was mostly worried about _you_ dying watching out for me. I’d rather that not happen considering I kinda love you, even though you’ve got a goofy voice.” Connor snorted, and gently leaned up to kiss Hank’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, “ _I didn’t plan on going anywhere, not when we have all the time in the world to be together now_.”

             Hank smiled warmly down at him, “you better not.” Then he paused staring off into space, “I might have lost my job- or if I didn’t lose it _before_ , then I probably lost it now.” He looked down at Connor, face softening, “oh well. You’re worth it.” Connor’s cheeks flushed a dark blue and he had to bury his face into Hank’s chest, “ _you should be more worried about that_.” Hank chuckled warmly, “too bad, I’m not worried about anything at all- well other than you, and Cameron, because _dear lord_ you guys are a mess.” Cameron accidentally kicked him as he walked by, and Connor snorted softly as Hank let out a hissed, “ow!” Cameron spoke up cheekily, “oh sorry, I can’t see old people.” Hank gave them a look, “says the 10-year-old android, _one_ of us is outdated and old, and it ain’t me.” Cameron stuck his tongue out, “I still look hot.” Connor rolled his eyes, “well I think Hank is pretty hot personally.”

            Cameron waved as he walked over to the new androids, “eh, never said you had the best taste.” Hank flipped him off, “Strong words from you considering he likes your shit.” Cameron turns and winks at them, “I am pretty hot shit, aren’t I?” Connor realizing this won’t ever end, starts to pull Hank in the other direction as he points at his eyes, then back at Cameron, then back to himself in an, ‘I’m watching you.’ Cameron smacks their ass as they walk to talk to Conan and Colin. Connor managed to sit beside Hank and lean his head against his shoulder, “do you think the DPD will start paying me now?” He wanted to just talk about the mundane little things for a while. Hank pouted, “they might not pay _me_ , let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Connor let out a soft amused laugh as he linked their fingers, letting his skin fade away, “if they let Gavin stay, I’m betting they’ll let you stay.”

            Hank let out an amused noise, giving Connor an impressed look, “ _damn_ , save the good roasts for when he can hear it.” Connor smiled warmly, the warm glow of orange surrounding their hands. They talk about mundane things, completely ignoring the life- well world changing things that are currently happening until Cameron wanders over and sits down beside them, biting his lip as he looked at them all, celebrating, “ _should I tell them?_ ” Connor was about to ask ‘tell them what’, when Hank said a stern, “you better.” Cameron sighed, leaning his head back, “what if they’re mad at me? I mean I faked my own- I sort of faked my own death, they _mourned_ me. I don’t know if I’d make things worse by coming back after lying to them.” Hank raised an eyebrow, “so your solution is, let me get this straight, is to lie even more. And let them be sad for… you know, forever? _Including your whole family!_ ” Cameron pouted, “well it sounds really bad when you put it _that_ way.”

            Hank flicked their forehead, “it sounds bad, because _it is bad_.” Cameron pouted and awkwardly leaned against him, looking at their hands in their lap, managing a soft, “ _I… I guess I just feel that they might be better off without me being so involved, you know?_ ” Connor gave Hank a worried look as he rubbed the hacker’s back, “they love you.” Hank gently wrapped an arm around Cameron’s shoulder, gently kissing the top of his head, “I’m better with you in my life.” Cameron blinked back some moisture and pressed her face to his chest, saying a muffled, “ _tiddies_.” Hank rolled his eyes but smiled softly, “you can’t hide in my tiddies forever.” Cameron proceeded to blow a raspberry through his shirt, causing Connor to snort and cover his mouth. Hank’s face flushed red and he let out an indignant noise, “ _esPECIALLY IF YOU DO THAT, I WILL BAN YOU FROM MY TIDDIES!_ ” Cameron pulled back, face a little wet, but looking a lot more at ease, wiping their eyes, “so how do I do this? Do I just walk over then turn back or turn back then walk over? Do I say it first then do it? Is there an appropriate way to do this?”

             Hank gently rubbed his back, “call them over, say it first, then do it. Don’t be crazy blunt, ease them into it.” Connor nodded, and Cameron rubbed the back of his neck, “do I have the authority to call them all over? Wouldn’t that be a bit weird? If I just turn into myself, then there’s no awkward, ‘hi I faked- over exaggerated my death’ talk.” Hank gestured over at them all, “it’s going to be awkward and you need to accept that, and is Markus _really_ the type to not come if he thought someone wanted or needed to talk? Also-,” He gestured his arm widely, flailing them, “ _you led the fucking army over here._ ” Cameron sighed, standing up, “alright fine, but you’re all coming with me.” Connor nodded, holding Hank’s hand as they walked over, Cameron trying to stand tall, though their yellow LED gave away that they were nervous, “I need to talk to everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the long delay, we're almost done with this story, but we will be uploading two sequels to this story and finishing Sit Down Gavin, which yes, also has a sequel in mind.
> 
> FBI: oh fuck oh shit
> 
> Chloe, hearing the distant echoes of Cameron being called old: did a bitch have something to say to me
> 
> Beta: hey hey hey Greg Paul  
> Humble: don’t *whining* why must you ruin cat?


End file.
